


What Lies Ahead

by jessqualls



Series: So Much It Hurts [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Some trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 155,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessqualls/pseuds/jessqualls
Summary: Waverly Earp is a professor at the university in the city as well as a best selling author. She meets a certain redhead as she starts the next chapter of her life.
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Chrissy Nedley, Nicole Haught/Xavier Dolls - Relationship, Waverly Earp/Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Xavier Dolls
Series: So Much It Hurts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060184
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waverly Earp finally did it. She left Purgatory and moved to the city. She celebrated her 25th birthday with Wynonna at the Homestead and then said her goodbyes to her family before heading out. 

After she got her degree, she was offered the opportunity to use her knowledge and travel the world. From those travels, she went back home to Purgatory and decided she would share it with the world by writing a book. 

Last year, her book was so popular it was on the best seller list for months. She received another book deal and an offer to teach at the university in the city. She had just gotten her sister back and enjoyed spending time with her. When they talked, Wynonna told her that she couldn’t pass up on this. She could tell her baby sister was saddened but excited.

Waverly told her sister not to go anywhere. She would visit her as often as she could. Wynonna told her not to forget her while she was being all famous. Waverly just laughed and shook her head before finishing packing up her car. Once the goodbyes were done and the sappy hugs were complete, Waverly waved back to her sister standing on the front porch of the Homestead. 

She finished moving into the apartment she was sharing with her best friend from Purgatory. Waverly and Chrissy started this new adventure together. Chrissy has wanted to get out of the small town they grew up in. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life, but that was the fun of it. They sunk down on the couch exhausted. 

Waverly closed her eyes. “God, I’m starving.”

“Me, too. Want to check out what’s around here?” Chrissy asked her best friend. 

Waverly opened her eyes and jumped off the couch. “Let’s go!”

Chrissy laughed and followed her out the door and down the street. A couple blocks down, they found a bar. They walked in and were taken to a booth. They looked over the menus. A waiter came over to them and took their orders. 

Chrissy looked over at her best friend and could tell that she was nervous. “Waverly, you doing okay?”

Waverly looked up at her best friend. “Yeah, a little. I’ve never really taught before. What if they don’t like me?”

Chrissy laughed. “You’ve taught and you don’t even know it. You teach me things all the time.”

Waverly realized she was right and her eyes went wide. “You’re right, Chrissy. I guess I never thought about it like that.”

The waiter came over with their food. They started eating and talking about what lies ahead for them. When they were finished, they walked back to their apartment and watched a movie together before heading to bed. 

The next morning, Waverly took a shower and got dressed. She walked out of her room and noticed Chrissy’s door was still closed so she let her sleep. She wanted to explore the area and maybe find a good coffee shop. 

She walked around and admired everything she saw. A few blocks away, she spots a coffee shop. She ducks in and stands in line and orders an almond milk latte. She pays for it and walks back outside to explore more of the city. 

She headed back to the apartment and found Chrissy drinking some coffee on the couch and watching tv. She joined her and they spent their morning laughing and talking. 

“When do you start?” Chrissy asked her best friend. 

Waverly finished off her almond milk latte. “Monday.” She answered realizing today was Saturday. Waverly nervously played at her jeans. 

Chrissy reaches her hand out and stilled Waverly’s hand. “Hey. What I told you last night stands. You’re going to be awesome. Just be you.”

Waverly smiled at her best friend and laid her head on her shoulder. “Thanks, Chrissy. I’m glad I’m not alone starting this new chapter.”

Chrissy leans down and rests her cheek on top of her best friend’s head. “Of course, Waverly. I couldn’t let you come alone. Wynonna would have killed me then brought me back until I agreed.”

Waverly laughed. “That sounds like her.”

Chrissy turns on the movie they didn’t finish last night and grabs a blanket as they snuggle up together. They spend the rest of the afternoon watching nostalgic movies and talking about Purgatory. 

They head back to the bar from last night because it’s all they know. They walk in and Waverly’s eyes gravitate toward a bartender she didn’t notice last night. She followed Chrissy to a table but her eyes never left the bartender. 

She focused on being there with Chrissy trying not to avert her gaze to the new bartender. She finally finds some courage. 

“I’m going to go the bar to get a glass of wine. Want one?” Waverly asks her best friend. 

Chrissy looks at her curiously raising her eyebrow. “Yeah, that’d be great.” She says ignoring her instinct to ask if she’s okay because she hardly ever wants to drink.

Waverly smiles and walks over to the bar. She sits on a stool behind the new bartender. Long, red hair pulled up into a bun is all she sees along with long legs. The bartender finally turns around to see if she has a new customer and smiles when she sees the brunette sitting there. 

“Hey! What can I get you?” She asks.

Waverly is unable to speak as she looks at her for the first time noticing all her features. Brown eyes, tan skin, some of her red hair falling down on her face from her messy bun, and a smile that reveals a dimple. 

Waverly finds her voice. “Can I get two glasses of Pinot?” She asks the red headed bartender.

“Yeah, of course.” She says as she turns around to grab two glasses and pours Pinot into them. Waverly averts her eyes down to her ass and is only taken out of her trance when the bartender turns around and hands her the glasses. “Here you go. Enjoy your evening.” She tells the brunette as she smiles, revealing that dimple. 

Waverly takes the glasses of wine back to their table and sits down to see that they already food. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I ordered what you had last night.” Chrissy said as Waverly sat down.

“Oh, that’s fine, Chrissy.” Waverly said as she sipped her wine thinking about the red headed bartender.

Waverly and Chrissy enjoy their food and conversation. However, Waverly can’t stop thinking about the bartender. She wants to look at her again and see her smile. She wants to listen to her talk and just be near her. Chrissy notices that her best friend is barely focusing.

“Waves, what’s going on with you? You’re not nervous about your job. This is different.” She asks Waverly. 

Waverly looks up at her best friend. “It’s nothing. I just am getting excited about starting and being in the city.”

Chrissy eyes her across the table and knows she’s lying but she lets her get away with it. They continue their conversation and head back to their apartment. They slouch down on the couch and start to watch Harry Potter getting Waverly stoked to be a professor. 

A couple hours later, Chrissy is fast asleep and Waverly keeps watching until a thought crosses her mind. The red headed bartender. Is she still working? She knew there was only one way to find out. She grabbed her coat and headed toward the bar. She walked in and saw the redhead behind the bar smiling and laughing as she worked. Waverly smiled wondering what she was laughing at. 

She wanted to confidently walk over to the bar and talk to her, but she suddenly felt embarrassed that she walked all the way here just to walk out. She turned and left while the red headed bartender looked up and saw her. She couldn’t get her attention before she was out the door. The redhead had been intrigued by the brunette ever since she asked for two glasses of Pinot earlier that night. 

Waverly collapsed on her bed thinking about the red headed bartender. What was she like? Who did she like? Waverly had never been so attracted to another woman before until she laid eyes on her. 

Her first week of being a professor were tough and she knew that were going to be true, but it was a good challenge. She was exhausted so she and Chrissy ordered in for dinner all week until Friday came around. All she wanted to do was see the red head. 

She looked at her book that she wrote and thought to herself that she was a best selling author. She was confident and proud. Why couldn’t she go up and introduce herself to her? She didn’t even know if the bartender liked girls for that matter so she could be humiliating herself but she had to try. She grabbed one of her business cards that her publisher made her get putting it in her pocket. 

Waverly headed out to the bar and confidently strode in and noticed the bar was empty and the redhead had her back turned to the dining room. There was hardly anyone around so it was just the two of them and Waverly wasn’t as nervous. 

As she walked up the bar, the red head turned around and smiled seeing her. “Glass of Pinot?” She asked the brunette.

Waverly approached the bar and leaned against it surprised that the redhead remembered her order. “Uh, yeah, but I’m not here for that. I wanted to introduce myself. I’m Waverly Earp.”

The redhead leaned down on the bar across from her and looked into her eyes. “Is that what you wanted to do last week?” The bartender asked the brunette.

Waverly looked at the redhead in wonder. She had seen her come in. “You saw me?” Waverly asked, embarrassed.

The redhead smiled at the brunette. “Of course I saw you. How can anyone not see when you walk into a room?”

Waverly blushed and shook her head. “So are you ever going to tell me your name?” She asked the redhead trying to change the subject.

The redhead smiled revealing her dimple. “I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught. Is there another reason you’re here, Waverly Earp?” The bartender asked since she wasn’t getting her Pinot.

Waverly’s hand moved to her pocket and held onto her business card. “Yes.” She said but nothing else came out of her mouth and she stood frozen. 

Nicole looked at Waverly earnestly and softly not wanting to push her. “Well, if you remember it then let me know.” The redhead turns her back to Waverly and gets back to work. 

Waverly turned to walk out the door back to her apartment. Her hand was still clutching to her business card in her pocket. She came down here to give it to her. This was a new chapter and she was going to go after something she liked. She didn’t want to wait any longer. 

The brunette turned back around and walked back up to the bar. The redheaded bartender smiled as she heard her walk back to the bar. She turned and around and smiled at the brunette urging her to say what she really came here to say. 

Waverly took a deep breath and pulled out the card extending her arm toward the bartender. “When you’re not working, maybe we could go out for a cup of coffee. My treat.”

Nicole takes the card from her hand as their fingers touch. She looks down and notices who Waverly Earp really is and tells herself not to look so shocked. She looks back up at the brunette. “I’d love to and I’m pretty sure the coffee isn’t the only treat I’ll enjoy.” The redhead says as she smiles watching Waverly blush. 

Waverly nods and turns around walking out the door. Nicole leans forward on the bar and watches her walk out with her eyes glancing down to her ass. The brunette looks back at her and she looks up smiling and winking at her. Waverly smiles and waves back at her before walking out the door. 

Nicole looks down at the card in her hand. “Waverly, such an angelic name.” The redhead says as she smiles thinking that she beat her to the punch. The bartender had planned on asking her out the next time she and her friend were in here. She shook her head thinking that she wasn’t the only one who wanted to get to know her more. 

Nicole thought about immediately texting her but decided against it and started to work again. She stuck the card in her pocket and customers started coming in moments later. In the back of her mind, she hoped Waverly would come in for dinner. She shook the idea away because thinking about Waverly was a distraction and she needed to focus.

Waverly opened the door to the apartment with the biggest smile on her face. Chrissy noticed it and she couldn’t hold back her thoughts. 

“Alright, Waves, out with it. I know something other than the professor gig is up with you.”

Waverly couldn’t shake the smile off her face. “I just asked someone out and they said yes.”

Chrissy sat up from her spot on the couch and motioned for her best friend to join her. Waverly sat by her best friend. “Spill.”

“Well, it’s kind of complicated and weird. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Chrissy looked at her best friend. “Hey, I know, Waves.”

Waverly looked back at her best friend raising her eyebrow. “What do you mean?” She asked, embarrassed.

Chrissy held her best friend’s hands. “The redhead at the bar. You’ve been different ever since you saw her.”

Her best friend understood and didn’t judge her. “Yeah, she’s so beautiful and her smile lights up the room. I’m drawn to her for some reason.”

“You don’t have to explain how you feel. You like her and I can tell. When are you you going out?”

Waverly shrugged. “I don’t know. I left it up to her.”

Chrissy was shocked. Usually her best friend was a planner, but she didn’t plan this out. “You really are starting a new chapter, huh?” Chrissy asked as she laughed. 

Waverly laughed with her best friend. “Yeah, I guess I am. Want to order in Chinese for dinner tonight?” 

“You don’t want to go to the bar? Maybe see a certain red headed bartender?” Chrissy wondered. 

Waverly shook her head. “No I did what I’ve been wanting to do all week. I’ll give her the space to let me know.”

Her best friend nodded and smiled. “I’m so happy for you, Waves! Now for Chinese and more Harry Potter.”

“Sounds like a perfect night to me, Chrissy.”

They ordered the Chinese and twenty minutes later they were chowing down while watching Harry Potter. It was a good night and an excellent start to the weekend. She snuggled with her best friend and around midnight she got a text. It was from a number she didn’t recognize but she had a feeling she knew exactly who it was. She smiled and opened the text. 

‘Hey, it’s Nicole. Sorry it’s so late, but how does tomorrow sound? Too soon?’

Waverly shook her head and started typing a reply immediately. ‘It’s okay. It’s not too soon. There’s this place called the Garden. How does 10 sound?’

She sends the text and sets her phone down. She gets ready for bed and covers up Chrissy on the couch. She slides under her covers and checks her phone.

‘It sounds great. I’ll see you then.’

She puts her phone on the charger and smiles as she falls asleep knowing she gets to see Nicole Haught in the morning. The redheaded bartender texted her and wanted to go out with her tomorrow. It took her about an hour to fall asleep but she finally drifted off as she thought what a wonderful new chapter this was going to be for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nicole woke up the next morning and smiled up at her ceiling. She was going out with Waverly Earp. She had no idea who she really was the first time she saw her. She thought she needed to keep it professional and not actually show how completely stunned by her beauty she actually was. 

When she saw Waverly walk into the bar, she was excited to see her and hoped she had come back to see her. She waited for her to approach the bar, but she just turned around and walked out. It was too late to wave her over.

She thought she would come in for dinner sometime during the week but she didn’t. That made her sad, but she still did her job to the best of her ability since she had just started working there. She couldn’t afford to lose this job.

It was Friday and she was getting the bar ready for the night when she heard the door open. She knew exactly who it was by how she felt. She was not stressed but calm.

Waverly Earp was the brunettes name. She had wanted to get a cup of coffee with her. Waverly Earp, best selling author, wanted to go out with her, a bartender. 

She showered and put on some jeans and a button up. She put her hair up then down then back up before deciding to just leave it down. She grabbed her phone and headed to the Garden. It was on the other side of town, but Waverly Earp was worth the trip. 

It was about half an hour later when she arrived at the coffee shop but was still 15 minutes early. She went inside and sat at a table. She laid her head down on the table feeling exhausted. When she texted Waverly at midnight she still had to close up so that was a couple hours work. When she got home she couldn’t sleep thinking about being with Waverly and seeing her. 

She looked up right as she saw Waverly walking through the door in a skirt and a skin tight blouse. Nicole was finding herself very alert and awake now. She smiled as she waved Waverly over.

Waverly walked in the coffee shop and saw Nicole at a table in the corner already. She was smiling and waving her over. She walked up and sat down. She didn’t say anything but just looked over at the redhead taking in all her features like she was looking at her for the first time.

“Hi.” Waverly finally managed to say.

“Hey.” Nicole said back, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. 

“So what do you want?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole smiled. “Just a black coffee.”

Waverly smiled and walked over to the counter placing their order. A few minutes later, she was sitting back down at their table. She set the black coffee in front of Nicole. 

Waverly looked over at the redhead and really studied her as she took her first sip. “Nicole, you seem a little out of it. I mean I don’t know what you’re normally like, but you’re not like what you were at the bar.”

Nicole smiled at the brunette as she set her cup down. “I’m fine, Waverly. I just had a long night. Maybe today was too soon. I’m not really me yet.”

Waverly looks at her as she looks down at her cup of coffee. “Do you want to go home to rest? We can always hang out another day.”

Nicole looks up at the brunette who is awkwardly smiling. “I wouldn’t be able to if I did. I’d just want to see you because I’d feel bad about bailing on you.”

Waverly wants to reach her hand out to assure her that she wouldn’t be, but she’s not sure. “You wouldn’t be bailing. I agreed to coffee today with you. You’re tired and I want you to be well rested.”

Nicole looks over at her and smiles to herself then drinks some more coffee. “Waverly, I’m a bartender who works the night shift a lot.”

“Is that what you want to do?” Waverly asks her. 

Nicole has never been asked that question. She’s always just took jobs when she could to pay for what she liked to do in her free time. She ends up shaking her head at the brunette. 

“What do you want to do?” Waverly asks hesitantly because she feels like she’s pressuring the redhead. 

“I don’t know.” Nicole replies then looks out the window daydreaming about hiking and climbing. She enjoys being outside in nature. 

Waverly watches her and even though she can’t see her face she knows she’s thinking about what she likes to do. “Sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable position.”

Nicole turns back and looks at the brunette smiling at her. “It’s perfectly fine. I have just never been asked or thought about it before.”

Waverly drinks her some of her almond milk latte and doesn’t know what to say so she stares down at the table. 

Nicole takes another sip and notices the brunette isn’t talking or looking at her. “Waverly.” She looks up at the redhead. “Can I take you somewhere?”

“What? Where?” Waverly asks trying not to seem nervous. 

Nicole laughs. “It’s one of my favorite places in the city.”

Waverly smiles. “Oh, okay, let’s go.”

Nicole stands up and follows Waverly out the door checking out her ass as they leave the coffee shop. They walk side by side in silence and awkward small talk until they get to a park just outside the city. They walk into it for ten minutes until they’re on top of a hill. Nicole turns around and Waverly follows suit. What lies before them is the most incredible view of the city. 

“Wow.” Waverly says. 

Nicole smiles appreciating that the brunette likes it, too. She turns her gaze to look at her as she is staring out into the distance. The redhead notices the way her hair falls and hits her shoulder. Her eyes track down and she looks at her toned legs. She pans her eyes back up the brunettes body and finds she’s looking into her eyes. 

“Sorry, I was admiring the view.”

Waverly raises her eyebrow before she sits down in the grass. Nicole sits beside her and leans back. “Nicole, how long have you lived in the city?”

“A few months, why?”

“My best friend and I moved last week. We still don’t know it well.”

“I could show you guys around if you’d like.”

Waverly smiles. “That’d be great. It has to be the weekend because I work during the week.”

“What do you do?” Nicole asks even though she knows the answer. 

“I’m a professor of history and ancient languages at the university.” Waverly tells her even though she knows because she gave the redhead her business card. 

“Is that what you want to do?” Nicole asks.

“Yeah. It’s exactly what I want to do.” Waverly says almost in whisper. 

Nicole notices. “But?”

Waverly looks over at her. “I just moved from my small hometown and I just miss it sometimes. I miss my family and friends.”

“You have your best friend here with you, right?”

Waverly smiles thinking about Chrissy. “Yeah, I do, but as annoying as my sister is I really miss her. I was just starting to get to know her when I was offered this job.”

Nicole really want to comfort her, but she sticks with words. “I’m sure your sister knows this job makes you happy and will support you even if you’re not in the same town.”

Waverly looks over at the redhead and really wants to touch her, or even kiss her. “Nicole, you barely know me.”

“Waverly, I’m a bartender. I get a good read on people from behind the bar.”

Waverly looks over at the smiling redhead and sees that dimple. “Try to read me.”

Nicole looks over at the brunette and studies her face, eyes roaming all over her body. “It works better behind the bar when I can’t see your perfect body.”

Waverly shakes her head and looks away trying to hide the fact that she’s blushing. Nicole smiles as she watches the brunette. The brunette finally looks back at the redhead and moves closer to her, their fingers barely touching. 

“Do you work tonight?” Waverly asks the redhead. 

Nicole looks down at the brunettes lips wanting to just lean in and press her lips to them. “I do. Are you going to come in?”

“I might because I want you to use your superpower and read me.” Waverly says.

Nicole closes her eyes because she has no self control when it comes to Waverly Earp. She feels a hand on her cheek so she opens them. “Waverly.”

“Nicole.”

“Please don’t because I can’t control what I want to do to you right now and with your hand touching me. It’s too much.”

“What if I want you to?”

“This isn’t the time or place for it. It’s too soon.”

“You said that this coffee date was too soon.”

Nicole slowly moved away from the brunette and held her hands. “Waverly Earp, I am going to take you out to a nice restaurant for dinner sometime and when I drop you off at your place at the end of the date then I will kiss you.”

Waverly looked into the redhead’s eyes and melted. She knew that she could kiss her right then but she refrained because Nicole’s plans sounded perfect. “When is this happening?” Waverly asked her. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you plenty of warning.”

Waverly sighed. “Nicole, you’re killing me.”

Nicole leaned in close to the brunette so their noses were touching. “Impossible because you’ve already killed me, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly gasps audibly. “I hate to end this but I really need to get ready for classes next week.”

Nicole smiles and touches her lips to the brunettes nose softly before looking back into her eyes. “This was perfect. You make my day better.”

Waverly smiles and blushes not trying to hide it. “You better go get some rest for tonight.”

Nicole raises an eyebrow at her. “Oh, yeah? Why is that?” 

Waverly shakes her head. “I’m not saying. I’ll see you tonight.” Waverly says as she stands up and walks away from the redhead. Nicole smiles and watches her walk away. 

She lays down in the grass and looks up at the sky unable to stop smiling. She puts her arms behind her head and closes her eyes thinking about Waverly. She can’t wait for tonight and before she falls asleep, she jumps up and heads back to her apartment to get some rest. 

Nicole wakes up a couple hours before her shift starts and get dressed before making her way to the bar. She walks in and heads behind the bar. She exchanged pleasantries with her colleagues before turning to a customer. Any moment she can, Nicole is checking her watch and phone wondering where Waverly is.

Around 11:30 that night, she looks up as the door opens to see Waverly Earp wearing a low cut dress that was shorter than the mini skirt she wore today. Nicole stopped working and watched her walk up to the bar and lean on it revealing her breasts. 

“Nicole, my eyes are up here.” Waverly said as she noticed the redhead unable to look up in her eyes. 

Nicole finally looks up at her, but her mouth is still gaping. She shakes her head and closes her mouth. “Wow, Waverly. If I wasn’t already dead, I certainly would be now.”

Waverly smiled as she watched Nicole unable to wipe the look off her face. “I thought this was the reaction I would get. Alright, now read me.”

Nicole stood there still shocked from her entrance. It took her a few minutes to shake it off before she took a step back rubbing the back of her neck. “You are a person who goes after what she wants. You care about the people in your life so much that you forget about taking care of yourself. You always followed the rules growing up and wanted to be popular, but you hated it. You couldn’t wait to get out and make a name for yourself doing what you love. You couldn’t wait to finally be who you really are.”

Waverly looked at her appalled at the fact that she was completely right. She barely knew this woman and she already knew her. “Whoa. That is incredible. You’re right. It is the bar.”

Nicole rested her arms on the bar and leaned forward. “So is that all you came in here for?” She asks the brunette.

Waverly shakes her head. “You know what I want, Nicole, but you won’t give it to me.”

“What’s that, Waverly?”

“A kiss.”

“Our first kiss is not about to be at the bar where I work.”

“Then I’ll wait here until you’re done with work.”

Nicole leaned back and turned around pouring her a glass of Pinot so it looked like she was working. She turned back around and handed it to her. “Fine, but two things. I have to work so go find a table or something and you are definitely not getting kissed tonight.”

Waverly takes the glass of wine and walks to the nearest open table so she could still watch her work. She nursed her one glass of wine until the bar was closing about an hour later. She waited outside as Nicole closed up. About a half hour later, Nicole walks out and sees Waverly waiting on her. 

“Waverly, it’s almost 2 in the morning. What are you doing?”

Waverly smiled and walked up the redhead who looked exhausted. Her hair was falling out of her messy bun and the brunette lifted her hand twirling the fallen strands of hair in her fingers. “I was waiting on you.”

“You should’ve gone home and slept. I would’ve texted you in the morning.”

“I got a lot of work done today and I don’t have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“Waverly.”

“Nicole, please, I need to be with you. As much as I want to kiss you, I just wouldn’t be able to sleep without your touch.”

“I’m so tired. Please tell me you live close so I can crash at your place then.”

Waverly looked up at the redhead and smiled. “I live close.”

Nicole looked down at the brunette curiously. “Waverly Earp, are you trying to get me to sleep with you?”

Waverly kept twirling the redhead’s hair in her fingers blushing. “Yes and no. I mean you haven’t even kissed me yet, Nicole Haught.”

“If you keep this up, I’ll either have to break my plans or just speed them up.”

Waverly smiled up at her and slid her hands down her arms and interlocked her fingers between the redhead’s. They walked to Waverly’s apartment and when Nicole realized it was only two blocks from the bar she stopped the brunette.

“Waverly, you live this close to the bar?” Nicole asked. 

“Do you think I planned this, Nicole? The bar is the first place Chrissy and I found when we moved in. You just happened to be working the second night we were there.”

Nicole shook her head and smiled. “I’m sorry. It’s perfect. I might be crashing here a lot now that I know you live so close.”

Waverly grabbed her hands and led her up to her and Chrissy’s apartment. She stopped at the door and let go of Nicole’s hands. She stared at the door. Nicole stood behind her and grabbed her hand.

“Waverly, it’s okay. I don’t have to yet. This is huge. You’re right.”

She turns around and leans back against the door looking up at the redhead. “What am I right about?”

“I haven’t kissed you yet and I’m about to come into your apartment to spend the night.”

Waverly really wanted this. She wanted to be held by Nicole as she fell asleep. “How far away is your place?”

“It’s at least 30 minutes, maybe longer.”

“I can’t let you go back to your place this late at night exhausted.”

“Waverly, it’s fine. I’ve been doing this for months.”

“Nicole, please just use my place. You don’t have to kiss me or sleep next to me.”

Nicole looks down at the brunette and smiles unable to resist her. “Fine. I’ll come in. Now open the door.”

Waverly smiled and opened the door leading Nicole to her room. She closed the door behind them. She turned around to look at Nicole who was getting to know the brunette by looking around her room. 

“This room. It’s really you.”

“Thanks. I would offer you something to sleep in but I don’t think my clothes would fit you.”

“Oh it’s fine. I’ll just sleep in this. I’ve done it before. Do you want me on the bed with you or out on the couch?” Nicole asks.

“I’d rather you not be on the couch when Chrissy gets up so just get in my bed.” Waverly tells her as she goes into the bathroom and puts on a silk pajama tank top and shorts. She comes out of her bathroom and gets under the covers. She lays on her back looking up at the ceiling. “Nicole, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean my feelings for you. My being a professor has been challenging but I know what I’m teaching. You on the other hand, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Nicole looks over at the brunette staring up at the ceiling. “We can go slow, Waverly. I enjoy just being with you and hanging out. We don’t have to jump into anything if you’re not ready for it.”

Waverly smiles and turns over on her side with her back facing Nicole. The redhead looks at her for a couple minutes before closing her eyes. They both fall asleep within minutes knowing that they’re near each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waverly wakes up from the sun shining in her room. She rubs her eyes awake and feels an unexpected warmth on her back like a bonus blanket. She feels an arm around her waist and a hand on her stomach. Nicole had moved into this position in the middle of the night probably and she didn’t mind waking up like this. 

The brunette slowly moved the redhead’s arm off of her and walked out of her room to find Chrissy making pancakes. Waverly poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. 

Chrissy looked over at her and noticed her best friend smiling. “Okay, Waverly Earp, spill. What’s got you so giddy?”

Waverly took a sip of her coffee and smiled. “Nicole is kind of...” Waverly points at her bedroom door. 

Chrissy’s eyes go wide. “Waverly!” She whisper screams at her. “You and the redhead did it?”

“No! I waited for her to get off work last night and told her she could crash here since it’s like 2 blocks from the bar.”

Chrissy raised her eyebrow at her. “So, you’re telling me that nothing happened?”

Waverly nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Come on, Waves. You know what you’re doing. I mean, remember Rosita from high school?”

“Literally nothing was going on between us. It was just harmless flirting and yes I had a crush on her. That’s all that was, Chrissy.”

Chrissy shook her head and continued making pancakes. They made small talk and ate breakfast together. A half hour later, Waverly’s bedroom door opens and Nicole walks out running her hands through her hair. 

Waverly looks at the redhead and remembers the way she woke up. “Hey, did you sleep good?”

Nicole nodded at her. “Yeah, I did. Thanks for letting me crash here.”

“Chrissy made pancakes and there’s coffee.”

Nicole smiles and grabs a mug pouring coffee into it before sitting down at the table. She puts some pancakes on her plate pouring syrup on them. She starts to eat and drink her coffee realizing that she’s being watched. 

“Uh, hi. Everything okay with you guys?” The redhead asks them.

The two best friends looked at each other smiling. Waverly looked back at the redhead still smiling. “Yeah, we’re great.”

Nicole ignored them and kept eating not looking up at the two giggly best friends. She finished what was on her plate and finished the rest of them. She finished off her coffee and looked up at the two of them. 

“That was delicious, Chrissy. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” The redhead says.

“It was no problem.” Chrissy tells Nicole. 

The redhead turns her attention to the brunette across from her. “What have you got going on today?”

“I’m just finishing up some work before class tomorrow.” 

Nicole smiles and reaches her leg under the table to slowly move it up the brunette’s calf. The redhead watches Waverly’s eyes open wide and glare at her. “Well, I don’t have to work tonight so I’m thinking I can take you out to dinner. My treat this time.”

Waverly smiled at the redhead who didn’t stop roaming her leg up the brunettes calf. “Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

“I’m just going to go to my room so you guys can talk.” Chrissy says and they watch her leave closing the door behind them.

Nicole stood up and grabbed Waverly’s hand leading her to the couch. The redhead faces the brunette setting her hands on her thighs. “Waverly, talk to me. Are you having doubts?”

Waverly couldn’t look at her so she hides her face in her hands shaking her head. Nicole watches her and just keeps rubbing her thighs. She finally looks into Nicole’s eyes. “Nicole, I am in no way doubting you at all. I’m doubting myself. I don’t want to hurt you if these feelings aren’t anything more than a crush.”

Nicole looks at the brunette who looks so close to tears. She doesn’t like seeing Waverly like this but her feelings are valid. “What can I do? I’ll help however I can. I don’t want to pressure you to do something you don’t want to do.”

Waverly looks at the redhead and wants to tell her that it’ll all be okay but she doesn’t know that. “I’m so sorry, Nicole. I wish I could tell you how you could help me. I don’t know how to help myself.”

Nicole has no idea what to do or say. She had one idea so the redhead grabs the brunette’s legs and wraps them around her waist. Nicole lifts her hands to Waverly’s face and brushes hair behind her ear. The redhead looks down into the brunette’s eyes. She leans down and rests her forehead to Waverly’s. “I’m right here, Waverly. I just want to hold you until you feel better. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Waverly takes a deep breath and wraps her arms around the redhead’s waist. This was calming her down. They sit like that for at least twenty minutes before Nicole kisses the brunette’s forehead and then her temple. The redhead finds herself moving her lips to Waverly’s cheek. 

“Nicole.” Waverly said softly.

Nicole stopped herself and leaned back separating their bodies. She stood up and walked to the door to leave. Waverly stands up and walks to the redhead and stands in between her and the door. Nicole looks down at the brunette. “Waverly, I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have asked you if I could kiss your cheek.”

“What time is dinner tonight?” Waverly asked the redhead. 

Nicole looked down at the brunette and smiled at her. “I’ll come by at 7 to pick you up.”

“Okay. See you then, Nicole Haught.” Waverly said as she smiled and moved away from the door.

Nicole opened the door and turned back to look at the brunette. “Waverly Earp, you constantly amaze me.” 

The brunette smiles back at the redhead and closes the door as she slumps down lays on the couch. She smiles as big as she can for as long as she can until Chrissy comes out of her room.

“I could’ve sworn I would’ve heard you two making out but no. So disappointing.”

Waverly sits up and motions for Chrissy to join her on the couch. “Chrissy, come on, you know I’m not good at these type of things.”

Chrissy raises her eyebrow at her best friend. “Then how do you explain Champ?”

“He was on the football team and I was head cheerleader. It was high school, Chrissy.”

“Oh, please, you had him wrapped around your little finger the same way you have this redhead. She’s so into you that she’ll do whatever just to be with you.”

Waverly smiled thinking about Nicole. She never smiled like this about Champ. “I know. I don’t want to lead her on and hurt her because of that. How do I know for sure that I really like her?”

“How do you feel when you’re with her?”

“I feel really good. Safe and happy, she makes me feel like I’m home. I’m just waiting until the next time I can see her.”

“Then just build on those feelings.”

Waverly lays on her best friend’s shoulder and Chrissy holds her close. They sit on the couch for a couple hours watching a movie before they get up and get some work done. Waverly shuts herself in her room for a few hours to finish her work and prepare for the coming week. 

Her phone chimes on her desk. She checks it and it’s a message from Nicole.

‘Hi. I can’t wait for our date tonight. I miss you.’

Waverly smiled at the text and started to type a reply. ‘Hey you. I can’t wait for tonight, either.’

She puts her phone away and makes her last preparations before stepping in the shower. She wraps a towel around herself and walks into her room looking in her closet. She pulls out a dress she hasn’t worn yet. There’s a knock at the door and it’s not even 7 yet.

She hears Chrissy open the door talking to Nicole as she puts the dress on and puts her hair up in a bun. She opens her bedroom door and sees Nicole stare at her in the low cut dress that stops mid thigh. 

Waverly looks at Nicole wearing dark skinny jeans and a sweater. She thought she looked really sexy in the t-shirt she had to wear working the bar but these jeans were working wonders right now. 

“You two look great.” Chrissy says breaking the silent ogling that they were doing. They shyly looked away then back at each other smiling. “Alright, you two don’t stay out too late.” She turns to Nicole. “She has class tomorrow so you better have her back by 11.”

Nicole looked at the blonde best friend and nodded before taking Waverly’s hand and walking out of the apartment. They’re on the street and Nicole drops her hand looking down at her.

“Waverly Earp, you look absolutely stunning.”

Waverly smiles and shakes her head. “You’re not looking so bad yourself, Nicole Haught.” Waverly says reaching her hand up behind her neck feeling the braid.

Nicole’s hands find themselves holding onto the brunette’s waist. “I wish we could just blow off this reservation I made and take you back to my place and get you out of this dress.”

“Nicole.” Waverly says nervously. 

“I know. It’s so hard waiting.”

“Hey, I’m sorry for making you wait. I just need to be sure before we take that step.”

Nicole shook her head. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve waited this long to meet you, and I can wait a little bit longer.” The redhead leaned her head down to rest against the brunette’s forehead. 

Waverly melts into the simple touch and it would be so easy to just lean up the rest of the way and softly touch her lips to Nicole’s. She could surprise her and reassure her in one action.

“I haven’t eaten anything since the pancakes so I’m kind of starving.” She whispers softly. 

Nicole smiles and leans back looking down at the brunette. “Let’s go eat, then.” The redhead says holding her hand as they walk down the street. The brunette leans in and lays her head against Nicole’s arm as they walk. Nicole smiles at the feeling of just being there for Waverly. 

It was only a couple blocks away from Waverly’s apartment when they arrive at a nice French restaurant. They walk in and Nicole gives them her name. They are seated at a booth in the corner. They peruse over their menus when the waiter comes over and asks for their drinks. Nicole tells him two glasses of Pinot.

Waverly looks across at her. “You don’t like Pinot, Nicole.”

“You do.” The redhead says without hesitation. 

Waverly watches the redhead look at the menu before trying to decide what she wanted to eat. The waiter comes back with their drinks and they order some food. They sit in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other’s company. 

Nicole sips the wine she doesn’t really like but the girl across from her can’t get enough of it. She smiles watching her look around and sip her wine. She slips her shoe off and reaches her foot to feel the brunettes ankle. Waverly almost chokes on her wine before finally swallowing it. 

“Nicole.” The redhead just smiles and works her foot up Waverly’s leg causing the girl to shift in her chair. “What are you doing?”

“I just want to touch you. You’re so far away.” The redhead tells her. 

Waverly gives her a particular look. “We haven’t even gotten our food yet.”

“I can’t help myself when I’m around you.”

The waiter brings their food over and Nicole drops her foot as they start eating. They talk about what their weeks are like and if it would be possible to hang out. Waverly avoids answering Nicole by telling her about her classes. The redhead listens as the brunette talks for twenty minutes about ancient languages. 

Dessert arrives and Waverly realizes that Nicole hasn’t spoken at all. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’ve been talking your ear off.”

Nicole shakes her head and smiles. “I could listen to you talk for hours.”

Waverly blushes and eats her dessert. “What could you talk about for hours?” The brunette asked her. 

Nicole looked up at her and Waverly Earp is the first person who truly wanted to listen to her. “Climbing and hiking. I love talking about nature. When I have days off, I drive hours outside the city and just walk around taking it all in. It’s just me and the earth.”

Waverly sees her light up and she smiles at the redhead. “That sounds lovely. I completely understand all of that.”

Nicole looks over at the brunette. “Maybe sometime when our days off align then we can go hiking.”

Waverly smiles at the redhead. “I’d love that.”

They finish dessert and walk around the city hand in hand with the brunette leaning against the redhead’s arm. Nicole turned and kissed the top of her head gently as they walked. It was silent between the two of them which wasn’t bad because all they needed was to be with each other. 

Nicole stopped and looked at the brunette. “Waverly, I have one more surprise for you before I take you back home.”

Waverly was worried but excited. “Okay.” The redhead smiled down at her and then a horse drawn carriage pulled up next to them. Waverly saw it and dropped her hand in shock. “Nicole! I love it!” She practically shouted. 

Nicole smiled so big her face was starting to hurt. “What are you waiting for? Get in.” She helps the brunette up and into the carriage as she climbs up in it behind her. There’s a blanket that Nicole puts over them. Waverly lays her head on the redhead’s shoulder and she puts her arm around the brunette. 

They rode around the city not moving an inch or talking. They’re taking in the city and content with the warmth of their bodies next to each other. The redhead slowly moves her hand under the covers to settle on top of Waverly’s thigh. 

Waverly looks up at the redhead. “Nicole, is this when you’re going to kiss me?”

Nicole looked down at brunette raising her eyebrow. “Waverly Earp, do you want me to kiss you?”

Waverly nodded. “I’ve been wanting you to kiss me ever since the park.”

The redhead’s eyes glanced down at Waverly’s lips slightly parted and inviting. She darts her eyes back up to her eyes. “Waverly.”

“Nicole Haught, do you not want to kiss me?” Waverly asked her. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you walk in the bar. I just want to make sure this is what you want before we do this. There’s no going back.”

Waverly lifts her hand to Nicole’s face moving her thumb across her cheek. “I can’t travel back in time to go to a different bar, and I most certainly can’t forget about meeting you.”

Nicole smiles at the brunette and leans down slowly before stopping for a moment. “Waverly Earp, thank you for walking in my bar.” She says before she softly kisses her lips. It’s as if their lips are two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. 

Waverly melts into the touch of the redhead’s lips on hers as she moves her hand to Nicole’s braid pushing her closer deepening the kiss. The redhead moves her hand from on top of the brunette’s thigh to the inside of it slowly moving it up. Nicole takes her tongue and drags it across Waverly’s bottom lip.

The brunette breaks the kiss and pulls back looking at the redhead who was both smiling and shocked. Waverly just smiles and lays her head back on Nicole’s shoulder as they enjoy the rest of the carriage ride in silence. The ride takes them back to her apartment where Nicole helps the brunette out of it and onto the street. She is right behind her and thanks the carriage driver before returning to Waverly. 

The brunette looked up at Nicole briefly glancing at her lips before looking into her brown eyes. “Want to come up?” 

Nicole shakes her head. “No. I’m going to go home. Tonight was perfect.”

Waverly nodded. “Okay. I loved tonight, Nicole, I really did.”

“I did, too.” The redhead agreed with her as she leaned down and kissed her forehead. She took one last look at Waverly Earp before walking away.

The brunette watched the redhead walked away from her and she smiled as she stared at her ass. She shook her head and walked up and opened the door to the apartment. Chrissy paused Netflix and turned around to greet her best friend.

“I want to hear all about it.”

Waverly smiled and sat down next to the blonde. “She took me to this nice French restaurant where she drank Pinot and listened to me talk about ancient languages for 20 minutes then we took a horse drawn carriage back to the apartment.”

Chrissy smiled so big. She was happy for the brunette. When they moved she was worried that she was going to be all work and no play. “Wow. Can she take me out on a date?”

“Only if she doesn’t kiss you.” Waverly says cocking an eyebrow at her.

The blonde playfully slapped the brunette. “Oh my gosh, Waverly! Why didn’t you just lead with that?”

Waverly laughed. “I almost didn’t want to tell you about it, but it was the best kiss I’ve ever had. She was so gentle and sweet even though she was sliding her hand up my dress.”

“Okay, okay, so she gets a little handsy.”

Waverly blushes thinking about the touch of the redhead’s fingers running up the inside of her thigh. “Yeah.”

The blonde looked curiously at the brunette. “What are you thinking about?”

“Now that we’ve kissed I can’t wait to kiss her again. She made it perfect and the night was perfect. I’m just worried the next time she’ll want to go farther.”

“Waverly, I’m sure she’ll ask if you’re ready to do more.”

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, I know. It’s just that she felt so comfortable in the kiss, and I was just there to be kissed.”

“You kissed her back, right?”

“Yeah, I did. Maybe I need to just get used to kissing.”

Chrissy nodded. “Yeah, you’ve been kissing Champ for years. It’ll take some getting used to, but you liked it right?”

Waverly nodded and laid on her best friend’s shoulder. The blonde reached her arm around her and pulled her in close. They watched Netflix for a couple hours before calling it a night. Waverly laid in bed staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. She grabs her phone and contemplates texting Nicole. She decides against it and eventually falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nicole woke up at 3 in the morning grasping for someone who wasn’t there. She’s done that all week since their first date. She’d been working and had a random day off in the middle but just used it to relax at home and get some reading done. 

Waverly and Chrissy had stopped by the bar one night and Nicole had thought about crashing but she didn’t want to intrude. The brunette hadn’t asked her so she just enjoyed watching Waverly and her best friend drink and talk. Whenever she saw they were low, she would swoop in with another glass ready for them. 

It was Friday night and she was sure that she would see Waverly tonight. Since it was the weekend, she was excited because it knew the brunette could stay later. Nicole headed to work and noticed Waverly in the distance walking into her apartment building. She pulled out her phone and called the brunette. 

‘Hey.’ Waverly said excited to see the redhead’s name on her phone screen and exhausted from the work week.

‘It looks like you had a rough week.’ Nicole says watching her disappears into the building. 

Waverly stops in the doorway then walks back outside and looks toward the bar. ‘I did. How was yours?’

The redhead thinks about walking toward her but she has to be at work in 15 minutes. ‘It was okay. Just the usual. Will I see you tonight?’ 

‘Chrissy and I might pop in for dinner later.’

Nicole smiled at the thought of seeing her. ‘Just text me when you’re coming and I’ll have it ready for you.’

‘Nicole, you don’t have to. We can order it like normal people.’

‘Waverly Earp, you are anything but normal.’

Waverly smiled and blushed. ‘Okay. I’ll text you later, then.’

Nicole smiled. ‘See you soon.’

Waverly hung up and waved in her direction then walked into the building and up to her apartment. She went straight to the shower to wash off the day. She put on some skinny jeans and a tee shirt. She started watching Netflix when their apartment door opened and Chrissy groaned loudly before slumping down on the couch. 

“Well, I went by the Garden you told me about and interviewed to work there, and then they offered me the job asking me to start immediately so here I am after my first day.”

Waverly turned to face her best friend. “Chrissy, that’s great. How was it?”

“It’s a coffee shop, Waves, so I’m making coffee all day.”

Waverly rubbed her best friend’s shoulders. “Hey, why don’t you go take a shower and then later we’ll go to the bar and drink it off.”

Chrissy melts into the massage then looks over at the brunette. “You’re not taking me out just so you can see that redhead of yours, are you?”

Waverly smiled and nodded. “That’s certainly a bonus.”

The blonde took a shower and after a couple hours of watching Netflix, they get up and walk to the bar. Waverly pulled out her phone and texted Nicole. 

The redhead felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked at the text and smiled when it was from Waverly. She was on her way with Chrissy. She went back to the kitchen and put their order in and made up a booth for them. She made her way back to the bar and poured two glasses of Pinot. She put them on the table of their booth. 

Waverly and Chrissy walked in and headed straight for the bar. Nicole smiled and her jaw dropped at the brunette in jeans and a tee shirt. Waverly blushed at the redhead looking at her like that. 

“How are you two so cute?” Chrissy asked them.

They both laughed. “Well...” They both started and then looked at each other and smiled. 

“I set up a booth for you guys and put in your food order. The wine is already on the table.” The redhead said.

Chrissy looked at the brunette and raised her eyebrow. “Yeah, I still want her to take me out.” The blonde said before walking over and sitting down in the booth.

Nicole looked at the brunette in front of her and saw her blushing. “I’m sorry, but when am I taking Chrissy out?”

The brunette laughed. “I told her about our date last weekend and now she wants you to take her out. I’m so sorry.”

Nicole smiled and laughed. “Don’t be sorry about that. I take pride in my dates.”

Waverly looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “Dates?”

The redhead realized what she had said after the fact. She attempts to gloss over it. “Why don’t you go join Chrissy and I’ll go get your food? It should be ready now.”

Waverly watched as the redhead disappeared into the kitchen so she went and joined Chrissy. She held her wine glass without drinking and her best friend noticed that her demeanor had changed. 

“Waves, hey, what is it?” 

The brunette shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, Waverly.” Chrissy said as the redhead came over and set their food down on the table. Nicole set the food down and walked back over to the bar without looking at Waverly. Chrissy noticed the two of them avoiding eye contact. “It’s most definitely something.”

The brunette played with her food for a few minutes before finally answering her best friend. “She said she prides herself in her dates after asking about what you meant.” She finally took her first bite. 

The blonde tilted her head and tried to think about that. It didn’t sound bad until she realized it was plural. “Wait, you don’t think she’s seeing other people, do you?”

Waverly looked up and stared at Chrissy. “I wasn’t thinking that at all until now. I was thinking about how she has a past.”

“You have a past, too, Waverly.”

“Let’s just eat and go.” Waverly says as she drinks her wine and eats her food. She eats in silence for the next twenty minutes until getting up and going to the bathroom.

The blonde stands up and walks to the bar. “Alright, red, I’m going to need you to spill the beans to Waverly tonight because I can’t deal with her sulking all weekend.”

Nicole pours a beer and hands it to the customer next to her. “Chrissy, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“I know you didn’t. You were trying to be all cute I bet.” Nicole smiled. “So I’m going to need you to have a chat with her before we leave.”

“Okay, okay, I will.”

Waverly walks out of the bathroom and sees Chrissy talking to Nicole. She rolls her eyes and grabs her purse walking out of the bar. Chrissy points at her best friend and mouths ‘Go’ to the redhead. Nicole hurries after her out of the bar. 

“Waverly!” The redhead shouts as she sees her about to walk into her apartment building. 

Waverly stops and crosses her arms turning to look at her. “Just setting up your date with my best friend while I was in the bathroom.” The brunette says sternly and it hits the redhead like a pound of bricks.

Nicole catches up to her. “No I wasn’t, Waverly. She wants me to talk to you so you don’t sulk all weekend.”

Waverly rolls her eyes at how well her best friend knows her. “Okay, I’m listening, Nicole.”

“I have to get back to work. Can I come over when I’m done? I’ll try to get off early.”

Waverly nodded and walk into the apartment building. Nicole watched her walk away regretting ever saying what she said. She threw her head back and took a deep breath before going back to the bar. She found Chrissy talking to some guy so she went back behind the bar to continue working. She watched the blonde enjoy this man’s company and before she knew it they were making out in a booth. 

Nicole somehow was able to be done early when she asked her colleague to cover closing up for her. He was glad to do it so long as she covered for him when he needed it. She agreed and walked past Chrissy still making out with that guy in the booth. She made her way a couple blocks and into Waverly’s apartment. She opens the door and it’s empty but her bedroom door is cracked.

The redhead knocks and Waverly grants her access so she slowly walks in the room. The brunette is reading a book in her pajamas in the bed. Nicole hesitantly joins her on the bed sitting on top of the covers facing her. 

“Waverly, I’m sorry I said that. It just came out and I had no idea what I was saying. I have no idea what you must be thinking.”

Waverly crosses her arms. “Either you’re seeing other people or it’s about your past.”

Nicole looks over at the angry brunette. She shakes her head and can’t believe that Waverly thinks she’s seeing other people. “You are the only person I’m seeing, Waverly Earp. My past isn’t easy for me to talk about, especially since this is so new between us.”

Waverly looks over at the redhead who looks like she’s about to cry even though she’s smiling. “I’m sorry for getting mad and upset. I just really like you and I don’t like the idea of you liking someone else.”

Nicole scooted closer to the brunette. “You’re allowed to get upset. You have feelings and I want you to share them with me.”

Waverly inched closer until they were breathing the same air. The brunette looked down at the redhead’s lips. “Nicole, I’m not too good at sharing my feelings.”

The redhead smiled and shook her head. “I think you’re doing great. You deserve a treat.”

The brunette smiled. “What kind of treat?” 

Nicole smiled and leaned in as she gently touched her lips to the brunette’s. Waverly melted into the kiss and really liked this treat. They hadn’t kissed since the carriage ride. Waverly had been longing to feel the redhead’s lips on hers. 

As Nicole kissed the brunette, it felt like her lips were home. The redhead reaches her hand to the brunette’s waist and pulls her closer. She wants to deepen the kiss but she isn’t sure that Waverly is ready. 

Nicole pulls back and looks down into the brunette’s eyes. “That kind of treat.”

“I really enjoy treats like that.” 

“Would it be okay if I kept giving you that treat?” Nicole asked as she rubbed the brunette’s waist. 

Waverly smiled and nodded as she lifted her hand to the redhead’s face. Nicole smiled and pressed her lips to the brunette’s softly. They sat on the bed kissing for several minutes before Waverly dragged her tongue along Nicole’s lip.

The redhead broke the kiss and looked at Waverly. “Waverly, are you sure? We don’t have to do more.”

The brunette rubs her thumb across Nicole’s cheek. The redhead closes her eyes and melts into the touch. “Nicole, I’ve never been more sure.”

Nicole is worried she won’t be able to stop herself if she agrees to this small step. “I’m not sure.”

Waverly looks at the redhead curiously. “What do you mean?” She asks Nicole. 

Nicole lets go of the brunette and lays down next to her looking up at the ceiling. “I’m afraid that if I try to go slow that I’ll just want to go faster. I can’t keep my hands off you, Waverly.”

The brunette looks down at the redhead. “I will tell you if I don’t want to move that fast, Nicole.”

Nicole looks up at the brunette and smiles. “Can we just go to sleep? I’m really exhausted and I’m kind of in my head right now.”

Waverly puts her book on her nightstand and turns her lamp off. The brunette lays down and lays her head on the redhead’s chest. Nicole wraps her arm around her pulling her close as she kisses the top of her head. 

“Hey, I’m sorry if I did something wrong.” Waverly whispers. 

“Waverly Earp, you can’t do anything wrong. You are absolutely perfect.”

“I am far from perfect, Nicole.”

The redhead sits up and pulls the brunette up with her. Nicole brushes her hair behind her ear and holds her waist. “You didn’t do anything wrong earlier.” Nicole says as she leans forward and kisses her. The redhead lays back down and pulls the brunette on top of her never breaking the kiss. 

Waverly melts into the kiss while laying on top of the redhead. Her hands find Nicole’s hair running her fingers through it and undoing her messy bun from work. Nicole’s hands make their way to the small of the brunette’s back pressing her body closer to hers. The redhead drags her tongue across Waverly’s lip hoping for access. 

The redhead is shocked when the brunette slightly opens her mouth granting her access. Nicole slowly slides her tongue into Waverly’s mouth searching to get a taste of her. The brunette’s tongue found the redhead’s in moments and they laid there kissing and tasting each other.

The redhead wanted more so she decided to test the waters. Her hands move down and underneath the brunette’s pajama top slowly working their way up her back. Waverly gasps into the redhead’s mouth at the slight touch. Nicole would have thought the brunette would stop her and when she didn’t, the redhead decided to use the opportunity to feel the woman on top of her. The redhead’s hands moved up her back and then down her side to her ass giving it a slight squeeze. Waverly moans in the kiss and Nicole works her hands back up Waverly’s side before finally resting on her back. 

When the redhead felt the brunette’s bare back and wanted to feel her breasts, she broke the kiss and looked up into what she figured were Waverly’s eyes.

“Waverly, I really think we should sleep now.”

The brunette lays down not moving from being on top of the redhead. Waverly rubs her fingers across Nicole’s neck. “Okay. I just want to let you know that what you did was okay. I would have stopped you if it weren’t, and don’t you dare take your hands off me.”

Nicole smiled and laughed causing the brunette to shake. “I wasn’t planning on it, and Waverly, I know but I had to stop myself. I don’t want to go too far and then you be afraid to kiss me after.”

Waverly pushes herself up to briefly kiss the redhead catching her off guard. She lays back down and whispers. “Nicole, all I do is think about kissing you.”

Nicole smiles and rubs the brunette’s back as she closes her eyes. They both fall asleep in minutes wishing tomorrow would never come because that would mean they would have to go their separate ways. Nicole would have to go back home and Waverly would have to stay home and prepare for class next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morning comes quicker than they wanted but neither of them moved. Nicole woke up before the brunette and held onto her as she watched her sleep. A few minutes later, Waverly slowly opened her eyes waking up to see brown eyes looking down at her. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” The brunette wondered. 

The redhead smiled. “You’re cute when you sleep.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying I’m not cute when I’m awake?”

“Oh, baby, you’re cute all the time.”

Waverly looked at the redhead and the brunette noticed that she was starting to get nervous. She looked like she regretted saying it but couldn’t take her eyes off her. The brunette leaned up and gave Nicole a kiss. 

“Nicole Haught, did you just call me baby?”

The redhead smiled and nodded. “Is that okay? It just kind of slipped out.”

The brunette nodded back at her. “It’s more than okay.”

The redhead sat up bringing the brunette with her as she leaned back against the headboard of the bed. “What are you doing today? Getting ready for next week?”

Waverly nodded and noticed the redhead still had her work clothes on. “You know you can leave some pajamas here for when you spend the night?”

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked her.

“Nicole, I’m not asking you to move in with me. We haven’t even talked about what this is yet.”

“Are you ready to talk about it?”

The brunette looked at the redhead who looked back at her like she was her world. “I don’t think so.”

The redhead smiled and rubbed her back. “That’s okay. I’ll be here whenever you are.”

No one has ever treated her this way and she had a feeling Nicole was special. The brunette kissed the redhead reaching her hands up to her neck. Waverly swung her leg over top of the redhead and straddled her without breaking the kiss. Nicole moves her hands up and down her back relishing in the feeling of touching her bare skin. 

The brunette deepened the kiss when she felt an opening darting her tongue into the redhead’s mouth. Nicole found herself letting her hands roam as they wished. Waverly felt the redhead’s hands on her stomach moving up her chest stopping right under her breasts. The brunette managed to mumble into Nicole’s mouth giving her permission without breaking the kiss. 

The redhead’s hands slowly moved up the brunette’s breasts who gasped into her mouth as they kissed. Nicole let herself go and her finger found the brunette’s nipple. Waverly pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against the redhead’s.

“Shit.” The brunette groaned. 

The redhead stopped but kept her hands on her breasts. “What did I do?”

Waverly shook her head. “Nothing. I just have never felt anything like that before.”

Nicole looked at Waverly as her fingers found her nipple again teasing them. The brunette closed her eyes and dropped her head back melting into the feeling of being touched like this. The redhead leaned forward and started to kiss her neck softly as she played with her nipples. Waverly started to moan and the redhead knew she was doing something right. She wanted to go farther but she wasn’t sure what Waverly was thinking. 

In between planting gentle kisses on her neck and collarbone, the redhead asked the brunette. “Hey, baby, do you want to stop or keep going?”

Waverly pushed back off of the redhead and looked at her. She took Nicole’s hands off her and slowly removed her pajamas top revealing perfect breasts. The redhead looked at them and bit her lip noticing how hard her nipples were. Nicole instinctively took her own shirt off revealing a lacy bra which she then removed. The brunette looked at Nicole’s breasts and gasped. The redhead smiled and moved her hands down to her waist pulling her in close before laying her down on her back. 

Nicole kisses her way up the brunette’s torso stopping at her breasts before looking up at Waverly who nods. The redhead places gentle kisses on her breasts circling her nipple before putting her mouth on it and sucking. 

“Oh, Nicole.” The brunette moans.

The redhead moves to the other breast giving it the same amount of attention before she kisses her way up to her mouth. Nicole moves her lips to the brunette’s neck and up to her ear. The redhead keeps one hand on Waverly’s waist and moves the other one down resting on the back of her thigh. Her hand then finds itself moving on top of her thigh and up underneath her pajama shorts. 

The brunette feels the heat between her legs getting warmer and wants to go farther with the redhead, but she doesn’t want to take that step with her yet. 

“Nicole.” Waverly says seriously. 

The redhead pushed herself off the brunette and removed her hand from her thigh. “I’m sorry.”

Waverly looked into her apologetic eyes. “Hey, there’s no need to apologize. That was me stopping you.”

The redhead nodded and grabbed her shirt putting it back on while handing the brunette her top. Waverly put it on and looked up at Nicole who was sitting up now. She sat up with her. 

“Are you mad at me for stopping?” The brunette asked. 

The redhead looked at Waverly and shook her head. “I could never be mad at you. I just want you to feel safe and comfortable.”

“You’re perfect, Nicole, and I’m sorry for not being ready to do that.”

Nicole scooted closer to the brunette and put her hand on Waverly’s face. “It doesn’t matter if I want to do that to you. What matters is that you’re ready to do it.”

“Nicole, I want to be ready. My body feels ready, but I’m scared.”

The redhead looks at Waverly who can’t even look at her. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I will go as slow or as fast as you say.”

Waverly finally looks at the redhead who’s smiling at her. “I don’t deserve you.”

Nicole leans in and kisses her. “You are too precious for this world, Waverly Earp.”

The brunette blushes and smiles. “You’re the one who’s still in her work clothes. Do you want to go home?”

“You’re not at my home, baby.”

“Nicole.” Waverly said as she raised an eyebrow at the redhead. “Go home, shower, change, relax and I’ll come by the bar for dinner. You’re working tonight, right?”

The redhead smirked and nodded at the brunette. “Fine.” She leans in and kisses her one more time before getting up. “I’ll see you later, baby.” Nicole winks back at Waverly as she leaves her bedroom. 

The brunette crashes on the bed grinning from ear to ear. She closes her eyes and can still feel where the redhead’s lips had been on her body. She eventually gets up and showers putting on sweatpants and a sweatshirt before she starts to work on her lesson plans for next week. 

Chrissy had to work so she ordered Chinese for lunch and kept working trying to finish in case Nicole had tomorrow off so they could actually hang out. Before she realized what time it was, she got a text and looked outside and noticed that it was dark. 

“Shit.” The brunette mumbled under her breath as she jumped up and put on some jeans. She checked her phone and it was Nicole.

‘Hey, baby, you still coming to the bar for dinner? I’ll put in your usual order.’

Waverly typed a reply to the redhead. ‘Yeah, I’m on my way now. My usual will be good, thanks.’

She put her phone in her pocket, grabbed her apartment keys locking it behind her as she left heading to the bar. The brunette walked in and sat at the bar. She watched Nicole hand a customer a beer. The redhead was wearing her down in a braid and it was laying on her shoulder. 

Waverly watched Nicole walk over to her smiling and the brunette thought about what they were doing earlier that morning and started to blush.

“What are you blushing about over here?” The redhead wondered.

“This morning.” 

The redhead blushed thinking about it, too. “Are you wanting to repeat that tonight?” Nicole reached across the bar and ran her finger across the brunettes forearm. 

Waverly smiled down as she watched the redhead’s fingers. “Maybe.” The brunette said as she smiled at the bartender.

The redhead removed her fingers from the brunette’s skin. “Your food should be ready. I’ll go get it.”

Waverly watched Nicole disappear into the kitchen. A man sat next to her at the bar desperately wanting a beer until he realized the beautiful woman he was sitting next to. He turned to face her. 

“Well, hello.” The dark haired man said.

Waverly turned to look at him and his eyes went wide realizing who she was. “Hi, do I know you?”

He shook his head. “No, but I know you.”

“Really?” She asked curiously. 

“Yeah. I read your book like 3 times over. I was actually thinking about going back to school because of it.”

The brunette was shocked. “Thanks, I really appreciate you saying that. I’m glad it means so much to you.”

“Is there any way we can get a cup of coffee sometime so I can pick your brain?” The dark haired man nervously asked. 

The brunette saw Nicole walk back to the bar with her food and then turned back to the guy. “Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll be at the university next week just stop by my office and we can talk.”

The redhead put the plate of food in front of her and the man turned toward her asking for a beer. Nicole grabbed a pint and filled it handing it to him. She looked back to Waverly and raised her eyebrow. 

“Should I be worried about whatever that was?”

The brunette shook her head as she started eating. It had been a long time since her Chinese at lunch. Nicole looked curiously at the brunette before going back to work. 

Waverly savored her meal and halfway through asked Nicole for a glass of Pinot. The redhead gave it to her winking at her and got back to work. The brunette really liked watching her work until a cute girl would walk up. She could tell how charismatic and outgoing the redhead was. She liked that about her, but she had a feeling that she was too good at being who she is. 

Waverly finished her meal and waited for the redhead to be done with work. It was a few hours later when she finally closed up and it was close to 1 in the morning. They got back to the brunettes apartment and she noticed the redhead had a duffel bag with her. Nicole dropped it on the floor as she collapsed face down on the bed.

The brunette stood in the doorway smiling at Nicole. She wanted her all to herself but wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. Waverly walked over to the redhead and climbed on top of her back with her knees on either side of Nicole. She leaned down and kissed the back of her neck gently. The redhead groaned not moving so the brunette lifted her shirt up and kissed the small of her back softly. 

Nicole realized what was happening so she flipped herself and looked up at Waverly who took off her sweatshirt. She took off her bra and the redhead sat up taking her own off. They were both topless leaning into each other pressing their lips together. The brunette rested her hands on the redhead’s neck. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist pulling her closer feeling the warmth of her bare skin touching hers. 

The brunette broke the kiss to Nicole’s shock as she started kissing her neck. The redhead moaned and her hands roamed down to the brunettes ass. Nicole whispered to Waverly. 

“Baby, are you sure you want to do this?”

“You worked hard today and I got my treat this morning. It’s time for me to give you yours because you are the only person I want to kiss. No one else, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole gasped and moaned. “Waverly Earp, you will be the death of me.”

Waverly smiled and pushed the redhead down on her back. Nicole looked up at the brunette licking and then biting her lip. Waverly leaned down and kissed the redhead’s abs making her way up to her breasts. Nicole tried to watch her but the pleasure was too much so she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. 

The brunette kissed one breast then the other one. She moved back and forth between the redhead’s breasts kissing them softly and gently hearing Nicole moan a little louder each time. Waverly finally takes a nipple and sucks on it. The redhead elicits a noise that urges the brunette to move to the next one giving it the same attention. 

Waverly kisses her way up to her neck before planting her lips to Nicole’s. The redhead instantly deepens the kiss sliding her tongue into the brunette’s mouth tasting her. Nicole wants more and unintentionally flips them over pinning herself on top of the brunette positioning her center on Waverly’s thigh. The brunette knows the redhead wants more and she wanted to give it to her but she isn’t ready. Waverly breaks the kiss. 

“Nicole.” She says softly. 

Nicole realizes the position she’s in and throws herself back off of the brunette. Warm skin becoming cold from the abrupt separation. The redhead shakes her head in embarrassment as she grabs her bag and heads in the bathroom. 

The brunette watches the redhead and wants to immediately apologize but knows her feelings are valid. That’s exactly what Nicole will tell her so she gets off the bed and puts her pajama top on and slides her jeans off putting on the bottoms. She gets into bed and crawls under the covers. Waverly lays on her side but leaves the lamp on for Nicole. 

The redhead comes out of the bathroom in flannel pants and a tank top. She avoids looking in the brunettes direction as she crawls under the covers in bed next to Waverly. Nicole lays on her back staring up at the ceiling. She didn’t mean to jump off the brunette but she felt like she was pushing her.

Nicole lays on her side looking at the brunettes back until she finally moves closer until she’s smelling her hair. She gently puts her arm around Waverly’s waist placing her hand on her stomach. The redhead places a kiss on the back of her neck. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to throw myself off you like that. I just was worried I was pushing you because it’s what I wanted.”

The brunette melted at feeling the redhead so close to her and the touch of her lips on her skin. “Nicole, it’s okay. I don’t want you to think I don’t want to because I do. I’ve never wanted something so bad in my life. I just have a lot of doubts.”

The redhead kissed her neck with gentle kisses assuring her that it was okay. “Waverly, what do you mean?” She asked her. 

The brunette finally turned to face the redhead. Nicole’s hands never moved from the brunette’s waist. “What if I’m not good enough? What if you don’t like it with me? What if I can’t do what you want?”

The redhead saw that Waverly was spiraling so she rubbed her side to calm her down. “Hey, hey, baby, look at me.” The brunette looks into the redhead’s eyes holding back tears. “It will be okay, Waverly, I promise. We can go slow and we can talk through it.”

The brunette can’t hold them back anymore and starts crying. Nicole wraps her up in her arms holding her close. The redhead rubs her back as the brunette cries into her chest. After a few minutes, Waverly leaned back and looked at the redhead. 

“Nicole, are you sure?”

The redhead kisses her forehead. “Of course, baby.” Nicole says as she pulls the brunette in close and holds her as they both close their eyes falling asleep. Nicole wanted nothing more than to make Waverly feel safe. She was her world and she wanted to make sure she felt special.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waverly wakes up still clinging on to Nicole. She smiles and looks up at the redhead who is still asleep. The brunette begins to kiss her neck as she feels her moving. Nicole starts to wake up and smiles at the felling of Wavery’s lips on her. This was a pretty good way to wake up.

“Morning, baby.” The redhead whispered.

The brunette pressed her lips to the redhead’s and sliding her tongue into her mouth tasting her. Nicole moaned into the kiss and slid her hands underneath Waverly’s top. The brunette made the kiss more passionate and heated at the feeling of the redhead’s hands on her bare skin.

Waverly eventually broke the kiss and slid down under the covers lifting Nicole’s shirt up kissing her abs. She lifted it higher until her breasts were exposed kissing one nipple and teasing the other with her fingers. The redhead elicited a noise from her mouth that the brunette loved to hear. She kept going for a few minutes before she switched. Nicole was melting at the feeling of Waverly’s lips and fingers on her nipples.

The brunette stopped and came out from under the covers looking at the redhead. “How was that, Nicole?”

Nicole smiled and kissed her. “It was perfect, baby. Your turn now.”

The redhead disappeared under the covers and lifted her top up to kiss her abs before moving on to her breasts. The redhead did exactly as the brunette had done to her. However, Nicole’s hands were on Waverly’s thighs rubbing them. The brunette could feel the heat dripping from her center and wanted more of Nicole.

The redhead stopped and crawled out from underneath the covers to look at the brunette. She looked back at her but didn’t know what to say. “What is it, Waverly?” Nicole asked.

The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready. I need you, Nicole.”

The redhead looked at her and smiled but then got serious. “Waverly, please don’t feel like I’m pressuring you.”

The brunette shakes her head. “You’re not. I want this.”

“Baby, I want this to be special for you. You’re a planner so it should be the most perfect night.”

Waverly nods. “Okay, you’re right. Can you get off next weekend?”

The redhead raised her eyebrow. “Are you going to plan a romantic weekend for us?”

The brunette smiled. “Yes, but only if you can take work off.”

“Well, I usually have Sunday off so I’ll have to ask about Friday and Saturday.”

“My class ends at 4 on Friday so I’ll meet you here if you can take off.”

“Will I not see you this week until then?”

Waverly’s shakes her head. “No, it’s really busy and my office hours are dwindling because my students are always coming in and out.”

Nicole smiled. “Well, you are their professor and a best selling author.”

The brunette blushed. “I’m sure they’re not taking my class because of my book.”

Nicole cocked her head at the brunette. “Waverly Earp, you are the most beautiful woman ever and you wrote a book that was on the best seller list for months.”

The brunette hid her face behind her hands and slid under the covers. The redhead laughed wrapped her arms around the covered brunette. “Nicole, I get it, okay, let me out.”

“Sorry, baby, I don’t believe you.”

“Nicole!”

The redhead threw the covers over her head and looked at the brunette. “You don’t really show your popularity, baby. You should be proud.”

Waverly blushes. “Nicole, I have to tell you something about that.”

The redhead puts her hands on Waverly’s side and rubs her waist. “What is it?”

“With this job came a second book deal and over the holiday I’ll be traveling to get inspiration for it.”

“Baby, the holiday isn’t for months. Why are you telling me this now?”

“I’m afraid that it won’t be as good as my first one. What if it’s not a best seller like my first?” The brunette says worried.

Nicole shakes her head. “Hey, it’s going to be great. You have months to figure it out. Get a plan going. I am absolutely sure that whatever you write the world will love.”

“I’m sorry for ruining our morning with serious talk. I just thought you should know since you mentioned it.”

“Waverly Earp, you can never ruin anything.” The redhead leans in and kisses her neck. “We can always get back to something more fun.” Nicole kisses her neck again.

Waverly’s smiled. “Nicole, if we start up something fun again then I won’t be able to stop.”

Nicole kissed her neck. “Sounds good to me.” The redhead moves her hands up under the brunette’s top feeling her bare skin. “Spontaneity is a great plan.”

Waverly gasps and runs her fingers through her hair as she melted at the touch of the redhead’s lips on her neck and her hands on her body. “Nicole, I’ll let you do this to me and that’s it. I am going to plan the perfect weekend for us where we can have our fun.”

That doesn’t sound fun for the redhead so she stops kissing her neck but leaves her hands on her. “You’re no fun, Waverly Earp.” Nicole tells her pouting.

“I said you could have your fun, Nicole. I don’t see what the problem is.”

“If I get part of you then I want all of you, baby. I can wait until this weekend.”

The brunette smiled and kissed the redhead. “So I still have some work to do. You’re welcome to stay in here with me but no looking at me with that look.”

The redhead smirked. “Fine. I’ll be in the living room on the couch watching Netflix.” Nicole begins to get out from under the covers but Waverly stops her. 

“I didn’t say right now, Nicole.”

Nicole looked at the brunette and her eyes went wide. “Then what are we doing right now, baby?” The redhead asked. 

“I really want to kiss every inch of your body.” The brunette said seductively. 

“Waverly Earp.” The redhead said as she kissed her neck. “You are wonderful.” Nicole kisses her chest and breasts over her top.

“If I get naked will you be able to resist not doing what you want, Nicole?” Waverly asked the redhead. 

“Only if you can, baby.” The redhead says back at her kissing her neck.

The brunette lifts the covers off her and takes her pajamas off as the redhead follows suit. Waverly gets back under the covers and Nicole snuggles next to her kissing her. The brunette melts into the kiss and presses her body against the redhead’s moaning into Nicole’s mouth at the feeling of their naked bodies touching. 

The redhead moves her hands up the brunette’s back and then down to her ass trying to meld their bodies into one as she slides her tongue into Waverly’s mouth wanting to taste her. The brunette runs her fingers through the redhead’s hair as their kiss becomes heated. Waverly moves herself on top of Nicole and proceeds to kiss every inch of her naked body. 

The redhead gasps and moans in pleasure at the feeling of the brunette’s lips on her. Waverly kisses her neck down to her breasts making her way to her abs. She skips her center kissing the inside of her thighs then on top of her thighs down her legs. She makes her way back up before settling on her breasts sucking on her nipples. 

“Shit, baby.” The redhead exclaims as her hips buck begging for contact.

Waverly finds a spot on the redhead’s neck where she know it’ll be visible later and sucks on her skin. The brunette moves her hands up Nicole’s side before resting on her nipple teasing it slowly eliciting a moan from her mouth. 

“You are mine, Nicole Haught, and I want the whole world to know.” Waverly said as she kisses and suck on the skin of the redhead’s neck. 

“God, Waverly.” Nicole moans out in pleasure at what the brunette was doing to her. Waverly Earp would be the death of her one day and she would gladly accept it. 

The brunette sucked on Nicole’s earlobe and whispers in her ear. “You are beautiful and perfect and I can’t wait for this weekend.”

“Damn, it’s going to be a long week.”

Waverly laughed and laid on top of her. “Okay, that was enough fun. I’m going to shower. No you can’t join me, but you can take one after me.”

Nicole kissed the brunette. “Go before I do what I want to you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly smiled and quickly get out of bed from under the covers running into the bathroom closing the door behind her and starting the shower. Nicole is left under the covers with the biggest smile on her face. She thought again about how long this week would be, but if she wasn’t going to see the brunette as much then it wouldn’t be as bad. 

Twenty minutes later, the brunette came out of the bathroom in sweats and a tee shirt. She winked at the redhead before sitting down at her desk getting to work. Nicole dragged herself out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom and smiling when she saw the brunette quickly glance at the redhead’s body. 

Waverly shook her head and started working. Nicole had walked out of the bathroom smelling like the brunette which made Waverly smile. The redhead winked at her and left Waverly’s bedroom shutting the door behind her. 

Nicole started watching a movie on Netflix when she noticed the brunettes book on the coffee table. She reached for it and started reading it not paying attention to the movie. A few hours later, the brunette came out of her bedroom.

“I’m starving. Want to order Chinese?”

The redhead looks up from the book. “Yeah, I’ll eat whatever you order.” She said before returning to the book. 

Waverly ordered the Chinese and walked over sitting next to the redhead on the couch. She noticed that Nicole was reading her book. 

“You know you don’t have to read it.” The brunette told her. 

The redhead looked over at her. “I know, but I want to read it. You’re an excellent writer, baby.”

Waverly shakes her head. “I have an editor who helps me out.”

The redhead raises her eyebrow. “Waverly, these are your stories and your editor can’t tell them better than you can.”

The brunette hooks her arm around the redhead’s laying on her shoulder as Nicole continues to read the book. Their food comes thirty minutes later and they eat it while watching a movie. They fall asleep halfway though the movie on bellies full of Chinese food. The one thing that woke them up was Chrissy getting home from work. 

The blonde noticed the two cuddling and startled awake on the couch. “Oh, sorry, guys. I’m just going to shower off this horrible day at work and take a nap myself.”

Waverly and Nicole look at each other before falling back asleep themselves. A couple hours later, they wake up and just lay there holding each other. The redhead is nuzzling her nose into the back of the brunette’s neck. 

“Hey, baby?” The redhead says.

“Yeah, Nicole?” The brunette responds. 

“Are we together? Are you ready to talk about it?”

Waverly let out a deep breath. She hadn’t thought about the talk, but deep down she already knew she wanted Nicole to be hers. “I don’t want you with anyone else so yeah I’m ready to talk.”

The redhead placed a gentle kiss on the back of Waverly’s neck. “I want you to be all mine, baby. I really want to call you my girlfriend.”

Waverly smiled and that sounded really nice. “I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend, Nicole, but this is all new to me so can you be patient with me?”

The redhead kept kissing the back of Waverly’s neck moving her hair to the side. “Waverly Earp, I just want to be your girlfriend. Being with you is all that matters to me. I will be as patient as you need me to be.”

The brunette turns around and lays on her back pulling Nicole on top of her. Waverly lifts her hands and places it on the back of the redhead’s neck pulling her in for a heated kiss. Nicole put her hands on the brunettes side running them up her body feeling her. The redhead slowly moved her tongue into the brunette’s mouth to taste her as she deepened the kiss. They melt into this kiss like ice on a hot summer day. They’re girlfriends now and they’re officially dating. 

Nicole breaks the kiss to move her lips under Waverly’s jawline. “Hey, baby. Is Chrissy going to come out anytime soon?”

“There’s a possibility she could. Why?” The brunette wondered. 

The redhead keeps placing soft kisses on Waverly’s jawline and neck. “I want you out of these sweats so I can kiss every inch of your body, front to back.”

The brunette gasps and moans at the thought of feeling Nicole’s lips on her skin. Waverly pulls her hoodie off revealing her bare chest and quickly pulls her sweatpants off. “You better be quick in case she comes out soon.”

The redhead smiled as she looked the brunette once over. She started down at her feet kissing her way up her calves. Nicole places soft, gentle kisses on her thighs then her abs and breasts. She presses her lips to her neck and jawline to her earlobe and cheek. The redhead turns the brunette over until she’s face down and starts to kiss the back of her neck. She trails her lips down her back to her ass. From there, she continues to her legs from her thighs down her calves. 

The redhead turns the brunette back over and looks down at her. “I could kiss your body all day, baby.”

Waverly looks up into her eyes and then pulls her in kissing her. The brunette has her hands on the back of her neck playing with the redhead’s loose hairs. Nicole’s hands feel the brunette’s body as she moves them up her thighs to her side. The redhead tastes her girlfriend darting her tongue quick into her mouth. 

The brunette thought if they keep this up then their plan was going to go out the window. Nicole Haught was intoxicating and Waverly Earp could not get enough of her. To the brunettes surprise, the redhead broke the kiss and moved down kissing her neck as her hands moved to her breasts. Nicole teased the brunettes nipples with her fingers as she kissed her neck. Her other hand was on Waverly’s thigh and she slowly moved it inside the girl’s leg. All she wanted to do was send the brunette over the edge screaming her name out loud, but she couldn’t. Chrissy was in the other room and they were waiting to make it special. 

Waverly was trying not to audibly express what she was feeling but it was hard with Nicole’s lips on her neck, one hand on her nipple and the other inside her thigh. That hand was so close to making contact that the brunette involuntarily bucked her hips. The redhead felt the motion and wanted to stop but she couldn’t help herself. Nicole swapped hands so she could give the other breast equal attention. A few minutes later, the brunette finally speaks up.

“Nicole.”

The redhead stopped and removed her hands from the brunette’s body wrapping them around her waist. She placed one final kiss on her neck before looking down at her. 

“You okay, baby?”

Waverly nodded. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I’m glad I won’t see you much this week.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to take it?”

“Like a compliment?”

The redhead smiled down at the brunette. “You’re lucky you asked me to be your girlfriend otherwise this would be over.”

“All I would have to do is walk in the bar and you’d be begging to have me back.”

Nicole smirked. “You’re not wrong about that, baby.”

The brunette leaned up and kissed the redhead softly. “I still have a couple more hours of work to do. Will you be good out here without me?”

“As long as I can come in and distract you every 30 minutes.” The redhead smiled down at her. 

“Okay, fine, Nicole.” The brunette pushes the redhead off her and puts her sweats back on disappearing into her bedroom. The redhead smiled as she walked away from her.

Chrissy’s door opens and the blonde joins the redhead on the couch. Nicole turns and looks at her. 

“You okay there, Chrissy?” The redhead asks.

“Yeah, just a long day at work, that’s all.”

The redhead smiles at the blonde. “Yeah, I know how you feel.”

“So you and Waverly have some fun on this couch before I came out here?” Chrissy asked the redhead. 

Nicole blushed and smiled. “Kind of. I mean, she was...” The redhead starts to say but then trails off.

“Okay, alright, red. You can just keep that to yourself.” The blonde says smiling at the redhead. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re great. I just don’t want to move too fast with her. I’m scared that I’m going to break her.”

“Break her? Waverly can handle herself, Nicole.”

“Yeah, I know. Maybe I’m the one who doesn’t want to end up broken. Before I met her, my life wasn’t going so great. She makes me want to wake up in the morning.”

The blonde rests her hand on top of the redhead’s. “She really cares about you, red. I’ve never seen her like this before. She hasn’t been with anyone like you. She may be this world renowned author but you’re the only person she truly wants to be with at the end of the day.”

Nicole glances at the book in front of her and smiled. “I’m glad she has you, Chrissy.”

“I got you, too, red.” Chrissy smiled at Nicole. “You want to watch a movie?”

The redhead nodded and handed the remote to the blonde who selected a movie. She went and made some popcorn for them to enjoy while they waited on Waverly to finish working. A few hours later, Waverly comes out of her room smiling at her best friend and girlfriend bonding. She sat in between them holding their hands smiling at them. The brunette talked about pizza for dinner and they agreed ordering it and starting another movie. 

They sat on the couch under the blanket enjoying pizza and each other’s company and the movie on the screen. The three of them talked and laughed causing the brunette to blush when the blonde would spill secrets about her. Nicole would seem shocked but loved getting to know more about her girlfriend from her best friend. The weekends were the redhead’s favorite because the only thing she did was work and be with Waverly. She had a feeling this coming weekend would be her all time favorite because her girlfriend was planning a romantic getaway for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waverly is in the middle of class Tuesday afternoon when she sees her phone light up. She smiles and ignores it continuing to teach for the next half hour. She dismissed the class and a couple students came up and talked to her. She can’t not talk to them so it’s another half hour until she finally gets back to her office. She unlocks her phone to three texts from Nicole.

‘Hey, baby, I can’t get Friday off. I hope you’re not upset.’

‘Waverly, you okay?’

‘I’m so sorry, baby. I wanted this weekend to be perfect and I have to work Friday night.’

Waverly shakes her head and smiles dialing her number.

‘Nicole Haught, I haven’t even started planning so you have nothing to freak out about.’

The brunette heard a sigh of relief. ‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry for sending you three texts. I realized after that you were in class.’

‘Hey, it’s okay. I have a few minutes before my next class. Are you at work?’

‘Yeah, I just got here. I’ll come over when I’m done. You don’t have to wait up for me.’

‘See you then.’

Waverly hung up and walked out of her office to her last class of the day. She only had one class in the morning tomorrow so she would start planning their trip after.

It was her last class of the day Friday and Waverly went to her office for a few hours in case anyone came by, but no one did. She packed up her stuff and made her way back to her apartment. She walked in and immediately showered and put on a mini skirt and a low cut blouse. She packed up a quick bag for the weekend before heading down to the bar.

The brunette walked in and saw the redhead’s eyes immediately finding hers and a big smile came across her face. Waverly smiled and shook her head as she walked up to the bar. She sat on the stool and looked up at Nicole.

“How are you doing?” The brunette asked the redhead as she leaned on her elbows on the bar in front of her.

The redhead frowned and traced her fingers along the brunettes forearm. “I wish I was done working so we can go on our romantic getaway already.”

“Nicole Haught, I don’t think you’re ready for this weekend.” The brunette teased.

Nicole raised her eyebrow. “Oh I’m more than ready, baby.” The redhead leans in and whispers in her ear. “We’re not leaving our room for two days and you won’t be able to walk after.” Nicole leans back and sees the brunettes eyes widen.

Waverly swallows hard. “Can I get some food?”

Nicole smiled and laughed at the brunette. “Yeah, baby.” The redhead gives her a glass of Pinot before heading off into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, she comes out and sets the food in front of Waverly.

The brunette eats and then watches her girlfriend work. This is Waverly’s favorite thing to do at the end of the work week. She drinks a few too many glasses of wine and finds herself drunk. The redhead laughed as she noticed it and stashed her in a corner booth while she closed up.

Nicole picked her up out of the booth and carried her back to the apartment. The brunette didn’t even make it out of the bar before she was sleeping resting her head on the redhead’s shoulder. Nicole smiled and walked into her apartment and laid her gently down on her side of the bed.

The redhead took her clothes off and then helped the brunette out of hers as she slept peacefully. She threw the covers over them and scooted closer to Waverly wrapping her arm around her waist and lying her head on her chest. Nicole closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

The next morning, Waverly woke up and groaned but then saw the redhead clinging to her and she smiled. The brunette groaned again and Nicole woke up kissing the brunette’s chest.

“Morning, baby. Need some coffee?” The redhead asked knowing that she would have a hangover.

“Please.” The brunette uttered.

The redhead got out of bed and put on some sweats she left here for these occasions. Waverly moaned as she felt her bonus blanket leave her.

“I’ll be back.” Nicole said as she laughed at her girlfriend.

The redhead walked out of the brunette’s room and saw Chrissy pouring herself some coffee. “Hey, you got work this weekend, Chrissy?” Nicole asked the blonde as she yawned.

The blonde nodded at the redhead. “When are you two leaving?”

“Probably in a few hours. She drank too much watching me work last night. Where were you at?”

“I thought I’d give you two some space.”

Nicole cocked her head at the blonde. “Chrissy, there’s no need to do that. You’re Waverly’s best friend so I’d like to get to know you.”

The blonde nodded and smiled. “Yeah, okay, well enjoy your weekend with our girl.”

The redhead smiled as she poured the brunette a cup of coffee and herself one as well. “Don’t work too hard, okay? We’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Chrissy nodded and waved goodbye to the redhead walking out of the apartment. Nicole walked into the brunette’s bedroom and sat on the bed next to Waverly who was still laying there. She slowly sat up and took the coffee from her hand. She drank it and then looked over at Nicole raising her eyebrow.

“Nicole, this is a good cup of coffee.”

The redhead smiled and drank her black coffee. “I just put some almond milk and honey in it plus you’re hungover, baby. You’re just saying that.”

The brunette shook her head as she took another drink. “Babe, this is really good and I’m not just saying it because I’m hungover.”

The redhead leans over and kisses Waverly’s cheek. “I ran into Chrissy. How come she’s been keeping her distance?”

“She said she wants to give us space since we’re in the honeymoon phase of our relationship. I told her she didn’t have to.”

“Yeah that’s what she told me too and exactly what I told her back.”

The brunette’s eyes light up. “How about next weekend we all hang out together?”

Nicole nodded. “That sounds perfect, baby.”

They drink their coffee exchanging small talk until they’re done. They get up and get dressed grabbing their bags and putting them in the brunettes car. Waverly hopped in the driver seat and they headed outside the city. She drove a few hours away from the hustle and bustle. The brunette started to drive down a dirt road in the middle of nowhere and about a half hour later, she pulled up to a cabin in the woods. They got out, grabbed their bags and Waverly got the key from under a plant on the porch opening the door.

Nicole followed the brunette inside the cabin and looked around in awe. “Baby, how did you find this?”

The brunette set her bag down on the floor and laid down on the couch. The redhead set her bag down and sat on the couch with Waverly lifting her legs. She set them back down on her lap tracing her fingers on her thighs.

“A colleague of mine said we could use it. He rarely gets the chance to come out to it anymore.”

The redhead looked over at the brunette. “Were you talking to this colleague about our trip?”

Waverly sat up and looked at the redhead who appeared jealous. “Nicole Haught, he stopped by during office hours to talk about his class. He saw I was looking at cabins and mentioned his. Also he’s like 20 years older than me, babe.”

Nicole felt embarrassed and flustered at being jealous. She trusts the brunette so why did she get all weird about her talking to a colleague? She talked to hers all the time. The redhead moved the brunettes legs off her and walked over to the door. She wished she could just run for miles into the woods and never show her face again.

The brunette looked over at the redhead before getting up and walking over to her. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and laid her head on her back. The redhead gently leaned back into the feeling of the small woman behind her. Nicole places her hands on the brunette’s rubbing her skin before holding them and turning around to look down at her.

“Waverly, I’m sorry, baby. I don’t know what came over me. I trust you, I really do. It’s just that I’ve been hurt in the past and I guess jealousy is my way of protecting myself.”

The brunette looked up into apologetic eyes and led her girlfriend down the hall into the bedroom. The redhead closed the door behind them figuring out what was going on. Waverly took her shirt off and sat Nicole on the edge of the bed. The brunette pulled the shirt off of the redhead laying her down on the bed. Waverly climbed on top of her and leaned down kissing her neck.

“Waverly, baby, are you sure?” The redhead asked knowing where this was all headed.

“Nicole Haught, today and tomorrow we are not leaving this bedroom until it’s time to leave.” The brunette whispers in her ear as she kisses her neck.

The redhead takes off Waverly’s bra and flips them over looking down at the brunette. She takes her own bra off and leans down sucking on Waverly’s nipple running her hand up her thigh settling inside it. Nicole lifts Waverly’s leg and kisses her neck sucking on it and lightly biting it before kissing it softly.

Waverly moans and wants the redhead so bad she unbuttons her jeans and slides them off. The redhead kicks them off and moves her hands to the brunettes pants taking them off and throwing them on the floor. Nicole moves down and kisses her other breast sucking softly on her nipple. The brunette moans and starts to buck her hips against the redhead’s thigh wanting contact.

Nicole leans up and looks down at Waverly. “Baby, if anything is making you uncomfortable at all just tell me to stop, okay?”

The brunette nodded and bit her lip wanting her girlfriend to stop talking. “Nicole, I need you right now. I’m ready.”

The redhead nodded and smiled leaning down to kiss the brunette. The kiss started to heat up as their tongues began a battle. Nicole moves her hand to the brunettes breast teasing her nipple for a minute and then made her way down her side to her thigh. The redhead’s hand slowly moved inside her thigh and Waverly broke the kiss gasping at the touch of Nicole’s hand so close. The redhead licked her earlobe and slowly moved her hand closer to the brunettes center.

Waverly breathes heavily into the redhead’s ear urging the her on. Nicole moves her hand inside her underwear slowly hearing the gasps and moans float into her ear. The redhead kisses the brunette right under her ear as she keeps moving her hand until it is cupping Waverly’s vagina.

“Oh, Nicole.” The brunette moaned into her ear.

The redhead kissed and sucked on her neck as she slowly moved a finger inside the brunette easily because of how wet Waverly already was for her. That caused her to slowly ride the brunettes thigh needing contact herself. The redhead’s finger began to slowly move in and out of the brunette.

“Fuck, Nicole, yes.” Waverly screamed out loud.

The redhead sped up inserting her finger before adding a second to the equation. Nicole started to grind on the brunette’s thigh harder and faster. Waverly gripped onto the redhead’s back as she felt a sense of intense pleasure rising in her. Nicole included a third finger that sent the brunette over the edge especially when she hit her most sensitive spot.

“Shit, Nicole, fuck.” The brunette moaned and screamed louder this time making the redhead seconds from being hurled over the edge.

Nicole moves her fingers in and out of Waverly so hard and fast as the redhead rides herself closer and closer. She doesn’t want to orgasm before her so she waits it out. Her fingers can feel the brunettes walls starting to pulse and tighten. The redhead knows she’s close so she sends herself over the edge and into climax as she hears Waverly moan so loud that she knows she orgasmed.

The brunette relaxed underneath the redhead after she came down from her orgasm. Nicole kept kissing the brunettes neck and her fingers inside her. After a few minutes, she removes her fingers and licks them clean tasting Waverly. Nicole placed a kiss on the brunettes mouth before laying on top of the brunette.

The redhead places gentle kisses on Waverly’s chest and neck. “God, baby, that was so worth the wait. How are you feeling?”

“That was incredible, Nicole. Was it good for you?”

“Oh, yeah, Waverly. How do you feel about going again?”

The brunette thought she would love to go again but she didn’t know how to please the redhead like she just did to her. Waverly wanted to fuck Nicole but she was scared she didn’t know what she was doing.

“Nicole.” Waverly said softly. “I’m not sure I know what I’m doing. How do I please you like you want?”

The redhead flipped them so the brunette was on top of her. “Just start slow and work your way up until your body just naturally does what you want it too.”

Waverly looks down at the redhead talking her through it but she is still unsure. “Nicole.” The brunette starts to say but finds herself holding back tears.

Nicole sits them up and wraps the brunettes legs around her waist pulling her in close. “Hey, Waverly, hey, it’s okay. We don’t have to go again. We can just sit here and kiss or do nothing. Whatever you want.”

The brunette looks at Nicole who is being so gentle and sweet with her. She wants to give the redhead what she wants so why is it so hard? “What was your first time like?”

Nicole raised an eyebrow at the brunette curious where that question came from. “Um, it was in college sophomore year. I had dated a few guys in high school but never wanted to take that step with them. Then I met this girl in my class who was really pretty. We were in the same study group together and late at night we hung out and drank too much. One thing led to another and we started kissing. Next thing I know our clothes are off and we couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”

“So you never slept with a guy before?” The brunette wondered.

“I had a boyfriend freshmen year of college and I figured that maybe I needed to just try it out. It wasn’t really my thing.”

Waverly thinks back to Champ in high school and shakes her head. “I don’t know. I liked the idea a little bit but not doing it with a guy.”

The redhead cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. “Are you saying you like a cock, Waverly Earp?”

The brunette blushed and smiled shaking her head in embarrassment. “Maybe.”

Nicole laughs at her girlfriend being ashamed. “Nothing to be ashamed about, baby. That’s why they make sex toys. Whenever you want that feeling, we can get something to help out with that.”

“Nicole Haught, I would very much like you to fuck me with a cock.”

The redhead smiled and lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. “Oh, baby, I will gladly fuck you with a cock but right now I want to fuck you with something else.”

Waverly smiles and kisses her immediately darting her tongue into the redhead’s mouth. Nicole holds her legs up and rubs her thighs as she deepens the kiss. The redhead breaks the kiss much to Waverly’s dismay. She kisses her way down her chest to her underwear line. Nicole looks up at the brunette for permission. Waverly nods and the redhead slides her underwear off.

Nicole kisses the inside of her thighs gently before making her way to her sensitive wet folds. The redhead licks the arousal off the entrance and kisses it lightly. Waverly shudders at the touch and runs her hands through her hair. Nicole dips her mouth in and slides her tongue deep inside the brunette tasting every bit of her as she flicks her tongue from side to side.

“Fucking shit, Nicole!” Waverly screams as she thrusts her hips into the redhead’s face begging for more.

The redhead braces herself and the brunette holding onto her thighs rubbing them as she darts her tongue around inside her faster and quicker. Waverly thrusts her hips harder and faster until she helps Nicole find her sensitive spot. The redhead knows that’s she’s hit it because the brunette lets out the loudest moan.

“Nicole, yes, oh my god don’t stop!” Waverly screams as she involuntarily fucks Nicole’s face.

The redhead wouldn’t dare stop and she could feel the brunettes walls start to tighten and pulse around her tongue until Nicole hears Waverly scream out in pleasure riding the redhead’s face until her orgasm passes. Nicole stays inside the brunette tasting every bit of her as she comes on her face. The redhead licks and cleans her up before kissing her way back up the brunettes body. She can taste the salty sweat on the way and stops at her neck placing tender kisses.

Waverly loves the way Nicole’s lips feel on her skin so she lays there relaxing at the touch. The redhead can’t get enough of how she tastes so she kisses her all over. The brunette wonders if Nicole came with her and she bets she didn’t so she surprises her by moving her hand up the side of her thigh. Waverly slowly moves it inside her thigh and the redhead moans as she kisses her neck. The brunette feels how wet her girlfriend is through her underwear and slides her hand inside.

Nicole stops kissing the brunette and wants to question what the brunette is about to do but she doesn’t. She wouldn’t have done it unless she felt comfortable doing it. The redhead leans down and continues to place soft kisses on her neck to let her know it’s okay.

The brunette slips a finger inside the redhead and she lets out a gasp at the feeling of being touched. Nicole bites her lip knowing this is just the beginning. Waverly moves her finger around inside her exploring the redhead and finding her sensitive spots. She eventually adds a second finger and Nicole isn’t able to kiss the brunettes skin anymore.

“God, fuck, baby.” The redhead moans out loud.

The brunette figures she’s doing something right so she starts to quicken her pace in and out of the redhead. When Nicole starts to rock her hips back and forth on the brunettes fingers riding them, Waverly adds a third finger to the mix and eventually the brunette finds the redhead’s most sensitive spot.

“Waverly, shit, that’s it, baby. Fuck don’t stop.” The redhead moans louder this time as she continues to ride the brunettes fingers harder and faster.

Waverly feels the redhead’s walls start to tighten around her fingers and pulse telling the brunette that she was close. Nicole rode herself into a powerful orgasm that causes her whole body to shudder causing her to collapse on top of the brunette.

The brunette kisses the redhead’s shoulder. “Nicole, babe, you okay there?” Waverly wonders.

The redhead kisses the brunettes shoulder, too. “God, baby. That was a fucking incredible orgasm. I don’t know why you were so worried.”

“Please don’t say that unless you mean it, Nicole.”

The redhead finds the strength to lift herself up and look at the brunette. “Waverly Earp, you just fucked me and your fingers are still inside me. You gave me the best orgasm, baby. Now are you going to fuck me again or what?”

The brunette smiled and flipped Nicole over on her back without removing her fingers from the redhead. Waverly kissed her breasts sucking on her nipples as she started to thrust her fingers in and out of the redhead as hard and as fast she could. Nicole gasped and moaned urging the brunette on. She kissed and sucked her other nipple as her fingers explored the redhead until she found that spot again.

“Fuck, baby, fuck.” The redhead screamed out loud as she thrusted her hips into the brunette’s fingers.

Waverly kissed her neck and began sucking on her skin while she continued to plunge her fingers deeper inside the redhead and faster. The brunette felt Nicole’s walls tighten around her fingers and pulse. The redhead screamed and moaned the brunettes name as she was overcome with her orgasm. After a few minutes, Waverly removed her fingers from inside the redhead who groaned at the feeling of not being touched anymore.

“How was that for you, babe?” The brunette asked the redhead underneath her who was still coming down from her high.

“I’ll say it again. That was an incredible orgasm, baby.”

“I can’t believe you’re mine, Nicole Haught.”

The redhead shook her head. “I can’t believe you’re mine, Waverly Earp.”

The brunette relaxed her body and laid on top of the redhead. They both feel asleep in holding each other exhausted from their first time having sex together. It was only a couple hours into their weekend and they had already had multiple orgasms. They knew rest was needed if more were in store for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nicole woke up in her apartment the past few nights. She never slept as well without the brunette in her arms. It had been a few weeks since their romantic weekend and the redhead had given Waverly a little more space since the semester was heating up and midterms were close. The brunette needed to focus and she knew she would just want to distract her. 

Nicole didn’t have to work tonight and she thought she might take her girlfriend out to dinner tonight. She pulled out her phone and texted the brunette. 

‘Hey, baby, I want to take you out tonight. You free?’

The redhead picked up Waverly’s book and started to read it for the third time. She was enthralled by the brunettes words and she couldn’t get enough of them. She laid in bed and was halfway through a few hours later when she got a text. 

‘Babe, I wish I could, but I have a meeting with my agent. He’s buying me drinks.’

The redhead closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying. ‘Okay. Can I come over after then?’

A few minutes later, the brunette replies. ‘If you want. I might be tipsy and I have an early morning so I won’t be much fun to be around.’

Nicole smiled. ‘Waverly Earp, you’re always fun to be around.’

The redhead finished the book and turned on the tv rewatching Golden Girls for 6th time. 

She can’t stand being inside any longer so she goes for a walk. She finds herself involuntarily walking straight to her girlfriends apartment. She finds a coffee shop nearby and stops in for a drink. She finally just bites the bullet and goes to Waverly’s apartment and of course it’s empty so she lays down on the couch falling asleep. 

Chrissy walks in after work and finds the redhead fast asleep so she slowly and softly walks into her room to shower off the day. She comes out half an hour later and she’s still knocked out. She lifts her legs and sits on the couch. The redhead stirs at the touch. 

Nicole sits up and sees the blonde. “Hey, Chrissy, you been here long?”

Chrissy shrugs. “Half an hour, just long enough to shower. What are you doing here?”

The redhead rubs her eyes. “I came to see Waverly.”

“You know she’s still at the university and then she’s meeting her agent for drinks, right?”

Nicole nods. “I know, but we’ve barely seen each other and I’ve been trying to let her get ready for midterms.”

The blonde rubs her legs. “Well, they’re next week and then you two can get back to it.”

The redhead nods agreeing with her but then wonders why she’s meeting with her agent. “Wait, the book deal with this job isn’t supposed to set in until after the semester is over. Why is she meeting with her agent?”

The blonde shrugs. “I don’t know. She hasn’t told me a thing. We’ve had such varying schedules lately that we’ve barely talked.”

The redhead lays her head back on the couch staring up at the ceiling. “I think I’m falling in love with her, Chrissy.”

The blonde looked over at Nicole smiling. “I know, red. You better not break her heart or you’ll not only have me to deal with.”

Nicole sat up and looked at Chrissy. “You know I wouldn’t ever dare but who else do I have to deal with?”

The blonde looks at the redhead curiously. “Nope. I’m not going to be the one to tell you.”

“Thanks, that’s very helpful, Chrissy.”

The blonde laughs. “Want to order pizza while we wait for our girl?”

“Now you’re speaking my language.”

They get a large pepperoni and share it watching some of Waverly’s favorite movies. A few hours later, the door flys open and the brunette walks in followed by her agent who then immediately leaves knowing that she’s home safe. Waverly makes her way to the couch and falls onto Nicole’s lap. The redhead instinctively wraps her arms around her waist. 

“Baby, you’re more than tipsy.”

The brunette laughs and presses her lips against the redhead’s in a heated kiss. Nicole melts into it fast moving her hands underneath the brunettes blouse. Waverly pulled away fast. 

“He said yes!” The brunette shouts. 

Nicole and Chrissy look at each other then back to Waverly. “To what?” They both asked her. 

“I pitched him a book idea.”

“Waverly, what do you mean?” The redhead asked her confused. 

“I’m not sure my current state is the best one to have this conversation in.”

The redhead looked over at the blonde worried. “Fine. We’re talking about this in the morning then.” Chrissy said before she got up and went into her bedroom closing the door behind her. 

Nicole picked up the brunette and carried her into her room laying her on the bed. She put her pajamas on and then helped the brunette with hers. She climbed into bed next to Waverly and looked at her like she hasn’t seen her in weeks. 

Waverly noticed the look. “Nicole, babe, there’s no need to worry.”

“Waverly, what was tonight about? We haven’t talked in awhile so tell me what’s going on.”

“I told you I’m not in my right mind to talk about it now.”

Nicole knows the brunette is drunk but it still hurts that Waverly is shutting her out. The redhead turns over with her back to her girlfriend. The brunette scoots closer to Nicole and wraps her arms around her. She places a tender kiss on her back. 

“Nicole, I promise I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“Don’t you have an early morning?”

Waverly’s eyes widened. “Shit, you’re right, I do. Fudge. Can you come by my office and bring lunch? I’ll tell you everything then.”

“Yeah, of course, baby.”

Nicole grabs some Chinese food and heads to Waverly’s office at the university. She’s not sure if she’s in the right place until she sees a horde of people around a door. The redhead walks toward the crowd and sees Professor Earp on the door. She stands in the back nervously for a few minutes before the brunette notices her. 

“Alright, everyone, I’m sorry but that’s it for my office hours right now. Come back after lunch.”

The crowd slowly dissipates leaving Nicole standing there looking in at the brunette sitting at her desk. The redhead can’t help but smile at the sight even though she’s still a little upset at her. She walks in closing the door behind her setting the Chinese food on her desk. Nicole sits in the chair and watches the brunette get the food out and start eating. 

“Okay, baby, now what’s going on?” The redhead asks her. 

The brunette stares down at her food. She takes a bite before talking. “Remember that guy from the bar?” Nicole nods and tried not to show her jealousy. “He finally came by my office last week and we talked for a couple hours. He bears a strange resemblance to the best friend of my great great grandfather Wyatt Earp. He gave me the idea for the book and that’s what I pitched so now I’m guaranteed to the one book and I’ll write one about my family’s history as well.”

The redhead looks over at Waverly in awe and wonder. This was great news for her but that meant they wouldn’t be together as often. She’d go on holiday for research after the semester is over, and come back to write it. When that was done, she’d start writing another one. She managed a smile at the brunette before reaching for some food eating it in silence. 

Waverly watched the redhead eat in silence and had no idea what she was thinking. It was a lot to process and she was still trying to do that herself. She gave Nicole the space to do what she needed to let the information sink in. They ate their lunch in silence and when they finished, they just looked at one another not sure what to say. 

Nicole stood up and grabbed the garbage putting it in the bag and headed toward the door. She stopped at it and turned around to look at Waverly. 

“I’m really proud of you, baby.”

The redhead smiled at her before she walked out closing the door behind her. She walked down the hallway and threw the bag in a trash can and ducked in the restroom. She splashed water on her face trying to wash away the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. 

Nicole had no idea why she felt like this. She really was proud of Waverly, but she also felt like the brunette had found what she loved and was doing it. She was this lowly bartender who wasn’t doing what she wanted with her life. The redhead was afraid that Waverly wouldn’t love her if she were a bartender forever. 

She forced herself out of the restroom and went back to her apartment and found a test online that could help her figure out what she should be doing. She found several and took them all. Most of them pointed her toward law enforcement of some kind. The redhead had thought about it a lot and wasn’t quite confident enough to go for it at the time. 

Since dating Waverly Earp, the brunette had given Nicole a little more confidence, or maybe it was already there. She just needed some help finding it. She looked at the time and it was time for work. She quickly got dressed and went to work. 

Her entire shift was the usual and Chrissy and Waverly hadn’t come in for dinner. That wasn’t unusual since they’d been ordering in a lot because they both work during the day. The redhead also thought she would have received a text from the brunette but nothing all day. She closed up and was walking out about to head to her place when she noticed Waverly leaning against the building across from the bar. 

The redhead walked toward her and had no idea what to say to her. She didn’t want her to look at her differently. 

Waverly reached her hands out and rubbed the redhead’s arms. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” The redhead said, lying through her teeth. “Why are you out here? It’s almost 2, baby.”

“I took a little power nap after work. I’ve been worried about you all day. I wanted to check on you.”

“I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

The brunette looked up at the redhead avoiding eye contact. “Nicole, I dropped a lot on you today. Talk to me.”

“Waverly, can we just please go to bed and hold each other close?” Nicole pleaded with her. 

Waverly nodded at her girlfriend knowing not to push her and led her upstairs to her apartment. They crawled into bed and the brunette laid on her side and wrapped her arm around the redhead’s waist. Nicole laid on her back and pulled Waverly in close wrapping her arm around her shoulder. 

They had trouble falling asleep with their thoughts going wild until they closed their eyes. With the rhythm of their breathing, they both slowly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Midterms had come and gone allowing Waverly and Nicole to get back to spending time with each other again. Things had been weird and different with Nicole since she told her about the second book she wanted to write about her family’s history. The redhead had told her she was proud of her, but something was still off with her. 

The brunette really was getting impatient with her girlfriend not opening up to her, and with finals coming up and then she would be leaving to go research for a secured book deal Waverly wanted to reconnect with Nicole. They hadn’t been intimate since their romantic getaway weekend that was over a month ago now. She had missed the touch and feeling of being with her in that way. 

They had kissed and made out a lot since midterms were over, but it wasn’t as heated. Their kisses were more of a comfort and the brunette was happy to oblige her girlfriend. She was getting to the point where she needed her girlfriend so bad that all the redhead had to do was touch her.

One morning a week before finals, Chrissy came barging in her room. “Uh, did you know Nicole is passed out on the couch?”

The brunette rubbed her eyes as she sat up trying to wake herself up. “What? Why? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, pretty positive, Wave. Are you two okay? You’re not fighting are you?”

Waverly shook her head. “No, not really. We just haven’t been talking much. Things have been weird ever since I told her about the family history book.”

“And she hasn’t talked to you at all?” The blonde crosses her arms. 

“Chrissy, I don’t want to push her to open up and push her away. I’m trying something new with her. She would do the same for me.”

Chrissy nodded thinking about the time they chatted and the redhead had told her that she was falling in love with Waverly. “You’re right. Alright, I won’t push her just yet, but finals are coming and then you’re leaving so it better happen soon.”

“Fine.” The brunette said as she got out of bed and walked her best friend out since she was dressed for work. “Have a good day. See you tonight.”

Chrissy pointed at the redhead and mouthed ‘Talk to her’ and then left their apartment. 

Waverly walked over and made some coffee getting out two mugs. She pours them both a cup and walks over to the couch. She sets their coffees on the table and sits on the floor next to Nicole’s face. The brunette brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. The redhead slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from the touch. 

Nicole looked into the brunettes eyes and smiled. “Hey, baby.”

“You want to tell me why you’re on the couch and not in my bed?” The brunette asked her.

The redheads eyes went wide. “Oh, Waverly, I’m sorry. Last night was karaoke night and it went later so it was close to 4 when I got here. I crashed on the first piece of furniture I saw.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t the coffee table, babe.” Waverly said jokingly. 

Nicole laughed and then looked at her girlfriend and deep down she deserved to be on this couch. “I’m sorry.”

The brunette rested her hand on Nicole’s face brushing her thumb across her cheek. “Why? You haven’t dumped me. Unless that’s what you’re about to do.”

“No, no, that’s not what this is at all, baby. I just have been going through something since you told me about the book.”

Waverly stood up and the redhead sat up to make room for her on the couch. The brunette sat next to her and looked at her hand still on her face. “Nicole, I’m by your side whatever you’re going through.”

The redhead looked at her girlfriend and she couldn’t help it. The tears began to flow. “I feel I’m not good enough for you, Waverly. You have this great life going for you and I’m still a bartender with no goal in life except to be with you.”

Waverly leaned back and pulled the redhead with her holding her as she laid on her chest crying. “Babe, you are more than enough for me. You care so deeply for me. You make me feel safe and comfortable. I just know when this next book comes out that you’re going to be my rock.”

The redhead continues to cry onto the brunettes chest. She attempts to speak in between sobs. “Waverly Earp, you’re my rock and you make me more confident. You make me want to be better and have goals. I want to do something with my life.”

Waverly rubs the redheads back. “Nicole Haught, I’m so proud of you. I will enjoy watching whatever you want to do with your life.”

The redhead sat up and looked at her girlfriend through tears which Waverly wiped off her face. “Waverly, I missed you, baby.”

“I missed you, too.” The brunette told her as she smiled. 

Nicole slowly leaned in and softly pressed her lips to Waverly’s. The brunette lifted her hands to the redheads neck deepening the kiss. This kiss between them was charged and heated immediately causing Nicole to move her hands to the brunettes side and under her back.

20 minutes pass and they were still on the couch kissing. Their lips not parting at all and their hands exploring each other’s bodies as if it’s the first time. Waverly wanted more but she hated that she had class in 2 hours. The brunette broke the kiss.

“Nicole, I have class soon.”

“I know, baby.”

“I still need you right now.”

“Waverly, I’m not sure I’m up for it right now.”

The brunette nodded at the redhead. “Okay, well I’m going to go shower and get ready. Feel free to reheat the coffee I poured you and rest, okay?”

The redhead leaned in and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. “I think I...” Nicole started to say it and she noticed the brunette looking at her. “I think I’m really tired and need more sleep.”

The redhead sits up and Waverly watches her before she gets up and heads straight for the shower. Nicole immediately lays back down thinking. She almost told her that she was in love with her. It was way too soon. She really didn’t want to be the first to say it if the brunette didn’t feel the same way. The redhead wanted to wait and say it until Waverly had told her first. 

It was her last day of finals and she was in her office finishing up some end of semester paperwork and grading and the brunette pulled out her phone and texted her girlfriend. 

‘Hey, babe, finals are done and the semester is over. Want to meet at the Garden for coffee?’

The redhead replied back immediately. ‘Yeah, baby, I’ll see you soon.’

Waverly put her phone down on her desk and pulled something out of her pocket. She stared down at the key in her hand. This meant something. Giving a key to your place to your girlfriend. The brunette wasn’t sure how Nicole would feel so she was hesitant. That’s why she wanted to go to the Garden because Chrissy was working and would have her back. 

Nicole walks in and there’s no sign of the brunette. She sees Chrissy is working and walks up to the counter. The blonde turns from the espresso machine and sees her. 

“Hey, red, what are you doing? Come to hang out with me?”

The redhead smiled. “I love hanging out with you, but Waverly texted and wanted to meet.”

Chrissy raised her eyebrow. “Alright, well, black coffee?”

Nicole nodded and the two of them hung out and caught up for about an hour until Waverly ran through the door freaking out.

“Nicole, I’m so sorry. I thought I was finished and then Henry came by to talk about the book. We lost track of time.”

The redhead set her hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “Waves, it’s okay. Chrissy and I were just hanging out.”

The blonde handed the brunette her almond milk latte. Waverly grabbed it and they sat down at a table. Nicole placed her hands on top of the brunettes slowly rubbing her thumbs across her knuckles. 

“I want to talk to you about something.” Waverly said as she looked into the redhead’s eyes. 

“Okay.” Nicole said, nervously. 

Waverly took a deep breath and just said it. “I have a key for you to the apartment. Chrissy will be all alone and you’ll be working so you can just come and go whenever.” The brunette reaches in her pocket and put the key on the table.

The redhead looked down at it. This meant a lot for them in their relationship. She let go of Waverly’s hands and grabbed the key. “When are you leaving?”

The brunette looked shocked at the response. “Uh, Monday morning. How do you feel about the key?”

“I’m already over there most of the week anyway. I do realize this means a lot to you and I’m not just blowing past that. You gave me this key when you were ready and that’s all I wanted you to do. I just want you to be ready for the next steps before I try to take them without you.”

Waverly leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. “Nicole Haught, you’re so good to me, babe. When do you work?”

“I don’t work tonight, but I’m working all weekend. There’s some big event the bar is throwing so it’s all hands on deck.”

The brunette sticks her bottom lip out. “You’ll still come sleep with me right?”

The redhead nodded and smiled. “Of course, baby, and you get me for the rest of the day today.”

“I’ve got a few things to finish up back at my office since Henry came by and distracted me. Want to tag along?” The brunette asked while subtley raising her eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

Nicole nods and they grabs their coffees and wave bye to Chrissy on their way out the door. They walk back to the university and the brunette holds her coffee in one hand and slides her other hand in between the redhead’s fingers. Nicole smiles as she walks and talks down the street with her girlfriend. 

They walk into Waverly’s office and she locks the door behind them. The redhead leans back against the edge of her desk and smiles at the brunette. 

“Baby, your office is clean and so organized. What do you have to finish up?”

Waverly walks up to the redhead smiling as she stands in front of Nicole leaning in and sets her hands on either side of her. 

“I have to finally make out with my girlfriend in my office.”

The redhead smiles and shows off her dimple and the brunette can’t take it anymore. Waverly kisses her and Nicole’s hands reach up to the brunettes waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss. The redhead grabs Waverly by the waist lifting her up and spinning them around sitting her on the desk. The brunette lifts her hands to Nicole’s neck and the redhead knows what she’s about to do. She slightly opens her mouth and lets Waverly slip her tongue into her mouth. 

Nicole has never felt more turned on right now as she’s kissing her professor girlfriend in her office. The redhead has really missed the brunette and their kisses have been more passionate. She really wanted to feel her girlfriend come undone because of her. 

Even though it was winter, Waverly wore a skirt so the redhead slipped her hand inside rubbing the inside of her thighs and the brunette gasped into Nicole’s mouth as they kissed. Nicole pulled away and looked down at the brunette as she slowly slid her underwear to the side and moving her fingers closer to her entrance. 

Waverly gasped and leaned her head back ready to be touched by her girlfriend. Nicole teased her and watched as the brunette slowly melted before her eyes. The brunette needed more contact from the redhead.

“Nicole.” Waverly begged.

The redhead smiled. “Oh, baby.” Nicole says as she leans in and kisses her neck whispering in her ear. “Is doing it in your office making this that much hotter?” She asks as she slowly makes her way deeper inside the brunette. 

Just as Waverly was about to be fully touched, there was a knock. “Professor? Do you mind if I come in and talk?”

Nicole removed her hand and looked at the brunette. “Under my desk, babe. This shouldn’t take long.”

The redhead walks and sits down under her desk. Waverly opens the door and walks around her desk sitting in her chair as the student sat down on the other side. 

“So what do you want to talk about?”

“I read your book several times when it came out and I’ve taken your class this semester. Next semester I was wondering if I could TA for you or help you out when you’re writing your next book.”

The brunette looks at her student in astonishment then she feels a hand run up her leg and she shivers. “Yes. I would love that. I’m not sure what classes I’m teaching but I’ll be in touch.”

The student smiles. “Thanks, Professor Earp. I really appreciate this. I’ll be starting to think about my thesis soon and I’d love your help.”

The redhead moves her hands to the inside of Waverly’s thigh and she tries not to let the touch affect her appearance. Nicole has another idea when she looks up and sees that Waverly has spread her legs. She leans in and kisses the inside of her thighs. 

“Wow. That’s really great. I’d love to help you out with that.” She managed to say. 

“You’re the best Professor Earp. Have a good holiday.” The student says as she stands up and leaves closing the door behind her. 

The redhead puts her hands on Waverly’s thighs and moves them up her skirt bringing her body closer. The brunette leans her head back and runs her fingers through her hair. Nicole wastes no time and buries her face in her girlfriends center tasting her and licking. 

“God, Nicole, fuck.” Waverly said quietly but loud enough for the redhead to hear. 

The redhead rubs Waverly’s thighs up and down before settling them on her ass. Nicole flicks and darts her tongue around inside her girlfriend. She loved the noises that came from the brunettes mouth. She loved the way her girlfriend melted and relaxed by her touch. She wanted to give Waverly so many pleasurable moments like this every second of every day. 

The brunette just leaned back in her chair and felt her heart race as Nicole’s tongue explored inside her. She’d never felt so relaxed and stimulated at the same time. She had missed the feeling of her girlfriend touching her and being inside her. Waverly felt herself getting closer to the edge as she sat there and let her girlfriend please her. 

Nicole could feel her getting close because the noise the brunette made and her walls started to tighten around her tongue. The redhead moved her tongue faster inside Waverly until she heard her orgasm rush over her and drank it up. Nicole licked her girlfriend until she was clean and enjoyed a couple more tastes before backing out. 

The brunette finally came down from her high and backed her chair up to let the redhead out. Nicole stood up and sat down on the brunettes lap straddling her as she leaned down and kissed her. Waverly tasted herself on her girlfriends mouth and tongue. The two enjoyed the feeling of their lips pressed together. 

Waverly had her hands on the redhead’s waist and moved them unbuttoning her jeans. Nicole remained unfazed and kept her lips pressed to the brunettes. Waverly slid her hand inside Nicole’s pants and felt how wet she was over her underwear. The redhead gasped and moaned into Waverly’s mouth at the touch. 

The brunette slid her hand in her underwear and slowly moved her finger around her entrance teasing the redhead. Nicole broke the kiss at the slightest touch from her girlfriend and rested her forehead against the brunettes.

“Waverly.” The redhead uttered almost like she was begging for more. “God, I missed you, baby.”

The brunette kept teasing her girlfriend slowly moving her finger across wet folds coating it. “We should definitely miss each other more often then.” Waverly said as she finally inserted her finger inside the redhead.

“Shit, Waves.” Nicole moaned as she kissed the brunettes neck.

The feeling of her girlfriend kissing her neck as her finger was exploring her made the brunette add two more fingers. The redhead gasped at the feeling of being full and her girlfriend fucking her in her own office made Nicole begin to slightly rock her hips to the rhythm of Waverly’s fingers. 

“Fuck, baby. You feel so good inside me, Waves.” The redhead whispers in Waverly’s ear as she bites down gently on her neck because the utter pleasure is rocking her to her core. Nicole continues to rock herself on the brunettes fingers into her orgasm. Nicole comes down from her high and lays her head on the brunettes shoulder gasping for air. 

“You okay there?” The brunette laughed as she wondered. 

The redhead takes a few more breaths before answering. “Just perfect, baby.” Waverly starts to remove her fingers from the redhead but she puts her hand on her arm stopping her. “Not yet, Waves.”

“Want to go again?”

Nicole laughs and leans back looking down at the brunette. She noticed the bite marks and bruise on her neck. The redhead ran her fingers across it. “Waves, baby, why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?”

The brunette used her free hand to brush her hair off her face and behind her ears before resting it on her cheek. “Nicole, hey, I’m fine. I’m okay. It probably looks bad, but it didn’t hurt at all. You didn’t me hurt, babe. I promise that you didn’t hurt me. You can never hurt me.”

The redhead holds back tears and nods at her then leans down to kiss the mark. “Waverly, I....” Nicole starts to say but stops because this isn’t the time or place to confess her love for the brunette. “Waverly, you are my favorite person in this whole world.”

The brunette smiled and finally removed her fingers from the redhead. Nicole gasped at the loss of the feeling of her girlfriend inside her. “Nicole, I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.”

That night they laid in bed clinging to each other. Waverly had her arm around the redhead’s waist and Nicole had her arm around the brunettes shoulders. Waverly rested her head on the redhead’s chest listening to her heart beat. The brunette traced her finger over Nicole’s stomach. Waverly thinks of how much she’ll miss the redhead when she’s on holiday doing research. She wants to ask her to join but she knows she has to work and can’t take off. Waverly also thinks that she’s falling in love with Nicole but isn’t quite sure. The brunette is definitely not ready to say it yet. 

The redhead senses Waverly deep in thought. “What are you thinking about?”

“I’m just thinking about how much I’ll miss you when I’m gone.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“Two, maybe three weeks.”

Nicole rubs the brunettes arm. “I’ll be here waiting for you keeping your bed warm.”

“I’ll call you every night before I fall asleep.”

“Where are you going?” Nicole asked wondering if there will be a time difference. 

“Europe. Why?”

“I’m just wondering when that’ll be for me.”

Waverly moved her leg on top of the redhead’s. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll text you before I call to see if it’s okay.”

“Baby, you don’t have to do that.”

The brunette leaned up and kissed Nicole’s neck softly. “I know I don’t have to, but I’m going to. I don’t want to call while you’re working.”

“I’ll try not to sit by my phone waiting for your call.”

Waverly sat up and looked down at the redhead. The brunette really does love her but why can’t she say it. Waverly knew that Nicole would wait years for her. The brunette just looks at the redhead and can’t speak. 

Nicole looks back at Waverly and lifts her hands to the brunettes face brushing her hair behind her ear. The redhead rests her hand on Waverly’s cheek and the brunette leans into it and closes her eyes. Nicole rubs her cheek with her thumb smiling at her even though she can’t see it. 

“Waves, it’s barely a month. We can do this. You’re going to come back. This is what you love, baby.”

The brunette finally opened her eyes and looked at Nicole whose hand never left her face. If there ever was a chance to say it, it was now. “Nicole.”

“I know, baby.” The redhead said as if she knew what she wanted to say but couldn’t say it. She would have said it but she wanted to wait and say it with her. “Hey, even though I’m working the next few nights, we have the days to spend together and I’ll come home to you after work.”

The brunette leaned down and kissed the redhead gently breaking it before the kiss got heated. “I’m not leaving your side until I have to, Nicole Haught.”

The redhead smiled and melted at the sound of her name from her girlfriends lips. Nicole pulled her down into a heated kiss and immediately darted her tongue into the brunettes mouth tasting her. Waverly let her body fall down on top of the redheads as she let her hands explore her girlfriends body. Nicole ran one hand through the brunettes hair and had the other one on her back trying to push Waverly’s body closer to hers. 

They made out for almost half an hour before falling asleep in each other’s arms. Nicole holding the brunette on top of her like she were a blanket. Usually she liked to be her bonus blanket, but there were special moments like this where Waverly’s body kept her warm. This is one of the things that she would miss the most about Waverly when she left to go and research for her book. Nicole knew that the brunette would come back to her and would call her every day. The redhead knew that if she could Waverly would call her every hour. She fell asleep peacefully knowing the brunette would be with her every waking and sleeping moment for the next few days before she left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had spent every moment together over the weekend. They either stayed in or went out during the day, and at night Waverly had spent her nights watching Nicole work. They would share the occasional glances and then when they got back to the brunettes apartment the two would be making out on their way into her bedroom. Their clothes were off before the door shut and they would explore each other’s bodies as if it were their first time every time.

They woke up and it was the day Waverly was leaving. Nicole’s arm was around the brunettes waist as she pressed her front to Waverly’s back. The redhead awoke and kissed the back of her neck. Waverly smiled as she woke up to the touch of her girlfriends lips on her skin.

“Morning, Nicole.”

The redhead smiled and placed tender kisses on the back of her neck slowly brushing her hair to the side. “Morning, Waves.”

Waverly turned and faced the redhead as she kept kissing her neck. They were still naked from last nights activities. Nicole fit her thigh in between the brunettes legs and Waverly gasped at the touch. The brunette ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair leaning her head back.

“Nicole, I need to shower and get ready. My flight leaves in 6 hours.”

“That’s plenty of time for what I have in mind, baby.” Nicole said as she placed more kisses on the brunettes neck.

Waverly felt Nicole’s thigh rubbing against her giving her the contact she desired. “Oh, Nicole.” She melted at the touch. “I have to be there in a few hours though.”

“Waverly Earp, are you turning down incredible morning sex with your girlfriend?” Nicole asked as she continued to pepper her with kisses on her chest.

The brunette moaned out loud because the redhead had not stopped pleasuring her with her thigh. “I don’t like being late, Nicole.”

The redhead moved her hand down and replaced her thigh with it as she felt the brunette come undone before her. “I like satisfying my girlfriend multiple times, Waverly.”

The feeling of the redheads fingers inside her exploring her even through Waverly knew that Nicole knew where her clit was. She hit it and the brunette moaned so loud she knew that Chrissy had heard but she didn’t care. “Fuck, Nicole.” Waverly said as she felt herself at the edge before falling over it into her orgasm.

The redhead smiled and kissed her neck before removing her fingers. “You said you have to shower, right? Mind if I join you?”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Nicole?”

Nicole nodded and kissed her as she got out of bed and walked into the brunettes bathroom starting the water. She peered out at Waverly still in the bed. “Are you coming, baby?” The redhead inquired.

The brunette smiled and jumped out of bed getting in the shower pulling the redhead in with her. Waverly stood under the water and the redhead watched the water run down her body. Nicole kissed the back of her neck and down her back.

Nicole watched as the brunette’s hair was getting wet and laying flat on her back. Her eyes moved down her back to her legs. Waverly had finely toned calf muscles and the redhead bit her lip. Nicole looked back up her body and noticed her curves and she reached out and held her waist as she stepped closer to her.

The redhead could feel that the brunette was nervous so she turned her around. “Waves.” Nicole held her face in her hands and kissed her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think to ask if this was okay. I can easily just step out and go make some breakfast for us.”

“No it was okay, but I’m sorry because I’m still getting used to doing it with you that a new location or position just freaks me out. You’re not mad, are you?”

The redhead shakes her head violently that she could give herself whiplash. “Never, baby. I will never be mad at you for doing what feels comfortable for you. I know you’re still kind of testing the waters with me so I’m right by your side whatever you need, Waves.”

Waverly smiles shyly at Nicole. “Thanks, babe. I..” The brunette was close to saying it but caught herself. She didn’t want to say I love you to Nicole Haught in a shower. Not romantic at all. “I can’t thank you enough.”

Nicole smiled and kissed her before getting out of the shower and put some sweats on. She goes into the kitchen and makes some coffee and pancakes with a side of turkey bacon. Twenty minutes later, the brunette comes out of her room with her suitcase all ready to go.

The redhead looked up as she finished making breakfast and saw the suitcase. “Waverly, I wanted to take you to the airport. I’m in sweats right now.”

Waverly shook her head and walked up to her. “Nicole, you’re not going with me.”

Nicole looked down at her. “Why not?”

“If you came with me and kissed me and then waved bye to me then I wouldn’t get on the plane. I can’t afford to not go and I don’t want to see you because all I want to do is stay with you all holiday.”

The redhead nodded agreeing with her. “Okay. Can you at least eat some food before you go?”

The brunette nodded and they sat down and ate breakfast. Waverly gave Nicole a pretty good rundown of her schedule and told what she would be doing. The redhead smiled as she ate and listened to her girlfriend light up as she talked about her trip. It was going to be a long couple of weeks but if she at least could hear her voice very night then she would be okay.

They finished eating and were at the point of stalling. Neither wanted to say goodbye until Chrissy opened her door ready for work. “Oh, come on, you two. It’s not like the trip will last months or years. You’ll see each other real soon.” She turns to her best friend. “Bye, Wave. You’ll have fun but not too much fun, alright?” The blonde said as she winked. “Red, I’ll be seeing lots of you.”

Nicole shook her head and laughed as Chrissy walked out the door and headed to work. The redhead looked back to Waverly. “I guess it’s time then.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The brunette stood up and grabbed her suitcase heading to the door. Nicole stood up and followed her. Waverly stopped before opening it and turned around to look at the redhead.

“Waves, just go. Make it quick like ripping off a band aid, okay?”

Waverly smiled and nodded. “Close your eyes.” Nicole did as she was told. The brunette leaned up and gently pressed her lips to the redheads. Nicole kissed her back and then she felt the cool air as her girlfriends lips were gone.

The redhead opened her eyes and she was alone in the apartment. She was walking to the couch when she heard the door open and saw the brunette running to her. Waverly jumped into the redheads arms kissing her wrapping her arms around her neck. The redhead melted into the feeling of Waverly’s lips on hers wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist.

Waverly broke the kiss and looked into the redheads eyes. Now would be a good time to say it. She thought about it and realized she wasn’t speaking until the redhead spoke.

“Baby, what is it? That was a loaded kiss.”

“Nicole.” Waverly says. It was easy to say but why was she finding it so hard to say. It’s not like it wasn’t true.

Nicole noticed and rubbed her side. She figured she would help her out. “Waverly Earp, I know.”

The brunette looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “What do you know?”

The redhead smiled and laughed at her. “I’ve been trying to say it, too, and I know you’ve wanted to say it all weekend.”

“Really?”

Nicole nodded. “I love you, too, Waverly Earp.” God, that felt so good to finally say.

Waverly smiled so big at her girlfriend and kissed her. “Nicole Haught, I love you so much it hurts.”

The redhead kissed her again. “Now go, baby, or you’re going to be late. I won’t be the one to stop you from doing what you love.”

“I’ll call you when I land, babe.” The brunette kisses her one last time before walking out the door closing it behind her.

She grins from ear to ear because Waverly Earp loves her so much it hurts. She was finally able to say it. She only said it first to make her girlfriend feel comfortable saying it back.

Nicole laid on the couch and rewatched Golden Girls and ended up falling asleep. Chrissy barged into the apartment and the redhead woke up startled half thinking it was Waverly but then realized she was on a plane. She sat up and let the blonde fall down on the couch exhausted.

“How was work?” Nicole asked Chrissy.

Chrissy leaned back and closed her eyes. “You know exactly how it was, red.”

The redhead smiled and laughed at her. “I have to go to work in a few hours. Are you going to stay home and eat in or come to the bar for dinner?”

“I’ll probably stay in. Just don’t make too much noise coming home after work.”

Nicole looked at her and realized that this apartment was more of her home then her place. It would be home because it was the closest thing to Waverly she has with her currently on a plane.

“Chrissy, is Waverly ready for me to move in?” The redhead asked her girlfriends best friend.

The blonde opened her eyes at that question and looked over at Nicole. “Red, I don’t know what she’s feeling, but I do know that she’s never been happier. I’m so glad she’s had you since we moved here. You have changed her life, Nicole.”

Nicole smiles hearing that from the blonde. “Chrissy, that means a lot. You’re her best friend and I really care what you think about us. I just don’t want to rush into anything too fast.”

Chrissy shakes her head. “Waverly couldn’t stop glancing over at you the night she met you. She didn’t talk much and kept making excuses to go to the bar. She wants this just as much as you do, red.”

The redhead nods and lays her head on the blonde. “I’ll talk to her when she gets back.”

Chrissy puts her arm around her. “You better. Also have you two finally said it?”

“Yeah, before she left the second time.”

Chrissy smiled. “Yeah, she’s never been good at saying those words. I’m glad she said them to you, Nicole.”

The redhead smiled to herself glad that Waverly Earp loved her back. She was in love with her from that first night, but this relationship was about Waverly. She only wanted to make the brunette feel as comfortable as possible.

Nicole had started working when her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She reached for it and looked down at her phone screen. The redhead smiled when a picture of Waverly Earp appeared.

‘Hey, baby.’ Nicole said as she walked out from behind the bar heading towards the door. She walked outside and leaned back against the wall.

‘Hi, babe.’ The brunette said as she held in a yawn.

‘How was the flight?’

‘It was fine. I just watched some movies and eventually fell asleep.’ Waverly said not able to hold in the yawn anymore.

‘You sound tired. Do you have to do anything today or can you start tomorrow?’ The redhead asked because she wanted her to be well rested.

‘Today counts as traveling so I’ll be able to relax and try to adjust.’

Nicole smiled knowing the brunette was about to embark on an adventure. Deep down she felt selfish because she wanted to be there with her. ‘Waves, don’t worry about calling tonight, baby. Just get some rest and call me tomorrow night.’

Waverly smiled through another yawn and thought how could she have gotten so lucky. ‘Do you remember what I said before I left?’

Nicole remembered it very well. ‘Why don’t you remind me, Waverly Earp?’ The redhead asked her playfully.

Waverly chuckled to herself. ‘I said that I love you so much it hurts, Nicole Haught.’

Nicole closed her eyes and smiled leaning her back against the wall. God, it felt so good to hear those words in her voice. ‘Baby, I have loved you since I first saw you.’

The brunette hadn’t stopped smiling the entire phone call. ‘I hate to say I love you and run again, but I’m heading to the hotel. I’ll call you tomorrow and tell you all about my first day, okay?’

‘Of course, baby. I love you, Waverly Earp.’ Nicole said.

‘I love you, too, babe.’ Waverly said before she hung up the phone.

The redhead stood outside for a minute and just replayed her girlfriend telling her that she loved her. The brunette was off in a foreign country but she still loved her. These next couple of weeks would be tough but she knew with their daily phone calls that they would make it work.

Nicole forced herself to go back to work and she had the biggest smile on her face all night long because Waverly was safe and loved her so much it hurt.

It was Saturday and Waverly had a great first week of research done with at least one more to go. It depended on how much she could collect if she needed to stay longer. She didn’t want to but she knew that her girlfriend would tell her to stay just so she could get all the research she needed. The brunette laid in bed and having just showered the day off and was in her pajamas. She closed her eyes and was starting to fall asleep so she sat up and reached for her phone dialing the redhead’s number.

‘Hey, Waves, this is kind of a bad time, baby.’ The redhead said as soon as she answered the brunettes call.

‘What’s going on, Nicole?’ Waverly asked her girlfriend.

There was silence for a few moments until she finally spoke up. ‘I can’t really say right now, Waverly.’ The redhead said.

The brunette started to worry. ‘Is everything okay? I mean you’re fine, aren’t you?’ Waverly asked her concerned.

The redhead nodded then realized the brunette couldn’t see her. ‘Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just something I’m not ready to talk about yet.’

‘Okay, babe. Whatever is going on just know that I love you.’ The brunette says trying to reassure her.

Nicole smiles and appreciates the sentiment. ‘I know. I wish you were here with me, baby. I have to go, but I love you too.’

Waverly smiled and hung up the phone falling asleep fast even though she was worried about her girlfriend. They talked on the phone every day, but she still felt so distant from the redhead. They hadn’t really talked all week. She felt like things were changing fast and she wasn’t quite ready for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It’s been two full weeks in Europe and Waverly felt both prepared and not ready to go home. The brunette sat in her room drinking coffee and having a croissant for breakfast. She had been having a conversation in her head all morning, and it went back and forth. There were a couple people that could help her. 

The brunette grabbed her phone and dialed Wynonna’s number. 

‘Hey, baby girl. How’s Europe treating you?’

Waverly smiled at hearing her sisters voice. ‘I need your help, Wynonna.’

‘With what, your relationship or your book?’

‘My book. How do you know about Nicole?’

She could hear Wynonna’s laugh. ‘You just told me, Wave. So, about your book?’

The brunette smiled. ‘I feel like I’ve got everything I need, but there’s this nagging feeling.’

‘Then stay until it goes away, baby girl. You did this last time. I’m sure this Nicole person can wait for you to come back. I know I did.’

‘Thanks, Wynonna. You’re a great sister. Maybe you can come visit me in the city and meet her.’

‘I love you, Wave and I might take you up on that offer.’

‘I love you, too.’ The brunette tells her sister before she hangs up. She immediately calls Nicole. 

‘Waves?’ The redhead said groggily. 

‘Oh no did I wake you? I’m so sorry.’

Nicole smiled at her thoughtful girlfriend. ‘You did, baby, but I’m awake now.’ The redhead said as she clutched the brunettes pillow. 

‘I needed to talk because my head is spinning.’

‘I’m here for you, Waverly. What’s going on?’

‘I think I’ve gotten everything I needed but there’s this feeling I have right now that’s saying it’s not time to go home yet.’

Nicole leaned back against the frame of the bed trying to think. ‘As much as I want you back home, I think you need to stay. Don’t leave until you know that you’ve gotten everything you need.’

‘Nicole.’ The brunette said softly. 

‘Waves, hey, I love you so much and I would hate myself if you came back too soon because of me. Stay another week. I’ll still be here in your bed and hanging out with your best friend until you come home, baby.’

‘I miss you so much, Nicole.’ The brunette said holding back tears. 

‘I miss you, too, baby, but this is for your book. You’re a professor at a university because of your first book.’

‘I know, but it doesn’t make me miss you any less.’

‘Waverly Earp, go be the woman I love and admire so I can get back to sleep.’ The redhead said begging her girlfriend.

Waverly smiled and laughed. ‘Nicole Haught, I love you. Get some rest, babe.’

Waverly hung up the phone and finished her breakfast before getting back to work. She planned for another week because she had the best sister and girlfriend in the world. 

Another week passed and the brunette felt a little more comfortable with all of her research. She no longer had that feeling gnawing at her. She packed it all up and grabbed her suitcase and carry on bag heading to the airport. Once she got through security and customs, she sat in the terminal and called Nicole. 

‘Hey, Waves. How’s my beautiful girlfriend doing?’ The redhead said cheerfully. 

The brunette noticed the excitement in her voice. ‘I’m just about to get on a plane to come home to my beautiful girlfriend, Nicole. What’s got you so happy?’

‘It’s a surprise, baby. You’ll have to hurry home.’

Waverly liked how the redhead sounded and wondered what made her so happy. ‘Distract me in the meantime, babe.’

‘I’m not giving you any hints, Waves.’

‘Nicole, it’s been 3 weeks. I miss you.’

‘Think about me holding you close and finally kissing you.’

Waverly closes her eyes and thinks about finally being in the redheads arms and feeling her lips on hers. ‘Nicole Haught, I can’t wait see you.’

‘I’ll see you soon, baby. I love you, Waverly Earp.’

The brunette smiled and hung up. Her flight boarded an hour later and then she was finally in the air on the way back home to her girlfriend. She watched a movie and fell asleep halfway though. When she woke up, there was still 2 hours until they touched down so she started a different movie. It finished as they were landing and the second she got service she texted Nicole telling her that she was home. 

Waverly grabbed her carry on and went back through customs and security. She waited for her suitcase and a half hour later she was walking out of the airport. She looked up and breathed in the city air and relaxed. It was good to be home. 

The brunette heard a familiar voice and opened her eyes to see the redhead standing there in a police uniform. Dark pants with a blue button up shirt with a tie. Waverly walked up to her with her jaw and eyes wide open looking at her girlfriend in a uniform. 

“Babe, what’s going on? Is this the surprise you were talking about on the phone?” The brunette asked the redhead. 

Nicole nodded her head. “What do you think, baby?” The redhead asked unable to look at her girlfriend unsure of what she’s going to say.

Waverly let go of her bags and lifted her hands to the redheads neck. “I think you look really great in a uniform, Nicole.”

The redhead looked down at Waverly and smiled. She rested her hands on the brunettes waist. “You’re not mad?” Nicole asked nervously. 

The brunette played with the loose strands of hair that fell out of her bun and smiled up at her girlfriend. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“I didn’t tell you, Waverly.” The redhead said as she backed up against the brunettes car and sat on the side of the hood.

Waverly stepped forward with the redhead and kept her arms around Nicole’s neck. “Hey, you’re telling me now because you’re ready. You seem happy though. When did this happen?”

“A few days after you left. I didn’t know if it was going to stick or if I was going to love it, but it did and I do. I didn’t want to tell you over the phone.”

The brunette raised her eyebrow at the redhead. “Wait, are you on the job right now?”

Nicole smiled and chuckled as she put her hands on the small of the brunettes back and pulled her closer to her. “Not right at this moment. My shift starts in a couple of hours. I made sure I had this chunk of time off so I could pick you up.”

Waverly smiled. “So we have time to do something before you work?” 

The redhead leaned down and captured Waverly’s lips in between hers. The brunette melted into the kiss and remembered when they last kissed. They had expressed their love for each other. 

The redhead wanted to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back. “Wow, I really missed you, Waverly Earp.”

Nicole moved the brunette to the side and grabbed Waverly’s bags putting them in the back of the car. She got in the driver seat and drove them back to the brunettes apartment. The redhead ran out and opened her door for her. She extended a hand out to her and the brunette smiled grabbing it before being picked up by her girlfriend. Nicole closed the car door and began to walk them into the apartment. 

“Nicole, my bags.” The brunette said. 

The redhead shook her head. “Get them later when I go to work.”

Waverly smiled and traced her finger on the back of her girlfriends neck before leaning up and pressing her lips to Nicole’s. The redhead didn’t stop walking as she led them into the apartment and to Waverly’s bedroom. Their lips never parted the whole way as the redhead laid the brunette down on her bed climbing on top of her. 

Nicole deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into the brunettes mouth finally tasting her for the first time in 3 weeks. Waverly ran her fingers through her hair and undid her bun as she felt the redhead slide her hands under her shirt feeling her skin. The brunette pulled Nicole’s shirt out of her pants and started to unbutton it.

Nicole broke the kiss and leaned back taking her tie and shirt off. Waverly took her shirt off and pulled the redhead back down on top of her kissing her and instantly darted her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. In seconds, they took each other’s bras off and the redhead kissed Waverly’s neck as she pressed her body against the brunettes. 

Waverly closed her eyes and melted at the touch of the redheads lips on her skin and her skin touching hers. The redhead moved her way down to her breasts slowly kissing them. The brunette gasped at the feeling and bucked her hips up for contact. Nicole kissed back up to the brunettes neck and whispered in her girlfriends ear.

“God, baby, I missed you so much.”

Waverly moaned. “Nicole, please.” The brunette begged. 

Nicole leaned back and unbuttoned her pants taking them off along with her underwear. The brunette did the same as she watched her girlfriend undress for her. She would never get used to seeing the redheads body. Nicole laid back down on top of the brunette kissing her neck. The redhead positioned herself on Waverly’s thigh as her own thigh was in between the brunettes legs. 

Nicole took the brunettes hands and interlocked her fingers between Waverly’s lifting them above her head. The redhead started to rub her thigh on the brunettes center nice and slow as she rocked herself on Waverly’s thigh. They both gasped and moaned at the feeling of their skin touching and contact being achieved. 

“Oh, Nicole.” The brunette moaned.

“God, Waves.” The redhead gasped back at her. 

Nicole sped up her pace and they could feel each other’s heart beating faster. They felt each other getting closer to the edge as the redhead rubbed her center harder against the brunettes thigh. Nicole’s thigh quickened its pace against Waverly’s at the same time.

“Shit.” Waverly moaned as she felt her orgasm approaching. 

“Oh, fuck, baby.” Nicole responded feeling hers coming, too. 

The redhead rode herself into her orgasm and led the brunette right into her own. They slowly rode out their orgasms together and eventually relaxed. Nicole kept their hands above Waverly’s head and her body pressed against the brunettes on top of her. The redhead laid her head down on Waverly’s shoulder. She leaned down and kissed her collarbone softly. 

“Waverly Earp, I love you so much, baby.” Nicole said as she kissed the brunettes neck.

Waverly closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of her girlfriend lying on top of her. The feeling of her naked body pressed against her own was making her hungry for more. The brunette let go of Nicole’s hands and felt the muscles on the redheads back as she kissed her neck. Nicole perked up at the feeling of her girlfriends lips and hands on her. 

“Hey, Waves, I have work, baby.”

That didn’t stop the brunette from flipping the redhead on her back as Waverly laid on top of her. She kissed Nicole’s neck down her chest to her breasts. The redhead gasped and moaned at the feeling. That just urged Waverly on as she moved her hand from Nicole’s side down to her thigh. The redhead bucked her hips wanting more. 

Waverly sucked on the redheads nipples. “I thought you had work, Nicole.”

Nicole started to hitch her breath and bucked her hips into the brunette more often. “I do, baby, but I’m also not stopping you.” The brunette smiled and kissed her way down to her hip bone kissing it. The redhead realized what was about to happen and that Waverly hadn’t done this before. “Wait, wait, Waves, wait.” Waverly looked at her. “Are you sure?”

The brunette nodded and returned kissing her hip bone as Nicole closed her eyes. Waverly kissed inside her thighs and slowly lifted her hips up revealing her tender, wet folds. The brunette lightly kissed them causing a moan from Nicole’s mouth. She bucked her hips and gripped the sheets on the bed beside her. 

“Shit, baby.” The redhead said as she anticipated the orgasm the brunette was about to give her. 

Waverly leaned in and plunged her tongue deep inside the redhead who gasped loud and moaned continuing to buck her hips into Waverly’s face. The brunette explored around inside darting and flicking her tongue around. This is the first time she was truly tasting her girlfriend and it felt so good to finally please Nicole. The brunette looked up and watched as she ate the redhead. Nicole’s mouth dropped and a familiar noise came out. 

“Fuck, Waverly. Oh, shit.” The redhead screamed. 

The brunette could feel her walls start to tighten and pulse around her tongue and the redhead screamed the brunettes name as she was hurtling over the edge into her orgasm. Waverly was drinking and tasting her girlfriend. She licked her clean and kissed her back up the redheads body placing tender kisses on her neck. 

“I love when you come, babe.” The brunette whispered in her ear. 

The redhead smiled and lifted her hand from the bed and placing it inside the brunettes thigh feeling how wet she had become from eating her out. 

“Oh, baby, I can’t go to work knowing that I haven’t satisfied you fully.” The redhead smirked at the brunette as she inserted her fingers inside her. She watched as Waverly melted at her touch and moaned. The brunette sat up sitting on top of the redheads fingers inside her and put her hands down on Nicole’s abs as she rocked her hips quickening the pace of the fingers inside her. 

“Nicole. Oh, Nicole, god I missed you so much.” Waverly gasped as she found herself already so close to the edge. 

Nicole smiled up at her and watched her girlfriend ride her fingers into her own orgasm. The brunette started to bounce and move around causing the redheads fingers to hit places in her she never knew she had. The brunette started to breathe faster and moan louder as she got closer and closer. Nicole felt the brunettes walls tighten and pulse before they gripped her fingers and Waverly screamed through her orgasm. 

The redhead thought that was it but Waverly didn’t stop because she was at the edge again. Nicole watched her girlfriend fuck her fingers into her second orgasm. Waverly finally came down from her high and laid down on top of Nicole gasping for air. The redhead dared not to remove her fingers because she had missed being inside her. 

“Waves, that was so sexy, baby.” Nicole admired her girlfriend.

The brunette laughed as she kissed Nicole’s neck. “God, Nicole, I love you so damn much. I’ve never had two orgasms in a row like that before.”

“That was all you, Waverly Earp. I just put my fingers inside you, which are still in you by the way, and you rode them so hard.”

The brunette kissed the redheads neck. “I don’t think I can move after that.” Waverly said laying on top of the redhead. 

“Waves, I have work in an hour, and I should probably shower.”

Waverly rolled off of Nicole slowly and gasped at the redheads fingers sliding out of her. “There you go, babe.”

Nicole got up and walked into her bathroom taking a quick shower. She came out wrapped in a towel. She picked up her clothes off the floor and got dressed. She looked over at her girlfriend slowly falling asleep and smiled as she put her hair back up in a bun. Nicole walked over to Waverly and leaned down kissing her cheek. The brunette mumbled under her breath and rolled over pulling the covers on top of her naked body. 

The redhead stood there as long as she possibly could before she had to go to work. Her girlfriend was back and now she dreaded going to work because it meant leaving her presence. The plus side was that she had a little longer with Waverly before she had to start writing her book and prep for classes in the spring semester.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next week Waverly spent the time putting all her research for her book together and prepping for her classes that semester. Nicole would come to the brunette’s apartment when she got off work. The brunette would watch her from her desk loosen her tie and then collapse onto the bed. Every single time, Waverly would walk over to her and get on the bed climbing on top of her. She would stare down at the redhead and pull her up by her tie before pressing her lips to Nicole’s softly. The redhead would perk up at the feeling and kiss her back, but that’s as far as it ever went. Nicole would flip the brunette onto her back and start to kiss her neck until she eventually fell asleep.

Waverly wasn’t mad at her at all until holiday was over another week later, and they still hadn’t been intimate together since she had gotten back from her research trip. Classes would start back up in a couple days and she would see less of her girlfriend. She admired that the redhead was so focused on her work as a cop now, but it was getting in the way of her needs. The brunette wanted to be happy for her and she was, but she also needed her girlfriend.

It was the day before she went back to the university and Waverly woke up as the sun shone through her window. The redhead had slept over every night and they woke up in the same position. Nicole with her arms around the brunettes waist and her face nuzzled into the back of her neck as her body was pressed against her back. Waverly was going to try something she knew the redhead had wanted to do for months now.

The brunette rubbed Nicole’s arm and felt her moving. She felt the redhead touch her lips to the back of her neck smiling. “Morning, babe.”

“Morning, Waves.” The redhead said back to her as she pressed her lips to the back of the brunettes neck some more.

“Nicole, I’m ready for it.” Waverly whispered hoping to get Nicole’s attention.

The redhead stopped kissing her skin. “Ready for what?” Nicole asked her.

The brunette turned over and looked at the redhead wanting to see her reaction. “Shower sex.”

Nicole’s eye went wide and she smiled, but then realized it had been a couple months since they tried it. “Baby, we really don’t have to. Don’t just say you’re ready to get a rise out of me, Waves.”

The brunette shakes her head and lifts her hands in her hair massaging her scalp. The redhead closes her eyes and melts into the touch. “Nicole, you’ve been working so much the past couple of weeks that you fall asleep the second we start making out. I miss my girlfriend.”

“Waverly, I actually love my job now.” The redhead said.

“I know that and I can see that you do, babe. The semester starts tomorrow and then I’ll have to start writing my book. I just have a feeling that we won’t see much of each other and when we do we will be both exhausted.” Waverly replied acknowledging what she was saying.

The redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her in hugging her tight. “I’m sorry, Waves. I just don’t want to screw this up. My life is going so good right now. I finally feel like I’m worthy of being with you.”

Waverly buried her face into the redheads neck and kissed it. “It’s okay, babe. I want you to be happy with what you’re doing with your life. I just miss your touch, Nicole.”

Nicole found herself crying as she held her girlfriend close. The brunette rubbed her back softly as she let the redhead cry. “Waverly, I’m sorry that I’ve been neglecting you. I never meant to do that.”

“Hey, you were starting a new job that you were excited about, babe. I just wanted you to be focused on that and I forgot about how much I needed you.”

The redhead finally pulled back and looked at Waverly. “Baby, I’m so sorry that I haven’t talked to you the past couple of weeks. I just have been so caught up in my new job. I still want you, Waves.”

“I know you do, Nicole. Stop saying you’re sorry because I know you are. I told you I’m not good at talking about my feelings. Do you have to work today?” The brunette asked.

The redhead nodded. “Yes, but there’s something you need to know. As a rookie I have to take the shifts they give me. The first weeks are day shifts to get you used to the job, but now I’m being put on night shifts.”

The brunette smiled thinking she had her girlfriend to herself all day. The redhead bit her lip as she watched Waverly realize what that meant. “Wait, what are your hours on this night shift? Like your shifts at the bar?” 

Nicole shook her head at her girlfriend. “Not like at the bar, baby. They start at midnight.”

Waverly laid her head on the redhead’s chest. The redhead rubbed her back. “That means I won’t have you next to me tonight.”

“Exactly, and I’ll be coming home when you’re waking up and leaving.”

The brunette finally leaned back and looked into the redhead’s eyes. “Nicole, I’m happy for you I really am.”

Nicole looked at the brunette and smiled. “Waves, I don’t start work until midnight.” The redhead said as she cocked her eyebrow at her.

The brunette smiled back at her girlfriend and thought about something else she had wanted to do to the redhead. “So we have time for lots of things then?” Waverly asked Nicole seductively.

The redhead leaned down and whispered in the brunettes ear. “So many things, baby. I intend to make it up to you.”

Waverly gasped and pressed her lips to Nicole’s. The redhead immediately slipped her tongue into the brunettes mouth tasting her. It feels like it’s been forever but it’s only been a couple of weeks. Nicole slipped her hands under her pajama top and down to her ass. Waverly moaned into the redhead’s mouth as she deepened the kiss. Nicole moved her hands down and wrapped Waverly’s legs around her waist, and rolled over on top of the brunette. 

Waverly ran her hands through the redhead’s long hair missing her girlfriend. Nicole broke the kiss and they each took the others shirt off revealing naked chests before pressing their lips together again. The redhead made out with her the brunette for a half hour before moving her lips down to Waverly’s neck. The brunette needed the redhead immediately so she unwraps her legs from around Nicole’s waist taking her pajama bottoms off. The redhead did the same and she returned to Waverly’s neck before making her way down to her breasts sucking on the brunettes nipples.

“Nicole.” Waverly gasped out. The redhead didn’t stop until the brunette said her name again.

Nicole looked up at her. “What is it?” The redhead asked wondering why she was stopping her.

“There’s something else I’m ready for.” Waverly said and Nicole tilted her head at the brunette. She was nervous to say it so she just stared at the redhead.

“Waves, what?”

The brunette hides her face and mumbles it through her fingers. “I want to 69 with you.”

The redhead smiled at how cute the brunette was when she was nervous. “Waverly Earp.” Nicole said as he she removed her hands from the brunettes face so she can look at her blushing girlfriend. “Okay, well, how do you want to do it? What will make you comfortable?”

“I don’t know.”

The redhead nodded. “Alright, baby, well I think I should be on bottom.” Nicole grabs the brunette by her waist and picks her up flipping them until she’s on her back. “Now I want you to turn around.” The brunette looks nervously at the redhead. “Hey, Waves, just sit up.” Waverly nods and sits up straddling the redhead. “Now turn your back to me.” The brunette does so. “Okay, baby, almost there. If you want you can rub my thighs to help yourself out and then you just lean down and go for it.” The redhead put her hands on the brunettes back rubbing it slowly encouraging her but not pushing her girlfriend. 

The brunette put her hands on the redhead’s thighs, but doesn’t lean down. Nicole thinks of something else to help her out. The redhead moves her hands around to the brunettes thighs and feels how wet Waverly is. The brunette gasps and moans at the touch. She’s missed that touch. “Nicole.” 

“Hey, baby, feel how wet I am for you.” The redhead says trying to help her out.

Waverly nods and slowly moves her hand to cup the redhead’s vagina feeling how wet she is. Nicole gasps and missed the touch of the brunette so much. It had definitely been too long. “Babe, you’re so wet.”

“Shit, Waves.” She took a deep breath composing herself. “Now, I’m going to remove my hand and you’ll do the same as I pull you to my face. I will put my tongue inside you and you’ll do the same to me, baby.”

The redhead removed her hand from the brunettes center and slowly pulled her toward her face. The brunette removed her hand and leaned down as Nicole pulled her center closer to her face. Nicole licked the arousal off the brunettes entrance and that elicited a moan from the brunette who surprised the redhead by plunging her tongue deep into Nicole.

“Fuck, baby, fuck.” The redhead gasped and moaned at the feeling of the brunettes tongue inside her exploring her. 

The redhead realized that the brunette was dripping wet and tasting her girlfriend made her even more aroused. Nicole returned the favor to Waverly and began tasting the brunette missing how good it felt. Waverly moaned and gasped into the redhead’s center as she felt the redhead’s tongue inside her exploring her. They were both brought closer to the edge when they both thought about how much they missed the other and how turned on it was making them that they were tasting each other at the same time. 

Waverly felt the redhead’s walls start to pulse and tighten as did Nicole. They both quickly darted their tongue around deeper inside each other and the brunette found herself rocking into the redhead’s face. That sent Waverly’s over the edge which then sent the redhead into her own orgasm. They tasted each other as they came down from their highs.

Nicole licked every last bit and the brunette did the same as she sat up and turned around to look down at the redhead. Nicole looked back up at the brunette and smiled at her girlfriend. 

“So, Waves?” 

“Yes, Nicole?”

The redhead sat up and kissed her tenderly and then moved her lips to her neck. “How was it, baby?” 

Waverly closed her eyes and melted at the touch of Nicole’s lips on her skin. “Amazing, babe.”

Nicole continues to place kisses on her neck then down her chest on her breasts. “I know you want shower sex, baby, but I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” The brunette asked. 

The redhead kissed her way back up and whispered into her ear. “I wanted to surprise you when you got back from your trip but I missed you too much. Now is a perfect time.”

The brunette pushed Nicole off her and looked at her. “Nicole Haught, what is it?”

“I bought us a certain toy for us to use in bed.” Nicole said unsure of how to put it.

The brunette smiled at the redhead. “Babe, you didn’t.”

“I did.” 

She got off the bed and Waverly stared at her body. Nicole opened a drawer and pulled out the strap on with a harness. The redhead put on the harness and walked over to the bed. The brunette sat on the edge of it looking at her girlfriend wearing a cock. The redhead pulled a condom out of her bedside table and put it on the cock. The brunette bit her lip watching the redhead stroke the cock as she put the condom on it.

Waverly stood up off the bed and felt the cock rubbing the inside of her thigh. “Nicole, are you sure? You don’t look comfortable.”

“I’ve tried it on a few times when you were gone, but it still feels weird.”

“We don’t have to do this, Nicole. We can wait until you’re ready.”

The redhead shook her head. “Waves, I’ll never really feel ready until I do it. I haven’t shown you how much I really love you lately and this is what you want.”

“Babe, I don’t want to force you into doing this.”

The redhead picked the brunette up and laid her down on the bed climbing on top of her kissing her neck rubbing the cock against the inside of Waverly’s thigh. “Tell me, Waverly Earp, do you want me to fuck you with my cock?” Nicole asked her as she kissed her neck.

Waverly gasped at the redhead’s lips on her neck and the cock rubbing her thigh. “Yes, please, Nicole Haught.”

“Then you are not forcing me to do this, baby.”

The brunette pulls Nicole into a heated kiss. “I love you so much, babe.”

The redhead smiles and kisses her neck lightly sucking on her skin. “I love you, too, Waves.”

Nicole teases the brunettes entrance with the tip of her cock as she kisses her neck. Waverly grips the redhead’s back and digs her nails into her. The redhead sinks her teeth into Waverly’s skin on her neck as she slowly inserts the cock inside her. The brunette gasps at the feeling and Nicole stops.

“Are you okay, baby?” The redhead asks.

“I’m good, babe.” The brunette tells her.

Nicole nodded and continued to push the cock deeper inside the brunette until it’s all the way in. Waverly moans and digs her nails back into her back at the feeling of being completely full of the redhead’s cock. Nicole doesn’t move as she kisses the brunettes neck softly where she bit her.

“Waves, are you ready?” The redhead makes sure.

“I am, but wait a minute.” The brunette says. Nicole doesn’t move as their bodies are pressed together and takes in the feeling of her cock inside the brunette. The redhead leans down and nuzzles her nose into the side of the brunettes neck before lightly kissing her skin. “Okay, babe.”

Nicole slowly moves her cock out and back inside the brunette as she kisses her neck. The brunette gasps and starts to scratch the redhead’s back at the feeling of Nicole fucking her with a cock. 

“Shit, Nicole, fuck.” Waverly moaned. 

The redhead was getting turned on by fucking the brunette with her cock and hearing Waverly scream her name. Waverly felt so close to the redhead right now and wanted to give back so she moves her hand down her back. The brunette reaches her ass and then slowly teases the redhead’s entrance with her fingers.

“Waves.” The redhead gasps and moans as she quicken her pace.

“Oh, Nicole, yes.” The brunette said as she inserted her fingers inside the redhead exploring her girlfriend. 

The redhead felt herself hurdling to the edge as Waverly fucked her and she fucked the brunette with her cock. Nicole leaned down and sunk her teeth into her neck as she felt herself getting closer and felt the brunette tighten around her cock.

“Fuck, babe, shit.” Waverly moaned and screamed into her orgasm as she felt the redhead come on her fingers. The redhead bit down harder as her orgasm rocked her so far over the edge. 

“God, baby. That was so good, Waves.” Nicole said as she laid on top of the brunette leaving her cock inside Waverly. The brunette slowly removed her fingers and Nicole gasping at the feeling of her girlfriend not being inside her anymore.

“What do you think about the cock, Nicole?” The brunette wondered. 

The redhead turned her head and kissed the brunettes neck. “I don’t know, baby.”

“You want to try it?” Waverly asked.

Nicole leaned back and slowly slid it out of the brunette who gasped as the feeling of the cock left her empty. She took the condom off and grabbed another taking the strap on off. Waverly got up and put it on as Nicole laid down on the bed. The brunette slid the condom on the cock and then climbed on top for her girlfriend. 

The brunette looked down at the redhead. “Babe, you don’t have to.”

“I want your cock, Waverly.” Nicole said. 

Waverly leaned down and kissed her rubbing the inside of her thigh before spreading her girlfriend wide. The brunette kissed her neck. “Still good, Nicole?”

“Yeah, Waves.”

Waverly slowly inserted the tip inside her. The redhead gasped at the feeling. The brunette pushed her cock a little farther.

“Baby.” Waverly stopped. “Waves.”

“I can pull it out if you don’t like it.”

“I don’t know, Waverly.”

“Hey, look at me.” The redhead looked at her. “It’s me. I’m not going to make you do this if you’re not ready. Also I’m already halfway in.” Nicole nods giving her permission to keep going. The brunette slowly pushes her cock all the way in until their bodies are pressed together. “Okay, babe. I’m going to go slow like you did with me, but I want you to keep your eyes on me, Nicole.”

The redhead nodded nervously as the brunette started slow rhythmic thrusts. “It’s me, Nicole.” Waverly says as she looks down in her eyes as she picks up the pace. 

Nicole was feeling nothing. “Waves, baby, I don’t think the cock is my thing.”

“Do you want me to pull out?” The brunette asked.

The redhead nodded and Waverly pulled the cock out of her standing up as she took the strap on putting it back in the drawer throwing the condom away. The brunette stood there sad she was unable to satisfy her girlfriend. Nicole stood up and walked to her kissing the back of her neck.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“Don’t follow me.” The brunette said as she walked in the bathroom and got in the shower.

The redhead stood there naked and humiliated and ashamed. She didn’t know why but the cock didn’t do anything for her. She wanted to try it for Waverly, but it just wasn’t happening for her. She found herself not wanting to face the brunette when she was done in the shower so she got dressed and left. Nicole went back to her place and laid on the couch hands on her forehead. She had work in 12 hours so she watched some tv and napped until it was time to go to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Nicole was sitting in the squad car halfway through her first night shift with her training officer, Xavier Dolls. They had been quick friends immediately talking about sports and the outdoors all the time. Dolls knew something was up when the redhead hadn’t said a word yet. 

“Hey, are you alright, Haught?” Dolls asked her concerned. 

Nicole couldn’t even look over at him. “Fine.” 

“You don’t seem fine.” He said back to her.

“I don’t want to talk.” She told him. 

“Okay, but this is going to be a long shift if I have to do all the talking.” 

Nicole finally looked over at him. “Your games won’t work on me, Dolls. I’m not in the mood.”

They finished out their shift in silence and the redhead left the police station the second their shift was done. Xavier didn’t know her well enough yet so he wouldn’t push her yet. 

Nicole got back to her apartment and showered before crawling into bed and crying herself to sleep. She woke up and checked her phone. Nothing. No texts, missed calls or voicemails.

It was a long week of night shifts and radio silence from her girlfriend. Before her shift Saturday, the redhead thought she would check the bar and see if Waverly and Chrissy stopped by for dinner or drinks. Nicole walked in feeling uncomfortable already being back in the bar and then she only saw the blonde. She turned to walk out but Chrissy waved her over. 

Nicole walked over and sat with her putting her face in her hands. The blonde knew something was up because she hadn’t seen her all week. 

“Red, what’s up?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Nicole, I haven’t seen you at the apartment and Waverly just comes home and locks herself in her room with her work.”

“Chrissy, I can’t talk to you about it. If she were to find out.”

Chrissy didn’t say anything and the redhead looked up and saw the blonde staring over her shoulder. Nicole turned around and saw Waverly with her arms crossed and eyebrow cocked at them. The brunette turns and walks out of the bar. 

“Exactly my point.” Nicole said turning back to look at the blonde. 

“I’ll tell her that you were just sitting here with me.”

The redhead stared at the blonde. “She’s not going to buy that and she’s already upset at me for something so now she’s pissed.”

“What did you do, red?” Chrissy asking wondering if she were going to have to try and kick her ass.

“Again, I’m not talking about it, especially with you.”

The blonde nodded agreeing with her. “Okay, she has to start writing her book soon so unless you want this to last months then you need to pick up some coffee and go to her office Monday morning. She has a class that afternoon but office hours in the morning.”

Nicole nodded. “I have to be at work soon so I’ll see you later, Chrissy.”

“You better fix this with her, red. I like you and I don’t want to have to kick your ass.”

Nicole stood up and smiled down at the blonde nodding but she also knew that Chrissy didn’t stand a chance against her. The redhead walked out of the bar and pulled out her phone wanting to text the brunette but then locked her phone putting it back in her pocket. 

Monday morning after her shift ended, the redhead stopped by the Garden and got them some coffee. Nicole headed to the university and ran through several different apologies in her head. She had walked on autopilot all the way up to her office door. Nicole could see her silhouette inside moving around. The redhead watched her sit down and she knocked. The brunette yelled come in and Nicole hesitantly opened the door. 

The redhead walked in and closed the door behind her before she walked over and sat down in front of her setting the coffees down. They sat there in silence switching between looking at each other and drinking their coffee. It was half an hour later and they both sat empty coffee cups down. 

Nicole finally spoke up. “Waverly, I want to say I’m sorry over and over but I know that’s not what you want to hear.”

The brunette scanned the redhead and noticed the bags under her eyes and the overall exhaustion on her face. “You’re right, Nicole, but right this second I’m worried about you. It looks like you just got off your night shift.”

The redhead nodded. “I did an hour ago.”

“Why aren’t you home sleeping?” Waverly wondered. 

“I haven’t slept well without you especially since we’re...” Nicole started and then stopped herself. “All I do is work and cry myself to sleep reading your book because your words are the closest thing to your voice.”

The brunette wanted to approach her and comfort the redhead, but she was still upset at her. Waverly had missed the feeling of Nicole sleeping with her. “I don’t really want to do this right now, Nicole. You’re tired and I’m working.”

The redhead looked across at Waverly who went back to work. Nicole couldn’t move because it was like the brunette just stabbed her in the chest and left the knife in. 

Nicole found her strength and stood up grabbing their empty coffee cups and walked out of the brunettes office closing it behind her. 

Waverly watched her walk out and laid her head down on her desk. The brunette had not expected the redhead to stop by. She wasn’t ready to talk to her about how she felt. Waverly felt selfish for feeling this way.

Nicole went to her apartment and slept waking up around dinner time. From what Chrissy told her at the bar, the brunette would be locked in her room. The redhead put her uniform on and picked up Chinese on the way to the brunettes apartment. 

The redhead walked in and saw Chrissy on the couch watching a movie and she pointed to Waverly’s bedroom door. Nicole set the Chinese down on the table and knocked. 

The brunette heard the apartment door open and knew Chrissy was home from work already so it had to be Nicole. She heard the knock and stood up walking to her door with her hand on the handle. Waverly slowly opened her door and looked up at the redhead. 

“I brought Chinese for dinner. Can we talk?” Nicole pleaded. 

“Is there enough for Chrissy?” The brunette asked not wanting to be alone with her girlfriend eating in silence.

“Of course.” The redhead told her. 

“Wave, don’t you dare try to make me a buffer right now. I’m going for a walk for about an hour so you two can finally talk.” The blonde said as she stood up, grabbed her coat and walked out of the apartment leaving the redhead and brunette together. 

“We can save some for her for later.” The redhead said. 

The brunette looked up at Nicole and there was only one thing she wanted to do. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s tie and pulled the redhead in for a kiss. 

Nicole was shocked for a moment but then melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her waist. The brunette walked backwards falling on the bed pulling the redhead down on top of her. Waverly put her hands on the redheads neck and slowly moved her fingers across Nicole’s cheeks. 

The redhead slipped her hands underneath the brunettes shirt feeling her skin. Waverly deepened the kiss darting her tongue into the redheads mouth at the touch of Nicole’s hands on her. She had missed Nicole but then realized where this was about to go and remembered why she was mad at her. 

Waverly broke the kiss and pushed the redhead off of her as she sat up and crossed her arms. “Nicole Haught.”

The redhead looked back at her in shock and confusion. “Waves, you kissed me.”

“I know I did, but I’m still mad at you.”

Nicole kneeled down in front of the brunette and laid her head on Waverly’s lap for a moment before looking up at her. “What can I do or say, baby?”

“I don’t know, Nicole.”

“Why are you mad?” The redhead had wondered that all week. The brunette shook her head down at Nicole. “Waverly, talk to me.” The redhead said as she put her hands on the brunettes thighs and rubbed them encouraging her to talk. 

“I don’t want to tell you why. I’m embarrassed.” Waverly said in a whisper. 

“Waves, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me.” 

“I can’t, Nicole. I’m scared of what will happen. I don’t want you to leave me.”

“I hate to tell you but if you keep this up I just might, baby.” The redhead said trying to put a fire under her. “Seriously, Waves, you’re my girlfriend. I want to be with you. I love you.”

Waverly finally found the courage and told her. “I felt like I wasn’t enough for you when you didn’t like the cock. I loved it when you fucked me with your cock. I wanted to share that experience with you.”

Nicole looked up at her girlfriend with the most sincere eyes. “Baby, I love that you loved the cock but it’s just not for me. I just need you, Waves. You’re all I need.”

The brunette felt hurt by those words for some reason. “Nicole, you’re all I need, too, but sometimes I like more. Why is that such a bad thing?”

The redhead realized she fucked up again. “Oh my god, Waverly. That’s not what I meant. Fuck.” Nicole stood up and started pacing back and forth thinking. She looked at her watch and put her hands on her head. “I just want you to know that you’re my everything, Waverly Earp. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything especially about sex.”

The brunette watched the redhead pace. “I just felt so selfish that I wanted you to like the cock, too that I felt so hurt when you didn’t. It was like I couldn’t please you, Nicole which is my worst fear.”

Nicole stopped and walked back over to her looking down at the brunette. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Baby, just go ahead and get that thought out of your head.” The redhead said as she knelt down in front of her looking up at her. “But if you want I’ll try it again if you really want to share this with me.”

“Nicole, you don’t have to. I just got it in my head that you would like it as much as I did. When you didn’t like it, I just felt so sad and horrible that I couldn’t help you enjoy it.”

The redhead took the brunettes hands in hers and kissed her palms. “Waves, you were so gentle with me, baby. I really appreciated it. Now can we go eat dinner because all I’ve had is that coffee this morning.” Nicole begged the brunette.

Waverly nodded and leaned down kissing the redhead gently. “I love you, Nicole Haught. Let’s go feed you.”

The redhead smiled and stood up grabbing Waverly’s hand as they walked out to the living room sitting at the table eating their Chinese. They set a plate aside for Chrissy before they started to eat because Nicole knew she could eat it all. The redhead and the brunette sat there and ate enjoying each other’s company. Nicole listened to Waverly talk about her first week as well as getting started on her book. The redhead smiled as she ate because she truly missed the brunette. 

Waverly had missed talking to the redhead about what she loved. The brunette liked how much the redhead loved to listen to her talk for hours without saying a word. No one has ever just sat and let her talk about what she loved except maybe Wynonna. Waverly looked over at Nicole who kept checking her watch. 

“Babe, do you have to go to work?” The brunette asked her. 

Nicole shook her head. “Not yet, but I don’t want to be late. Dolls would kill me if I was even a second late.”

The brunette smiled finally getting to hear about her girlfriends new job. “Tell me all about this Dolls.”

The redhead smiled and laughed at the brunette. “He’s just my training officer and we became fast friends because we both love sports. I haven’t known him long, Waves.”

“Tell me about your job, Nicole.” Waverly insisted. 

“I’m sitting in a squad car mostly and night shifts are terrible because of all the drunk people we take back to the station. Then that just adds to the paperwork. I liked day shifts better. There were less drunk people and it was more about getting to know and protect the city.”

“But you love it, don’t you, babe?” The brunette wondered. 

Nicole nodded. “Yeah, baby. I definitely like it a lot better than getting people drunk at the bar.”

“I miss seeing you at the bar, Nicole, but I’m so happy you’re finally excited about going to work.”

The redhead looked down at their empty plates and stood up grabbing them taking them to the sink. She ran the water to wash them and the brunette got up out of her seat and walked over to her. She jumped up and sat on the counter next to the sink watching her girlfriend wash their dishes. 

Nicole looked over at her and saw that her eyes were not looking into hers but scanning her body. “Waverly Earp, what are you doing?”

Waverly bit her lip. “Have I told you how great you look in that uniform?” 

“Once or twice.” The redhead replied finishing the dishes and dried them putting them away. 

“Have I also told you how much I miss your touch?” The brunette also wondered. 

Nicole walked over to her and stood between her legs and rubbed the brunettes thighs over her pants. The redhead leaned in and grazed her nose against Waverly’s neck brushing her lips against her skin.

“You are intoxicating, Waverly Earp, but I have work.”

The brunette gasped at the slightest touch from her girlfriend. “I thought your shift didn’t start until midnight.”

Nicole pulled the brunette closer to her and Waverly wrapped her legs around her instinctively. “At first, but that changed a few days ago. Now we go in at 9 sometimes 10 and then get off at 7 or 8 in the morning.”

The brunette wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck begging for the redheads lips to touch her skin. “Nicole, can you come over when you get off this weekend?”

“Of course, baby, but I’ll be exhausted. Are you sure?” Nicole says. 

“Please, Nicole. I’ve missed you and I actually have a lot of work to get done while you sleep.”

The redhead slipped her hands underneath the brunettes shirt and touched the bare skin of Waverly’s back. The brunette melted at the touch of her girlfriends hands on her.

“How are you doing right now, baby? I really want to touch you so bad but I don’t want to just fuck you on this counter and then leave you without having satisfied me.”

Waverly moaned into her ear. The brunette had longed to be touched by the redhead. “Babe, is that what you want to do?”

“God, yes, Waves.” Nicole said as she kissed her neck softly feeling the brunette melt. The redhead moved her hands to Waverly’s pants and unbuttoned them before sliding her hand quickly down inside. 

“Nicole.” The brunette moaned out as she felt the redhead put her hand in her pants. Waverly felt Nicole’s lips on her neck, one hand on her back and the other moving inside her. 

The redhead wasn’t about to go slow so she instantly puts three fingers on her entrance coating her fingers in the brunettes arousal before pushing them inside her. Nicole felt teeth on her neck sinking into her skin which urged the redhead to go deeper inside the brunette. 

“Nicole, fuck, babe. Oh, shit.” The brunette gasped and moaned when she released her teeth from Nicole but then immediately bit down on her neck again. Waverly was hanging on to the redhead as she felt her orgasm coming quick. 

Nicole was enjoying finally being inside her girlfriend again that she waited a minute before she finally hit her most sensitive spot. The redhead really loved feeling the brunette coming undone by her fingers. Nicole finally couldn’t take it and she moved her fingers hitting that one spot she knows Waverly loves.

“Shit, Nicole, fuck.” Waverly moaned as she sunk her teeth deeper into the skin of her neck. 

The redhead felt Waverly’s walls pulsating and tightening around her fingers as she explored that special spot a little harder every second. The brunette was sent hurdling over the edge and into her orgasm hard as her hips instinctively rode the redheads fingers coming down from her high. 

Waverly removed her teeth from her girlfriends neck and kissed the mark and bruise that was forming. The brunette kissed and sucked on the skin of the redheads neck. Nicole kept her fingers inside Waverly melting into the feeling of her lips on her neck. 

Nicole finally removed her fingers from the brunette who stopped kissing her neck as she gasped at the feeling. Waverly buttoned her pants up and looked at the redhead. She noticed her neck and cringed. 

“Sorry.”

The redhead looked over at her. “Are you only apologizing because it’s obvious and I’m going to get crap about it at work?”

The brunette nodded shyly and nervously. “Sorry.” Waverly said again.

Nicole smiled and kissed the brunettes neck. “Next time it’s your turn to get marked.”

The redhead headed to the door and Waverly followed her. Nicole turned around at the door and leaned back against it pulling the brunette in to her. The redhead rests her hands on her back and smiles down at her. 

“Babe, I promise to talk to you from now on, okay?” Waverly said.

The redhead nodded. “I love you, Waverly Earp, and I’m going to go now before I fuck you against this wall.”

Waverly smiled and leaned up wrapping her arms around her neck. “I love you, too, Nicole Haught.” The brunette said as she kissed her. “You better go before I get you out of that sexy uniform and kiss every inch of your naked body.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her again before finally walking out the door. She passed Chrissy on the way out of the building who smiled at her. The redhead knew exactly why she was smiling like that too. Nicole headed to work hoping Dolls wouldn’t give her a lot of crap for it, but knowing him he wouldn’t stop asking her about it the entire shift. She was both excited and dreaded going to work right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was a fairly decent week at work. Dolls hadn’t given her much crap about her neck and they had a good week because Nicole was out of her funk. The two of them really got to know one another very well being in a squad car together for hours in the middle of the night. 

Friday came around and she was excited because even though she had to work Nicole would finally get to be with the brunette. They had texted throughout the week when she wasn’t sleeping and the redhead would call her before she headed to work. 

The redhead could have gone over to the brunettes apartment after Waverly was finished with her day and before hers began, but she didn’t. Nicole knew that the brunette would have work to do, and she would be starting to write her book soon. 

The redhead woke up to a text from the brunette Friday afternoon wanting her to come over for dinner. Chrissy was working and she was going to order a pizza. Nicole smiled at the text and showered putting her uniform on before she headed over. 

She walked into the apartment and the pizza was on the table but no Waverly. Her bedroom door was cracked so she went in finding the brunette hard at work. Nicole smiled and leaned against the doorframe. The redhead quietly walked over and kissed the top of her head. 

“How long has the pizza been sitting on the table?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly leaned her head back into Nicole’s stomach looking up at her. “Only 10 minutes, Nicole. Are you hungry?”

The redhead notices her research all over her desk. “You already started writing?” 

“Yeah. I just want to be ahead of schedule in case I need to make changes or something.”

“Waves, I was just asking, baby. You don’t have to defend yourself. I’m going to go eat, and you get to a decent stopping point.”

Nicole kissed her forehead and walked out of her bedroom grabbing a plate and putting three slices of pizza on it. The redhead sat on the couch and took her boots off relaxing for a little bit. She stopped herself from getting more pizza in case the brunette and Chrissy were hungry. The redhead laid down on the couch and closed her eyes even though she wasn’t tired at all. 

A half hour later, Waverly comes out and sees Nicole sleeping on the couch. She gets her a plate and puts a few slices on it walking to the couch. The brunette lifts the redheads legs and sits down laying them back on her lap. Nicole wakes up and sees the brunette and smiles. 

“Hey, baby.” The redhead says. 

Waverly eats her pizza. “Sorry I kind of left you out here.”

“Waves, you’re writing a book. Never apologize for that, baby.”

The brunette takes another bite of her pizza and shakes her head. “It’s nothing really.”

The redhead looked at Waverly shaking it off like she was doing something normal. “Waverly Earp, don’t you dare diminish what you’re doing.” Waverly ignores her and eats her pizza. Nicole sits up and looks at her. “Baby, you’re amazing and I’m so proud of you. Sometimes I can’t believe you even want or need me.”

The brunette finishes her pizza and sets her plate on the coffee table next to Nicole’s. She turns and takes the redheads legs wrapping them around her waist. “Nicole Haught, you’re the reason I want to wake up in the morning and you’re the person I need before I fall asleep at night. I hate that our work schedules don’t align. I hate that I want you so much. I hate that I need you so bad.”

Nicole leaned forward and pressed her lips to the brunettes. “I love you, Waverly Earp.” The redhead places kisses on the brunettes neck. “How far into your book are you?” Nicole asks as she continues to gently kiss Waverly’s neck. 

The brunette lifts her hand up to the redheads braid and encourages Nicole to keep going. “Just a couple chapters. Why?”

“Because I want to know. I want to hear all about it.” The redhead kept softly touching her lips to the brunettes skin of her neck. 

“Nicole.” Waverly said softly. 

The redhead leaned back to look at the brunette. “What, baby?”

“Nobody has ever really feigned interest.”

Nicole tilted her head. “What about that student? Is she helping you out?”

Waverly nodded her head. “Yeah, but my students being interested is a different story. My friends and family have never wanted to know. They’re just proud and excited for me.”

The redhead removes her legs from around Waverly’s waist and stands up grabbing their plates. She starts to wash them. “Waves.” Nicole starts to say and then finishes drying their plates putting them away. She puts the pizza box in the fridge for Chrissy to eat later. She leans back against the table looking at Waverly still sitting on the couch. “I don’t know if Chrissy has told you this but my life changed when you walked in the bar. I had no one. I’m not trying to say that my feelings are more important than yours. I’m saying that I understand. You talk about your family being proud and excited but my family wants nothing to do with me.”

The brunette looked at the redhead avoiding eye contact. “Nicole, I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t know. When I said I don’t like talking about my past, I meant it. It hurts to talk about and I just don’t want to burden you with it or have you look at me differently.”

Waverly stood up and walked over to her. The brunette reached up and put her hands on Nicole’s neck. “Babe, why are you telling me now? Is something going on?”

The redhead finally looked down into the brunettes eyes. “I don’t know. You always talk about your life and I keep avoiding the subject with you. I love you too much to shut you out any longer. I just don’t like how it makes me feel.”

“You don’t have to tell me unless of course it comes up naturally. You’re not shutting me out, Nicole. You’re here and I’m grateful for you every day.”

Nicole nodded and rested her hands on the brunettes waist. “I don’t want you to brush off what you’re doing. It’s huge and I’m so curious. I just love watching you talk about it because the smile that comes across your face makes my day. Your smile is one of my favorite things about you, baby.”

The brunette smiled up at the redhead. “You’re the only person who’ll listen to me besides my students.” Waverly walks them over the couch and lays down pulling Nicole on top of her. “What are your other favorite things about me that you love?” The brunette asks as she traces her fingers across the back of the redheads neck.

Nicole slides her hands underneath the brunettes shirt feeling her bare skin. “I love your ears.” The redhead kisses her ear. “I love your neck.” The redhead kisses her neck. “I love your cheek.” Nicole kisses her cheek. “I love your mouth.” The redhead presses her lips to Waverly’s. Nicole takes the brunettes shirt off. “I love your chest.” The redhead kisses her chest. “I love your breasts.” Nicole kisses her breasts. “I love your abs.” The redhead kisses her way down to her abs. Nicole moves back up to the brunettes neck placing soft kisses along it. 

Waverly was smiling so big it was starting to hurt. “When do you have to leave for work?” The brunette asked. 

The redhead checked her watch. “I have about 2 hours, baby.”

The brunette gasped. “I really want to show you how much I appreciate you, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled and kissed her sliding her tongue into the brunettes mouth tasting her. After a half hour of making out as they slowly lost their clothes until they were completely naked on the couch, the redhead broke the kiss. 

“Waves, is Chrissy going to walk in on us?” Nicole wondered. 

The brunette shook her head and she moved her hand down to the inside of her thigh. The redhead gasped at the touch. Waverly slowly grazed her hand across her entrance coating her fingers as Nicole laid her head down on the brunettes shoulder. Waverly teased the redhead for several minutes. 

“Waverly, please, baby.” Nicole begs the brunette. 

The brunette kissed the redheads neck and plunged three fingers inside her. Nicole gasped out loud and moaned as she sunk her teeth into the brunettes neck. The redhead matched the rhythm of the brunettes fingers inside her. Waverly explored the redhead while Nicole rode the brunettes fingers. 

Nicole melted at the touch of her girlfriend inside her and that only urged her closer to the edge. The brunette found her sensitive spot and the redhead bit down harder on Waverly’s neck as she rode that spot where the brunettes fingers were straight into her orgasm. Nicole slowly rode out her orgasm and removed her teeth from the brunettes neck kissing and licking the mark she had left on her girlfriend. 

The redhead kissed Waverly’s neck and moved her hand inside her thigh feeling how wet she was for her. “God, baby, now it’s your turn.” Nicole said as she sat up and pulled the brunette with her. “Try not to mark me again, Waves.”

Waverly smiled at the redhead. “I’m making no promises, Nicole.” The brunette as she said started to move her fingers out then back inside.

“Fuck.” Nicole moaned as she gasped as the feeling of her girlfriend still inside her. The redhead inserted her fingers inside the brunette. 

“Shit.” Waverly moaned as she was encouraged to quicken her pace inside the redhead exploring her again. 

They each kept a nice steady pace inside each other exploring one another. It was several minutes of this until they found the others sensitive spots at the same time. They moved their fingers faster and deeper as they helped each other get close to the edge. They both felt the others walls pulsating and tightening around their fingers. They moaned each other’s names out loud as they rode and fucked the other into their orgasm. They came down from their high moments later but kept their fingers inside each other. 

Nicole leaned forward and pressed her lips to brunettes hard. Waverly slid her tongue into the redheads mouth tasting her. After several minutes of kissing, the redhead laid the brunette down on top of her. Neither of them removed their fingers as they laid there making out and exploring each other into several more orgasms. 

An hour later, Nicole stood up and covered the brunette with a blanket as she got dressed. Waverly had fallen asleep 15 minutes ago. The redhead had tired her out giving her 5 orgasms over the past hour, but then again she should be exhausted because the brunette had given her 8 orgasms. She was surprised that she was standing right now as she put her uniform back on. 

The redhead left quietly and headed to work. She walked in the station grinning from ear to ear and Dolls noticed. He didn’t say anything until they were in the squad car. He simply looked over at her and watched as the smile never left her face for a couple hours. Dolls finally said something to her about it. 

“So how lucky did you get before work?”

The redhead noticed she had been smiling for hours and dropped looking over at her training officer. “That is none of your business, Dolls, but if you must know extremely lucky.”

Dolls smiled and laughed at his trainee. “God, being in love must feel good. I wish I were that lucky.”

“Oh, come on, Dolls. You’ll find someone.” The redhead assured him.

“Yeah, I’m not sure about that. If we stay on night shift then it’ll never happen.”

Nicole looked out the windshield of the car. “Do you know how long we’ll be on night shift?”

Dolls shook his head. “I don’t know. It could be a week or three, Haught.”

The redhead leaned back against the headrest of her seat. “I hope it’s one week because I miss being in bed with her.”

Dolls looked over at her and smiled at her leaning back against the headrest of his seat. “When can I meet this girl who can put you in a funk one week and then make you smile for hours the next?”

Nicole turned her head looking over at him. “What about before our shift tomorrow? We’ll go out for dinner.”

“That sounds good, Haught.” Dolls said.

They finished out their shift and Nicole headed back to the brunettes apartment. It was 8:30 and Chrissy was leaving for work. The blonde nodded at her as she walked out. The redhead nodded back and walked into Waverly’s bedroom. The brunette was still in bed no doubt tired from their activities the day before. She also could have have stayed up too late working on her book so she could spend time with her girlfriend.

Nicole took off her boots and tie, unbuttoned the top buttons on her shirt taking it off then took her pants off. The redhead in nothing but her underwear and bra crawled into bed next to the brunette. She scooted closer until her body was pressed against Waverly’s back. Nicole nuzzled her nose on the back of the brunettes neck and breathed in the smell of her hair. The redhead wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and held on to her girlfriend. It had been too long since she was able to hold on to the brunette like this. 

Waverly woke up by the touch and feeling of her bonus blanket. “Hey, babe.”

“Shh.” Nicole said as she pressed her lips to the back of Waverly’s neck. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

The brunette put her hands on the redheads. “How was work?”

“Boring.” The redhead said and then remembered what she and Dolls talked about. “We’re having dinner with Dolls before our shift tonight. He wants to meet you.”

Waverly was slowly waking up. “Nicole, when did this happen?”

“During our shift, he asked when he could meet you. I figured now was a good time before you really get into your book and everything that will follow after it’s published. Is that okay?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Waverly said with no tone.

“Waves, hey, I can tell him you’re busy if you don’t want to. I’m sorry if I just assumed.”

The brunette rubbed her thumbs across the redheads knuckles. “Nicole, I said sure. I just am not used to this.”

“Used to what?”

“Our relationship has been different. I’m just.” Waverly started but then felt a chill as Nicole backed away from her. The brunette turned on her other side to look at her. “God, I didn’t mean it like that. Nicole please come back.”

The redhead stared down at her tired and upset at herself for bringing this up. “What did you mean?”

“I meant that you have been a constant in my life since moving to the city. You always have my best interest at heart and I’m sorry if I don’t fully appreciate that sometimes, babe. It’s just that no one has ever cared about me like you do. That’s what I’m not used to. You want me to meet Dolls and you thought it should be soon because of what’s going on.”

Nicole looked down at the brunette giving her a pouty smile. She shook her head and moved closer to the brunette kissing her wrapping her arms around her waist. The redhead broke the kiss and laid her head on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just tired and I really want you to meet him. He knows how important you are to me.”

The brunette wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you, babe. If anything it makes me love you even more, Nicole.”

The redhead kissed the brunettes collarbone. “I love you so much, baby. I don’t know what I would do without you, Waves.”

“Hey, hey.” The brunette says as she rubs her back. “I’ve got you, babe. Just go to sleep.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Nicole wondered. 

“I do, but you’re more important right now. You’re my top priority.” The brunette tells her. 

The redhead doesn’t know where it comes from but she starts crying. She’s half naked and crying into her girlfriends shoulder. Nicole mentally blames it on the long shift at work. Waverly holds the redhead in her arms rubbing her back as she cries. The brunette knows she has tons of work to do today to get ready for next week and more book to write, but her girlfriend needs her more right now. 

Waverly had missed the redhead. Between the semester starting and her writing her book to Nicole moving to night shift and the time they didn’t talk, they had not seen much of each other. It was always a couple hours here or a quick call there. Today Waverly would focus on her girlfriend and give her the attention she needed and deserved.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nicole woke up in the brunettes arms later that day noticing they hadn’t moved at all. The redhead laid there and relished in the feeling of being held by her girlfriend. 

Waverly felt the redhead moving in her arms. “Nicole.” The brunette said softly. 

Nicole nuzzled her nose into the side of the brunettes neck. “Waves.” The redhead said back softly.

“How’d you sleep, babe?” Waverly asked her. 

“Better than I’ve slept in weeks, baby. I always sleep better when I’m with you.” Nicole told her. 

The brunette rubbed the back of her neck gently. Waverly hadn’t slept well without the redhead next to her. She needed to be close to her and hoped her girlfriend would be off night shifts soon.

“I miss you, Nicole.” The brunette says. 

The redhead finally pulls back to look at Waverly. Nicole wipes the tears from her eyes. “Hey.” Nicole says as she rubs her waist and back. “Just because I’m not here with you doesn’t mean I’m not thinking about you. Waves, I’m trying really hard not to hate my job while I’m on night shifts. You are the only person I want to be with every moment of every day.”

Waverly leans in and presses her lips to the redheads moving her hands up to Nicole’s neck. Nicole moves her hands up Waverly’s back and slides her tongue into the brunettes mouth deepening the kiss. Nicole rolls over laying on her back pulling Waverly on top of her. 

Waverly broke the kiss and rested her forehead against the redheads. “Don’t we have dinner with Dolls soon?” The brunette asked. 

“What time is it?” The redhead wondered. 

“It’s almost 5.” Waverly told her. 

“We have a couple of hours. Our shift starts at 9 so I’m thinking around 7 we meet him at the bar.”

Nicole leaned up and kissed the brunettes neck wanting to get some action. “Babe, I kind of thought I would get some work done before.”

The redhead was sad but she was happy for her girlfriend. Nicole kissed her gently before looking into her warm eyes. “Of course, baby. I’m just going to go shower real quick.”

“Have I told you lately that I love you?”

Nicole smiles and shakes her head. “It wouldn’t hurt to say a few more times.”

Waverly kisses her. “I love you.” The brunette says as she presses her lips to Nicole’s. 

The redhead melts into the kiss and presses the brunettes body against hers. Nicole wants to deepen the kiss but instead she breaks the heated kiss. “I love you, Waverly Earp, and I’m going to need you to get out of bed and start working.”

The brunette smiled down at Nicole and kissed her softly before getting up off her and out of bed. She went straight to her desk and started working. Nicole watched her for a few minutes before crawling out of bed and heading for the bathroom. 

Nicole walked out of the bathroom half an hour later wrapped in a towel. She walks over to the brunette and kisses the top of her head before picking her uniform off the ground putting it on. She didn’t want to distract Waverly so she headed into the living room and slouched on the couch turning on Netflix. The redhead picks up Waverly’s first book and started reading it again. 

Nicole checked her watch and it was after 7 then her phone rings. 

“Haught, I’m here at the bar. Where are you two?” Dolls asked. 

“Chill, Dolls. Waves lives like 2 blocks from the bar. She’s probably trying to find something to wear to impress you.”

She heard Dolls laugh. “Alright, well hurry before I start looking for a date.”

Nicole laughed. “Okay, we’ll be there soon.”

The redhead hung up and walked into Waverly’s bedroom finding her still working at her desk. Nicole found herself upset but then started smiling watching her girlfriend hard at work. She walked over to her and put her arms on her shoulders massaging them. 

The brunette melts into the touch and then she jumps up out of the chair. “Oh god, Nicole I’m so sorry.” She runs into the bathroom and takes a quick shower coming out in a towel minutes later. The brunette goes to her closet and puts on some jeans and a nice blouse grabbing a jacket. 

Waverly grabs the redheads hand and leads them out of the apartment and to the bar. They walk in and Nicole spots Dolls at a table with an empty soda getting a refill. He saw them and stood up. 

“So this is the infamous girlfriend, huh?” Dolls asked. 

They both blushed and sat down at the table. “Infamous, huh?” The brunette says as she looked at the redhead. 

Nicole shrugs. “What can I say? You’re the best thing to happen to me, baby.” The redhead said as she kisses her. 

Dolls smiled. “Well, aren’t you two the cutest.”

They smile at each other and refrain from kissing again in front of him. They enjoy dinner and drinks for about an hour talking and getting to know each other. Dolls wanted to pay and Nicole insisted she pay so after 10 minutes of arguing Waverly insisted that she pay because they would argue all night. 

Nicole walked the brunette the two blocks back to her apartment building as Dolls waited back outside the bar. The redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette and hugged her tight. Waverly hugged her back wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist. They stood there on the sidewalk embracing never wanting to part from the other. 

“So I really want to come over after work but I know I kept you all day today. You won’t hurt my feelings if you want me to go back to my place after my shift tonight.”

The brunette leaned back and looked up at the redhead smiling. “Nicole Haught, if you’re not sleeping in my bed tomorrow then I’m bringing my work over to your place which I have no idea where it’s at because you’re always at mine.”

Nicole smiled and laughed before leaning down to capture the brunettes lips kissing her softly. “Have I told you how much I love you, Waverly Earp?” The brunette shakes her head. “Well, I love you so much that I don’t want to go to the job I love just so I can hold you all night.”

Waverly smiled up at the redhead wanting her to do that, but knowing that she couldn’t. “I’ll see you in the morning, Nicole.”

The redhead smiled and leaned down resting her forehead against the brunettes. “I love you, baby.”

Dolls yelled into the night. “Haught!” 

They both laughed and the redhead let go of Waverly walking back to Dolls. The brunette watched her walk away checking out her ass in her uniform. Waverly shook her head smiling and walked back up to her apartment. She sat at her desk and continued to work on her book. 

Nicole got into the squad car with Dolls heading to the station. He said they had tons of paperwork to do and she sighed but was relieved. She didn’t have to sit in a car for hours staring out the windshield at an empty city. 

They got to the station and sat at their desks starting on their paperwork. A few hours later, they finished and got in the squad car for the rest of their shift. Dolls and Nicole talked about Waverly and then sports and then hiking. Before they realized it their shift was over and they were still talking until Dolls noticed and drove them back to the station. 

Nicole made her way to Waverly’s apartment and walked in at 7:45 in the morning. Chrissy was up and making some breakfast. The redhead smiled at the smell of pancakes and coffee.

“You’re welcome to some if you want, red. I don’t think Wave is up yet. She’s been keeping weird hours since you’ve been on night shift.”

“Thanks, Chrissy.” Nicole smiled as she took off her boots at the door and walked into the brunettes bedroom. She saw Waverly still asleep with all her research on her bed with her. Nicole smiled and chuckled to herself. 

The redhead picked up the papers and put them neatly on her desk. Nicole laid next to the brunette on top of the covers and wrapped her arms around Waverly. The brunette woke up and turned to face the redhead kissing her. 

“Hey, you.” The brunette said. 

“Hey, baby. Chrissy made breakfast. I’m going to go eat, but I just wanted to wake you up first.” Nicole said kissing her back.

“Thanks.” Waverly said looking around. “Where’s my work?” The brunette asked. 

“I gathered it up and put it on your desk.”

Waverly kissed the redhead. “Go get you some food, babe, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Nicole got off the bed and walked out of the brunettes bedroom sitting down at the table with Chrissy. The redhead put some pancakes on her plate and poured coffee in a mug. 

“So how long are you on night shift?” Chrissy wondered. 

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know. Hopefully another week, but it could be longer.”

“Well, I hope you don’t get put back on it after they take you off. I don’t know if our girl can handle it again.” The blonde said.

“I don’t know if I could handle it again.” Nicole told her. 

“You seem happier than you were at the bar, though.” 

The redhead nodded taking a bite of her pancakes and sips her coffee. “Yeah, much happier.”

Waverly comes out of her bedroom and joins them. “What are you two talking about?” The brunette asked as she made her a cup of coffee. 

“How night shift is terrible but I’m happy.” The redhead said. 

The brunette smiled as she sat down and Nicole put some pancakes on her plate drizzling syrup on top. “Thanks, babe. Yeah it’s been difficult to adjust not seeing you as often as I’d like.”

“Red and I were just hoping that she’s done with them soon and for good.” Chrissy said. 

“You can say that again.” Waverly said agreeing with her. 

Nicole enjoyed her breakfast and the company even though she was tired from work. She listened to the two best friends talk about work and life mixing in some stories from back home in there. The redhead got up and went to the brunettes bedroom collapsing on the bed falling asleep once her body hit the sheets. She felt a little bad for just leaving in the middle of their conversation but she knew they wouldn’t mind. The brunette and the blonde both knew that she worked all night and was exhausted. 

Waverly eventually went to her room and sat at her desk and worked on her book all day. She didn’t have much to do for her classes this week except prepare for her lecture which she knew like the back of her hand. Having a TA also really helped take a lot of the weight off her shoulders with grading and everything. She still looked over to make sure that the grades she were giving were earned, but she had so much time to focus on her book now. Before she knew it, the brunette was halfway through writing after only a few weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was two more weeks of night shift before Dolls told the redhead that they were off night shifts for awhile. Nicole hugged him so tight and then leapt backward since they were still at the station and cleared her throat. It was the end of their last night shift and Friday morning. Nicole was walking back to her place and called Chrissy. 

“Hey, red, you’re not calling to ask me out are you?” The blonde asked when she answered the redheads call.

Nicole laughed. “You wouldn’t be able to handle me, blondie.” The redhead said and Chrissy laughed. “No I’m calling because I’m off night shifts and have the weekend off. I want to take Waverly away so we can enjoy some alone time. Not that we don’t love hanging out with you.”

“Red, say no more. I understand it’s been tough on you two the past month or so I’m all for it.” Chrissy assured the redhead. 

“Thanks. Hey, don’t tell her, okay? I’m going to go sleep and then I’m going to surprise her at work later.” The redhead pleaded.

“You got it, Nicole.” 

The redhead hung up and headed back to her apartment falling on her bed. Nicole fell asleep in minutes and woke up to two missed calls from Chrissy. She listened to the one voicemail she left saying that Waverly was at the Garden with some guy. That voicemail was 20 minutes ago so she jumped in the shower taking a quick shower. She got out and put some jeans and a t-shirt on while she quickly packed a bag and ran down to her car throwing the bag in the back. She drove to the Garden and parked outside. 

The redhead got out and walked in, and Chrissy pointed to a table in the back where Waverly and the guy was sitting. She recognized the guy but he looked different this time. He had shaved his beard into a mustache but the redhead noticed his blue eyes and smiled. She walked over to Chrissy at the counter and leaned on it. 

“Chrissy, that’s Henry. The guy from the bar who’s helping her with her next book about her family history.” Nicole told her. 

The blonde looked over at them and then back to the redhead. “Huh. Okay. Sorry I freaked you out.” 

The redhead saw the blonde staring over at their table. “Did she not tell you?” Nicole asked her. 

Chrissy shook her head. “No I guess she forgot to mention it.” 

“Hey.” Nicole says as she reaches her hand out and puts it on the blondes arm. “I can wait another weekend to have her to myself if you want to hang out with her.”

The blonde shakes her head. “No it’s okay, red. You two deserve a weekend to yourselves.”

The redhead watched the blonde shrug her hand off and continue working. Nicole looked over and the brunette saw the redhead and smiled wondering why her girlfriend was staring back at her. Nicole waved at her and the brunette walked over to her. 

“Uh, babe, what are you doing here?” Waverly wondered. 

The redhead smiled down at her and held the brunettes waist. “Chrissy left me a voicemail freaking me out.”

“Wait, why? You don’t seem freaked out right now.”

“She didn’t know about Henry. I didn’t recognize him at first but his eyes gave him away. I read people remember.”

The brunette looked over at the blonde working hard. “I thought I told her.”

“Hey, what are you and Henry talking about?”

“Just about the book and when we’ll meet up to write it.”

“When will that be?”

“A few weeks. I’m just finishing and wrapping up my second book.” The brunette said and studied the redheads face as she looked away from her and hands fell from her waist. “Nicole, talk to me.”

“Are you and Henry finished?” Nicole asked. 

“Nicole, what is it?” Waverly insisted. 

“I just have to tell you something and I don’t want to interrupt your work.”

“Henry and I can talk anytime. What’s going on with you and why aren’t you in your uniform?”

“Waves. Finish talking to him and meet me outside.” Nicole said as she walked out of the Garden. 

The brunette turned and walked back to the table talking to Henry telling him that she would talk to him later. He nodded and stood up putting on his hat and walking outside. Waverly followed him and headed to the redhead leaning back against her car. 

“Okay, Nicole, spill.” The brunette begged. 

“I’m not on night shift anymore and I want to take you out of the city for the weekend.” The redhead said in one breath. 

The brunette smiled and then it faded seeing the redhead not showing any emotion. “Nicole, you don’t look happy. There’s more.”

“Baby, I’m so happy because I’m back on day shifts and I have the weekend off. I get to spend every moment with you for the next few days but your best friend didn’t know about Henry. She thought you were cheating on me and misses you. I told her I can have you all to myself another weekend, but I’m worried about her.”

The brunette looked back in at her best friend then back to the redhead. “Nicole, I don’t know what to do.”

“Waverly, she’s your best friend. I don’t want to get in the way of you two. She needs you just as much as I do, baby. Let’s stay in the city this weekend. My plans to whisk you away can happen another time.”

Waverly nodded. “I’m going to head back in and hang out with her until her shift is over. Will you be at my apartment when we get there later?” Nicole nodded and smiled at the brunette. “We’ll pick up dinner on the way.” 

Waverly walks back into the Garden and Nicole gets in her car driving to the brunettes apartment. She grabs her bag and takes it upstairs putting it in Waverly’s room. She gets herself a glass of water and sits on the couch putting Netflix on. 

The redhead was bored after an hour and went to the brunettes room looking around. She gravitated to her desk and looked through Waverly’s work. She found her draft of the book she was writing and she grabbed it sitting on the bed. She started reading it and she dedicated it to her. 

‘This is for someone very special and important to me. She may never know how much she means to me, but I hope she can understand just how much when she reads this. She allowed me to focus on these stories and sacrificed so much for me.’

Nicole was crying and took a minute to compose herself before continuing. The redhead made it halfway through when she heard the apartment door open and laughter fill the silent room. She quickly got up and put the book back on her desk before walking in to greet them.

“Babe.” Waverly said as she raised an eyebrow at her. 

Nicole realized that she was tearing up looking at the brunette remembering the dedication. “Hi.”

Chrissy set the Chinese out on the table as Waverly walked up to Nicole who was frozen in the bedroom doorway. “I think I know the reason you’re looking at me like that.” Nicole nodded. “You weren’t supposed to know yet. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Waves, I don’t know what to say.”

The brunette smiled up at Nicole. “You don’t have to say anything, Nicole.”

“I really want to do things to you right now.” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly blushed and shook her head smiling down at the floor. “Later.” The brunette said as she walked to the table and sat down to eat with her best friend. 

The redhead smiled and joined them sitting next to the brunette. The three of them talked and laughed while Chrissy spilled a few embarrassing stories about Waverly in high school. The redhead would smile and rub the inside of her thigh. The brunette would blush and stare down at her plate of food. 

They finished eating and Nicole washed the dishes as Chrissy and Waverly started a movie for them to watch. The redhead made some popcorn and joined them on the couch. Waverly sat in between her best friend and her girlfriend. Nicole had one hand on her thigh underneath a blanket. Waverly held Chrissy’s hand and her girlfriends hand. When the movie finished, Chrissy went to her room and Waverly led Nicole into her room. 

The brunette sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her girlfriend in close holding the redhead’s waist. “I’m sorry our weekend together isn’t what you wanted it to be.”

Nicole put her hands on either side of the brunettes face. “It was my idea to stay. You probably have some work to do anyway.”

“You are the only work I have to do this weekend.” The brunette said as she pulled the redhead down on top of her kissing her. 

Nicole ignored her instincts to break from the kiss and slid her tongue into the brunettes mouth tasting her. Waverly moved her hands under the redheads shirt and Nicole gasped into the brunettes mouth at the touch. The redhead moved her hands down Waverly’s side and slid her hand under the brunettes shirt.

The brunette broke the kiss to Nicole’s surprise. “Nicole, I need to talk to you.” The redhead stood up off the brunette. “It’s about when the book comes out.”

The redhead crosses her arms. “Talk.”

Waverly sat up and looked at the redhead. “Please don’t look at me like that.”

“How do you want me to look at you?” The redhead asked her. 

“Not like you’re mad at me.” The brunette said. 

“Waverly, I’m just feeling a lot right now so just say it already.”

Waverly looked at the redhead and hated that she was making her upset. “Nicole, I want to talk about this now and not tell you last minute. I’m trying to be up front with you.” The brunette stood up off the bed and walked over to her desk looking at her calendar. “Before it’s published they’re going to promote it big time so I’ll have to do stuff for that. When it’s published I’ll have to do interviews and book signings. Robert told me I’ll have to eventually go on a book tour for about a month in the summer. He says if it’s a success they’ll want a third book.”

Nicole watches the brunette turn around and look at her waiting for her to react or say something. “I need some air. I’m going for a walk.” The redhead says as she walks out of the brunettes bedroom and out of the apartment. 

Waverly watched the redhead walk away from her. This weekend was supposed to be good for them. It was supposed to be focused on them. Instead they weren’t with each other at the moment. They weren’t talking. The brunette got in the shower and stood under the hot water trying not to cry until she couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

She stood in the shower crying until her legs couldn’t hold her up and she sat down leaning back against the wall. The water wasn’t hot anymore but she couldn’t move herself from this position. The brunette had her knees up and clutching them to her chest crying because she hated that she had to drop all that on her girlfriend when they were supposed to be having an incredible weekend together. 

Nicole went to the bar and drank a beer sitting there for twenty to thirty minutes until she got up and walked back to the apartment. She walked in and into the brunettes bedroom as she heard the shower running. The redhead was about to put her pajamas on and get in bed waiting for her girlfriend to get out of the shower. That was when she heard her crying so she walked in the bathroom to find her sitting in the shower clutching her knees.

The redhead ran her fingers through her hair and took her bun out letting her hair fall. Nicole got in the shower with her and sat in front of her with one leg on either side of the brunette. She rubbed the back of Waverly’s calves trying to comfort her with a simple touch but she knew she would have to use her words.

“I shouldn’t have walked out on you, Waves. I’m sorry. I just was excited about moving back to day shift and getting to spend all weekend with you that when you started to actually talk to me I took it the wrong way.”

“I thought I scared you away.” Waverly said through her sobs. 

“No you didn’t scare me at all. I just was wanting to hold you and kiss you. I freaked out when you wanted to talk and let me in. That hasn’t fared well for me in the past and I thought it was happening again.”

“Nicole, when are you going to talk to me? I’m here for you and you’re not going to scare me away.”

“Right now, baby or as soon as we get out of this shower and into dry clothes.”

Waverly laughs through her sobs and nods letting the redhead help her stand up. Nicole turns the water off and wraps the brunette in a towel drying her off. The redhead takes her wet clothes off and puts her pajamas on. She grabs her girlfriends and helps her put them on. They crawl under the covers and Nicole presses her body to Waverly’s back wrapping her arms around her waist. They both lay there in silence for a few minutes. 

“Nicole, about what I told you earlier, what do you think?” The brunette asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Babe, I can tell them that I’d rather do things differently. I care about what you think.” The brunette said. 

“I just want you to be happy, Waves.”

“Nicole.”

“Baby, please, you’re going to have to do a bunch of press for your second book. I would love nothing more than to be by your side the whole way through but it’s going to be hard with my job.”

“I don’t know if I can do this without you, Nicole.”

“Hey.” Nicole said softly as she kissed the back of her neck. “If I can’t be by your side then all you have to do is step away and call me.”

The brunette is silent for a few minutes. “I know you said you would talk to me about your past, but I’m tired.”

“Waves, I’ve got you, baby.” The redhead said as she kisses the back of her neck again. “We’ve got all weekend to talk, and I’m not leaving your side. I love you, okay?”

“I love you, too.” Waverly told her as she closed her eyes. 

Nicole held onto her as tight as she could. The redhead laid her head on the brunettes back regretting what she did. She never meant to hurt Waverly. She felt the past was repeating itself and it scared the hell out of her. Each time she’d heard that someone needed to talk to her it ended terribly. She thought Waverly was about to hurt her and the redhead ended up hurting her. The brunette was just trying to let her in and actually talk to her. Nicole was worried she would be afraid to open up to her again. It took her awhile to fall asleep but she did because she was holding onto her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nicole woke up in the middle of the night holding onto the brunette close to her. Waverly cared about what she thought. The fact that she wanted to talk is still scaring her and she said she wouldn’t leave her side but she couldn’t be in bed with her anymore.

The redhead slowly got out of bed and moved to the couch sleeping for a few hours before waking up again. Nicole had a nightmare about Waverly and got up thinking about getting back in bed with the brunette. She decided against it and left the apartment walking for hours. 

Waverly woke up and didn’t feel the redhead holding her. She jumped out of bed and hoped she would find her on the couch. Nothing. The brunette went back in her room and grabbed her phone about to text her when she saw that Nicole left her phone. 

“Damn it, Nicole.” Waverly muttered. 

The brunette grabbed her jacket and left the apartment heading straight for the one place she knew the redhead would be. Waverly looked in the park and walked to the spot that she showed her that first week they met. 

Waverly finds the redhead sitting with her knees clutched to her chest like she was last night in the shower. The brunette is afraid to approach her, but she fights that instinct because she loves her. She walks up to her and sits behind her with her legs around her as she laid her head on her back wrapping her arms around her waist. 

The redhead feels Waverly’s arms wrap around her with her head on her back. Nicole leans back into the brunette and starts to cry at her touch. Waverly wants to say something but she decides that holding the redhead is the best option. 

After a half hour of Nicole crying and Waverly holding her, the brunette finally speaks up. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

Nicole rubbed the brunettes arms. “I’m so sorry, baby. I know I promised I would never leave your side, but I couldn’t sleep even while holding you.”

“Is this about your past?” The brunette asked trying not to push. 

“Waverly, it’s bringing up a lot for me. I have been wanting to tell you, but then I look at you and none of it matters. You’re the only thing that matters to me, baby, and I wanted to spend this weekend in happy bliss with you.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring all this stuff up for you. I just really wanted to let you in on this whole charade that my life is about to be because you’re the only thing that matters to me, too.”

“You are my entire life, Waverly Earp. I’m just not ready to feel like that again. I was over it for years, and then you walked into my life. You made me feel seen and loved and wanted and I completely forgot it all. When you said you wanted to talk I just felt it all rush back because that’s how it started.”

The brunette massages the redheads scalp trying to calm her down. “Nicole, I’m not making you talk yet. I’d like to know you completely but I understand. There are still some things I haven’t told you yet and I’m not ready to feel like that again either. I moved past it all when I moved to the city and then met you.”

Nicole just sits there being held by the tiny brunette. She tries not to think about the horrible things she’s been through and her nightmare last night. The redhead turned her head so she could look at Waverly. 

“Waves, I can’t begin to say how much I appreciate you.”

The brunette lifts her hands to the redheads face wiping tears from her eyes and rested her forehead against Nicole’s. “Babe, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I could have picked a better time to talk and maybe could have eased into it for you.”

Nicole smiled and laughed. The brunette laughed with her because that was her intention and she missed hearing the redhead laugh. “I think you definitely could have picked a better moment than when we were kissing. However, easing into it would have been tricky since you didn’t know.”

Waverly leaned back and looked at the redhead smiling. It had been too long since she’d seen her really smile and joking around. “I told you when we first started dating that I wasn’t good at this.”

The redhead shook her head at Waverly and smiled at her revealing the dimple she knew the brunette loved. “Baby, you are perfect at giving me what I need.”

Waverly blushed and laughed looking away taking in the view of the city as she held her girlfriend close. “The last time we were here was pretty perfect. I was so nervous being so close to you then. I thought the slightest touch from you meant you wanted to kiss me. I wanted you to kiss me, but we had just met and I didn’t know what you were to me.”

The redhead listened to the brunette talk about their coffee date when she shared her this spot letting Waverly in without really knowing her but wanting to know every single thing about her. “Can I say something?” Nicole asked. 

The brunette looked down at the redhead. “Yeah, of course.” Waverly said curious and worried. 

“I fell in love with you the second I saw you in the bar. I knew when you introduced yourself to me that you are it for me. You’re like a piece of me, Waves, and I can’t live without it.”

Waverly looked down at the redhead and smiled so big. She wanted to kiss her like she should have all those months ago when Nicole first brought her to this spot. “Babe, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Nicole finally stood up and pulled the brunette up with her holding her waist. The redhead looked down into the brunettes soft eyes. “I know we’re still in our pajamas and in public but I really want to make out with you right now.”

The brunette found the courage she should have had so many times and leaned up and pressed her lips to the redheads. Nicole melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist pulling her in tight. The brunette threw her arms around Nicole’s neck as she stood there in the park making out with her girlfriend. 

An hour passed and they were still standing there never wanting to part their lips. Nicole pulled back and walked with her hand in Waverly’s back to her apartment. They walked in and Chrissy had waffles and coffee made set out on the table. The blonde looked up at them walking in. 

“I’m not even going to ask what’s going on with you guys but it looks like you could use some food.”

The brunette looks up at Nicole who kisses her forehead before walking over and sitting down at the table. The three of them sit and enjoy carbs and caffeine. When they finished, the redhead put her hand on the brunettes thigh and whispered in her ear. 

“I’m going to take a shower and try to sleep. You and Chrissy should hang out.” The redhead said as she kissed her cheek and walked into her room closing her door. 

Chrissy looked over at her best friend. “Wave, you know you can talk to me right?”

“I know, Chrissy. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Henry. It all happened so fast and now with my book about to come out and my second semester it’s just been so crazy.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I just want you to know that I’m here for you.”

The brunette smiled at the blonde. “I know you are and I appreciate you moving to the city with me and taking a barista job. I’ll try harder to tell you everything from now on.”

Chrissy nodded at Waverly. “Okay. Want to start with where you and red have been?”

The brunette smiled at the nickname her best friend had for her girlfriend. “We had a fight last night where she walked out. She came back but then I woke up without her. Nicole didn’t sleep well because I used a trigger word for her not knowing that it was. Don’t worry, we’re good now. Promise.”

Chrissy looked over at the brunettes door worried about the redhead. “Is she okay?”

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, she’s taking a shower then going to try to sleep so we can hang out.”

“Wave.”

“Chrissy, stop. What do you want to do?”

The blonde smiled thinking about spending the day with her best friend. “Let’s just walk around and explore the city.”

The two best friends went to their rooms and got dressed. Waverly grabbed her phone and joined the blonde in the living room before they headed out and explored the city. They hadn’t been able to do this since they first moved here. They had started working and the brunette started dating Nicole. Life was moving fast for both of them and they didn’t want to lose each other along the way. 

A few hours later, they stopped by a cafe getting lunch and people watching outside the window by their table. They laughed and giggled at the stories they came up with as people walked by. They finished their lunch and continued to explore the city until it got dark. They picked up Chinese and a pizza on their way back to the apartment not knowing what Nicole would want. 

They walked in and found her on the couch with Golden Girls on and a book in her hand. The redhead hears the door open and marks her page setting the book down on the coffee table. Nicole turned around and looked at them walk in with Chinese and pizza. 

“Did you two not eat lunch?” The redhead wondered. 

Waverly set the pizza down on the table. “We ate lunch. We just didn’t know what you would want for dinner.”

Nicole smiled at her as the two best friends set out the food getting ready to eat. “You could have texted or called me.” The redhead said as she stood up and sat down at the table.

Chrissy set plates and silverware out. Waverly opened a bottle of wine and poured three glasses. The brunette wasn’t a fan of red wines but for Nicole she would try it. She set the glasses down and sat next to the redhead. 

“I know, but we thought we’d surprise you.” The brunette told her. 

Nicole noticed the red wine in their glasses. “Waves, you don’t like red wine.”

“You do.” Waverly said immediately reminding Nicole of their first date when she drank Pinot for the brunette. The redhead smiled and put a little bit of Chinese and a slice of pizza on her plate. 

Chrissy smiled at the two of them. “You make it hard to be around you two when you’re so cute.”

They both smiled and the redhead leaned over and kissed the brunettes cheek. “Chrissy, I saw you making out with several guys when I was working at the bar.”

The blonde glared at the redhead. “Come on, red. I want something serious like what you two have.”

The brunette looked over at Nicole talking to her best friend. “You should go out tonight and see if you can meet your special someone.”

The blonde best friend raised her eyebrow at the brunette. “Are you just saying that so I’ll be out of the apartment and you two can go at it?” Chrissy wondered. 

Nicole and Waverly blushed. “Not at all, Chrissy.”

Chrissy looked between the brunette and the redhead as they avoided making certain eyes at each other. “Fine. I’ll go out and see if I can meet someone.”

They sit in awkward silence for a few minutes before the conversation starts back up as they eat dinner. An hour later, Nicole stands up and grabs their dishes walking them over to the sink washing them. Waverly put the food away in the fridge for leftovers tomorrow. The blonde insisted on helping the two but they practically pushed her out the door. 

The brunette jumped on the counter next to the sink watching the redhead finish washing the dishes. She leaned back against the cabinets and studied Nicole’s face. The redhead could feel Waverly’s eyes on her so she smiled revealing her dimple giving her something to look at. 

“So do you want to talk tonight?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole finished the dishes and stood in front of the brunette with her hands on Waverly’s thighs. “I could ask you the same thing.”

The brunette looked down at the redheads hands on her thighs and looked back up into Nicole’s eyes. In one swift motion, Waverly scooted forward wrapping her legs around the redheads waist and her arms around her neck as she pressed her lips to Nicole’s. 

Nicole was shocked for a second and the next she melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist. She was surprised by this side of Waverly she was seeing today, but she knew it was there. Confident Waverly was really turning her on and the redhead walked them over never parting from the brunettes lips. Nicole sat down on the couch and the brunette straddled the redhead. 

Waverly moves her hands to the redheads neck slowly grazing her fingers across Nicole’s face. The redhead slid her tongue into Waverly’s mouth tasting her as she put her hands on the brunette’s back pushing her body closer to her. Their kiss became heated and their hands wandered each other’s bodies.

Their hands both found the others pants sliding their hand down inside and slowly teasing each other. They gasped and moaned into the kiss as they slowly inserted a finger exploring inside the other. Their lips wanted to part but neither of them would let that happen. They added another finger and the brunette started to ride the redheads fingers. Waverly riding her fingers caused Nicole to slip that third finger inside the brunette. 

Their bodies caused them to pull back from the others lips so they could let out their moans of pleasure. The brunette added the third finger inside the redhead knowing that she was getting closer. Waverly rode Nicole’s fingers harder causing the redhead to plunge them deeper. Neither of them could take it anymore so they finally hit each other’s sensitive spots hurdling themselves both into their orgasm at the same time. 

When they came down from their high, Nicole leaned up and kissed the brunettes neck. “Waverly Earp, I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you, Nicole Haught.” Waverly said as she leaned downed and kissed the redheads neck. 

They removed their fingers from the other. Nicole kissed the brunette. “Sex on the couch with our clothes is so hot, baby. We should do it more often.”

“I agree.” The brunette said as she leaned down and kissed Nicole’s neck. “I love watching you melt at my touch.”

The redhead gasped and moaned at the feeling of Waverly’s lips on her neck. “Waves, you turn me into a puddle just by looking at me.”

The brunette leans back and looks into the redheads eyes. “Nicole, I love turning you into a puddle.”

Nicole smiles and kisses her as she stands up and walks to the brunettes bedroom closing the door behind them. The redhead then turns and pins Waverly against the door as they kiss. The brunette slid her tongue in Nicole’s mouth tasting her as the redhead pinned her against the door. Waverly slowly moved her fingers across the redheads cheeks melting into the kiss. 

Their kisses had been more of a safety net for them recently. There was a line between them. A simple kiss that would lead nowhere or just pure sex. They were finding that that line could be blurred lately. 

Nicole was getting tired from holding Waverly up against the door so she slowly walked them back falling on the bed with the brunette on top of her. Their lips never parted. Their lips constantly two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly and effortlessly every single time they met. 

The redhead moved them farther up on the bed into a better position as they slowly removed an article of clothing every so often. They were naked in a couple of hours making out and feeling each other. Nicole broke the kiss once to invite the brunette under the covers with her. Waverly joined her and pressed her lips to the redheads immediately. 

That night all they wanted was to be with each other and press their lips together until they fell asleep. Nicole held the brunette in her arms once they finally stopped kissing giving their lips a rest. Waverly wrapped her legs around her clinging on for dear life to the tall redhead. Nicole fell asleep in moments unlike last night where she found it difficult. The brunette had her bonus blanket back and she had missed it. They were both happy and glad for Nicole to finally be back on day shifts.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dolls was driving around the city and noticed that Nicole kept checking her phone. He knew they were only halfway through their shift, but he was concerned about the redhead.

“We’re only halfway through our shift, Haught. Are you looking forward to plans with Waverly after?”

Nicole put her phone in her pocket and smiled at how well her training officer knew her. “Kind of. Her book comes out today and she’s doing a reading and signing at this bookstore downtown after her classes. I wanted to pop by when our shift was done and take her out to dinner to celebrate.”

Dolls smiled and kept driving before parking on the edge of a busy street hoping to catch some people speeding. They did handing out a few tickets to some rather angry citizens. It was an hour until their shift was over when they got a call over the radio.

“We have a bank robbery on 9th Street.”

Nicole and Dolls made eye contact and he answered the call. “This is Sergeant Dolls. Officer Haught and I are inbound.”

He turned on the sirens and 10 minutes later they pulled up to the bank. They pulled their weapons out and entered the building slowly. Dolls immediately started talking to the man holding a bag of cash. Nicole made sure the hostages were safe making sure her weapon was still raised. The redhead went to block the door in case the man tried to make a run for it. 

After a half hour of Dolls negotiating with the man he let everyone go and then Nicole felt something on the back of her neck. It was the barrel of a gun and then she felt a blade on her throat. 

“Sergeant.” Nicole said as calmly as she could because he hadn’t be looking at her. 

Dolls glanced over to her and noticed the woman standing behind her with a gun on her and a knife to her throat. “Officer.”

The redhead tried to look over at him but worry washed over her face as an image flashed in her mind. It was of Waverly Earp smiling and kissing her goodbye this morning as they both left for work at the same time. She could die right now and she wanted to tell the brunette everything. 

Nicole tried to talk but she couldn’t find the words. She just stared over at Dolls who looked back to the man lowering his weapon. “Dolls.”

He looked over at her and noticed the cops lining up outside knowing they were surrounded. “It’s alright, Haught.” Dolls said as he holstered his weapon. “We’re letting them go.”

The man walked over to the woman who dropped the knife from the redheads throat. She made sure he had all the cash and removed the gun. “I’m going to need to slow you down.” The woman said as she took her knife and stabbed Nicole’s side. 

The redhead felt the blade enter her side and then leave her within seconds. She fell to her knees clutching her side as she saw Dolls run to her and then call for an ambulance. He put his hands on top of hers on the wound adding more pressure. Nicole looked up into his eyes. 

“Don’t tell her, Dolls.” The redhead said as she was losing consciousness. 

“Haught, please don’t ask me to do that.”

“She needs to enjoy today. It’s her day. I’m not going to overshadow that with a flesh wound.”

“Nicole.” Dolls said softly. 

The redhead smiled before passing out and Dolls picked her up and carried her out to the ambulance. He watched it pull away heading to the hospital with his hands on his head. His superior walked over to him and asked him if there was anyone to notify. Dolls nodded before realizing what Nicole said then told him that he would handle it. 

Dolls drove to the bookstore downtown and waited outside in the car. When he saw Waverly walking out almost an hour later he got out of the car. The brunette smiled seeing him knowing Nicole would be with him. Her smile faded when Dolls looked back at her with no emotion. Waverly feared the worst and brought her hand to her mouth. He walked up to her and held her tight in his arms. 

He drove them to the hospital in silence because Waverly was scared to ask what happened. Dolls simply held her hand comforting her until they arrived at the hospital. He got out and helped her as they walked in wrapping his arm around her. They got her room number and headed to it stopping short of the door. 

“Do you want to go in alone?” Dolls asked her. The brunette swallowed all her fears and nodded at Dolls. “I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

“Thanks, Dolls.” Waverly said as she entered her room. Nicole was asleep and she didn’t appear to be badly injured so she breathed a sigh of relief. The brunette sat in the chair next to her bed putting her hand on top of the redheads. She gently rubbed her fingers and leaned down kissing them. 

Waverly laid her head on the bed next to her hand as she held it. The brunette fell asleep for a few minutes but she was woken up to the redheads hands rubbing her back. Waverly startled herself awake sitting up quickly looking at Nicole smiling up at her. The brunette felt tears behind her eyes and swallowed them back. 

“Nicole.” Waverly said so quiet the redhead barely heard her. 

“Hey, I’m fine.” The redhead assured her. 

“What happened?” The brunette asked against her better judgement. 

“There was a bank robbery. I thought the building was clear.” Nicole said upset at herself on the verge of tears. “I had gotten the hostages out, but she came up behind me. She had a gun to my head and a knife to my throat.” The brunette closed her eyes and the tears flowed freely. “Dolls was letting them go and I wanted to tell him not to, but I noticed something in his eyes. They were leaving and I thought I would make it to your book event in time for the end, but then I felt her stab me.”

The redhead cried and rubbed the brunettes back as she did, too, unable to keep them back at this point. “I thought the worst when I saw Dolls but not you when I left the book store.” Waverly said through her tears. 

“Oh my god, baby, I’m so sorry. I told him not to tell you. I told him to let you enjoy your day.”

Waverly looked up at the redhead and stood up pacing the room. She kept thinking to herself ‘I told him not to tell you’ and it replayed in her head over and over. Why wouldn’t she want her to know she was stabbed? “What if you were shot?” The brunette wondered as she stopped and stared at Nicole crossing her arms. 

“Waves.” The redhead started to say.

“Nope, don’t do that, Nicole. Don’t try to downplay this.”

“Would you rather have had Dolls come in and interrupt you?” The redhead snarked back at her without realizing it. 

“Yes, actually or even a phone call at the time.”

Nicole looked over at the angry brunette and rolled over on her side that wasn’t injured closing her eyes. Waverly glared over at her and walked out wanting to slam the door shut behind her. Dolls saw her walk out and she ignored him and walked away. He got up and ran after her grabbing her arm. 

“Waverly, hey, wait.” Dolls said. 

The brunette turned around and laid her head on his chest crying. “Thank you for telling me.”

Dolls smiled and held her in his arms. “I wasn’t going to listen to Nicole. I did honor her wish that you enjoy your day though so that’s why you didn’t find out until after. I was waiting outside the bookstore to tell you when you were done.”

Waverly smiled and leaned back looking at him. “Can you take me home? I really don’t want to be here right now.”

Dolls nodded and held her as he walked her out to the squad car. They rode in silence on the drive back and he dropped her off outside her building. Waverly walked up and inside her apartment. Chrissy had the brunette’s favorite food and wine on the table ready for dinner. The blonde noticed she had been crying. 

“Hey, Wave, what’s wrong? Why have you been crying?” Chrissy asked as she walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her. 

Waverly let more tears flow as her best friend held her in her arms. “Nicole was stabbed and she’s in the hospital.”

“Wait, red got stabbed? How? And why aren’t you with her?” The blonde wondered as she leaned back to look at Waverly. 

“There was a bank robbery. Someone came up from behind her. Dolls just dropped me off from seeing her. We had a fight.”

“What happened?” 

“She didn’t want me to know that she was stabbed.”

Chrissy pulled her in close holding her tight while she rubbed her back. “Hey, I’m here, Wave. I have your favorite if you’re feeling hungry.”

“I’m not really hungry, Chrissy. Thanks, I’ll probably just eat it later. I’m just going to go lay down.” The brunette said as she let go of the blonde and walked into her room crawling under the covers. 

Chrissy put the food in the fridge for Waverly to have later and grabbed her jacket leaving the apartment. She headed straight for the hospital and asked for Nicole Haught’s room. She was pointed around the corner and down the hall on the end. Chrissy followed the directions and walked in her room. The redhead had sat up quickly hoping to see the brunette but her eyes met her angry best friend’s. 

“Red, I have been advocating for you two since day one. I knew you two were going to get together and you’re freaking adorable, but if I have to keep telling you what to do.”

“Chrissy, stop. Just stop, okay? I’m not in the mood for one of your pep talks right now.” Nicole said rolling over again. 

The blonde sat next to her bed looking at the redhead. “Nicole, you’re my friend, too.”

The redhead hadn’t really had many friends lately. She worked with people but they were never really her friends. She sat up and reached her hand holding the blondes. “Hey, Chrissy, I’m sorry. I just have had a rough day. It isn’t going quite like I planned it.”

“So you didn’t plan on getting stabbed and fighting with your girlfriend?” Chrissy said smiling at the redhead. 

Nicole laughed and then groaned in pain holding her side. It felt good to laugh after the days events. “No that wasn’t my plan at all. Is she sulking in her room?”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah. I made her favorite for dinner and had her favorite wine. She just went to her room.”

The redhead leaned back but still held onto Chrissy’s hand. “I didn’t mean for her not to know, Chrissy. I just wanted her to have the perfect day today. I wanted her to remember this day as when her second book came out and not as me getting stabbed.”

“Nicole, I know. Just for future reference though you should tell her ASAP.” The blonde suggested. 

The redhead nodded agreeing with her. “Hopefully, I won’t get stabbed again.” She sat back up and looked at the blonde. “Chrissy, there’s something else. I almost died today. I had a gun to my head and a knife to my throat. The one thing I thought of was the fact that I want to be with her forever, and I wanted forever to start the moment I got out of that situation.”

Chrissy smiled at the redhead. “Yeah, I know, red. Ever since you told me you were in love with her.”

“It’s too soon to ask her. Her life is heating up fast and it may not slow down.”

“Well, you have my blessing if that’s what you’re asking me for.”

Nicole smiled slightly at the blonde. “Thanks for that, Chrissy. I’m glad we’re friends.”

The blonde smiled and rubbed Nicole’s hand in hers. “I’m going to go home and check on her.”

“Okay. I have to stay overnight but they’ll let me out in the morning. I’m going to come over when I get out.”

“Don’t rush, Nicole. Take care of yourself and get some rest. I’ll be there for Waverly.” Chrissy said as she stood up and kissed the redheads forehead before letting go of her hand and walking out the door. 

Nicole watched the blonde leave and she was right. She should rest and let her body heal for a day or two before going over to Waverly’s. The brunette thought the worst when she didn’t see her with Dolls. Waverly thought she had been shot and who was she to deny her knowing if something happened to her. Nicole would want to know right away if something had happened to her. Waverly was right. She should have had Dolls call her right away. 

The redhead closed her eyes and couldn’t fall asleep. She grabbed her phone and opened up a text to Waverly. She typed out a message but deleted it. It was a vicious circle of typing and deleting. She finally sent one half an hour later. 

‘Waves, you were right and just know that I love you.’

The brunette couldn’t sleep and she laid in bed crying then showered putting her pajamas on and crying again. It was a pattern of trying to sleep and crying until she heard her phone buzz on her bedside table. She grabbed it and saw it was message from Nicole. She ignored it and tried to go back to sleep but an hour later she looked at it. She read it several times before replying to the redhead. 

‘I’m glad you’re okay. I love you, too.’

The redhead stared up at the ceiling for an hour until she heard her text message chime. She grabbed it and read it smiling before locking her phone and setting it back down. Nicole closed her eyes and her body needed sleep so bad that it shut her mind off for her. The redhead slept somewhat peacefully but she wished she were holding the brunette in her arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nicole was discharged in the morning and she went back to her apartment resting and letting her body heal for several days. The redhead didn’t reach out to the brunette at all letting her enjoy her book being released and knowing she would be busy in the wake of it. She thought about how much she wanted to be by her side seeing her smile and talking about it. Nicole let Waverly revel in not having to worry about if it would be popular because her first event said that everyone loved it as much as her first. 

The brunette would soon start on her book about her family history with Henry. The redhead allowed her to be with her best friend and hang out with her. Healing was taking a lot out of her and she wasn’t really too much fun to be around. She laid around all day in sweats moving from her bed to the couch and back every few hours. She fell asleep on the couch and didn’t hear the door open. The redhead felt a hand on her face and slowly opened her eyes to see the brunette smiling down at her. 

“Hey, Waves.” Nicole smiled and greeted her girlfriend. 

Waverly rubbed her thumb across the redheads cheek. “Hey.”

Nicole was laying on her side and the brunette was sitting on the couch. The redhead lifted her hand to Waverly’s waist. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on my girlfriend.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know, but the last few days have felt empty without you. You were right about my book. I wanted you there by my side.” Waverly pulled a copy of her second book out of her bag. “This is for you, babe. I signed it and left a special message for you. No reading until I’m gone.”

“Waverly, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Nicole.” The brunette said softly. 

The redhead sat up slowly wincing in pain. “Baby, you are the only person I’ve wanted by my side as I heal but I didn’t want to be selfish. Your second book coming out means a lot and I just wanted you to enjoy it.”

Waverly thought about their conversation in the hospital and dropped her hand from the redheads face to her legs. She started to get up but Nicole held her in place. “I can’t enjoy it without you and I can’t stop thinking about that day.” The brunette says as she starts to cry. 

Nicole looks at her and slowly sits up trying not to show the brunette how much pain she’s in. The redhead keeps one hand on her waist and lifts the other one to her face wiping the tears away. “Hey, I had this romantic evening planned to celebrate you and how amazing you are.” Nicole rests her forehead against the brunettes. “Waves, I’m so sorry. You should have known. I shouldn’t have told Dolls to not tell you. God, baby, I couldn’t stop thinking about you and what I haven’t told you in that moment.”

Waverly took a deep breath waiting for her to finish. The brunette listened to her girlfriend talk about what she had planned for her that night and about what was going through her head when she got stabbed. Waverly wanted to kiss her and reassure her that it was okay. That she wasn’t mad anymore but the brunette knew she was in pain. 

“Nicole, can I kiss you right now?” The brunette asked her. 

The redhead leaned back and looked at the brunette grazing her finger across the her cheek. “Baby, you can kiss me whenever you want. You don’t have to ask.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Waverly admitted. 

Nicole smiled at how gentle her girlfriend was being with her. The redhead leaned in and captured Waverly’s lips in hers. The brunette melted into the kiss and the feeling of Nicole’s lips on hers. 

“You could never hurt me, Waverly Earp.”

The brunette stood up and Nicole let her go. Waverly goes and gets herself and the redhead a glass of water bringing them back over to the couch. She looked down at her girlfriend sitting up on the couch in her sweats and messy hair. 

“Do you still want me to stay?” The brunette asked. 

“Please, baby.” Nicole said as she poked her bottom lip out and gave her puppy dog eyes. 

Waverly smiled and shook her head as she sat down on the couch. “All you had to do was say please. You didn’t have to give me that look.”

The redhead smiled at her girlfriend knowing she secretly loved that look. Nicole reached out and pulled the brunette close holding her waist. “Is it too much to ask you to stay the night?”

“Nicole Haught, if you’re hoping to get lucky then no, but otherwise I was hoping you’d ask because I only sleep well when you’re holding me.”

The redhead laughed and winced in pain at her side hurting. “I already know it will be awhile before I get lucky. You’re my bonus blanket, Waves. I can’t sleep well without you either.”

“Come here, babe. Let’s go to bed.” The brunette said as she stood up and offered the redhead a hand. Nicole took it and let the brunette help her to her room. She helped the redhead get into bed as she changed into her pajamas she brought over just in case. Waverly crawled under the covers and nestled into her girlfriends non injured side. 

Nicole put her arm around the brunette holding her close as she closed her eyes. “Hey, Waves?”

“Yeah, Nicole?”

“I’m proud of you, baby.”

Nicole spent the next several days stuck in her apartment recovering. She was getting tired of moving from her bed to the couch and back all day. The redhead would go on short walks outside occasionally to feel fresh air. She had finally felt able to move about more freely so she changed into jeans and a button up. 

Nicole wanted to surprise her girlfriend and take her to lunch. It had been a little over a week since she was stabbed and the brunettes book came out. The redhead walked to the university and to her office but Waverly wasn’t in there yet. She checked her watch and realized the brunette still had a half hour of class left. She went to the lecture hall and slipped in the back taking a seat. 

Waverly noticed the door open as she was about to segue into a discussion with her students. The brunette smiled softly when she saw the redhead sit down in the back. She wondered what she was doing here but couldn’t question it for long. Waverly continued and let her students talk amongst each other. A few minutes before class ended, the brunette told them there was a paper about her lecture due for next class. She dismissed them and a few students came up and asked her to sign their book. They asked her questions and Waverly obliged them telling brief stories about her book. 

“Professor Earp, do you have some time for your girlfriend?” Nicole walked up and asked her when everyone was gone. 

The brunette smiled and leaned back against her desk. “Only if my girlfriend tells me why she’s not in bed recovering.”

The redhead looked down at the ground and walked up to Waverly. Nicole grabbed her waist and pulled her close careful of her wound. “I’m tired of being in my apartment and I’m feeling better.”

Waverly put her hands on the redheads chest looking up at her. “Nicole, you need lots of rest. You were stabbed.”

Nicole kissed the brunettes forehead and wrapped her arms around her. Waverly closed her eyes as she leaned into the redheads embrace. “I know. I was there, Waves. I’ve also been doing a lot of thinking.”

“What about?” The brunette asked her. 

“You. Us. Our lives.” Nicole said. “Can I take you to lunch, baby?”

“Yeah, that was my last class then I’m meeting Henry in a few hours.”

Nicole let go of the brunette and held her hand as she grabbed her things. They walked to her office and she set them inside quickly before grabbing Nicole’s hand walking with her. The redhead had a place in mind and it was a restaurant she’d wanted her to try. Nicole asked the brunette if she liked Thai and Waverly said she’d been craving it for days. 

The redhead took her to her favorite Thai place and when they entered the two of them were taken to her usual table. They sat down and the brunette looked over at her raising an eyebrow. 

“Nicole, do you come here a lot and where are the menus?”

The redhead smiled. “I used to come here every day before my shift at the bar but then I met you and now I’m a cop so it’s only two or three times a week now. The menus are rare because like me they read people.”

The brunette looked over at the redhead smiling back at her. “Why haven’t you brought me here?”

The redhead dropped her smile and looked down at her hands. “I came here when I first moved to the city. I was alone and these people became my family. I was always guaranteed a table and a meal. Sometimes the manager would send me home with extra food for several meals. This place feels like home and I was really hesitant to bring you here because it is the first step to talking about my past.”

The brunette looked across at her girlfriend opening up to her. “Hey, look at me, Nicole.” The redhead slowly raised her head to look at her girlfriend. “I’m glad you brought me here. Is this because you were stabbed?”

Nicole closed her eyes and cringed at hearing how normal that was sounding. She opened them back up to look at the brunette. “Partly but mostly because I knew I didn’t want to go another day without you knowing me completely.” The redhead took a breath and the brunette watched her waiting for her to keep talking. “When I had a gun to my head.” Nicole started but couldn’t continue.

Waverly reaches her hand across the table settling it on top of the redheads. “Hey, Nicole, it’s okay. You brought me here. This was a good start. I’ll let you in to my past now.” The brunette said and locked her jaw thinking about it. “I was the baby sister of the family. My two older sisters were always loved and wanted more than I was. My mom left us when we were young and my dad was horrible to me. He ignored me and didn’t want anything to do with me. My sister Wynonna basically raised me and when she left me after she graduated high school.” Waverly started crying talking about it. 

Nicole held her hand and slowly rubbed her thumb across her knuckles. “Hey, hey, I’m right here, baby. It’s okay.”

The brunette smiles at the redhead. “I don’t talk about it a lot and very few people know.”

“Thanks for letting me in, Waves.”

They sat there in silence holding hands until their food came. Nicole had her usual placed in front of her and the brunette looked down at the dish shocked. This was exactly what she was craving. They ate their food and talked about Waverly and how busy she was becoming. Nicole was so proud but missed her girlfriend and going to work. She surprisingly missed being with Dolls. Nicole would take a few more days and then go back to work. 

Waverly started to pay but the manager said it was on the house and hugged Nicole since it had been quite some time since she’d been around. The redhead smiled and stood up reaching out for the brunettes hand. Waverly took it and they thanked the manager before walking out of the restaurant. They walked back toward the university and Nicole found herself wanting her girlfriend. 

The redhead led her down a quiet street and pushed the brunette up against the wall leaning down and kissing her. Waverly lifted her hands to the redheads neck deepening the kiss slipping her tongue in her girlfriends mouth. They stood there making out and wanting nothing more than to keep their lips pressed against each other. 

Waverly broke the kiss. “Babe, I have to meet Henry soon.”

Nicole kissed the brunettes neck missing the feeling of her lips against Waverly’s skin. “I know, baby.” The redhead pressed her lips softly on the brunettes neck. “Can you come over for dinner at my place later?”

Waverly smiled as she melted at the feeling of Nicole lips on her skin. “We just had lunch together.”

The redhead leaned back and looked at the brunette. “Waverly Earp, are you saying no?”

The brunette smiled and ran her hands in the redheads hair. “Not at all, Nicole. I just know I’ll have a lot of work to do after I meet with Henry.”

Nicole nodded. “Okay.” The redhead pressed her lips to Waverly’s. “Call me later, then?”

The brunette nodded and kissed Nicole before she walked away from the redhead. Waverly immediately felt bad for saying no to her so she shook it off and headed to the university to meet with Henry. 

Nicole went back to her apartment and laid in her bed slowly drifting off to sleep. She woke up a couple hours later and took a shower trying to wake herself up. She put on some flannel pants and shirt heading to her bedroom door thinking about ordering a pizza for dinner. She opened her bedroom door and saw Waverly on her couch with papers everywhere and typing on a laptop. The redhead smiled and leaned against the doorframe crossing her arms watching the brunette work. 

A few minutes later and Waverly still hadn’t noticed her so she spoke up. “Waves.”

The brunette looked up and noticed Nicole leaning against her bedroom door. She moved the laptop aside and smiled at her. “Hey.”

“How long have you been here?”

“An hour. I felt bad about turning you down so I brought my work over.”

The redhead smiled down at the ground and walked over to her. The brunette moved some of her stuff aside making room as the redhead sat down. “You are the sweetest but you’ve been staying the night all week. What about Chrissy?”

“I called her on the way over and she said she understood. You needed me because you’re healing.”

Nicole leaned back against the couch and laid her head back staring up at the ceiling. She was getting really tired of being seen as the weak person. It wasn’t like she get shot. The brunette looked over at her as Nicole put her hands on her head running her fingers through her hair. 

“Nicole, what is it?” Waverly asked her. 

“Nothing.” The redhead said not looking over at her. She didn’t want to admit what she was feeling to her. 

The brunette knew it was something if she was acting like this. “Don’t do this.”

“Waverly, I’m not doing anything.” The redhead told her.

The brunette couldn’t look at her or be in the same room as her so she got up and walked into the redheads bedroom and closed the door. Nicole sighed and didn’t move from the couch. She called and ordered a pizza a few minutes later before she sat at her door. The pizza came and she started eating 20 minutes later and the brunette was still in her room. She didn’t want the pizza to get cold so she walked to her door and knocked. 

“What?” The brunette retorted. 

“I ordered pizza.” The redhead said and walked back to the table. 

A few minutes later her bedroom door opened and Waverly walked out. The brunette walked to the couch gathering her things up. She looked over at the redhead eating her pizza as she watched her. 

“You obviously don’t want me here so I’m going to go.” Waverly said slinging her bed on her shoulder. 

The redhead watched her walk to the door. Nicole wanted to stop her but she couldn’t move or talk. It’s like she was frozen unable to tell the girl she loves that she does want her here. Waverly waited and the redhead said nothing so she walked out. 

Nicole watched her leave and the second she was gone she was able to move and talk. “Waverly.” She whispered as she stood up and ran to the door. 

The redhead laid her head on the door cursing herself for letting her just walk away. She took her to the Thai restaurant and started to let her in. She opened the door after too much time had passed and ran down to the street. Nicole saw the brunette a few blocks away. The redhead ran after her and every step was painful as her feet hit the concrete. Her side stung and she winced every time that foot would hit the ground. 

Nicole couldn’t reach the brunette so she stopped. “Waves!” The redhead yelled as she doubled over in pain.

Waverly stopped and debated whether or not she should turn around. Nicole was shutting her out just when she thought she was letting the brunette in. Waverly turned around and saw the redhead huddled over in pain so she ran to her. 

“Nicole, what are you doing? You’re obviously not better but you still ran after me. Why?”

The redhead fell to her knees as she clutched her side. It was throbbing and the brunette kneeled down in front of her. Waverly held the redheads face in her hands and then embraced her laying Nicole’s head on her chest. 

“I do want you, Waves. I need you more than you know, baby.” Nicole admitted. 

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

After a few minutes of holding the redhead close to her, Waverly helped her up and walked back to Nicole’s apartment. She walked them to the couch and helped her to sit down. The brunette sat down and the redhead laid her head down in Waverly’s lap. Nicole looked up at the brunette as she laid on her back. The redhead was holding back tears. Waverly put her hand on the redheads forehead and ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. 

“I don’t mean to do this, Waverly. I just haven’t had anyone to care about or for me in a long time.” Nicole was saying as she was fighting back the tears.

The brunette continued to run her hand through her hair. “I understand, Nicole. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere.”

The redhead let the tears flow as Waverly ran her fingers through her hair. The brunette looked down at the redheads side and removed her hand seeing that it was bloody. Waverly unbuttoned her flannel shirt and saw she was bleeding. She moved her head and got up grabbing some bandages from her bathroom. The brunette came back to the couch and sat back down laying her bead back down on her legs. 

Waverly took Nicole’s flannel off of her and wrapped the bandage around her waist covering her wound trying to stop the bleeding. The redhead was still crying and groaned in pain whenever the brunette would touch her wound. 

“Waves, go eat some pizza.” The redhead said through her sobs. 

“Are you going to be okay?” The brunette asked her concerned. 

“Yes. Now go eat something, baby.”

Waverly lifted her head and laid it down putting some pillows behind the redhead. She walked over to the table and sat down eating. She turned around to look over at her as she ate wanting to talk to her. 

“Nicole.” The brunette started but was unsure what she wanted to say so she stared at her pizza eating it slowly. 

Nicole was laying down with her eyes closed trying not to openly sob at how much pain she was in and also waiting to hear what the brunette was going to say.

“Wave, now you’re doing it.” Nicole said. 

The brunette got up and took her pizza to the couch. She sat on the floor next to her head and ate her pizza. “I’m worried about you. I can’t lose you.”

The redhead tilted her head to look over at Waverly. “Is this about my job?”

“A little bit. I never worried about you working at the bar.”

“Baby, I hated working at the bar. I’m actually helping people and doing something I love. You should understand.”

“I do understand, Nicole, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to be worried sick everyday when you go to work. I don’t want to get a call from Dolls telling me you’ve been shot or killed.”

The redhead reached her hand to her back rubbing it. “Waverly Earp, you’re not going to lose me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Are you mad at me for being a cop?”

“Not at all, Nicole. I’m proud of you. I just....” The brunette started but stopped.

Nicole moves her hand up her back and to the brunette’s neck. “You can tell me, baby.”

“My dad was a cop. He was always getting into precarious situations on the job. He would come home drunk trying to forget about all the crap from being on the job. He would take it out on me most of the time. Willa was gone and Wynonna was hardly ever home.”

The redhead grazed her fingers across the back of her neck slowly. “Waves, I’m not your dad. You know that, right?”

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, I know, but I half expect you to not come home to me or when you do something bad happened and you won’t be able to talk about it with me.”

“Baby, I don’t know what to do or say to make you feel better about this.” 

The brunette closed her eyes and forced down the memories of her father. She took a deep breath before asking the redhead what she had been holding off wondering. “What happened that day?”

The redhead kept rubbing Waverly’s neck and stared up at the ceiling. “It was an hour before our shift when we heard about a bank robbery. We were close so Dolls and I arrived on the scene first. Dolls tried to talk to the guy while I cleared the building. He managed to negotiate the release of the hostages.” Nicole paused and took a deep breath. “We were close to arresting him until I felt a gun on my head and soon a knife to my neck. I called out to Dolls who eventually was letting them go. I didn’t want him to risk that but he did it anyway. They were leaving but the woman said she was going to slow us down from chasing them. That’s when I felt the knife cut into me like butter. All I could think about was you. Saying goodbye and kissing you. My whole life flashed and all I saw was you now and forever.”

Waverly watched the redhead talk about that day. She thought about her life without Nicole and the brunette stood up and laid with her on the couch. She was careful of the redheads injury. 

“Nicole, I need you alive. I really, really love you. I can’t live without you. Just promise me you won’t stop letting me in, okay?”

“Hey.” The redhead said as she turned to look at Waverly and tilted her chin up with her finger and kissed her. “I promise. I will be by your side for as long as you want me.”

The brunette gently pressed her lips to Nicole’s and melted into the kiss. Careful of the redheads injury, they laid there on the couch kissing never wanting to part. Nicole eventually deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue in Waverly’s mouth tasting her. 

Their lips eventually got tired of the constant touch for hours so they pulled apart and laid there falling asleep. They held onto each other afraid and excited about for whatever would come next for them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Waverly woke up on the couch a few hours later with Nicole. The brunette noticed that she was still bleeding and through the bandage. She shook Nicole awake and she slowly opened her eyes. 

“Waves, what’s wrong?” The redhead asked hoarsely. 

Waverly sighed. “You’re still bleeding and I’m worried.”

“I’m also not really feeling great.” Nicole admitted. 

The brunette shook her head and started crying. “This is my fault.”

“Hey, no it’s not. This isn’t on you, baby. Now take me to the emergency room, please.”

Waverly nodded and helped her up, putting on her flannel. She drove her to the hospital and walked in the ER telling them it was an aggravated injury. She was laying on the bed for a half hour until someone came and stitched her back up. They told her to take it easy for several days and Nicole nodded. 

The brunette helped her back out to her Jeep and they sat in it for an hour still at the hospital. Waverly couldn’t drive and she couldn’t even move. It’s like she was frozen. Nicole looked over at her and reached her hand out to hold the brunettes. 

“Hey, I’m okay.” Nicole told her. 

“For now.” The brunette finding the words to speak. 

“Waverly.” The redhead said but was interrupted before she could say any more. 

“No, don’t do that. I just need some time to process all this, okay?”

The redhead let go of Waverly’s hand. “Then take me home and go back to your place.”

Waverly drove her back to her apartment and didn’t say a word or look at the redhead as she got out. Before she closed the door, Nicole looked back at her. “Your work is still inside.”

“I’ll come get it another time.” The brunette said avoiding eye contact. 

Nicole closed the door and watched the brunette drive off away from her. The redhead stood there frozen on the street holding back tears. She finally struggled walking up to her apartment. Nicole went straight to her room and crawled under the covers crying herself to sleep.

It was several days later and the redhead did as the doctor said staying home. Nicole continued moving from her bed to her couch. The brunette came over during that time and grabbed her things walking back out without looking or talking to Nicole. The redhead was on the couch and watched her come and go.

Nicole went back to work and Dolls had been on paperwork the past couple weeks as she stayed home recovering. The redhead walked into the station and over to Dolls’ desk sitting down in the chair in front of it. He looked over at her and knew something was up with the redhead. 

“What’s going on, Haught?” 

She looked up at him then back down at her hands in her lap. “It’s about Waverly.”

“What about her, Nicole?” Dolls asked her. 

“She’s having trouble with me being a cop.”

He looks over at the redhead and reaches his hand across the desk offering it to her. Nicole looks up and takes his hand smiling at him. “She loves you so much, Haught. I’m sure she’ll come around.”

“I don’t know. This feels different. She has a pretty good reason to feel this way.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re back because I’ve been stuck on desk duty while you’ve been healing.” Nicole let go of his hands because she was still tired of hearing people mention the stabbing. 

“Dolls I’m glad to be back but are we going out today?” The redhead wondered. 

“Yeah. We’ll take it easy, okay?” 

Nicole smiled at him and stood up following him to the squad car. He started driving and pulled off to the side of a busy street pulling out the radar gun. After several hours, the redhead pulled out to check her phone. Nothing. No texts, missed calls or voicemails. Nicole decided to text Chrissy. 

‘Hey, how is she?’ The redhead typed out.

She put her phone back in her pocket and sat in silence with Dolls. He let her sit in it knowing it’s what she wanted and he knew he couldn’t say anything to make her feel better. An hour later, Nicole’s phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text from the blonde. 

‘She’s not great, red. She’s been keeping busy with work.’ The redhead leaned back and took a deep breath and wanted to reply but she didn’t know what to say. 

Dolls looked over at her. “Haught, what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that I love her, Dolls. I want to marry her. I want her to be happy. I want her to be safe. I want her to know she’s loved. I want to give her the world.”

He smiled listening to the redhead talk about Waverly. “Show her, Haught. I know you. You’re a sappy romantic so show her how much you love her.”

The redhead looked over at Dolls and was both tearing up and smiling at him. “I can’t ask her yet.”

“I didn’t say propose.”

“You want some coffee?” Nicole asked him. 

“I could go for some coffee. Do you have a place in mind?”

The redhead told him to drive to the Garden. She wanted to talk to Chrissy in person about this. They parked the car and walked into the coffee shop. The blonde turned around and saw Nicole walk in.

“Nicole, what’s going on? You didn’t text me back.”

Dolls sat down at a table and she walked up to Chrissy at the counter. “Hey, sorry, I just need to do something for her to show her what she means to me.”

The blonde nodded. “Okay so your usual and what does your partner want?”

“Yeah and the same for him. Uh she told me about her dad and him being a cop before she said she needed time. I just want to express that I’m not him and I’m not going to leave her. I never want to hurt her like he did.”

Chrissy poured two coffees and handed them to the redhead. “Waverly is a fighter and a survivor. All you have to do is come home to her and talk to her. Just don’t shut her out. Also don’t do anything for her yet, red. Give her more time. I’ll text you, okay?”

The redhead nodded and grabbed the coffees. “Thanks, Chrissy. I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you lately. Maybe we can grab some lunch or a coffee soon.”

The blonde nodded at Nicole. “Hey, you were..you know, and she needed you and you needed her. It’s okay, red. I’m working tomorrow so come by at this time and we can talk.”

The redhead smiled and walked over to the table sitting with Dolls. She handed his coffee to him and they sat in silence for a half hour drinking their coffee before walking out to the squad car. They got in the car and finished out their shift. It was quiet and peaceful and finished the last hour in the station with paperwork. 

Nicole went back to her apartment and laid on her couch still in her uniform. She fell asleep and woke up a few hours later to her phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw Waverly’s smiling face staring back at her. The redhead looked at the brunette on her phone screen as it rang. She picked it up before it was too late. 

“Hey, I still need more time. I just need to hear your voice.” The brunette said as soon as Nicole answered. 

The redhead smiled. “Hi. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just haven’t been sleeping well, and I’m always working. Henry and I have been working on the book for hours every day.”

Nicole smiled listening to the brunette talk. She wanted to tell her that she started working again but wasn’t sure if that was okay to talk about. “Is it because I’m not with you or are you having nightmares?”

“I think it’s both. Ever since I told you about my dad I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

Nicole didn’t know what to say. She just wanted to hold the brunette in her arms and make her feel safe. “Baby, I’m sorry. You have no idea how much I want to hold you right now.”

“I really want you to, Nicole, but I’m not ready. I need more time.”

The redhead loosened her tie and took it off unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt. “Waves, you know I love you and would never hurt you, right?”

The brunette took a deep breath and swallowed back tears. “Yeah, I know.” Waverly said then fell silent but not hanging up. Nicole stayed on the line with her until she spoke up. “Nicole, did you?” She asked but couldn’t finish. 

The redhead knew what she was asking. “Yeah I did.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly was laying in her bed with her hands on her head. She put her phone on speaker and laid it on the pillow next to her where the redhead slept. “Was it, are you, I mean, you’re.” Waverly tried to ask her about it but she couldn’t yet.

Nicole listened to the brunette struggle asking about her day at work. “Waverly, hey, you don’t have to. We don’t have to talk about it yet.”

“Nicole.” The brunette whispers. 

“Baby, you’re not ready and that’s okay. Tell me about your book with Henry.”

“Uh, about that. I’ve hit sort of a rough patch. Henry is trying to help me through it. It’s about my dad. I’m having to dive into his story.”

The redhead walked into her room and put her phone on speaker. Nicole went into the bathroom and took her uniform off. She leaned forward on the sink. “Wave, I want to help you but I don’t know. I just really hate that this is all happening at the same time.”

Nicole turned on the shower and hopped in listening to the brunette. “Nicole, are you getting in the shower?” Waverly asked her. 

“Yeah, just keep talking baby.” The redhead said as she stood under the hot water washing her first day back off. 

“Well, I just have to really look into him and figure out how to write about him without putting my own bias into it.”

The redhead put some shampoo in her hand and lathered it in her hair. “What if you pull all your resources on him and have Henry write the chapter?” Nicole wondered. 

The brunette smiled. “That’s exactly what Henry said. I’m just having trouble giving it up to him. I know he’ll do it justice but I wanted to know what you thought.”

The redhead stands under the water washing the shampoo out of her hair. “Henry will do right by you, Waverly. You know that he’s a good guy and he’s all about this book. He’s the one who gave you the idea for it in the first place.”

Waverly nodded her head agreeing with the redhead. “Yeah, I know, Nicole. It’s just that he’s my dad.”

Nicole stood in the shower a couple more minutes before turning the water off and stepping out wrapping a towel around herself. “Hey.” The redhead starts to say but doesn’t know where she wants to go with that thought. “What do you need?”

“I need to know what to do.” The brunette tells her. 

Nicole dries herself off and puts her hair up in her towel. She grabs her phone and walks into her room putting on her flannel pants and a tank top. “I don’t want to tell you what to do, Waves. Just take some time and think about it and do what’s best for the book.”

“Nicole, I miss you.” The brunette admitted to her. 

The redhead sat down at her table with some leftover Thai food staring down at it. “We’ll get through this, baby.”

Waverly laid on her side staring at the phone wishing she were looking into the redheads eyes. “What if I said I need you to help me get through this?”

Nicole closed her eyes as she chewed her first bite. “Waverly, I don’t want to push you.”

“I really need you to hold me, Nicole.”

The redhead kept eating because she was starving. “Baby, it’s okay. All I want to do is hold you close and smell your hair but you need time because I’m a cop. That’s not going to change.”

It felt like the redhead was pushing her away and not wanting to need her, too, but she was just feeling the truth. Her girlfriend was a cop and the brunette realized Nicole was right. As much as she wanted the redhead to hold her, Waverly needed more time because it still stung to hear those words come from her mouth. 

“I’m sorry for saying that. You’re right. I still can’t come to terms with it all and the fact that everything about my dad is coming up with my book. It’s just been a lot.”

Nicole finished her food and washed her plate drying it and putting it away before laying down in her bed. The redhead put her hand on her wound and winced. It was still sore. “It’s taking everything in me not to rush over to your place every chance I get and hold you all night as we sleep peacefully.”

Waverly really wanted the redhead to do that. “Don’t hang up, Nicole. Just keep talking.”

“Yeah, I’ll try. It was a long day at work and I’m kind of exhausted, but what do you want me to talk about?”

“Anything, but should I let you go so you can sleep?” The brunette asked her. 

“I miss you too much, Wave, but I was just telling you in case I fell asleep. I’m hanging out with Chrissy tomorrow.”

“What?” Waverly tried not to sound mad.

“Don’t worry, baby, it’s not like that. She’s become my friend and I kind of miss her since I started working as a cop.” The last part Nicole said slowly.

“Nicole, I wasn’t. I didn’t mean to sound weird about it.”

The redhead laughed. “Waverly Earp, I want you, baby. Chrissy and I are friends and we both love you.”

Waverly smiled at hearing the redhead say that she still wanted her. “I should probably let you go to sleep.”

“Are you sure? I thought you wanted me to keep talking.”

“Yeah, it’s okay, Nicole. I love you too much to keep you up right now.”

The redhead smiled staring up at the ceiling. The brunette still loves me. “I love you, too, baby. Night.”

Nicole heard the line click as Waverly hung up and she laid there clutching a pillow. She really wanted to cry herself to sleep but she found herself smiling. The redhead ended up crying happy tears because this was just something Waverly was going through and it had nothing to do with how she felt about her. Nicole fell asleep hoping that the brunette would be okay soon so she could hold her close. All she wanted was to be there for her and be her bonus blanket.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Waverly woke up from another nightmare about her dad. She reached out for the redhead but she still wasn’t there. Nicole still had been working as a cop and she didn’t want her girlfriend to give that up for her, but it scared her to death. 

The brunette wanted to just move past it and forget it but the past few weeks were the same. The redhead going off to work and she would go teach trying to forget about where her girlfriend was and what she was doing. 

Waverly gave the chapter on her dad to Henry to write. She gave him everything he had on him and let him take charge. They had easily moved on so she was feeling better about everything. The two of them were getting close to finishing the book and it was feeling surreal. 

The brunette would call Nicole every night. Waverly felt like she was at the point where she could be with her again. She wanted to see her girlfriend and touch her. Waverly wanted Nicole to kiss her and hold her close never letting her go. 

Waverly sat in her office at the end of the week, but her TA had most of the work already done so she pulls out her phone and texted the redhead. 

‘Hi, can we meet up? I’ll be at our spot in the park.’

Nicole was sitting in the squad car with Dolls with the radar gun in her hand as they sat on a side street. They still had half their shift left. The redhead felt her phone vibrate so she pulled it out and saw a text from Waverly. The brunette never texted or called her when she was working. She read the message filled with worry. 

‘Yeah, baby. I don’t get off until 6 so I’ll meet you about 15 minutes after.’

Dolls looked over at her as a huge smile came across her face. “Are you finally getting lucky tonight, Haught?”

Her face was as red as her hair. “Shut up, okay? It’s been almost a month now. We talk on the phone every night but it’s not the same. She’s been worried sick for weeks and I just want to be there for her but it’s been hard.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself.”

“Dolls, I’m sorry.” The redhead expressed. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

They finished their shift in silence catching several people speeding to make it a productive day at work. Dolls drove them back to the station then left hastily. Nicole felt bad for him but didn’t know how to help him out. She headed to the park loosening her tie and taking it off shoving it in her pocket. 

Nicole walks into the park and heads for their spot finding the brunette sitting down. The redhead hasn’t seen her in weeks but it felt like months. She walked up and sat behind her spreading her legs around her. Waverly saw the redheads legs on either side of her and leaned back into her girlfriend. The brunette let out a sigh of relief. 

“Have you been here long, baby?” Nicole wondered.

“About an hour, but I’ve been coming here a lot the last few weeks because it’s the closest I can get to being with you.”

The redhead rested her chin on top of the brunettes head. Nicole didn’t want to say anything because this is all she’s wanted for the last few weeks. She just wanted to hold her girlfriend close. The redhead eventually spoke up.

“I was worried when you texted me at work. You’ve never done that.”

“I’m sorry if I scared you. It’s just that things have been getting better and I wanted to talk to you. I needed you, Nicole.”

“Waves, you didn’t have to go through this alone. I would have been by your side in a heartbeat if you would have asked.”

“I know but it had to do with you a little bit.” Waverly said not wanting to hurt the redhead. Nicole knew it wasn’t her but her job so she kissed the top of her to reassure the brunette. “I know you’re not my dad, Nicole. It still kills me every day knowing what you’re walking into.”

Nicole tilts her head down and smells the brunettes hair breathing in her girlfriend. She doesn’t know what to say or do to make her feel better. “Hey.” The redhead says into her hair. “You said you’re better and wanted to talk. What’s going on, baby?”

Waverly laid back into Nicole and closed her eyes just taking in the feeling of being in the redheads arms again. “Nicole, can you just hold me?”

Nicole smiled and leaned down pressing her lips gently to the brunettes neck. “Of course, Waves. I’ve got you, baby.”

The brunette melts at Nicole’s lips on her skin and then lays back on the redheads chest. Nicole wraps her arms around the brunettes waist and holds her close nuzzling into Waverly’s neck. The redheads nose grazes across her neck breathing in the presence of the brunette. 

Nicole missed the brunette. Everything about her is perfect and she felt at home when she was holding her. The redhead pressed her lips to Waverly’s shoulder. She missed the feeling of the brunettes skin on her lips. This is all Nicole had wanted to do. Hold Waverly in her arms and kiss her. She only wanted to let her know that everything was going to be okay. 

The redhead kissed Waverly’s neck and then her temple. Nicole kissed the brunettes cheek softly. Waverly turned her head toward the redhead and let Nicole kiss her. Waverly lifted her hand to the redheads neck as she melted into the kiss. It had been too long since their lips met and it felt like home. Nicole’s lips were becoming her safe space. 

Nicole reached her hands to the brunettes waist pulling her closer wanting to deepen the kiss. The redhead missed Waverly’s soft lips on hers and this was all she had wanted to do for weeks. She knew she couldn’t quit her job because Waverly would never ask her to do that. 

They finally pulled back and the brunette rested her head back against Nicole’s chest. “I hate that I love you so much, Nicole. I would die if anything were to happen to you.”

Nicole tilted her head down and rested it on top of the brunettes head. The redhead didn’t like the thought of being without Waverly. “Hey, Waves, I want to tell you that’s never going to happen but we both know I can’t promise that.”

“So I gave the chapter on my dad to Henry and now we’re almost done with the book. I should have a lot more free time coming up after midterms.” Waverly said trying to change the subject.

“When are midterms?” The redhead asked. 

“Next week. I’d really like you to whisk me away that weekend.” 

“You got it. Wave, how are you feeling about my job?”

“Nicole, that will take awhile to get used to and I’m pretty sure I’m always going to worry about you on the job, but everything with my dad is getting better I promise.” Waverly said and wanted to turn around and look into her eyes but she was complete in her arms. “Hey, uh, how do you feel about talking to me about you? The Thai place.”

Nicole thought to herself and how long ago that was. Waverly had told her about her dad and then the stabbing occurred. “I started dating a girl my senior year of college. I took her home during spring break and when my parents realized that I was gay they yelled and shut me out of their lives. I haven’t spoken to them since and when we got back to school things were weird between my girlfriend and I until she broke up with me. Her friends were my friends so I lost them, too. I had no one and couldn’t wait to graduate and get out of there. I’ve been moving around ever since.”

“Nicole, I’m so sorry. That’s terrible.” The brunette said. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine now. I have you and that’s all that matters. That’s all in the past.”

Waverly turned around and looked up into the redheads eyes. The brunette put her hands on the outside of Nicole’s thighs rubbing them to comfort her. “Hey, you’re mine, babe and I’m here for you. I will always be here for you.”

The redhead looks down into Waverly’s eyes for the first time in weeks and it feels like it’s the first time. “Waverly, you are incredible, you know that?”

Waverly looked up at the redhead and smiled as she blushed. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Whatever you say.”

The brunette leaned forward and kissed Nicole then stood up helping the redhead to her feet. Waverly led her girlfriend to the Thai restaurant and they went to the redheads usual table. The manager came over and greeted them bringing their usual orders when he saw them walk in. They enjoyed the food and each other’s company. It was a mix of comfortable silence and engaging conversation.

Waverly then insisted she pay or at least leave a good tip before they left with more food in their hands. She walked with her girlfriend back to Nicole’s place. The redhead put the food in the fridge and looked at Waverly who was leaning back against the wall next to her bedroom.

Nicole smiled and walked up to her placing her hands on the brunettes waist as she leaned down and softly pressed her lips to Waverly’s neck. “Why are we at my place, baby?”

Waverly lifted her hands to the back of the redhead neck and took out her messy bun letting her long hair fall. The brunette ran her fingers through her hair. “I want to be alone with you tonight.”

Nicole slowly moved her hands underneath Waverly’s shirt finally touching the brunettes skin with her fingers. The redhead moved to the other side of Waverly’s neck and placed a gentle kiss on her skin. “What are we going to do while we’re alone?”

Nicole’s fingers on her were making her want the redhead bad. “I really want you, Nicole.”

The redhead wanted her girlfriend, too, but she hasn’t showered yet. “I could use a shower right now, Wave. Do you want to join me and then we can watch a movie together? I’ll make us some popcorn and pour us some wine.”

“That sounds perfect.” The brunette said. 

The redhead whispered into Waverly’s ear. “I’ll see you in there then.” Nicole said and then left the brunette standing there as she walked into her bedroom taking her shirt and bra off. She walked into the bathroom and took her pants and underwear off turning on the water. 

Waverly leaned back and closed her eyes. They’d always talked about shower sex but they still hadn’t done it yet. The brunette was still nervous and she knew that this was going to make her love it because it’s with Nicole and it’s make up sex. 

She hears the water running and walks into Nicole’s bedroom taking off her shirt and skirt. She sheds her bra and underwear off walking into the bathroom. The brunette can smell Nicole’s body wash and it’s calming her down. Vanilla scented. Nicole pops her head out to look at Waverly. 

“Hey, you okay out here?” The redhead asked sincerely. 

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, it’s just that we still haven’t.”

“We don’t have to do anything. We can just shower together. Save hot water and all that.”

Waverly hesitantly stepped in the shower and felt the hot water hit her skin. Nicole grabbed some of her body wash and started lathering it on the brunette. Waverly closed her eyes and melted at the redheads touch. 

Nicole washed the brunette making her feel safe and comfortable. She never meant to come across wanting shower sex but seeing Waverly in front of her really turned her on. It had been weeks and the sight of her naked girlfriend was apparently all it took.

Waverly turned around as the redhead kept lathering soap on her skin. The brunette leaned up and gently touched her lips to Nicole’s as she lifted her hand to her neck. The redhead stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on the brunettes back pulling her body toward her until they were touching. 

Waverly kept kissing the redhead and surprised Nicole by deepening it when she slid her tongue in Nicole’s mouth tasting her. The redhead was shocked by the small brunette wanting more. Nicole broke the kiss a few moments later. 

“Baby, wait, wait, I told you that it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“I heard you, Nicole, and I want to. It’s okay.” Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them up and saw Waverly smiling up at her. “Are you okay to do this, babe?”

“I think so but I’m not sure.” Nicole said as she felt Waverly tracing her scar with her finger. “Is it okay if we don’t? I just want to hold and kiss you.”

“Yeah, Nicole. I just want you tonight however I can have you. I’ll just let you finish and get the popcorn and wine ready.”

The redhead smiled and leaned down pressing her lips to Waverly’s. “You can finish too you know?”

“I think someone wants to make out in the shower.”

Nicole leans down and presses her lips to the brunettes neck softly. “Are you saying you don’t want to make out in the shower?”

Waverly smiled and raised her hand to the back of the redheads neck. “Nicole, I never said such a thing.”

The redhead leaned back and looked into Waverly’s eyes. “Go make our popcorn and pour our wine for us. I’ll meet you on the couch. You can just grab some sweats from my drawer to put on.”

Waverly smiled and shook her head at the redhead as she stepped out of the shower. Nicole grabbed some shampoo and lathered it up in her hair. 

The brunette dried herself off with a towel and walked into Nicole’s room opening a drawer. She grabbed some sweats and put them on as she walked out of the room. Waverly started the popcorn and grabbed two wine glasses out of the cabinet. She noticed the redhead had two bottles, one red and one white. 

Waverly pulled them both out and opened the red pouring it in the glass. The brunette noticed the white wasn’t open so she grabbed the cork. 

Nicole walked out of her room as she towel dried her hair. She was wearing her usual flannel pants and tank top. The redhead walked over to Waverly and took the wine bottle and cork from her. 

“Here I got it.”

Waverly watched her and looked at the redhead in shock. “Why do you have an unopened bottle of white wine?”

Nicole opened the bottle of wine and poured it in the glass handing it to the brunette. She picked up her glass of red wine and grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave. “I’ve had it since before my stabbing.” The redhead said matter of factly. 

Waverly listened to her mention it and followed her to the couch waiting for her to react when she said it. Nothing. The brunette sat next to her on the couch and looked at her. Nicole saw Waverly watching her as she took a sip of wine. 

“What?”

“You just talked about it.”

“There’s no point in tip toeing around it. It happened but I’m fine now.”

Waverly nodded. “So what kind of movie are we watching?”

“What do you mean?” Nicole wondered. 

“I mean will we be watching it or is it just on in the background?”

The redhead smiled realizing what she meant and leaned back stretching her legs out and spread them inviting the brunette to sit between them. Waverly smiled and scooted closer sitting in between her legs resting back against the redhead. Nicole threw a blanket over them and played a movie they’d already seen, but was one of their favorites. 

Waverly turned slightly and looked into Nicole’s eyes. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay? I mean with the stabbing and your job to my dad and the book, I kind of wigged out on you. You were so solid.”

The redhead placed her hand on Waverly’s waist and rubbed her side. “Baby, I am totally fine. You just needed time and space to let things sink in.”

“I still shouldn’t have been so mad and upset at you. I’ve never seen you so happy to go to work.”

“Waves, hey.” Nicole says as she leans in close. “Yes, I love my job, but without you.” The redhead leans down and kisses her neck. “Nothing compares to you, baby.” The redhead keeps placing tender kisses on her neck. 

“Nicole, why aren’t you upset at me?” Waverly asked her. 

The redhead stopped kissing her neck and pulled back to look at her. “I’m sorry, do you want me to be mad at you?”

“No it’s just that my exes would get mad if I didn’t contact them after a day.”

Nicole laid her head on the brunettes shoulder and grazed her nose across her neck. “Waverly Earp, are you really comparing me to your exes as we’re snuggling under this blanket right now?”

Waverly leaned her head back against the couch. The redhead looked up at her. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to compare you and I don’t want you to be mad. I think I was expecting you to be like them.”

The redhead sat up and put her hands on her neck turning the brunette’s head until she was looking at her. “Hey, I know I can’t promise that I’ll never get mad at you but I’m not mad at you for needing to work through something on your own. I’m still right here holding you on the other side of it.”

Waverly looked at the redhead looking at her like she was her entire life. The brunette glanced down at her lips and lunged forward pressing her lips to the redheads. Nicole kisses her back for a few minutes before pulling back. 

“Waves, I uh just want you to know that you can count on me if you’re going through something. I’ll be whatever you need to me be.”

The brunette smiled. “Nicole, just stop talking and kiss me, please.”

The redhead leaned forward and kissed her softly. They sat there pressing their lips together until Nicole moved her hands down to the brunettes waist and laid down on her back pulling the brunette on top of her. Waverly softly touched her lips slowly against the redheads. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist hugging her tight as she melted into the kiss. She missed the feeling of the brunettes lips on hers. She would break the kiss to take a breath only to be met by Waverly’s lips pressing on hers a moment later. 

The two of them were finally back in each other’s arms. Waverly had felt better about her dad and her girlfriends job being linked to her past. The redhead felt like she had her home back and she would never let her go again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Nicole woke up and noticed her and the brunette were in her bed. The redhead had her arms wrapped around Waverly’s waist as her body was pressed against the brunettes back. She was nuzzling her nose into Waverly’s neck. The redhead slowly let go of the brunette and grabbed her phone and her alarm hadn’t gone off yet. 

Nicole got out of bed quietly and slowly so she didn’t wake the brunette. She put her uniform on and wrote a note for Waverly leaving it on her pillow. The redhead watched the brunette sleep peacefully and in her bed. She smiled and closed her bedroom door softly as she left her apartment.

The redhead had an extra hour so she headed to the Garden to get some coffee before heading to the station. She walked in and saw Chrissy was working. The redhead smiled when she saw the blonde and walked up to the counter. Chrissy saw the redhead walk in and poured her a cup of coffee handing it to her as Nicole got to the counter. 

“Hey, red.” The blonde greeted her. 

“Hey.” Nicole said back to her as she took a sip of the coffee. 

Chrissy leaned down on the counter and looked up at the redhead. “So are you the reason that I was alone last night?”

Nicole smiled down at her coffee and shook her head. “Yeah, kind of. It was Waverly’s idea.”

The blonde smiled. “I’m happy for you two. I tried to help her out but she kept telling me she had to do it by herself.”

“She’s a stubborn one, isn’t she? That’s one of the reasons why I love her, though.”

“Yeah.” The blonde said already having known that fact about the brunette her whole life. “So are we hanging out again today?”

“We’ve been hanging out a lot, Chrissy. Wave might get jealous.”

“Please, red, come on. We can invite her if you want.” The blonde said. 

Nicole laughed. “Do you really want to bring her in the fold? We just got back together so I’m pretty sure we’ll just be making out.”

“Nicole, you two weren’t broken up, you know that, right?”

The redhead nodded taking another sip of her coffee. “Yeah, I know, but sometimes it feels like we did. We had a fight and then we didn’t talk for weeks.”

Chrissy reaches her hand across the counter and holds the redheads. “Hey, she never stopped loving or missing you. She just couldn’t be near or with you.”

Nicole looked at the blondes hand on hers and accepted the comfort. “Yeah, well, that sounds a lot like breaking up, Chrissy.”

“She came back to you, red. She really loves you, Nicole Haught. Don’t ever doubt that.”

The redhead smiled at the blonde and looked at her watch. “Well, before I start crying I’m going to go to work. See you for lunch later?”

Chrissy nodded at the redhead. “I’ll get us some food and meet you outside in the square.”

Nicole nodded and smiled at the blonde as she turned around and walked out of the coffee shop. She headed to the station to meet up with Dolls to start their shift. 

Waverly woke up and rolled over to find herself alone. She saw the note on Nicole’s pillow and read it. 

‘Hey, baby. I didn’t want to wake you. I get off at 5 today. I hope to see you then.’

The brunette smiled as she read the note and laid in bed another hour. She got out of bed and made some coffee sitting down on the couch turning on the tv. Waverly focused on what was on trying to not think about where her girlfriend was or what she was doing. 

Waverly fell asleep on the couch and her phone ringing woke her up. “Hello?” The brunette said.

“You didn’t give me the wrong address did you baby girl?”

Waverly sat up realizing it was her sister. “Wynonna?! Wait, are you in the city?”

“Yeah, Wave, standing in your apartment right now which is where you should be.”

“I’m at Nicole’s. Hang on I’ll be right over.”

Waverly hung up and took the sweats off leaving them on the redheads bed. She put on her clothes from yesterday and made her way to her apartment. She walked in and threw her arms around her dark haired sister. 

“Nonna, why didn’t you call or text?”

Wynonna patted the brunettes back. “I wanted to surprise my baby sister.”

Waverly let go and looked at her older sister smiling. “You know I hate surprises but this is a good one.”

“So, Nicole, huh? When will I meet this woman that has stolen my sister’s heart?” Wynonna asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“How long are you here?” The brunette wondered. 

“The weekend.” Wynonna answered her. 

“Either tonight or tomorrow, whenever you want.” 

“Tomorrow. Tonight is all about you, baby girl. I got your book and read it.”

Waverly looked shocked at the dark haired woman reading. “You actually read a book?”

Wynonna playfully punched the brunettes arm. “Hey, Wave, I read your first book, too. Rude.”

Waverly rubbed her arm. “Ow.” The brunette was happy to see her sister. “Okay. We’ll hang tonight.”

“Wait, did you stay at Nicole’s last night?” The brunette nodded smiling at her sister. “Ew, gross.”

The two sisters sat on the couch catching up and laughing. Waverly talking to her about life in the city and Wynonna telling the brunette about life back home in Purgatory.

Nicole and Dolls were sitting the squad car in silence. Things had been weird between them and the redhead wanted to know why.

“Dolls, are you okay?” Nicole asked him.

“I’m fine, Haught.”

“Xavier.” The redhead said but her partner looked over at her glaring. “Okay, fine. Sergeant Dolls, what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing.”

Nicole looked at her watch and then back to her partner. “I have lunch plans with Chrissy. You’re welcome to join.”

“That’s fine, thanks. I’ll just drive you to the Garden and get some lunch down the street.”

Dolls headed toward the Garden and parked outside. Nicole saw Chrissy with some food in the square and then looked at Dolls.

“Come on, Dolls.”

“Fine, but only so you can see that I’m fine.”

They got out of the car and walked over to the blonde sitting down with her. Chrissy looked at the redhead and tilted her head at her. Nicole raised her eyebrows at her. 

Chrissy looked over at Dolls. “So, red here tells me you could use some friends.”

Dolls looked over at Nicole. “Really, Haught?”

“Hey, don’t get mad at me for being married to your job.” The redhead told him. 

“Why don’t we all go out to the bar tomorrow night?” The blonde suggested. 

Dolls looked between the redhead and the blonde before agreeing to go out. Nicole and Chrissy smiled at each other and ate their lunch talking. Dolls sat in silence eating listening to the two women talk. 

At the end of the their shift, Nicole looked over at her partner. “Hey, you’re going to meet someone.”

“Haught, it’s not like you and Waverly. I’m not going to walk into a bar and fall in love at first sight.”

The redhead blushed and smiled thinking about how long ago that was. Her life had been so much better with Waverly in it. “Fine, glass half empty. Tomorrow night, the bar.”

“I’ll be there, Nicole. Now go see your girl.”

The redhead smiled and walked out of the station pulling out her phone. She found the brunettes number and dialed it. The phone rang a few times and then Waverly finally answered. 

“Hey, I’m so sorry, Nicole.” Waverly said. 

“Uh hello to you, too, baby. Why are you sorry?”

“I know we just reconnected but Wynonna is in town. I promised I would hang out with her tonight.”

“Waves, she’s your sister and she’s in town. Hang out with her all you want.”

“You’re the best, babe. Oh, and we’re all hanging out tomorrow night.”

The redhead stopped walking and went silent for a few moments. “Okay, but one more thing. Chrissy and I invited Dolls out tomorrow night.”

The brunette was quiet. She wasn’t sure if she should be jealous of her best friend and her girlfriend making plans or happy they were hanging out. “It sounds like it’ll be a good time then. All of us together.”

“I’m going to miss you tonight.” The redhead admitted. 

“Me too, Nicole, but I’ll make it up to you.”

Nicole smiled. “How will you do that, baby?”

“Oh, no. I’m going to leave you wishing and guessing.”

“Waverly Earp, you’re killing me.”

“Don’t die on me yet, Nicole Haught. I want to love you for as long I can.”

“Alright, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow night. I love you, too.”

The brunette hung up and went back to watching a movie with her sister. Nicole walked up in her apartment and took off her uniform stepping in the shower. She got out and put some sweats on walking out of her room getting leftover Thai out of the fridge. The redhead warmed it up and sat down rewatching Golden Girls.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dolls and Nicole were nearing the end of their shift with some paperwork at the station. They had arrested a couple of drug dealers and had hours of paperwork to fill out. They finished it all and worked a couple hours overtime to finish so they didn’t have to come in tomorrow. 

Nicole walked out with him. “I’ll see you later at the bar.”

He walked in silence for a few feet. “I don’t know, Haught. I’m pretty beat from today.”

The redhead stepped in front of Dolls stopping him. “If I’m going then you’re going. Plus it’ll be good for you.”

“Nicole, please.” He insisted.

“Dolls, come on. Just come out with everyone this one time and I won’t ask you to ever again.”

He looked at the redhead who poked out her bottom lip. Dolls nodded and agreed walking past and yelling back at her. “I better not regret this, Haught!”

Nicole smiled and laughed heading to her apartment. She walked inside and shed her uniform leaving it laying in the floor. She hopped in the shower and a half hour later she stepped out wrapping herself in a towel. 

The redhead walked out of the bathroom and to her closet. She was always drawn to jeans and a sweater or button up but she was going out with her girlfriend and friends. She was also meeting Waverly’s sister so she wanted to make an impression. 

Nicole went for a stylish pant suit with a blazer. She put her hair up in a braided bun and sat on the couch calling the brunette. After one ring, Waverly answered. 

“Hey, how was work?” The brunette greeted her girlfriend.

The redhead was surprised that she asked about her job but she shook her head and told her. “It was long. We had to stay late to finish up paperwork from our day.” Nicole thought about telling her what they did but she decided against it. 

Waverly was waiting for her to tell her what she did at work but nothing. “Babe, you can tell me what happened. I want you to be able to talk to me about your job.”

The redhead put her phone on speaker and put her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees. “We ran across a string of dealers. The dealers led us straight to the supplier where we raided the place. There was at least a dozen people in the warehouse.”

Waverly was silent for a few minutes trying not to get so worked up. “Uh, you were, I mean, there wasn’t uh.”

“It was safe and I wasn’t in any danger. Dolls called in back up before we raided.” Nicole said. 

The brunette was in the bathroom and then a knock rapped on the door. “Baby girl, hurry up in there.”

“Alright, I’ll be right out, Nonna.” Waverly told her. 

“Hey, Nicole, I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“I’m on my way, baby.”

The brunette finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom. Wynonna had her hands on her hips. The brunette just walked past her older sister and saw Chrissy waiting at the door. Wynonna followed the two best friends out of the apartment and toward the bar. They walked in and sat at a booth big enough for all of them. 

Nicole was walking up to the bar and saw Dolls pacing outside. The redhead smiled and laughed at him as she approached him. 

“Uh, Dolls? Are you okay?” The redhead asked him.

He looked up and noticed she was standing in front of him. “Oh, hey, uh yeah I’m good. I was hoping you would show up. I didn’t want to walk in alone.”

“You’ve met Chrissy and Waverly.”

Dolls nodded. “Fine. I hate going out. Are you happy?”

Nicole smiled at him and led him inside the bar. They noticed them in a booth toward the back. The redhead found Waverly and shook her head at how stunning she looked. The brunettes eyes met hers and smiled. Waverly thought the redhead looked gorgeous. 

Dolls grabbed her arm stopping them. “Who else is with them, Haught?”

The redhead looked and figured it was her sister. “I’m pretty sure that’s Waverly’s sister, Wynonna.” Nicole said looking over at her partner. “I know that look, Dolls. It’s the same one I had when I first saw Waverly.”

Dolls shook the look off his face and continued walking to the booth sitting next to Chrissy. Nicole sat next to the brunette. Wynonna was sitting between the two best friends. 

“So, baby girl, are you going to introduce me?” Wynonna asked. 

Waverly smiled and shook her head at her sister. “Wynonna, this is Nicole, my girlfriend.”

Wynonna looked at the redhead on the other side of her sister. “So, Nicole, what do you do?”

Nicole looked at the brunette who smiled at her and put her hand on her thigh. “I’m a cop and Dolls over there is my partner.” Dolls nervously waved at her when she looked over at him. 

Wynonna looked back at the redhead then to her sister. “Let’s go get some drinks at the bar, Waves.” She said practically pushing her out of the booth. 

The redhead moved quickly and watched them walk over to the bar knowing exactly what was about to happen. Nicole scooted back into the booth and sat beside Chrissy. The three of them talked while the sisters went to the bar. 

Wynonna pulled her baby sister to the bar and ignored the bartender looking at the brunette. “When were you going to tell me?”

Waverly looked over at her sister. “Tell you what?”

“That you’re dating a cop.” Waverly shrugged. “Well, that’s kind of important, Waves, since daddy was one, too.”

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned around to walk back to the booth but Wynonna grabbed her arm pulling her back. “Wynonna, this is between me and Nicole.”

The dark haired sister looked past Waverly to the redhead in the booth then back to her sister. “Are you okay, baby girl?”

“Yeah, I am now. It was rough for a few weeks there and the fact that I was writing a chapter on daddy wasn’t helping.”

Wynonna raised her eyebrow at the brunette. “Chapter? Your book just came out?”

Waverly looked into her sisters blue eyes and realized she hadn’t told her about Henry and the book. “Oh, poop. I forgot to tell you that I’m writing a third book but it’s about our family history with the help of Henry who I met here in this bar. I didn’t tell Chrissy about it for weeks so don’t feel bad. I’m just so busy.”

“Yeah, with Nicole. I bet she knew.” Wynonna turned to the bartender and ordered her a whiskey. 

“Nonna, come on. Don’t be like this. Yeah, she knew but I also had classes and she got stabbed and everything has been crazy.”

Wynonna looked at the brunette. “She got stabbed?!” 

The brunette looked over at Wynonna because she practically yelled it. Nicole looked toward the bar and her assumptions were confirmed. They were talking about her. 

“Can we talk about this later?” The brunette asked. 

“Sure.” Wynonna grabbed her whiskey and went back to the booth sitting next to Dolls because she didn’t want to sit next to the redhead. 

The brunette looked back to Nicole and she nodded at her as the redhead got out of the booth walking over to Waverly. The redhead rubbed her arms trying to calm her down.   
“Hey, want to go talk somewhere?”

The brunette shook her head. “Not now. I just need some air. You know what I like to drink.” Waverly said as she walked out of the bar. 

Nicole turned and ordered herself and Dolls a beer, and the two best friends two glasses of Pinot. The redhead was able to carry them all back to the table. She gave the beer to Dolls and one of the glasses of Pinot to Chrissy. She sat next to the blonde with the beer in front of her and Waverly’s glass of Pinot next to her. 

Wynonna was avoiding eye contact with Nicole and everyone awkwardly sat in silence drinking. She finally spoke up. 

“So who wants to tell me about Henry and this book Waverly is writing?”

Dolls drinks his beer and Chrissy and Nicole look at each other shaking their head. “Sorry, Wynonna, that’s kind of Waverly’s thing.” The blonde told her. 

“Fine, then it’s time to get to know you, red.” The dark haired sister said. 

The redhead looked at the blonde because that was her nickname for her then back to her girlfriends sister. “Alright, shoot.”

“Why are you a cop?”

“Your sister gave me the confidence to do what I wanted to do. I am a cop because I want to protect people and keep the world safe.”

Wynonna looked into the redheads eyes. “What were you doing when you met her?”

“I was a bartender here.”

“You wouldn’t die and leave my sister broken hearted if you still were.”

The redhead stared at her then got up and went to the bathroom. Waverly walked in and watched Nicole walking away. She sat in the booth and looked at her sister. 

“What just happened?” Waverly glared at her sister.

“I was just trying to get to know her, baby girl.”

“What did you say?” 

“I just said that she isn’t in danger of dying as a bartender.”

The brunette crossed her arms and wanted to go to the redhead in the bathroom. “Why would say that?”

Wynonna looked over at her angry sister but she was furious. “Do you not remember daddy?”

“I will never forget daddy.”

“Then why would you let Nicole be a cop knowing?”

The brunette slid out of the booth and walked to the bathroom. She walked in and to the only closed stall. Waverly stood outside the door. 

“Nicole.” The brunette said softly. 

“I can’t, Waverly.”

“She is my sister.”

The redhead opens the door and reveals red eyes. “Are you defending her right now? Are you on her side?”

Waverly looked up at the redhead. “I’m..” The brunette starts but she turns her back to Nicole and buries her face in her hands. 

The redhead felt terrible and instantly regretted letting her emotions get the better of her. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say you were taking sides.”

“I don’t want you to quit being a cop. I mean I definitely thought about it but I would never ask you to be a bartender again.” Waverly said as she slowly turned around to look at the redhead. 

Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s neck and leaned down to rest her forehead against the brunettes. “Baby, what are we going to do about Wynonna?”

“I don’t know. She’s my sister.”

“You already said that, Waves.”

Waverly smiled and let out a chuckle. “Yeah, she just loves me like a lot.”

“I know that feeling well.” Nicole said as she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to the brunettes. The redhead pulled back and looked down at her. “We should get back out there.”

“I’d rather stay in here with you than go out and face my sister. She doesn’t approve of you.”

“Wave, all the more reason to go back out there. Hey, look at Chrissy and I. We’re friends and hang out all the time.”

The brunette smiled and let out a laugh. “Yeah, and she always joked about you taking her out.”

“Yeah, I kind of love her, too. Hey, let’s go back out and manage some polite conversation and then I want to take you to my place and get you out of that dress.”

Waverly smiled and nodded leading them out of the bathroom and back to the booth. The redhead let Waverly slide in next to Chrissy and she sat next to her. They all had a civil conversation and several drinks for a couple hours. 

Nicole and Waverly headed to the redhead’s apartment. They walked hand in hand down the street enjoying the night. The second they walked inside and closed the door, Nicole pushed the brunette up against the door and pressed her lips to Waverly’s. 

The brunette melted into the kiss and took the redhead’s blazer off. Nicole reached around and unzipped the brunettes dress slowly. Waverly darted her tongue inside the redheads mouth and took off Nicole’s shirt. The redhead walked them backward toward her bedroom as she slowly slid the brunettes dress off. Waverly unbuttoned the redhead’s pants and Nicole kicked them off. 

The redhead reached around Waverly and shut her bedroom door their lips never parting. They were hungry for each other. They hadn’t been this intimate in weeks and the last few hours just made the hunger even more intense. 

Nicole grabbed the brunettes waist and picked her up as Waverly instinctively wrapped her legs around the redheads waist. Nicole walked them to her bed and crawled on the bed laying the brunette down on her back. 

The redhead broke the kiss and pressed her lips to Waverly’s neck softly. “God, baby, we have to stop missing each other like this.” Nicole said as she placed kisses on her neck.

The brunette reached around and unhooked Nicole’s bra taking it off. The redhead smiled as she kissed her way down Waverly’s chest taking the brunettes bra off. Nicole placed soft kisses on Waverly’s breasts and nipples lightly sucking. The brunette let out a gasp at the feeling.

Waverly moved her hands down the redhead and slid her underwear down. Nicole took the brunettes underwear off as she kissed Waverly’s stomach. The redhead looked up at Waverly and her eyes were closed and head was laying back on the pillow. Nicole kissed the brunettes thighs then moved her lips inside and worked her way up to Waverly’s entrance. 

Nicole placed gentle kisses on her center until the brunette was begging to be touched. The redhead licked the arousal dripping from Waverly and slowly inserted her tongue inside tasting her girlfriend. Nicole started off slow because she missed being inside the brunette. Waverly put her hands on her head gasping at the feeling of the redhead inside her tasting her. 

The redhead was exploring Waverly and knew exactly what she was doing but she went slow and steady. Nicole gradually quickened her pace when she would hear the brunette start to gasp and moan. Waverly opened her eyes for a moment and looked down watching her girlfriend with her face buried in her center. The brunette smiled but then Nicole hit her most sensitive spot and she couldn’t take it.

“Shit, Nicole, fuck.” Waverly exclaimed. 

The redhead quickened her pace in that spot and moments later she could feel the brunette getting close. Nicole grabbed the brunette’s thighs and steadied her as she flicked her tongue around inside Waverly faster. The brunette felt her orgasm coming fast as the redhead kept hitting her sensitive spot. Her breathing sped up and a few minutes later it hit her like a wave of intense pleasure. 

“Nicole, oh god yes!” Waverly screamed out as her orgasm came over her. 

Nicole tasted every last drop of the brunette and kissed her way up her body stopping at Waverly’s neck. “God, baby, you taste so good.” The redhead said as she kissed her girlfriends neck and chest.

The brunette laid there and came down from her high taking in the feeling of Nicole’s lips on her skin. She got lost in thought and the redhead noticed so she moved off and laid on her side next to Waverly. Nicole rested her head on the brunettes shoulder and her arm over her stomach. 

“What are you thinking about?” The redhead asked. 

Waverly just stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. “Wynonna.” The brunette said breaking the silence. Nicole knew there was more so she just stayed quiet. “I don’t know what to do. I know where she’s coming from and her feelings are justified. It’s just that she’s more than my sister sometimes.”

The redhead took a minute to think before she answered. “I want to understand but I was an only child so I’m not sure what to say. I want to help you since it’s about me and my job.”

“Maybe I just need to let her cool down or something and take some time to let it all sink in. I also haven’t talked to her a lot since I moved to the city and met you.”

“Waves, I don’t want to come between you and your sister. I want you to be able to live your life.”

“Nicole, you are my life.”

The redhead heard the brunette say that and Waverly had been her life since she met her. They were such sweet words coming from her mouth. Nicole sat up and propped herself up in her arm to look down at the brunette. 

“Waverly, there are other people in your life besides me. You can’t forget about them.”

The brunette looked up at Nicole and smiled knowing that she was right. “You’re all I think about. You’re the first person I want to talk to if something comes up. You’re the only person I want to be with sometimes.”

The redhead saw that Waverly knew she was right but she was still telling her how she felt. “Baby, I know and you can still feel this way, but please let the other people in your life know what’s going on with you.”

Waverly nodded and agreed with her, but then realized what she had done. “Oh no I’m so sorry, babe.”

“Why?” The redhead wondered. 

“I just let you please me and then I left you hanging.”

Nicole lifted her other hand to the brunette’s face brushing her thumb across her cheek. “Hey, baby, it’s okay. You needed to talk.”

“Are you sure? I can still do something to you if you want.”

The redhead laid back down and put her leg on top of the brunettes as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck. “Waves, I’m positive. This was a perfect night, and now I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms.” Nicole said as she wrapped her arm around Waverly’s waist. 

Waverly smiled and rubbed the redheads arm as she closed her eyes. They laid there close to sleep because they both had a long day and an even longer night. Right before they drifted off to sleep, the brunette mumbled something almost in a whisper. 

“I can’t wait to be your wife someday.”

The redhead barely heard it but she did and she just smiled as she kissed Waverly’s neck before nuzzling back smelling the brunettes hair. They fell asleep not too long after and never moved from that position all night. Waverly had missed the redhead clinging to her as they lay naked. The brunette had missed her bonus blanket.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Waverly was awoken up by her phone ringing. The brunette jumped up and tried to answer it quickly. 

“Hello?” Waverly said after she cleared her throat. Nicole stirred and rolled over on her side. 

“Wave? I’m sorry. Chrissy and I talked last night since you went over to red’s after and I want to give her another chance.”

The brunette turned and looked at Nicole sleeping. Her long hair falling over her bare back. “Are you sure, Wynonna? I mean you don’t have to so soon.”

Wynonna was silent for a few moments. “Baby girl, how much do you love her?”

Waverly looked back over at the redhead laying next her smiling. “So much that I want to be with her every day of my life.”

“See, so I’m going to have to suck up the whole cop thing and just rip the band aid off as they say.”

“Alright, well, uh wait why are you up so early?” Waverly wondered. 

“I knew you would be up and I wanted to ask you before I chickened out.” The older sister told her. 

“You actually woke me up and what were you thinking? Want to grab some coffee or lunch?”

“You can keep all your crazy shenanigans in bed to yourself there. Let’s start with coffee, baby girl.”

Waverly smiled. “Okay. Let’s meet in a couple of hours at the Garden.”

“Chrissy says she’s working today and goes in an hour. I’ll just go with her and wait for you two.”

“I love you, Nonna. Thanks for giving her a second chance.”

“Of course. I love you, Wave.”

Waverly hung up and scooted over closer to the redhead. The brunette kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her. Nicole mumbled awake at the feeling and her girlfriends touch. 

“Morning, Waves. Who was on the phone?”

“It was Wynonna. She wants to meet up for coffee and give you a second chance.” Waverly says as she keeps kissing her bare back. 

The redhead turned over and looked at Waverly in amazement. “She reached out to you after last night? I don’t know, baby.”

“Nicole.” Waverly said as she rubbed her side. “She’s willing to give you another chance because she knows how much you mean to me. Don’t worry it’ll be at the Garden so Chrissy will be working.”

The redhead laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Hey, babe, what’s going on with you?”

Nicole kept her eyes closed. “She was reminding me of what I don’t have.”

The brunette wrapped her arms around Nicole and held her close. “I can be your family now. You have me and Chrissy and Dolls.”

Nicole all of a sudden started crying hearing those words come from Waverly. She just held onto the brunette tightly as she felt her tears come and go. 

“Waves, you’re already my family, but I like hearing you say it.”

The brunette let go and moved up so she could look at the redhead. Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s face and brushed her hair off her face. “Nicole Haught, you are my family and my home. I feel safest when I’m with you.”

The redhead smiled and leaned in softly touching her lips to the brunettes. “When are we meeting your sister for coffee?”

“Not for a couple hours.”

Nicole smiled and kissed her again. “So uh do you remember when I said I would try it again for you?”

Waverly raised her eyebrow at the redhead and wanted to know what she was talking about. “Nicole, try what?”

The redhead closed her eyes and shook her head embarrassed. “The cock, Waves.”

The brunettes eyes went wide and she remembered. That was several months ago and she had completely forgotten about it. “Oh. Well it’s back at my place, babe.”

“I might have bought two so wherever we were at there would be one to use.” Nicole said as she opened her night table drawer. 

Waverly got out of bed and took it out of the drawer putting it on. She grabbed a condom and put it on the cock. She looked over at the redhead still in the bed. “Nicole, are you sure? I mean don’t get me wrong I really want to do this with you, but.”

Nicole sat up and tossed the covers to the side showing Waverly her naked body. “Waverly, we’ve been through a lot and I want to experience something new with you.”

“I don’t know. Last time didn’t end so well, babe. We didn’t talk for a week. I don’t know if I can handle that again.”

“Hey, come here.” The redhead patting a spot on the bed in front of her. Waverly sat down and looked at Nicole. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Nicole, please I can just do what I normally do to you.”

“Waves.” Nicole says as she scoots closer to the brunette. “I think it was the way we tried to do it. It might work a different way for me and I want to see.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean.” The redhead said as she kneeled and looked down at Waverly. Nicole looked down at the cock erect on the brunette and slowly sat down on it. She gasped at the feeling of the cock filling her up. The brunette watched her sit down on her cock. “I think I need to be in control.”

Waverly kissed her breasts. “Shit, babe, that was so hot.” The brunette said as she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. 

“Oh, Waves.” Nicole said as she started to rock herself on the cock. 

The brunette wrapped her arms around her and gave the same attention to her other breast. Waverly found herself rocking with the redhead helping her out. Nicole was getting turned on by the brunettes lips on her nipples but the cock wasn’t doing it yet. 

“Hey, baby. It’s still not working.”

Waverly heard her but the redhead was still trying to rock back and forth on her cock. “Nicole, it’s really fine if it’s not for you. I won’t get mad.”

The redhead kept going trying to move herself around on the cock as she held onto Waverly’s shoulders. “I’m mad at myself right now. This is something that you like and I want to enjoy it like you do.”

The brunette listened to Nicole let out her frustrations as she rode the cock harder and faster. “Babe, hey, stop.” The redhead stopped rocking and looked at her almost on the verge of tears. “It’s okay, Nicole if this isn’t for you.”

Nicole lays her head down on the brunettes shoulder letting the tears out again. “I’m so sorry.”

The brunette rubbed her back trying to calm her down. “There’s no need to be sorry, babe. I’ll just have to make up for it. Hey, get off and let me show you.”

“Can I just sit on it for a little bit?” Nicole asked. 

“Okay.” The brunette said obliging her girlfriend. 

Nicole sat on the cock for a few minutes and it felt good inside her but she wasn’t getting close whenever she rode it. The redhead tried to think what she could to help herself but nothing was coming to mind. 

The redhead slides off the cock and shudders at the feeling of it no longer being inside her. She lays down and looks up at the ceiling. Waverly takes it off and sets it aside. The brunette rubs Nicole’s legs and kisses her thighs. 

“Baby.”

“Shh. Just relax.”

Waverly rubs the back of her thighs and kisses inside them. She works her way to her entrance slowly kissing and licking it teasing her. Nicole was getting turned on again and was begging for contact. 

“Waves.” Nicole gasped and started to moan. 

The brunette smiled before she slid her tongue slowly inside the redhead. Waverly tasted her girlfriend slow and steady like Nicole had done to her last night. Waverly rubbed the redheads thighs as she enjoyed every bit of Nicole. The brunette started to quicken her pace inside Nicole and heard her moan and gasp louder. 

“Shit, baby. God, Waves.”

Waverly took a few more minutes before she hit the redheads sensitive spot. She felt Nicole rock her hips into her face as her walls began to tighten around her. Nicole screamed out as she felt her orgasm rush over her. 

“Oh, Waverly, yes!”

The brunette enjoyed tasting every drop of her girlfriend as she came and then decided to keep going. Waverly kept up her pace inside the redhead and hit her sensitive spot harder. The redhead thought she was coming down from her high but with Waverly still inside her hitting that spot she felt the pleasure riding again. 

“Fuck, baby, shit, Waverly oh god.” Nicole yelled out. 

Waverly didn’t want to stop tasting her girlfriend but she also wanted to make up for her not having an orgasm from the cock. She felt the redhead getting closer and closer as her hips rocked into her face. The brunette grabbed Nicole’s hips and began to rock them faster against her face. 

Nicole felt another orgasm coming fast when the brunette grabbed her allowing Waverly’s tongue to hit places inside her she’d never felt before. The redhead lifted her hands to her head and ran her fingers through her hair. A few moments later, she was hit hard with an intense wave of pleasure as her orgasm came. 

“Oh, Waverly! Oh, baby, god yes!”

The brunette enjoyed tasting and licking up every last drop of her girlfriend for the second time. Waverly pulled back and crawled up the redhead kissing her body as she went. The brunette peppered her with gentle kisses on her neck and smiled at the heavy breathing coming from her. 

“You deserved both of those orgasms, Nicole Haught.”

A few minutes later, the redhead was breathing normally and opened her eyes. Waverly was on top of her but had her arms on either side of her face supporting her hovering over her. 

“Waverly Earp, I love you so much, baby.”

“I’m not sorry that you don’t like the cock because it means I get to do that to you so much more.”

The redhead smiled and leaned up kissing her. “You can do that to me whenever you want.”

Waverly lowered herself on the redhead feeling their bare skin touching as she kissed Nicole’s neck. “I know we should get ready to go get coffee with my sister but I really want you inside me right now.”

The redhead closed her eyes and smiled melting at the brunettes body on top of her and her lips on her neck. Nicole ran her hands down her back and to her thigh. She moved it inside Waverly’s thigh and the brunette began to suck her neck. 

Nicole slowly inserted her fingers inside the brunette exploring her girlfriend. The redhead went slow as she teased her until she felt Waverly’s hand on the inside of her thigh working its way up. The brunette plunged her fingers hard inside Nicole.

“Oh Waves, oh baby, oh yes.” The redhead said gasped and moaned at the brunettes touch. 

“You better fuck me Nicole or else.”

Nicole moves her fingers in and out of the brunette fast. Every time she went back in her fingers went deeper inside. Waverly kept a nice quick pace inside the redhead as she felt her orgasm coming. The brunette bit down on the Nicole’s neck.  
The redhead felt the brunette about to come and that’s when Waverly hit Nicole’s most sensitive spot inside her. 

“Oh baby. Fuck Waves.” 

They both came and laid there coming down from their highs. Waverly let go of the redheads neck and kissed it softly. The brunette removed her fingers from inside Nicole and laid her head down on her shoulder wiping her hand on the pillow. The redhead removed her fingers from Waverly and wiped her hand on the sheets. 

“I forgot how great morning sex is, babe.” Waverly said. 

“Baby, I’m always amazed at how great sex is with you.” Nicole told her. 

The brunette smiled and kissed her neck as she reached her hand up to Nicole’s shoulder tracing circles on her skin. “I really wish Wynonna didn’t call me and ask to hang out. This is how I want to spend my day. Laying naked in your arms giving each other orgasm after orgasm.”

“You have no idea how much I want that, baby, but it’s your sister and I don’t think we should cancel on her to have sex all day.”

“I know. She’s leaving in the morning so after that we are clear for a sex day.”

Nicole smiled and laid there for a few minutes with the brunette lying on top of her. Waverly would give the redhead kisses on her neck as she traced her finger on her skin. Nicole thought things couldn’t be more perfect for them right now. 

Waverly and Nicole walked into the Garden a few minutes late and saw that Wynonna was at the counter with Chrissy. The blonde looked up and saw them so she waved. Wynonna sat at the nearest table and they joined her. 

“I don’t want to hear why you’re late because I can see why.” Wynonna said as she looked at Nicole and pointed at her own neck.

The redhead blushed and covered her neck with her hand. The brunette blushed beside her and shook her head at her sister. 

“Alright so do you want me to stay while you give Nicole another chance?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole put her hand on her thigh wanting her to stay but not showing that to Wynonna. The dark haired sister looked at the redhead. “This is baby steps so I think it would be best if you stayed.”

The redhead squeezed her thigh and rubbed it. “I’m sorry for running off like that last night, Wynonna. You just brought up some feelings I don’t like.”

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. When I hear cop I think of daddy, and he doesn’t really bring a lot of happy memories for Wave and I.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So uh what do you like to do when you’re not making googly eyes with my baby sister or being a cop?” Wynonna asked her. 

Nicole smiled and laughed a little. “I love watching sports and hiking or climbing. Being outside and active is very important to me.”

“Do you drink when you watch sports?”

“Of course. Normally I drink wine but every now and then you can’t beat a good beer watching a basketball game.”

Wynonna looked over at the brunette. “Okay I’m starting to like her.”

Waverly smiled and squeeze the redheads hand before she stood up. Nicole watched the brunette walk toward the counter where Chrissy was. Nicole looked back over to the dark haired sister. 

“So what do you do back home Wynonna?” The redhead wondered. 

“There’s a bar called Shorty’s. I worked there during high school when Shorty gave me a job. When I came back he had passed away and left it to Gus, our aunt, so I’m helping her out.”

The redhead looked over at Waverly talking to Chrissy at the counter before turning back to Wynonna. “Waverly mentioned that you left. Do you mind me asking why?”

Wynonna shook her head at the redhead. “It’s fine. I graduated high school and got the hell out of that small town. It had been a year since Willa our older sister died in an accident. Daddy drank and worked all the time and I left her with him. I knew I couldn’t be there any longer but I couldn’t take her with me.”

“What made you go back?”

“Our uncle Curtis had a heart attack. I had to go back because he loved Waverly and I like we were his own.”

“She hasn’t told me that yet.”

“Uncle Curtis was the closest thing she had to a father. He supported her and loved her. She started working there when she graduated and got her degree online. He helped her achieve all her dreams.”

“Wynonna.” Nicole says as she looks over at the brunette. “I really love her. She’s so inspiring and I know that me being a cop isn’t the greatest but she’s a professor and a best selling author. I know I could’ve been a bartender for the rest of my life but I wanted to be more for her. I wanted to do something with my life.”

Wynonna smiled at the redhead as she looked over at Waverly. “I can see that, red. I just want to say I’m sorry again for last night. Waverly is my favorite person in the whole world so I don’t want her to be heartbroken.”

Nicole looked back over to Wynonna smiling at her. “I know and I’ve already promised Chrissy I wouldn’t dare hurt her. She also may have already promised to kick my ass if I do so I guess you’re going to say that, too.”

“Haught, you better not leave her like everyone else does, and that includes myself.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Waverly walked back over to the table and sat down handing the redhead her coffee. “I guess you two are good since I left you and I come back to smiles.”

They both look over at her then at each other and smile. “Yeah, we’re good baby girl.”

Nicole leaned over to the brunette and whispered in her ear. “You are the love of my life, Waverly Earp.” The redhead said before she kissed her cheek and turned to the dark haired sister. “So how about the three of us spend the day together before you leave tomorrow Wynonna?”

“That sounds perfect, red.” Wynonna told the redhead. 

They sat there and talked for a while finishing their coffee before walking around town. Waverly and Nicole showed Wynonna some of their favorite spots. The brunette showed her sister her office at the university. When they went shopping at the mall and passed by the bookstore, everyone was stopping Waverly wanting her autograph and pictures with her. Nicole and Wynonna smiled at her as they watched the brunette take the time with each and every one of them.

“She deserves all of this.” Wynonna said to the redhead standing beside her.

Nicole smiled. “Yeah, she really does. She’s worked hard and she needs to know that she’s loved.”

Wynonna looked over at her smiling at Waverly. “You know that your love is all she needs, red.”

Nicole looked over at the dark haired sister. “Wynonna, she deserves the world. What if I can’t give to her?”

“Hey, she may have all these people fawning over her but who does she glance over to look at surrounded by adoring fans? You. Who does she want to be with at the end of the day? You. Who does she love with her entire being? You. I could go on but I think you get the picture.”

Nicole smiled and looked over at the brunette as she turned her gaze toward the redhead. Waverly smiled and raised her eyebrow toward Nicole. She looked back over to Wynonna. 

“Alright I get it. Okay so I know you yelled at Waverly about me being stabbed but that event made me realize that I want to be with her forever. I want to marry her, Wynonna, but this is all so new to her and I don’t want to rush her.”

“Alright Haught stuff slow your roll. Why don’t you enjoy just being with her before you get all committed for life?”

Nicole smiled and laughed. “Alright, fine, Earp, but no telling her that I told you that I want to marry her, got it?”

Wynonna smiled at the redhead. “Yeah, you got it, red, but only if you don’t die on her. Then I’ll have to bring you back to kill you again for leaving my baby sister.”

Nicole smiled and nodded at the dark haired sister before looking back over at the brunette. Waverly had the biggest smile on her face as she was talking to these people lined up in front of her. The redhead couldn’t help but start to tear up at the image of her girlfriend talking about what she loves. That girl was going to be her wife someday and she couldn’t wait.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Finals were approaching and summer would follow. Waverly was supposed to go on a month long book tour and Nicole was afraid to have a conversation with her girlfriend about it. They had been in a good spot and the redhead was scared to ruin that. 

They found a nice routine of work and ending their day together, either alone at Nicole’s or with Chrissy at Waverly’s. The redhead hadn’t had a weekend off for some time but the brunette would spend her time preparing for finals and her summer. 

A few days before finals were about to start, Waverly was in her office getting ready for her last class of the day when her phone rang. She looked at it and hoped it was Nicole but instead it was Dolls. Her heart dropped and she felt sick. She swallowed her worry and answered. 

“Dolls?” The brunette greeted him. 

He was silent on the other end of the line for a minute before he spoke up. “Waverly, hey, um so she’s fine, but there’s a situation. She was taken hostage to free everyone else in the building.”

The brunette held back tears. “Thanks for calling. I have class in 30 minutes so just text to keep me updated if there’s anything I should know.”

“You got it. Hey, she’s got this and I’ve got her back. She’s going to come home to you tonight, Waverly.”

“I’m glad she has you, Dolls.” Waverly said and then she fell silent but wanted to keep him on the line. “Alright, we both have to go.”

“Yeah.” Dolls says and then the line clicks. 

Waverly laid her head down on her desk until it was time for class and she tried to put on her best face as she made her way to her lecture hall. She left her phone on vibrate but had the screen up so she could see if Dolls texted her. 

Nicole was alone with the perpetrator without her gun. She was told to leave it outside when she entered and the hostages left. Nicole wasn’t worried at all because she was trained to handle these types of situations but was still scared out of her mind. Flashes of the brunette crossed her mind every so often reminding her that she had to get out of there in one piece.

The redhead sat on the other side of the room looking over at the perp wondering what was going through his mind. “We can both get out of here. Just tell me what you want.”

“I don’t want to get out of here.”

“There has to be a reason to want to leave here. If you talk to me I can help you out.” He shakes his head. “Is there someone out there who loves you?”

“Nobody loves me. I’m alone.”

“You are not alone. I had no one for a few years and I wasn’t loved or wanted.”

He looks over at her. “So what you’re saying is that it could take years? What you’re saying is that you are loved now.”

“Yes and no. What I’m saying is that I understand what you’re feeling.”

“So how can you help me?”

Nicole looked over at him. “You have to walk out with me first to find out.”

“You sound really confident.”

“I am because I want to help you.”

“You can’t help me.” He said and stood up pulling a gun out from his back and put it up to his head. 

Nicole stood up and put her hands in front of her. “Okay, hey, hey, let’s put the gun down. Alright, I can help you.”

“Quit saying that!”

“Okay, alright, then let’s put the gun down and keep talking.” He shakes his head and outs his finger on the trigger. “Please don’t do this.”

“Why not?”

“There’s a whole world out there. You can do whatever makes you happy.”

“I’ve already tried and I keep failing.”

Nicole slowly approached him hoping to grab the gun quickly. “I will help you however I can.”

“No you can’t. I’m sorry.” He pulls the trigger and Nicole watches his body drop to the floor. Blood starts to pool around his head and Dolls rushes in with backup as soon as he heard the shots. The redhead is frozen a few feet from his body looking down at him. 

Dolls comes to her side and checks her out for any wounds. “It’s not my blood. I’m fine.”

He holds her and walks with her outside the building to the ambulance. Nicole sits in the back as they do the routine check. Dolls goes back inside and clears the scene. He comes out and hands her gun back to her. 

“Haught, what happened in there?” He asked her. 

She stares forward unable to blink. “We were talking and then he just pulls a gun up to his head. I was trying to tell him we can help him but he just was in a bad place. I tried to tell him I understood but he just gave up.”

“Hey it’s not your fault, Nicole. You saved all those people in there. We can’t save them all. I’m going to text Waverly you’re fine.” 

“Wait.” She looks up at him and shakes her head. “Is it okay if I go back to the station and do the paperwork then be done? I kind of want to talk to her in person about this.”

Dolls nodded his head. “Yeah, let me finish up here and then we’ll go. I’m still texting her though because I told her I would.”

The redhead nodded and knew that she wouldn’t be able to stop him from texting her. She sat in the back of the ambulance while he finished and then followed him to the car. Dolls drove them to the station and she went straight to her desk starting on the paperwork. 

Waverly was in class and saw her phone light up with a text from Dolls. The brunette was in the middle of answering a question from a student when she stopped talking. She stared at her phone for a minute before a student snapped her back to reality. She thought about ending class but she continued with the rest of it.

The brunette stayed after and talked to a few of her students about the final and her book. She grabbed her stuff and headed toward her office when all the students were gone. Waverly unlocked her phone and read the message from Dolls.

‘All good.’

It was very brief and vague but she still was finally able to breathe. She stopped in her tracks and fought back the tears welling up behind her eyes. The brunette finally started to walk heading for her office to drop her stuff off. Waverly turned the corner and looked down the hall toward her office. She saw someone standing by her door in a police uniform and red hair.

Waverly smiled and hurried toward her trying not to drop her things and run toward her. Nicole looked up and saw the brunette returning the smile that she was receiving from her. The brunette put her books on the floor and threw her arms around Nicole’s neck hugging her tight. The redhead wrapped her arms around her waist melting into the embrace of her girlfriend. 

They both breathed a sigh of relief as they stood there holding each other. “I hope you weren’t freaking out at all.”

Waverly laughed into the redhead. “I’m always freaked out when you’re at work. I only get scared out of my mind when Dolls texts or calls me.”

“Let me guess he called you before your class.”

Waverly finally pulled away so she could look at the redhead. Nicole was pale and didn’t look so good. “Yeah, he did. Did you ask him not to again?” The brunette asked trying not to sound mad.

“I asked him to call you actually. I wasn’t about to leave you in the dark again.”

Waverly lifted her hand to the redheads face. “Thank you, Nicole.” Nicole leaned into the brunettes hand on her face. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Can we go in your office?” Nicole pleaded. 

Waverly nodded and picked her things up off the floor grabbing her keys. She opened the door and followed Nicole inside closing her door behind them. The redhead sat down and Waverly walked around and sat in her chair putting her books down on her desk. The brunette looked over at Nicole. 

“Hey, what is it?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole wiped her hands on her pants. “I know I said I would talk to you and let you in but I can’t.”

The brunette looked at her avoiding eye contact. “Is there something else going on?”

Waverly was on to her so despite how terrified she was Nicole had to talk to her about it. “Do you remember when you asked me about your book tour?”

“Very well because I thought I scared you away.”

Nicole finally looked up at the brunette who looked just as terrified as she was. “Do you have the dates for it yet?”

“Yeah, right after the semester ends in a couple weeks. Why?”

The redhead looked at Waverly and was so worried to ask her but deep down she knew that her girlfriend would understand. “I was wondering if you could move it. I have to do a few weeks in a small town station as a rookie at the end of the summer. I was thinking we could both be out of town at the same time so that it wasn’t like we were passing ships. One coming and the other leaving.”

Waverly looked at the redhead feel relieved to get that off her chest. “How long have you wanted to talk to me about this?”

“A couple of weeks. I was really scared.”

“I don’t know why because you can always talk to me unless there’s something else.”

Nicole nodded. “There was a list of small towns and Purgatory was one of them. I kind of asked him if I could go there.”

The brunette looked at a suddenly nervous redhead in front of her. “When will you know?”

“Not for at least a month.”

Waverly got up and walked around and jumped up sitting on her desk. “Hey, come here.” Nicole stood up and walked over to her. The brunette looked up at her. “Kiss me, Nicole.”

The redhead looked down at her and lifted her hands to the brunettes neck softly moving her thumb across her cheek. Nicole leaned down and gently brushed her lips across Waverly’s kissing her. The brunette lifted her hands to the redheads waist. Nicole pulled back from the kiss before it got heated. 

“Waves, I’m sorry. Today was terrible.”

“Hey, I know. That’s why I told you to kiss me.”

“Are you done for the day, baby?”

“Yeah, babe. What do you want to do?”

“I just want to go to my place, shower and get in some sweats and relax.”

“Do you want company?” 

“Honestly no but I know I’ll end up calling you to come over.”

Waverly rubbed the redheads side. “Hey it’s okay if you want some alone time, babe. How about you go to your place and I’ll go to mine then you call me?”

The redhead leaned down and kissed the brunette softly and slowly. “I really love you, Waverly Earp.” Nicole said as she walked to the door. “I’ll call you later, baby.”

Waverly and Chrissy were hanging out watching a movie when her phone started ringing. Chrissy paused the movie and the brunette answered her phone. 

“Hey, you.” Waverly greeted her girlfriend. 

“Hi, baby.”

“Want me to come over?”

“Uh, is Chrissy right there? Can you put it on speaker?”

Waverly put the phone on speaker. “You’ve got us both, babe. What’s up?”

“I’m kind of on my way over right now. I need my girlfriend and my best friend. I just want to make sure I’m not interrupting.”

Chrissy looked over at Waverly and started to tear up then spoke up. “You’re always welcome over here, Nicole.”

The redhead smiled. “Thanks, Chrissy. I love you guys.”

“We love you, too.” The brunette said and then Nicole ended the call. 

She walked into their apartment 15 minutes later and sat in between them. They finished watching the movie and started another one. Chrissy got up and made some popcorn. Waverly looked over at Nicole. 

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” The brunette asked her. 

Nicole smiled at her. “Yeah, I’m good. It was just a bad day at work.”

Waverly nodded her head. “I’m not going to push you to talk to me, okay? Just please know I’m here and I love you.”

Nicole nodded and leaned in kissing her. “I know, baby.”

Chrissy came back over and they watched the movie. When it ended they all went to bed. Waverly crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around the tall redhead trying her best to hold her close. She was scared that this was the first step to her losing Nicole.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Waverly woke up in the middle of the night to Nicole talking in her sleep. The redhead was yelling and the brunette put her hands on her shoulders. 

“Nicole! Wake up!” Waverly was almost shouting at her. 

Nicole jerked herself awake and looked up into the brunette’s worried eyes. “Hey.” The redhead said and then she burst into tears. 

Waverly laid on her side and rolled the redhead over to face her. The brunette moved up a little bit in the bed and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. Waverly laid there holding her girlfriend as the redhead cried on her shoulder. They eventually fell back asleep. 

A couple weeks later after finals were over and summer was approaching, Waverly hadn’t heard from Nicole in a few days so she decided to go over to her apartment. The brunette had stopped by the Thai restaurant and picked up days worth of food for the redhead. 

Waverly walked into the redhead’s apartment and it was quiet but she knew she had been off work for hours. The brunette set the food down on the table and walked into her bedroom. She saw Nicole laying in her bed under the covers. Waverly walked around and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. 

The brunette lifted her hands to Nicole’s face and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Nicole.” Waverly said softly. 

The redhead slowly opened her eyes revealing that they were swollen and red from crying. “Waves.”

Waverly saw that she was about to start crying again and knew it had something to do with whatever happened at work a couple weeks ago. “Babe, I really don’t want to push you but it’s been weeks. Please tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t think I can, baby. I don’t want to say it out loud.”

“Nicole, please, you promised me.”

The redhead looked up into Waverly’s eyes and knew she had shut her out for far too long. She knew that she should have told her the day it happened but she was still trying to process it all herself. Nicole sat up and the brunette scooted over sitting in front of the redhead. 

“This guy was in a store and held about a dozen people hostage. I went in first and managed to convince him to put his gun away and to swap me for them. He agreed and it was me and him but I didn’t have my gun on me because he made me come in unarmed. We were talking and he just pulls it back out and shoots himself.”

Nicole managed to say a brief version of what happened as she started to cry again thinking about how helpless she felt. Waverly moved to sit beside her and wrapped her arm around the redhead. Nicole laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder letting her tears flow. 

“I’m so sorry, babe. That sounds horrible but you did save all those other people.”

Nicole laughed. “That’s what Dolls said. I just felt so helpless because I couldn’t help him in the end. I was so close to him. One more step and I would’ve had the gun but he dropped to the floor at my feet.”

Waverly stroked the redhead’s hair. “Hey it’s okay, babe. What you’re doing isn’t easy and you’re going to have hard days like that. Just know that I’m here for you, okay?”

“I know, baby.” Nicole laid there and cried for a few more minutes being held by the brunette before she leaned back to look at Waverly. “Waves, I’m sorry. This is exactly what I said I wouldn’t do and I keep doing it.”

The brunette put her hands on her face looking into her red eyes. “Hey, it’s okay, Nicole.”

“No, it’s not, Waverly. The only thing I did right that day was have Dolls call you.”

“Nicole, you stop that right now. You are an amazing cop and person. You’re nothing like my father, okay? He was always harsh and a mean drunk. You are the opposite of him.”

“But I shut you out, baby. I didn’t talk to you and I did what I always do. I put myself in this little bubble and don’t let anyone in to help me.”

Waverly laid the redhead down in her lap and put her hand on Nicole’s forehead. “Hey, I get it. I do the same thing. Only Chrissy and Wynonna know about my dad. The town thought he was a good cop and knew he liked to drink but didn’t know what he was like at home.”

Nicole looked up at the brunette. “He didn’t.” The redhead couldn’t bring herself to ask.

Waverly shook her head. “No. He either ignored me or said hateful things to me. He never physically hurt me.”

Nicole closed her eyes and laid there in silence as the brunette ran her hand through her hair. The redhead was going to fully let her in. “My senior year in high school I went to a party and played spin the bottle. My crush spun it and the bottle landed on me so she kissed me. It was the first time I ever kissed a girl. I asked her to help me study and over time we studied less and less.”

“You’re such a flirt, babe.”

Nicole smiled and laughed for the first time in weeks. It felt good. “You’re one to talk, Waves. You asked me out, remember?”

“Yeah, I was kind of there, Nicole. Did you want to ask me out?”

“Maybe. I definitely would have liked lots of flirting before but god you were so confident. It was sexy.” Waverly blushed and shook her head. “Anyway, there’s more. After I graduated and moved to the city, we ran into each other and started back up again.”

The brunette took it all in and then had a thought. “Wait, so you cheated on your boyfriend in high school? And what happened with you two when you started again?”

Nicole nodded. “I hate that I did because it’s not me but I didn’t like him like that and I didn’t want to hurt him. We were together for a couple of years until I met you.”

“So you were with someone?”

“It was complicated. We grew apart when she started her residency to be a doctor and I started at the bar. We weren’t living near each other but we would still hook up.”

“Have you since?” Waverly asked scared of the answer because Champ always cheated on her. 

Nicole looked up at her face and sat up. The redhead straddled her lap and held the brunette’s face in her hands. “Hey, look at me. You are the one I love. You are the one I want to be with. I told you that I was only seeing you and I meant it. I mean she’s definitely texted me a few times but I said no.”

Waverly looked at Nicole trying to smile at her through her teary eyes. “I just was constantly being cheated on by Champ my ex boyfriend from back home. I stayed with him even though I knew I didn’t need him or even want him for that matter.”

Nicole scooted closer to the brunette until their bodies were pressed together. The redhead leaned down and kissed her neck. “Baby, I’m sorry you had to experience that. I will never hurt you because you are the best. You’re so good to me even when I don’t deserve it.”

Waverly raises her hands to the redheads neck and looks in her soft brown eyes. “You deserve to be loved, Nicole, and my entire being loves you. I don’t think I could ever stop loving you. I appreciate you talking and letting me in your little bubble but can we stop talking?”

Nicole smiled and kissed her neck. “I’d love to not talk, baby.”

Waverly pressed her lips to the redhead’s and they were soft and trembling from having just been crying. The brunette moved her hands down Nicole and underneath her shirt. The redhead shuddered at Waverly’s touch. The brunette had one on her back and the other on her stomach. 

Nicole slipped her tongue inside the brunette’s mouth tasting her. She felt Waverly’s hands on her skin and melted. Nicole knew what she was about to do and she wanted to do the same to her but she found comfort in the kiss and her touch. 

The brunette moved her front hand down inside her underwear and teased Nicole. The redhead moaned into her mouth not breaking the kiss. Waverly slowly put a finger inside the redhead and Nicole broke the kiss. 

“Oh, baby.” Nicole moaned into the brunettes ear. 

Waverly added a second finger causing the redhead to slowly rock on her fingers. The brunette was getting turned on and she wanted to put her hands in her own pants. 

“Hey, Nicole, can you please?” Waverly begged. 

The redhead stopped riding Waverly’s fingers, but they were still inside her. “Waves, is it okay if you just please me right now? I promise that I’ll make it up to you after.”

“I’m so wet right now, Nicole.” Waverly said trying to encourage her. “I want to come with you.”

Nicole looked at the brunette and her mouth dropped. “Oh, Waverly.” The redhead gasped. 

Waverly waited but Nicole just laid her head on her shoulder. “Babe, what is it?

“I just feel exhausted and horny.” Nicole said kissing her shoulder. 

Waverly removed her fingers from the redhead who groaned at the loss of not being touched. “What if you lay down and I do all the work?”

“Are you sure, baby?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly moved the redhead off her and laid her down. The brunette kissed Nicole’s neck moving her hands pulling up her shirt. “I’m positive. I’m feeling really confident right now.”

Nicole smiled and melted at the brunette’s lips on her neck. “Oh god, Waves.”

Waverly took off her shirt and bra tossing them on the floor. She sat up off Nicole and took her pants and underwear revealing her perfect body. The redhead bit her lip and took her clothes off in record time. 

The brunette climbed back on top of Nicole leaning down and kissing her chest. The redhead started to moan and buck her hips for contact. Waverly kissed her way up to her neck and whispered in her ear. 

“Babe, I don’t want to just fuck you. I want to really savor and enjoy this. Nicole Haught, I’m going to show you how much you’re loved.”

Nicole put her hands on the brunette’s back and tried to meld their bodies as one as she kissed her neck. “Waverly Earp, I really love you, baby. You’re the best and I really want to be yours for as long you want me.”

Waverly kissed her way back down to the redhead’s breasts taking a nipple in her mouth. Nicole gasped and moaned at the feeling. The brunette was killing her because she needed to be touched but Waverly was holding off. The brunette moved her hand down inside her thigh and put two fingers in. 

“Oh, baby, yes.” Nicole moaned. 

Waverly moved to the other nipple kissing it and sucking on it. The redhead moved a hand around to Waverly’s abs and down to the inside of her thigh. Nicole felt how wet the brunette was for her and inserted her fingers inside her. 

“Oh, Nicole, oh, babe.” Waverly moaned as she started to match the rhythm of her fingers inside her. 

It was an evening filled with orgasms and laying in bed naked. They would start making out then that would lead to exploring inside each other until they both reached their climax. It was a cycle over a matter of hours. They laid in bed with Waverly on top of Nicole. They started to kiss again but the redhead broke it before it got heated. 

“Waverly, uh, do you think we could order some food now? I’m starving.”

“What do you want, babe? I mean other than me.”

Nicole laughed and quickly kissed her. “I’m always hungry for you, baby, but I’ll eat anything.”

“There’s this nice falafel stand I found a block away from your place about a month ago.”

Nicole raised her eyebrow at the brunette. “Falafels?”

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to eat less meat for a while. I’m thinking about eating vegan.”

“You’ve been eating meat with me. Why haven’t you said anything?”

“I don’t know. I just didn’t know how I felt about it yet.”

“You’re going to have to leave this bed to get falafels right?”

Waverly smiled and kissed her. “We’re going to go get them together. What if we had a small date night?”

Nicole smiled and kissed the brunette’s neck. “Oh, we’re going to have a big date night, baby.”

Waverly smiled and chuckled. “What are we going to do, Nicole?”

“We are going to get dressed.” Nicole kissed her neck. “Then we’re going to get falafels.” The redhead kissed her. “After we’re going out to celebrate you being done with the semester.”

Waverly laughed. “Oh, that sounds nice, babe. Who is getting up first?”

“Definitely not me.” Nicole said as she kissed her neck again. “You’re kind of on top of me, baby.” The redhead kissed her. “But then again this spot is really nice.” Nicole pressed her lips to the brunettes and flipped them over positioning herself on top of Waverly. 

The redhead surprisingly wasn’t exhausted anymore and found a little bit of confidence. Waverly liked it and kissed her back sliding her tongue inside the redhead’s mouth. Nicole’s hands were on the brunette’s waist and pulls her closer to her. They melted into the kiss and the feeling of their lips on one another. 

It was an hour later when they finally pulled themselves away getting dressed. Waverly led them down the street to the falafel stand getting them each one. The brunette handed one to Nicole as she took a huge bite out of her food. Waverly was chewing as she looked over at the redhead. She was making a face and eyeing it curiously. 

“Nicole, are you okay? It’s just food. You just bite and chew.”

She continued to make the same kind of disgusted face. “I know but it just looks weird.”

Waverly smiled and laughed at her girlfriend. “Well, try closing your eyes.”

Nicole closed her eyes and bit into the falafel. She started chewing and the face started to disappear slowly but was still evident. “Okay. This actually isn’t that bad, Waves.”

“I told you.”

Waverly and Nicole walk around the city eating their falafels and talking about their following weeks. The redhead takes the brunette’s trash and throws it in a garbage can and grabs her hand pulling her into the jazz club Nicole liked to go to when she needed to unwind.

The redhead takes Waverly’s hand and leads her into the open area in front of the band. Nicole lets go of the brunette’s hands and holds her waist pulling her in close. Waverly wraps her arms around the redhead’s neck looking up at Nicole. 

“Nicole, what’s going on with you?” The brunette wondered. 

The redhead looks down at Waverly and smiles shaking her head. “Nothing. I just really, really love you, Waves.”

The brunette smiled looking up at Nicole. She lays her head on her chest as Nicole sways them back and forth slow dancing to the jazz band. The redhead kisses the top of her head and wraps her arms around her waist holding Waverly close.

They stayed out late dancing for about another hour and then Nicole stopped swaying. Waverly noticed the redhead frozen so she leaned back and looked up at her. “Babe, hey, are you getting tired?”

“No, it’s just that, uh, my ex is walking up to us.”

Nicole wasn’t looking at her. “Okay. How should I play this?”

The redhead looked down at her raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Waverly shrugged. “I don’t know. I need a drink.” The brunette let go and walked away from the redhead heading to the bar. 

Nicole watched her walk away really worried and unsure what she was thinking. The redhead felt a tap on her shoulder so she turned around and smiled.

“Hi, Shae.” Nicole greeted.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

“Nicole, how are you?” Shae asked the redhead. 

“I’ve been better. It’s been a rough couple of weeks. How are you?”

“I’ve been missing you.” Shae admitted. 

“Shae, what we had was fun I’ll admit but I have a girlfriend now.”

“I remember being yours once or twice before.”

“I really should go. It was nice seeing you.”

“Nicole, wait. Can we meet up for coffee sometime?” She asked the redhead. 

“Uh, okay, sure.” Nicole said as she turned and walked to the bar. She sat next to Waverly ordering a beer. The redhead felt like it was a beer mood. “Wave.”

Waverly shook her head. The brunette picked up her whiskey glass and downed it. It was her third glass. “Did you used to come here with her?”

Nicole looked over at the brunette staring at an empty glass. “Yes.” The redhead gave no explanation. 

“And you brought me here.”

“Waverly.”

“Nicole I’m going to need a really good reason why you were brought me here to a place you brought your ex.”

The redhead drank her beer thinking. “Baby, I only brought her here a couple times. I came here a lot to drink and listen to the music because I hated drinking where I worked.”

Waverly looked over at the redhead. “I really don’t want to be here right now.”

Nicole finished off her beer and stood up offering her hand to the brunette. “Then let’s go.”

Waverly took the redhead’s hand and walked with her out of the jazz club. They walked hand in hand down the street back to Nicole’s apartment. Once they entered, Waverly went straight to her bathroom. The brunette locked it behind her. 

Nicole stared at the closed door for a few minutes before she put her pajamas on and crawled into bed. The redhead laid on her side and drifted off to sleep when she heard the shower running. 

Waverly stood in the shower letting the water hit her skin. She wished that it would wash away whatever she was feeling. Jealousy. She didn’t want to be that girlfriend but that’s exactly how she was feeling. 

The brunette got out of the shower and stood there with a towel wrapped around her staring into the mirror. Nicole was the best thing to happen to her. She couldn’t imagine this life without her. The redhead wasn’t Champ. The fact that she cheated in high school wasn’t her. The brunette knew Nicole wouldn’t do that to her.

Waverly walked out of the bathroom and put some of Nicole’s sweats on before she crawled into bed next to the redhead. The brunette laid on her back staring up at the ceiling wondering whether or not she should say something. The brunette couldn’t sleep so she tossed and turned for hours. Waverly got out of bed and walked out to the couch laying down. 

The redhead woke up and noticed Waverly wasn’t next to her so she got out of bed and noticed her door had been opened. She opened it and saw the brunette laying on the couch. Nicole walked toward her and leaned down kissing her cheek. Waverly opened her eyes and looked up at the redhead. 

“Hi.” Waverly said softly. 

Nicole crosses her arms. “You want to tell me why you’re out here on the couch?”

The brunette sat up and the redhead sat down next to her. Waverly looked over at an upset but concerned Nicole. “I don’t know why I’m feeling like this.”

“Like what, baby?” The redhead asked as she raised her hand to the back of her neck. 

“Like I’m jealous. Like you’re going to cheat on me with your ex.” The brunette admitted. 

Nicole smiled at the brunette finally able to share her feelings with her. “For one thing she is not you, Waverly Earp, and second you look really sexy in my sweats right now, baby.”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile even though she still felt a little jealous. “Nicole, how do you do that?”

“Do what, Waverly?” Nicole asked her. 

“Be a perfect girlfriend, and your ability to flirt so easily.”

The redhead smiled and grabbed Waverly’s legs wrapping them around her waist. Nicole leaned in and kissed her neck as she placed her hands on her back. “I’m not perfect, baby, and you make it so easy to flirt with you.”

“Yes, you are and I’m sorry. I hate feeling like this.”

“Hey, you have every right to feel like this. You are afraid you’ll get cheated on again and I, well, have cheated in the past so it’s okay, baby.”

Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s shoulder. The redhead rubbed her back trying to calm her down and put her at ease. The brunette was starting to feel a lot better in Nicole’s arms. She leaned back and looked into her warm, brown eyes. 

“Babe, do you have to work tomorrow?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole shook her head. “Actually, this weekend is my first off in a weeks.”

The brunette smiled. “Let’s finally go on that trip that keeps getting cancelled.”

The redhead tilted her head at Waverly. “Life happens, Waves. It doesn’t get cancelled.”

“It sure feels like our romantic getaways keep getting cancelled.”

Nicole laughs at her girlfriend. “Baby, every moment I spend with you is a romantic getaway.”

“See, you’re a constant flirt, Nicole.”

The redhead smiles and leans in to kiss her neck. “Are you saying you don’t like when I flirt with you, Waves?”

The brunette smiled and chucked. “Oh, I never said that, Nicole.”

“Where are we going on this romantic getaway?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly suddenly got nervous. “I kind of want to go home for the weekend. Wynonna keeps calling me saying I should come home for some reason. Do you want to come with me?”

“Sure. It’ll be good to do a little recon before I go there at the end of the summer.”

Waverly looked at the redhead and raised her eyebrow. “Wait. When did you find out?”

“Last week. Sorry I didn’t tell you. I was still sulking.”

“Hey, it’s okay, babe.”

Nicole nodded. “Is Chrissy going home, too?”

The brunette shook her head. “She has to work. She’s been back home more than I have.”

“Please tell me I’m not the reason you haven’t gone home.”

“Not at all. I just have been busy with my book stuff and being a professor. Oh, and I met with Robert about pushing the book tour. He didn’t like it but I insisted so he made it work.”

“I just figured that we should both be apart when we’re apart. I didn’t want you here and me gone, and then you gone and me here.”

“Yeah I get it, babe. I care about what you think. You don’t have to defend yourself to me, okay?”

The redhead nodded then realized something. “Wave, we’re both going to be gone which means Chrissy will be here all alone.”

“Oh, god, I didn’t think of that until now. Robert will kill me if I told him to switch it back.”

“Hey, baby, it’s okay. I’ll have Dolls check on her at least once a day to make sure she’s good.”

“I feel terrible. I haven’t been a good best friend or even a good girlfriend for that matter.”

“Hey.” Nicole says as she kisses her softly to reassure her. “How about we go get in my bed, maybe make out for a little bit, sleep in and then you go hang out with her?”

Waverly smiled and nodded as she leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I want to do more than make out and I want to do it right here on the couch.”

The redhead gasped and smiled. “Oh, baby.” Nicole said as she kissed the brunettes neck softly. “I’m going to need you to keep those sweats of mine on because it’s turning me on.”

Waverly closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of the redheads lips on her neck. “Nicole.” The brunette laid back on the couch and pulled the redhead on top of her taking her shirt off. The redhead leaned down and kissed her neck as she slipped her hands underneath the sweatshirt Waverly was wearing. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Nicole moved her hands up the brunettes bare chest underneath the sweatshirt to her breasts. The redhead massaged both of them and then as she pressed her lips to Waverly’s she teased both of their nipples at the same time. The brunette let out a noise Nicole had never heard before which urged her on.

“I really love the sounds you make.” The redhead said. 

Waverly put her hand in the redheads flannel pants and felt how wet Nicole was so she coated her fingers in her arousal and teased her. Nicole gasped and moaned into Waverly’s ear before placing a kiss on her neck. 

“Wow, Waves, you’re really going for it, baby.”

“You weren’t wrong about the sweats turning you on, babe.”

Nicole moaned and started to rock her hips onto the teasing fingers. “You wearing my clothes is a big turn on for me.”

Waverly smiled as she felt her fingers slowly moving inside the redhead before she was ready. “Noted.” The brunette removed her fingers from Nicole and heard her groan. “Not yet, honey. You’re not getting off so easily.”

Nicole had stopped teasing her nipples so she got back to that task and kissed all the way around her neck. Waverly gasped at the touch and made that same noise from a minute ago. “How does it feel to be teased, baby?”

Waverly bucked her hips up into Nicole wanting contact. “Nicole, it’s torture.”

The redhead leaned back and looked down at Waverly smiling. “Oh, baby, you don’t know torture.” Nicole said as she stood up off the brunette. 

“Babe, wait, Nicole.” Waverly said as she watched the redhead disappear into her bedroom. 

Nicole came out a minute later with the strap on and put it on as she climbed back on top of the brunette. She leaned down and kissed Waverly’s neck. The redhead slowly pulled the sweatpants down to the brunette’s thighs. Nicole positioned the tip of the cock at Waverly’s entrance and held it there as she teased both her nipples. 

“Oh, Nicole, babe, please.” Waverly begged. 

Nicole leaned back and looked down at the brunette. The redhead pulled the cock back and slowly put her fingers inside her watching Waverly melt. Nicole explored inside her and then pulled her fingers out. The brunette groaned and Nicole just laughed. 

“Oh, Waves, this is just the beginning, baby.”

Waverly glared up at her and slid her hand up the inside of Nicole’s thigh inserting her fingers inside her. The redhead gasped and moaned causing her hips to rock on the brunettes fingers. Waverly watched her melt before her and then she pulled them out. The redhead looked at the look on Waverly’s face. 

“How long will you be able to last, Nicole?” Waverly asked her. 

The redhead smiled down at her and slid the cock all the way inside the brunette. Nicole started to lightly thrust her hips pumping the cock deeper inside Waverly. The brunette gasped at the feeling and moaned as loud as she could. Nicole pulled out and leaned down kissing her. 

“A lot longer than you, baby.” Nicole said. 

Waverly smiled and slid her fingers back inside the redhead but not slowing down this time. The brunette was fucking her hard and Nicole gripped the couch because she felt so close to the edge already. The redhead was making sounds she never knew she could make and then as soon as she was close Waverly pulled her fingers out. 

Nicole looked down at the brunette smiling so arrogantly so she put her own fingers inside her and gave her the same treatment. The redhead was straight up fucking Waverly and then that specific noise come from her mouth she pulled her fingers out. 

They both looked at each other and shook their head. Waverly finally said something. “Are we at a stalemate?” 

“I think so.”

“I’m getting really tired and I feel like I could have at least four orgasms right now.”

Nicole cocked her eyebrow at the brunette and smiled. “Wow, baby. I want to give you those four orgasms.” The redhead leaned down and kissed her. “Enough teasing though, Waves.” The redhead pulled her sweatpants off and lifted the sweatshirt up over her head. Nicole looked down at her. “Do you want the cock?”

Waverly shook her head. “I just want you, Nicole Haught.”

The redhead smiled taking the strap on off and picked her up as the brunette wrapped her legs around her. Nicole kissed her and walked them to her bedroom shutting the door behind them. She laid Waverly down on the bed slowly and they spent the next couple of hours exploring each other. They finally fell asleep in each other’s arms kissing.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Nicole’s phone went off and startled her awake. Waverly was still fast asleep so she rolled over and grabbed it. It was a text from Shae. She looked over at the brunette and opened it. 

‘Hey. Want to meet for coffee soon?’

Nicole took a deep breath and replied. ‘Yeah. Let’s meet at that spot you love.’ The redhead thought about going to the Garden but then Waverly said Chrissy was working so that wasn’t the greatest idea.

Shae replied back. ‘See you soon, Nicole.’

Nicole locked her phone and put it on her nightstand before crawling out of bed and hopping in the shower. The redhead was trying to wake herself up because she didn’t get much sleep last night and was exhausted. 

She got out and put some jeans and one of her police tee shirts on. Nicole looked at Waverly sleeping soundly in her bed. The sun shining in through the window and onto her back. The redhead smiled thinking about last night before walking out of her apartment and headed to the coffee shop her and Shae always went to.

Nicole walked in and got herself a black coffee sitting at a table. She thought about sending the brunette a text but she didn’t know what to say. She definitely wasn’t going to tell her over text what she was doing. Nicole looked up and saw Shae walk in, and she was immediately taken back to high school whenever they would meet up to study together. 

The redhead shook the thought away because she loves Waverly. Shae sat down with her coffee. “Nicole, I’m only in town for a few days and I knew you wouldn’t answer my texts or calls so I decided to go to your favorite club.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Like I said, Shae, why?” Nicole pressed her. 

“I really thought I was going to marry you. I’ve wanted to be with you since I first kissed you at that party back in high school.”

“Shae.” Nicole said softly. 

“That’s all I wanted to tell you. I know that you don’t feel the same way about me because I saw how you were dancing with that brunette last night.”

“Waverly.” Nicole said like it was defensive. 

“Yeah. I thought you would be alone but you weren’t and now I know why you haven’t been answering me.”

Nicole looked over at her. “I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way but what we had was missing something for me. I found it with Waverly.”

“I can see she makes you happy. I’m glad I really am, but it’s not going to be easy to get over you.”

Nicole smiled but then got serious and wanted to reach her hand across to comfort her but knew that was a bad idea. Words would have to do. “There’s someone out there for you who feels the same way. It’s just not me.”

Shae smiled and looked down at the redheads lips. “I better go before I do something that I shouldn’t.”

“I really want to if that makes you feel any better. You were my first true love, Shae and part of me will always love you, but Waverly is the love of my life.”

“Nicole stop talking and let me walk away from you because otherwise I will kiss you and then you’re going to have to buy Waverly a diamond ring to make up for it.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head. “I know, but you’re also not getting up.”

Shae smiled and shrugged. “Maybe I just really missed you.”

Nicole really wanted to kiss her one last time but she knew what that would do to Waverly who didn’t even know that she was meeting her right now. Shae was right. “I missed you, too. I’m going to have to get up and leave you, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you are because I can’t seem to pull myself away from you, Nicole.”

Nicole laughed and stood up. She looked down at Shae one last time and kissed her cheek. “Goodbye, Shae.” The redhead said as she walked away from her.

Nicole started to walk back to the apartment but couldn’t do it so she went to the Garden. Chrissy saw her walk in and without Waverly so she was worried. The redhead laid her head down on the counter. The blonde smiled at her. 

“Red, what’s going on with you?” Chrissy asked her. 

Nicole finally looked up at the blonde. “I did something.”

Chrissy crossed her arms. “Haught.”

“Oh, god, it’s really not as bad as it sounds but I didn’t tell her I was doing it.”

“Nicole!” The blonde was almost yelling at her. 

“I had coffee with my ex, Chrissy.” The redhead admitted. 

The blonde dropped her arms to her side. “Okay, okay. Where is she now?”

“In my bed naked sleeping so peacefully.” The redhead said and then realized what she said. 

“Ew, red, I don’t want to know the details of my two best friends sex lives.”

Nicole shrugged and smiled awkwardly. “Sorry?”

“Forgiven. Now how are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I came here. Also we’re going to Purgatory this weekend.”

“Fun times. Anyway, uh, that’s tricky. Maybe don’t get her anything because then she’ll know you did something wrong.”

“Okay. Oh I forgot she feels like she’s been a horrible best friend and she might come hang out with you today so don’t tell her I told you that.”

“Oh my god, my sweet Wave. Her life is absolutely bonkers so I understand but also I won’t tell her.”

“So what should I do?”

“I say you don’t make a big deal out of it. You go back to your place and just tell her. It was just coffee and conversation right?”

The redhead curled one side of her mouth. “Yeah and maybe some light flirting.”

Chrissy raised her eyebrow at her. “Geez Louise, red, you’re such a flirt.”

“Yeah, I know but I can’t help it.”

Chrissy looked down and saw the coffee cup from another shop. “Also smart idea to not bring her here otherwise I would’ve called Waverly.”

“Yeah, well I knew you didn’t know about her so I just thought it would be best to be on neutral ground.”

“You’re also such a cop. Now get out of here and go talk to her.”

Nicole finds herself lightly jogging to her apartment and running up the stairs. She goes straight to her bedroom and the brunette is still asleep. Nicole wasn’t surprised because she couldn’t fall asleep and then they really went at it hard. 

The redhead wanted to take her clothes off and just slip back into bed with her. She stood there and thought screw it as she took her clothes off and crawled under the covers next to Waverly. She kissed the brunettes back and traced her finger down her spine. 

Waverly stirred at the touch. “I know you left earlier, Nicole, but damn it if this isn’t a great way to wake up.”

Nicole moved her hair off the back of her neck and pressed her lips to the brunettes skin. She slowly traced her way up her back as she kissed the back of her neck. 

“I’m sorry and I kind of need to talk to you about it.”

“Is that why you’re waking me up like this?” Waverly wondered. 

“Yes and no.” The redhead says nervously.

“Babe, just tell me.”

“Please don’t get mad.”

“Nicole Haught, I’m about to if you keep stalling.”

“I met up with Shae for coffee.”

“And?”

“Uh, that’s it. She wanted to talk so I listened.”

Waverly finally turned over and looked at her. “And you flirted didn’t you?”

Nicole poked out her bottom lip and nodded. “So you’re not mad?”

The brunette shook her head. “I trust you and right now you are in bed with me naked. She was a big part of your life.”

“She was and a part of me will always love her, but all of me loves you Waverly Earp.”

Waverly smiled. “You’re a huge flirt, babe.”

“Yeah and you love it.”

Waverly shook her head before leaning up and kissing the redhead. “Alright, I’m going to shower and go hang out with Chrissy at the Garden for a while.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her neck. “Are you sure you want to get out of this bed right now?”

“Is something interesting about to happen in this bed?”

“Maybe, but you’ll never know unless you stay.”

Waverly found an unexpected surge of confidence. “Can it be moved to the shower? Knock out two birds with one stone.”

Nicole smiled at the brunette’s confidence and was also worried because shower sex was still a bit of a thing between them. “Possibly, but I think you want to be laying down for this.”

Waverly nodded and the redhead put their strap on on herself. Nicole flipped the brunette over on her back and spread Waverly’s legs. The redhead leaned down and kissed her as she slowly inserted the cock inside the brunette.

The brunette broke the kiss so she could gasp at the feeling. Nicole stopped halfway as she felt Waverly dig her nails in her back. The redhead kissed her neck and interlocked her fingers between the brunette’s holding them out to the side. 

“I know you’re going to want to please me, baby, but that’s not going to happen. This is me apologizing and showing you how much I love you. I am yours and you are mine, Waverly Earp. Nothing or nobody will come between us.”

Waverly bit her lip and tried not to push herself all the way onto the cock. “Do you want me to say something?”

Nicole shook her head. “You don’t have to, Wave. I just wanted to preface what was about to happen and reassure you how I feel about you.”

“Okay, but you’re not doing anything. You’re just looking at me with super soft eyes.”

“I know because I just really love you, baby. I can’t stop looking at you.”

“Then apologize while you look at me, Nicole.”

The redhead smiled at Waverly then leaned down and kissed her neck sliding the cock all the way inside her. Their bodies were pressed together and Nicole whispered in the brunettes ear. 

“I want to feel your body flush against mine. I want to feel your breasts against my bare chest. I want to feel your teeth sink into my neck as I fuck you with my cock.”

Waverly gasped and moaned digging her nails deeper into the redheads back. “Oh, god, Nicole, please god yes!”

Nicole started slow as she pumped the cock in and out of the brunette through a couple orgasms before she quickened her pace to the point of fucking her hard. Waverly felt sore already but the redhead kept going and the cock felt so good. She bit down on the redheads neck trying not to hurt her but Nicole didn’t stop her rapid hip thrusts deep inside her. 

“Nicole.” Waverly moaned. “Nicole.”

The redhead felt the brunettes walls grip the cock as her orgasm was rushing at her like a freight train. Nicole gave Waverly two more orgasms with the cock. She finally stopped and laid down on top of the brunette exhausted herself from all the thrusting. They were both breathing heavily and it took them awhile to calm down. 

Nicole kissed Waverly’s neck. “Do you accept my apology, Waves?”

“Of course, but you didn’t have to apologize. I wasn’t mad at you.”

“I wanted to do something with her. For a brief moment I wanted to kiss her.”

Waverly ran her fingers through the redheads hair massaging her scalp. “Did you want to do what you just did to me to her?”

“No. However, I did kiss her cheek before I left.”

“I take it that’s why you were apologizing.”

“Not telling you I was meeting her for coffee, flirting with her and kissing her cheek.”

“I accept your apology, Nicole. Now let’s take a quick nap before I shower and go hang out with Chrissy. Then we can head to Purgatory for the weekend.”

The redhead pulled the cock out of the brunette and took it off laying back down on top of Waverly. The brunette wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck as the redhead buried her face into the side of Waverly’s neck. 

“Waverly Earp, mar-“ Nicole started to say and then stopped herself. She couldn’t ask her like this. The redhead knew Waverly wanted to be her wife but maybe it was too soon to propose.

The brunette knew exactly what Nicole was about to say because she had wanted to ask the redhead for weeks. She knew that she would have to be the one to ask her so she had started planning it months ago.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Waverly pulled up to the Homestead and got out of her Jeep. She walked up to her childhood home and stopped short of the steps. Nicole walked up behind her with their bags in her hands. The redhead noticed how hesitant and nervous she was. 

“Waves?”

The brunette snapped out of her trance and turned back to look at Nicole. “This is the house I grew up in. It’s just hard sometimes to be here but it’s home.”

“How long has it been?”

“Since I moved to the city to start my job.”

Wynonna threw the door open and ran down the steps throwing her arms around her baby sister. Nicole smiled and laughed as the brunette looked at her in shock.

“Nonna? You’re hugging me.”

Wynonna let go of the brunette and winked over at the redhead. “Quite the gentle woman Haught stuff.” She turns back to Waverly. “Okay so I’m glad you finally came home because it’s a doozy.”

“You’re really scaring me, Wynonna.”

“I had the Homestead totally renovated. I mean the structure is still the same but it’s like a whole new house.”

Wynonna sounded excited so the brunette followed her sister inside. The redhead followed and closed the door behind her. The dark haired sister gave Waverly a quick tour while Nicole sat on the couch relaxing. 

“So everything is pretty much the same but it’s different. Do you like it baby girl?”

Waverly looked around. “It’s nice, Nonna. It’s like our house got a face lift.”

“Exactly!” Wynonna agreed with her. 

Waverly sat next to the redhead on the couch and Wynonna sat in the chair. “Would you mind showing Nicole around town for a few hours, Wynonna? I have something I need to do, alone.”

Wynonna and Nicole both look at each other for a few moments before nodding. “Yeah, Wave. Red and I will have a grand time.”

Wynonna gets up and heads to the door. Nicole looks over at the brunette and rubs her back. “Hey, call me or your sister if you need one of us, okay?”

Waverly nodded and leaned in capturing the redhead’s lips on hers. Nicole found herself melting into the kiss and quickly broke it remembering about Wynonna. She stood up and walked with the dark haired sister outside. They got in Wynonna’s old pick up truck and rode into town. 

“So why am I showing you around our quaint little town, Haught?” Wynonna asked as she pulled out of the driveway of the Homestead.

“I’m coming here to work at the end of the summer for a few weeks. All rookies have to do some time at a nearby small town station.”

“And you got Purgatory?”

“I asked for it.” Nicole told her. 

“Why would you.” Wynonna started to ask then looked over at the redhead. “Red, are you serious?”

“Yes, Wynonna. She misses this place and if she ever wanted to move back then I would have connections.”

Nicole stared out the window as Wynonna drove them into town. She showed the redhead around their town as big as a few blocks. She took Nicole to the police station introducing her to Sheriff Nedley then took her to Shorty’s.

Waverly went to their family plot and talked to Shorty for at least an hour telling her all about her job and books. She then went to Willa’s and found herself apologizing even though she never did anything wrong. Waverly was the baby sister who never did anything right in her eyes. 

The brunette pulled out her phone and thought about calling Nicole or Wynonna but shoved her phone back in her pocket. Waverly wanted to go see her dad and Nicole would be supportive and perfect while Wynonna would be all Wynonna about it. The dark haired sister would object and beg her not to see him. 

The sisters put their dad in a home after Sheriff Nedley forced him to retire and then he couldn’t take care of himself. Waverly sat in her Jeep finding the courage to walk in and confront her father. It took her half an hour until she got out of her car and walked in. She asked for Ward Earp and a nurse led her to his room. 

The brunette walked in and stood on the other side of the room. He was sitting in a chair drinking so that wasn’t shocking. Ward showed no emotion to seeing her. They just stared at each other in silence. 

“Why are you here?” He asked her breaking the silence. 

“I thought maybe standing up to you would give me some sort of closure but as I stand here I realize I never needed you.”

“Good because I never wanted you.”

The brunette started to tear up but fought it back not wanting to show any weakness. “Yeah, Wynonna would have been right. This was a mistake.”

“How is she doing?”

“I’m not going to tell you. Why don’t you care about me?”

“Waverly it’s not that at all. You were your mother’s favorite and then she left and then Willa was mine and she died. You reminded me so much of your mother and I couldn’t handle that on top of losing Willa.”

The brunette looked across the room at her father showing the slightest bit of concern for her. “I had no idea.”

“How could you? I didn’t want to seem weak.” Her father admitted. 

“Well, thanks for telling me now. I guess that’s all I came here for.”

“I’m sorry for everything, Waverly. I really am sorry for how I treated you.”

“Daddy.” Waverly said in the verge of tears. 

Ward stood up and walked over to the brunette and wrapped his arms around Waverly. She was finally being embraced by her father and the brunette hugged him back. They stood there holding each other for the first time since she was a kid. 

“I love you, daddy.” Waverly said into his chest. 

“I love you, too, baby girl.” Ward pulled back and wiped tears from the brunettes eyes. “Hey, I’m proud of you, Waverly. I’ve read your books. They’re really good.”

“Thanks, daddy. I’ve been working really hard.”

“You deserve it and hope you’ve found someone who knows that and loves you with everything they have.”

Waverly nodded. “I do. Her name is Nicole.”

“What is she like?” Her father wondered. 

“Oh, well, she’s so brave and loyal and really great...at being good. She loves me even at my worst.”

“I’m happy for you. Is she with you?”

Waverly shook her head. “She’s with Wynonna. She’s showing Nicole around town. Uh, she’s a cop which I love but it was rough because.”

“I know.” Ward said knowing what she meant. “Tell Wynonna she should stop by sometime.”

“I will, daddy.” The brunette walked toward the door then looked back at him. She smiled and left the room walking back to her Jeep. Waverly pulled her phone out and called Wynonna. 

“Baby girl, hey, are you okay?” Wynonna said immediately. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. How is the tour going with Nicole?”

“Very short, Wave. We stopped by the station and she met Nedley. Now we’re at Shorty’s about to order some food if you want to join.”

“That sounds good. I’m starving.”

“What have you been doing? Haught and I are worried.”

“Not over the phone, Nonna. I’ll see you soon.”

Wynonna hung up and the redhead raised her eyebrow at her. “She said she’s good.” The dark haired sister told her. 

“Did she say what she’s been doing?” Nicole asked. 

Wynonna shook her head. “She said she wouldn’t say over the phone.”

“I mean she sounded good to you?”

Wynonna nodded. “Yes and no. I can always hear in her voice if she’s been crying.”

Nicole nodded and they waited to order until Waverly joined them. They talked and laughed which surprised the redhead but she enjoyed it because besides Chrissy and Dolls she didn’t have many people she could call her friend. About a half hour later, the brunette walked in and sat next to Nicole. The redhead put her hand on Waverly’s back rubbing it noticing her eyes. 

Wynonna looked at her younger sister. “Alright so in order to get food you’re going to have to talk to us.”

“We won’t get mad.” Nicole said as she glared at Wynonna who just glared back. “We’re here for you and we love you, Waves.”

Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “First I went to see Shorty and Willa. Then I thought about calling both of you to ask about what I was wanting to do next. I went to see daddy.”

“Waverly Earp.” Wynonna says angrily. 

“Wynonna.” Nicole said back to her. 

“Okay, okay, Nicole. I’m not mad. I just want to know why.”

“I don’t know why. I just know I had to see him.” The brunette said. 

“And?” Nicole asked. 

“He apologized and hugged me. He said he was proud of me and that he’s read my books. He wants you to go see him Wy.”

“Nope, not happening, Wave.”

“I know he was a shitty dad and we didn’t need him anyway but please. He said I reminded him too much of mom and that’s why he treated me like trash.”

“Just because he said he was sorry doesn’t mean that I will forgive him.”

“I’m not saying to go see him today, Wynonna. Just think about it, okay?”

“Fine I’ll think about it but only because I love you baby girl.” Wynonna reluctantly agreed. 

Wynonna went to the bar and ordered them some food and herself a drink or two. The redhead turned to look at Waverly moving her hand up to the back of her neck. 

“Are you sure you’re good, Waves?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly turned and looked into the redhead’s brown eyes. “Yes. Can we talk about it tonight? I just want to eat something and be with you and Wynonna right now.”

Nicole nodded at her. “Yeah, baby.” The redhead said and leaned forward resting her forehead against Waverly’s. “You’ve always got me, Waves.”

Waverly raised her hand to the redheads neck. “Hey, Nicole?” 

“Yeah, what is it, Waverly?”

“I’m really happy you came with me. I don’t think I could have come back home without you by my side.”

Nicole leaned back and looked into the brunette’s eyes. “For as long as you want me I will always be by your side Waverly Earp.”

Waverly leaned in and captured the redhead’s lips between hers. Nicole moved as close as she could to the brunette while she moved her hands down to her waist. Waverly slipped her tongue inside the redhead’s mouth deepening the kiss. Nicole melted into the feeling of her lips against the brunette’s as she slowly moved her fingers underneath Waverly’s shirt. The brunette put one hand on the back of Nicole’s neck and slipped her other hand under her shirt on her stomach. 

Wynonna walked up and sat down clearing her throat. Waverly and Nicole slowly broke their kiss and laughed. They kept their hands on each other for another moment before breaking away. 

“Food should be out shortly. Do you two want me to leave or would you rather go make out in the bathroom?”

“We’re okay. Did you order the usual?” Waverly said. 

“Yeah I figured you and Haught pants shared so I ordered double.”

Nicole looked over at the brunette nodding over at her sister. Waverly was everything to her and she didn’t care who knew it. They didn’t need to be alone to really tell each other how they felt when words weren’t needed. 

The three of them enjoyed each other’s company and food for an hour or so. Nicole went with Waverly as she showed her more of Purgatory. The redhead was really loving seeing the brunette’s hometown. She wished she could go back to hers but it was too much. 

Later that night Waverly was in bed reading a book in her pajamas while Nicole was getting ready for bed. The redhead walked over to Waverly’s side of the bed and sat down. She had been helping Wynonna out around the Homestead for a few hours and Nicole was waiting to talk to her girlfriend all day. 

Nicole put her hand on top of the brunettes thigh. “I’m ready to listen, Waves.”

Waverly looked up at the redhead and closed her book putting it on her nightstand. “Shorty was like my father so when he died it was like I lost a second father after my own dad constantly rejected me. Today was the first time I visited him. I wanted him to hear all about what he helped me become.” The brunette paused and Nicole rubbed her thigh. “I know if I called you about going to see my dad that you would be supportive even maybe offer to come along, and Wynonna would act exactly how she did at Shorty’s.”

Nicole smiled. “You could’ve texted me.”

“I would’ve wanted to be with you and I had to do it. I needed to see him. At first he was stand-offish but then his guard dropped. He said he was sorry for everything and was proud of me. He hoped I found someone who loved me and said he loved me when he hugged me.”

“Did you tell him?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly nodded. “I told him all about you, babe.”

“So, did you tell him about your book?”

The brunette shook her head. “I am going to tell him before it is published.”

“When are you going to? Hasn’t it been finished for awhile now?”

“Yeah. I was just going to get through the book tour and promote it then before the semester starts in the fall.”

“You’re really smart, baby.”

Waverly smiled and blushed shaking her head. “You’re smart, too, Nicole. It takes brains to be a cop.”

The redhead smiled back at Waverly knowing she was right. “Okay I’m super proud of you for going to see your dad, Wave, but right now I want to talk about that kiss.”

“What about it?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know. It just felt different.”

“What do you mean?”

“Uh you’ve never kissed me like that in public. I just felt like something clicked inside you.”

“Nicole, hey, I just usually am not one for public displays of affection, but when everything with my dad came between us and then right after talking to him. I don’t know I felt like this new person and when you said all that stuff. I couldn’t wait to really kiss you like I meant it.”

Nicole nodded accepting what she was saying. “Okay so does that mean every kiss is going to be like that from now on?”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to kiss you like that again?” Waverly wondered. 

The redhead violently shook her head. “No, no that’s not what I’m saying at all, baby. I just kind of want to be mentally prepared in the future.”

Waverly shrugged. “I don’t think I want to say. I kind of want to keep you on your toes, babe.”

Nicole stood up and closed the bedroom door before she walked back over to the brunette’s side of the bed. The redhead sat down on top of Waverly’s thighs and leaned down kissing her neck as she rested her hands on the brunette’s waist.

“The thoughts that flooded my mind when you kissed me like that. I have been waiting for you to kiss me like that all day.”

Waverly reached a hand under the redhead’s shirt and put the other one on the back of her neck as she pressed her lips to Nicole’s. The brunette slid her tongue inside the redhead’s mouth immediately. Waverly kept moving her hand up Nicole’s front until she reached her breast and she massaged it slowly.

Nicole slipped her fingers underneath the brunette’s pajama top as she slowly traced her fingers across her bare skin. The redhead melted into the kiss and didn’t want to break it but she did as she rested her forehead on Waverly’s. 

“I don’t know why but I feel uncomfortable doing it with your sister in the house.”

“We don’t have to, babe. I can just kiss you like that until we fall asleep.”

“When you kiss me like that then I’m going to want to, baby.”

“Nicole Haught, it sounds like you’re turning down either incredible sex or a hot make out session with your girlfriend right now.”

“Waverly Earp, don’t tempt me, baby. If sex with you is going to be as incredible as you kissing me like that then neither of us will be able to keep quiet. I don’t really want to wake up and have Wynonna heckle us in the morning.”

“I hate it when you’re right. So what do you want to do?” Waverly asked the redhead. 

Nicole moved off of the brunette and crawled under the covers. Waverly turned off the lamp and slid down next to her. “How about we just sleep? We had a long day.”

Waverly kissed the redhead softly. “I really hate it when you’re right, Nicole.” The brunette said as she turned her back to the redhead. Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist kissing the back of her neck gently. 

“Waves, I hope you know that I love you for you. I’m not with you for the way your lips feel pressed to mine or the way your hands feel on my skin.”

“I know, Nicole. I love you for the way you look at me and the way you hold me in your arms. You’re my safe place and the world crumbles when I’m in your arms.”

The redhead touches her lips to the back of Waverly’s neck again. “It’s making it really hard to want to fall asleep right now talking like this, baby.”

The brunette laughed. “You’re the one who started talking like this.”

The redhead kissed the back of her neck and slipped her hands underneath the brunette’s top feeling her skin on her fingers. “Oh so now you’re blaming me, huh? You just said the world starts to crumble when we’re like this. I just wanted you to know that I’m not with you for the sex.”

“I’m not blaming you at all, Nicole. I was just telling you why I love you for you, too. I’ve never loved someone like this.”

“That reminds me. Are we going to run into him while we’re here?”

“Champ? Maybe, why?”

“I’m just curious.”

“I’m sorry, how did we start talking about my ex boyfriend?”

“We were talking about loving someone like we love each other.”

“Oh, right. Well, can we get back to that?”

Nicole laughed. “Really, baby? I thought we were going to sleep.”

“Your hands on me right now is making it really hard to sleep.”

“I can take my hands off you and we can sleep or we can make out for a little bit. Your choice, Waves.”

Waverly rolled over onto her other side and slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth as she kissed the redhead. Nicole slid her hands up the brunette’s back feeling her bare skin on her fingers. Waverly’s hands reached up to the redhead’s neck running through Nicole’s hair. 

They both wanted to take their clothes off and explore each other’s bodies but they both knew Wynonna would have something to say about it in the morning. They didn’t move or break their kiss until their lips begged for a break. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Waverly turned back over and Nicole snuggled up behind her holding her close.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Nicole woke up the next morning holding the brunette close to her. She really wanted to wake up like this every morning. The redhead slowly moved her hands underneath Waverly’s top rubbing her finger tips across her skin. Waverly stirred at the touch and she thought that this was a perfect way to wake up. 

“Morning, Nicole. How’d you sleep?”

Nicole hummed against the back of her neck before pressing her lips to her skin. “Morning, Waves. You know the answer.”

Waverly laid there and closed her eyes wishing she could just fall back asleep but Nicole’s fingers were on her skin. They would occasionally trace circles and Waverly found herself melting and really wanting the redhead. She fought the urge to turn herself to face Nicole. 

The redhead would nuzzle her nose into the back of Waverly’s neck. Nicole would get whiffs of her shampoo which smelled of lavender. She never would have thought that THE Waverly Earp would ever want to be with her. Nicole placed soft gentle kisses on the back of her neck. 

“What are we doing today?” The redhead wondered. 

“I don’t know, babe. I’m not thinking too far ahead right now.”

“I know what I want to do right now.”

Waverly smiled because she wanted to do that, too. “What about Wynonna?”

The redhead groaned. “For a moment I forgot about her.”

“Hey, that’s my sister, Nicole.”

“Oh, so what you’re saying is that this weekend is going to be full of hot kisses and lots of flirting and teasing?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly finally turned over and faced the redhead. Nicole’s hands never moved and the brunette’s hands were raised and ran through the redhead’s hair. “You did say that you wished we had flirted more in the beginning.”

Nicole’s hands wandered up the brunette’s body to her breasts feeling them. Waverly let out a small gasping moan and the redhead smiled at the sound. “You make all my wishes come true, baby.”

“Damn you, Nicole Haught, and your flirting.” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled and leaned down gently pressing her lips to Waverly’s neck. “I’m about to flirt with you all weekend, Waves so you better get ready.”

“Will you be touching me like this?” Waverly asked. 

“Only if you want me to.”

“God, I really want you to, Nicole.”

The redhead looked down at the brunette melting at the touch of her hands on her breasts. Waverly’s eyes were closed taking it all in. Nicole really loved watching the brunette come undone by a simple touch. They weren’t even kissing and Waverly was a puddle before her. 

“Can I take your top off?” The redhead asked. 

Waverly opened her eyes. “You can always take my clothes off.”

The redhead slowly pulled her top off and threw it on the floor beside the bed. Nicole moved her hands from the brunette’s hips up her side to her breasts as she leaned down and kissed her chest gently. 

“This takes me back to when we first started hanging out.” Nicole said.

Waverly threaded her fingers through Nicole’s hair as she pressed her lips to her chest. “To when I was scared of how I felt about you.”

The redhead stopped and leaned back to look down at the brunette. “Wait, you were scared?”

“Yes, I was and sometimes I still am. I find myself feeling terrified of how I feel about you because I don’t want to get hurt. People always leave me.”

Nicole looked down into worried eyes. “Hey, I want to play a little game, okay. Close your eyes.” Waverly looked into her brown eyes and closed her own obliging her girlfriend. The redhead moved down and kissed one breast. “I promise I will never leave you.” Nicole moved to the other breast and kissed it. “I promise to be by your side through everything.” She moved up and kissed her neck gently. “I promise to love you in good times and in bad. Whatever you’re going to face I will always be there for you whenever you need me.”

Waverly indulged and listened as her girlfriend showered her with kisses and love and promises. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Nicole’s soft brown eyes looking back at her. The redhead was smiling at her and it was making it really hard not to ask her right in that moment. 

“Nicole, I know but that fear is always in the back of my mind.”

“Hey, come here.” Nicole wraps her arms around the brunette and hugs her tight. Waverly leans into the embrace and feels a little bit safer. “Waves, you are incredible and deserve everything you have ever wanted. I want to give you everything you want for as long as I live.”

“Nicole, stop talking please.”

“Uh okay. Can I ask why?”

“No, but you should know why.”

Nicole smiled as she held the brunette in her arms. She knew why. “Am I allowed to say I love you?”

“You can say that as much you’d like.”

“I love you. I love you. I love you. Waverly Earp, I love you so much, baby.”

“I can’t believe I always do this.”

“Do what?”

“Ruin perfect moments.”

Nicole leaned back and looked down at her. “Waves, you didn’t ruin anything, baby. I do have a strange feeling that Wynonna is about to bust through your door any second though and then it’ll be ruined.”

Waverly laughed and the redhead smiled at the sound. “Have I mentioned how much I hate it when you’re right?”

Nicole laughed remembering last night. “A couple of times last night, baby. I say we have just enough time to get in a quick hot make out session before we get interrupted.”

Waverly smiled and moved her hands down to slowly pull the redhead shirt off. “Then let’s even the playing field.”

The redhead smiled and leaned down slowly as she captured her lips between the brunette’s. It was a soft kiss just feeling their lips touching until Waverly slid her tongue inside Nicole’s mouth as she moved her hand up her front to her breast. Nicole melted into tasting her and the brunette’s hand on her breast so she did the same to Waverly. 

They were reminded of how passionate their first kisses were like this but these kisses now were different. Then they wanted to go farther but now this was all they needed. Just bare chests and lips pressed together as their hands roamed. Nicole rolled them over laying the brunette on her back. The redhead broke the kiss and pressed her lips to Waverly’s neck as her hands massaged both her breasts. The brunette returned the favor to Nicole urging her on so the redhead started to suck on her neck in between kisses. 

Waverly was melting underneath the redhead and she really loved the beginning of their relationship when it was just this. About the pure hunger for the other but not needing to go any further. The brunette closed her eyes and moved her hands off the redhead’s breasts and to her back pressing her body against hers. 

“Nicole, you were right.”

“What was I right about this time?” Nicole asked in between kisses to the brunette’s neck. 

“When I wasn’t scared, this part was really good in the beginning.”

Nicole stopped massaging Waverly’s breasts and put them on her back pressing their naked chests together. The redhead switched between sucking and kissing her neck. “You have no idea how much I missed you during the week before I started crashing at your place. The weekends were my favorites, especially Sunday’s.”

“You know you could have come over whenever.”

“I know but it was so new and fresh. I didn’t want to pressure or rush you.”

Nicole’s lips on her skin and her sweet words were turning her on and that was not what they needed right now. “Nicole, sweetie, could you stop?”

Nicole pushed herself off her and hovered above her holding up her weight with her hands on either side of Waverly’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re turning me on and I really don’t want Wynonna to interrupt.”

Nicole smiled down at the brunette. “Then maybe we should get out of bed and get dressed.”

“Let the flirting begin.” Waverly mumbled. 

Nicole laughed as she climbed off her and grabbed a button up. She put some jeans on and looked back at the brunette still in the bed. “Just don’t think about what we’re going to do the second we get back to the city.”

Waverly got up and walked over to her still shirtless. “In that case we are definitely going straight to your place then.”

Nicole smiled and leaned down softly kissing her before walking over to the door. “I’ll go make us some coffee.”

“You know how I like it.” Waverly said as she grabbed a tight crop top out of her closet putting it on. The redhead dropped her eyes to her chest and the brunette smiled before walking into the bathroom. 

Nicole shook her head and walked down into the kitchen. She opened the cabinets and found the coffee. She pulled it out and started making a pot of coffee. The redhead heard the stairs creaking and thought it was Waverly coming down to join her. 

“I would’ve brought it up to your room, baby.” Nicole said. 

Wynonna smiled at the redhead thinking she was her sister. “Well, isn’t that a nice gesture? If I had known I would have waited for you, Haught stuff.” Nicole whipped around and saw Wynonna standing before her. Panic rushed over her face and the dark haired sister laughed. “Okay, calm down, Nicole. I won’t tell Wave that you unintentionally flirted with me.”

The redhead smiled and shook the panic off her face. “Wynonna, hi. I just didn’t think you would be up yet.”

“You’re right but I heard movement and figured coffee would soon be made by you or Waverly.”

The coffee maker started spitting out coffee interrupting the awkward silence between the redhead and the dark haired sister. 

“I also know that as a bartender I didn’t wake up until almost lunchtime.”

“Haught, I said you were right.” Wynonna said as she sat down at the table. “I also know Waverly wakes up early and I haven’t seen her since I was in the city a month or two ago.”

Nicole sat down and reached her hand across to hold Wynonna’s in hers. “Wynonna, I hope you know that she loves you with her whole heart. She always talks about you.”

“I hope it’s not all the time.” Wynonna says and winks over at the redhead. 

Nicole smiled and let go of her hand knowing that Wynonna couldn’t be serious. “I should have known that you wouldn’t be able to be serious.”

Wynonna smiled and laughed. “I know, Nicole. I just do this thing where I hide behind humor instead of facing it. Waverly is the only one besides Gus, Shorty and Curtis that loved me and haven’t left me.”

“Well, I kind of love you, too. I really love your sister, Wynonna. I’m here for the long haul.” Nicole told her. 

“I know, Haught.”

The two of them smiled and Nicole poured them some coffee as they talked. Waverly had been hiding on the staircase listening to her girlfriend and her sister talk to each other. She didn’t want to interrupt so she let them talk for a while before she emerged. The brunette walked over and sat beside her sister. Nicole stood up and made her cup of coffee how she liked it. The redhead sat back down and slid it over to her. 

“I wanted to spend most of the day with Nicole but I kind of overheard you two and if it’s okay I’d like to spend today with Wynonna.” Waverly said looking across at Nicole as she wrapped her arm around her sister. 

Wynonna leaned her head down on her sister’s shoulder looking over at the redhead. Nicole met her eyes and then looked back up to Waverly. “Yeah, of course, Waves. I’ll just hang out here.”

Waverly smiled at the redhead. “Thanks, babe. I’ll just leave my keys here so if you want to explore more of Purgatory then feel free.”

Nicole was sitting upstairs in Waverly’s bedroom reading a book that the brunette had recommended. The redhead found herself getting tired and she fell asleep. A few hours later, she woke up to loud knocking on the front door downstairs. She jumped up, ran down and threw the door open wondering why Waverly was knocking. 

“Who are you? Where’s Waverly?” Someone asked with light brown hair. 

Nicole had a feeling she knew who it was. “She’s with Wynonna. Who are you?”

“I’m Champ, Waverly’s high school sweetheart. I said who are you?” He asked her again. 

The redhead tried not to curl her lip up in disgust. “I’m Nicole, Waverly’s girlfriend. What are you doing here?”

“Gross. I’m here to see her. I want her back.”

“You can wait here for her but I know what she’ll say. I’m not going to invite you in.”

Champ crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the steps. Nicole closed the door and looked through Wynonna’s liquor cabinet. She grabbed the only alcohol she has which was whiskey. She poured herself a glass and chugged it. She walked over to the couch with the bottle and her glass sitting down. 

The redhead pulled out her phone and opened a conversation with Waverly. She typed out a message. “He’s here.” It was all she could manage and she knew the brunette would know. 

She poured another glass and downed it when she heard her phone text chime. “We’re coming home. Don’t do anything you’ll regret, babe.”

Nicole smiled seeing the brunette call her babe and drank another glass. The redhead leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes trying to compose herself. About an hour later, she heard a vehicle approach and doors close. The front door opened and she heard Waverly talking to Champ as Wynonna walked through the door closing it behind her. 

Wynnona sat on the couch next to Nicole and noticed her whiskey bottle was almost empty. Granted it was half full to begin with earlier when the redhead grabbed it. The dark haired sister took the bottle and glass from Nicole and put it away. Wynonna sat back next to the redhead and pulled her to her laying her head on her shoulder. 

“Please tell me you can hold your whiskey, Haught.”

“I can hold you.” Nicole said laughing. 

“Oh, Nicole. You just pulled a Wynonna and yes I realize I used my own name as a verb.”

“Waverly said not to do anything that I’ll regret so I thought that I won’t get regret getting drunk.”

“That may have been smart. I would have clocked him and then got drunk.”

“That’s what I wanted to do, like really bad.”

“I’m going to get you some water so you’re not as hungover.” Wynonna said as she stood up and laid the redhead down on the couch putting a pillow under her head. 

The dark haired sister walked to the kitchen and filled a glass with water as she looked outside and saw that Champ was grabbing Waverly’s wrist. She set the glass of water down on the table and ran outside. She accidentally left the door wide open and Nicole sat up.

“Hey, asshat, hands off!” Wynonna yelled at him.

Champ pulled his hand away and backed off. Nicole groggily walked to the door and leaned against the frame glaring at Champ. Waverly saw the redhead was drunk and her first thought was anger and then about how cute she was. 

Champ threw his hands up in front of his chest and backed away. “Alright, okay, I’m leaving, but please Waves just think about it. I still love you, baby.”

Nicole cringed at him calling her Waves and baby. Her eyes followed him until he was driving away but the brunette’s eyes watched Nicole closely smiling at the cute, angry drunk. Wynonna turned to her.

“Red, get inside and drink up. The water is on the table.” Wynonna said as she helped her inside and grabbed her water leading the redhead to the couch. 

Waverly closed the door behind them and sat in the chair looking over at Wynonna and Nicole on the couch in each other’s arms. “You know I had that under control, right? I didn’t need either of you to help me.”

“Yeah, I know baby girl, but I’ve never liked him.” Wynonna told her sister. 

“What’s your excuse?” The brunette asked the redhead chugging water. 

“I was drunk?” Nicole says but also questions if it’s a valid excuse. 

Waverly glared at her and got up getting her another glass of water. She sat back in the chair handing her the water. “Fine, but you’re not off the hook. Either of you. You two better make it up to me.”

Wynonna looked at Nicole as she drank the water. The redhead gave her a look and Wynonna groaned curling her lip up in disgust. “Sorry, red, I’m not doing that and she said we have to make it up to her together.”

Nicole set the water down on her thigh. “I thought maybe I could do that in addition to whatever we do.”

“I don’t want to know what you two do behind closed doors so come on any ideas, Haught?”

“Uh I can barely think straight right now Wynonna.”

“Way to be helpful, Haught pants. What do you want, Wave?” Wynonna asked the brunette. 

Waverly smiled at the two of them. “This was good enough actually.”

Wynonna glared at her sister. “I can’t believe you.”

“Can we talk on the porch, Nonna?” The brunette asked her older sister. 

Wynonna nodded and followed Waverly outside. The dark haired sister jumped up on the railing and looked at the brunette leaning against the porch frame. 

“What’s going on, baby girl?” Wynonna asked her worried as the brunette avoided eye contact. 

“Did Nicole tell you about coming to Purgatory for a few weeks?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d like you to keep an eye on her while she’s here.”

“Why? She can take care of herself. She’s a cop, remember?”

Waverly looked over at her sister. “You don’t have to remind me about that, Wy. It’s just that I don’t want her to do something stupid around Champ.”

“What happened with him?”

“Nothing. He just said how much he loved me and wanted to be with me. That I shouldn’t be with someone like Nicole.”

Wynonna was getting mad again. “Someone like a woman?” Waverly nodded. “Oh we’re going to have to keep an eye on each other.”

“Wynonna, you don’t do anything stupid either, okay?” Waverly pleaded with her sister. 

“When are you going to propose?”

“I hope soon but I don’t know. She makes me nervous.”

Wynonna smiled and walked up to her sister wrapping her up in her arms. The brunette melted into the embrace and hugged her sister back. “Wave, you two make me want to vomit you’re so cute. But for real, I’m glad you dumped that rodeo clown long ago and found someone who truly loves you. I mean she drank my whiskey to avoid punching that dick.”

Waverly pulled away and looked at her sister. “Seriously? She drank half a bottle of whiskey?”

Wynnona nodded furiously but wasn’t upset at all. “Yeah baby girl. She was sloshed and flirting with me. You’ve got a flirty drunk on your hands.” Waverly smiled and looked back toward the house. “Do I need to step out for a couple hours?”

The brunette looked back at her sister and shook her head. “No it’s okay, Nonna.”

Wynonna leaned back against the railing and looked at the brunette. “There’s something else I’ve had on my mind. Haught told me about her little stint here coming up.”

“Why has it been on your mind? Because you two will be hanging out a lot?”

“No I don’t mind hanging out with her. She’s actually pretty fun to be around. It’s just that she said you missed this place. Is that true?”

Waverly leaned back against the railing next to her sister. “Yeah I do miss this place. This is home, Wy and I like the whole small town feel. Plus my sister is here and I miss her.”

Wynonna lays her head on the brunettes shoulder. “I miss you, too, baby girl. I would hate for you to quit your job as a professor for me.”

“I know you would never ask that of me because you’re the one who pushed me to take it in the first place.”

Wynonna and Waverly fell silent just taking in being with each other until Wynonna broke the silence. “Should we go in and check on her?”

“You know if I didn’t know any better you like my girlfriend Wynonna.”

“Ew. Don’t tell her I said that.”

Waverly laughed and Wynonna joined her. They eventually walked back in the house and Nicole hears the door shut and sits up. Waverly went and sat next to her in the couch. 

“Hey, honey, do you think you can make it up to my room?”

“I think so. I just know that this couch feels super comfortable right now.”

“Well, then I’ll be upstairs if you need me, okay?”

Nicole nodded and laid back down on the couch. Waverly brushed the hair out of her eyes and settled her hand on her face rubbing her thumb across her cheek. Wynonna walks over and smiles at her sister with Nicole. 

“Alright, baby girl, let’s go get some rest.”

Waverly gets up and follows her sister upstairs and she goes straight to her room quickly changing before passing out on her bed. The brunette curled up and closed her eyes falling asleep fast. Her last thought was about how Nicole would move to Purgatory and be a cop here for her if she needed to. She was willing to move to her small hometown for her. Waverly really needed to propose to her soon because she couldn’t wait any longer to know that she would be with the redhead forever.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Nicole wakes up on the couch and hears someone in the kitchen. She struggles to sit up and thinks that her hangover could have been worse if Wynonna hadn’t given her that water. She looks and see the dark haired sister cooking pancakes. Wynonna starts to make some coffee and notices the redhead sitting up. 

“Hey, sorry, Red. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Nicole smiled thinking about how this is what it would be like when she came out here for her job. “No, you’re fine.”

Wynonna smiled at the redhead. “Want some?” She asked Nicole. 

Nicole stood up and walked over to her in the kitchen. “Is Waverly up yet?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Would you mind if I took her some and we had breakfast in bed?”

Wynonna smiled. “Go ahead. I’ll get plenty of Haught time when you come out here.”

Nicole smiled back at her. “Are you sure? You haven’t seen her in a while.”

“Nicole, I think we both know she’d rather have you bring her breakfast in bed.”

The redhead looked at her and put her hand on her shoulder. “Wynonna, I know that she feels like she’s been a terrible sister because she spends all her time with me and her job.”

“Haught, shut up and go take my baby sister some pancakes and coffee.”

Nicole looked back at her as she put some pancakes on a plate. The redhead smiled and grabbed some forks as she poured them coffee. She poured some syrup on them and headed to the stairs. She looked back at Wynonna flipping pancakes and drinking coffee. 

“Hey, Wynonna, I’m kind of starting to love you, too.”

Wynonna smiled not turning around to look at the redhead. Nicole knew she was smiling because she could see the sides of her mouth curl up. She smiled and turned back to the stairs heading to Waverly’s room. 

She opened the door and Waverly was still sleeping so she set the plate and cups down on the nightstand. Nicole smiled and crawled under the covers as she wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. The redhead nuzzled her nose into the back of Waverly’s neck. 

Waverly felt the touch as her bonus blanket wrapped around her. The brunette was waking up and smiled putting her hand on Nicole’s arm. 

“Morning.” Waverly said. 

Nicole gently touched her lips to the back of the brunette’s neck. “Morning, Waves.”

“Are you hungover?” The brunette asked her. 

“It could be worse. I’m glad your sister kept shoving water in my hands last night.”

“Was the couch really comfortable?”

“Are you saying it’s not? My defense is that I was drunk.”

“I haven’t slept on it so I don’t know. That’s why I was asking.”

“I think you were asking because you wanted to know how I slept without you.”

“You really know me, Nicole Haught.”

“I really do, baby.”

Waverly finally turned over and looked into the redhead’s brown eyes. “Hey, Nicole, wait do I smell pancakes and coffee?”

“You do. Wynonna was cooking. She said I could bring you breakfast in bed.”

Waverly looked at Nicole curiously. “You asked her if you could didn’t you?”

Nicole nodded. “She didn’t say no so here I am. Hungry?”

“There’s one thing I’m hungry for right now.” Waverly said as she kissed the redhead. 

Nicole pulled away and sat up reaching for the plate setting it on her lap. Waverly sat up and scooted closer to the redhead. Nicole handed the brunette her coffee as she sipped her own. 

“Hey, what were you wanting to say earlier?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly took a giant bite of pancake and looked over at the redhead. She looked away and swallowed before looking back. “Oh, uh, it was nothing.”

Nicole cocked her head and eyebrow at the brunette. “Waverly. You had this look in your eyes. It was something.”

Waverly chased her pancakes with some coffee. “It was something Wynonna said last night about why you wanted to come to Purgatory for work.”

“Oh.” Nicole said and took a bite of pancake. “What did she tell you?”

“You wanted to have the connections in case I wanted to move back home.”

The redhead drank some of her coffee. “What do you think?”

“I think that’s really sweet of you, but it’s just a lot to think about.”

“I know and I’m sorry for not telling you why I asked to work in Purgatory. I just didn’t want to go too far away from you.”

Waverly looked over at the redhead eating her pancakes. She had a flash of their future. They were living in Purgatory back at the Homestead. She had her sister back close to her and she married the love of her life.

Nicole looked over at her when she finished her pancakes noticing her lost in thought. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

The brunette shook her head and took another bite. “I was just thinking about the future.”

“What did it look like?” Nicole asked as she drank her coffee. 

“I don’t want to jinx it.” Waverly admitted. 

“Baby, you’re not really superstitious. Are you scared it won’t come true?”

“Yes, Nicole. I’m always in a state of fear when it comes to you, but then you’re just you and some of that fear fades away.”

“Hey.” Nicole said finishing her coffee and setting the mug down on the nightstand. She looked back at the brunette and put her hand on Waverly’s neck. “Whenever you’re scared I will be there for you. If we’re not with each other then all you have do is call me.”

The brunette held on to the redhead’s arm and rested her forehead against Nicole’s. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one, baby. You’re practically famous and I’m no one.”

“Nicole Haught, you’re incredible and a pretty cute drunk.”

Nicole laughed. “You looked kind of mad last night.”

“I was only mad because you and Wynonna should have stayed in the house.”

“So you’re not mad that I got drunk?”

“I think Wynonna would be the one mad because you drank the rest of her whiskey. I’m just glad you didn’t punch him like you wanted to.”

“I still want to. What did he say to you?”

Waverly leaned back and drank some of her coffee. “He said he wanted me back and that he still loved me. I shouldn’t be with someone like you.”

“Waverly.” Nicole started to get mad. 

“Nicole, stop. I know you’re chivalrous and all but do not confront him about it. I already told Wynonna not to either because she reacted the same way when I told her.”

“Fine. I’ll just call Wynonna if I see him so she can come and get me.”

“I better not get a call from Nedley about you two getting into a fight with my ex boyfriend.”

“If I’m on the job, I’ll be professional but if I see him out and about then I’m bringing your sister with me.”

“Just don’t end up in the hospital for any reason, okay?”

Nicole smiled and played with the brunette’s hair on the back of her neck. The redhead leaned in close so their noses were touching. “What if being in the hospital means I get to see you?”

“Nicole Haught, don’t you.” Waverly started to say but was interrupted by the redhead’s lips on hers. The brunette fell into the kiss but then pulled away. “Hey. You can’t just kiss me when I’m getting mad at you.”

“Waverly Earp, we both know you weren’t really mad at me saying that.”

“I know but it was the thought. Last time you were in the hospital didn’t really fare well for us.”

“Hey, I know, Waves. I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Waverly finished the pancakes and her coffee setting the plate and mug on the nightstand next to her. “I just don’t want to see you hurt like that again or worse.”

“Waverly, you know it’s kind of an occupational hazard. The job puts me in dangerous situations sometimes.”

“Yeah, I know, Nicole. I also know that you’re great at your job and Dolls has your back, but I’m still worried all the time about you.”

“Hey, come here, baby.” Waverly swung her leg over Nicole’s and sat on her lap. The redhead rubbed the brunettes side trying to calm her down. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay with me being a cop?”

“What do you mean, babe?”

“I mean.” Nicole says and can’t believe she’s about to say this but she does. “Do you want me to stop?”

Waverly looks into worried brown eyes and puts her hands to cup the redhead’s face. “Hey, listen to me. I loved watching you work at the bar but I know it didn’t make you happy so I don’t want you to stop doing what you love, okay?”

Nicole nods and finds herself close to tears. She was blaming being hungover. “Okay. It’s just I don’t want you to worry. I want you to be able to focus on your job.”

“Nicole, hey, I love you so much but I would never ask you to quit your job for me. I don’t want you to give up something you love.”

“But Waverly.”

“No, babe, no. Remember when you told me to stay in Europe another week?” The redhead nodded. “I wanted to come back home to you so bad but you told me to stay and get everything that I needed for my book. Now it’s out and apparently the world loves it so that’s because of you, well, and Wynonna.”

“Baby, I really don’t deserve you.”

The brunette smiled leaning in close to the redhead. She whispered in her ear. “I really don’t deserve how sexy you look in your uniform.”

Nicole brushed her lips across the skin of Waverly’s neck gently. “I really don’t deserve how sexy you are all the time.”

“I really don’t deserve the way you love me.”

Nicole leaned back and looked up into the brunettes eyes and smiled. “You make it so easy to love you, baby.”

“Nicole, I really love it when you flirt with me but you might want to tone it down a bit.”

The redhead smiled and slid her hands underneath Waverly’s shirt. Her hands moved around to the brunette’s stomach and up to her breasts. “Your sister is downstairs, Waves. She’s not going to interrupt us.”

Waverly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “God, Nicole.” The redhead leaned forward and pressed her lips to Waverly’s neck. She slowly lifted her pajama top off and set it aside. The brunette looked down at Nicole. “Babe, I don’t know about this.”

Nicole took her shirt and bra off since she slept in her clothes from yesterday last night. The redhead held onto Waverly’s waist and looked up into her eyes. “Waves, I want to remember what it felt like in the beginning again. I want to be mesmerized by your breasts and your touch and your lips on me. This is all I want. Nothing more, baby.”

Waverly looked at the redhead who was wanting her but not wanting her in that way. The brunette raised her hands to cup Nicole’s face as she leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling away. “Nicole, you’re making it really hard not to ask you right now.”

Nicole smiled and kissed her chest. “Am I ruining your plan?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Let me help you forget then.”

Nicole took a hold of the brunette’s waist and rolled her over on her back as she laid on top of her. Their bare chests pressed against each other as the redhead held Waverly’s gaze before she softly kissed her. The brunette melted into the kiss and lifted her hands up to Nicole’s neck as she threaded her fingers through red hair. 

The redhead ran her hands up and down Waverly’s side as their lips were pressed together. Nicole would pull back and find the brunette’s lips again over and over again. These kisses were just their lips and no tongues. Nicole just wanted to feel so close to the brunette and nothing more. They made out like this for another hour before Nicole leaned back and rested her forehead to the brunette’s.

“Your lips are so soft.” Nicole said. 

Waverly laughed. “Yours are like candy.”

The redhead pressed her lips to Waverly’s once more. “I just want to kiss them all day.”

“I just want to be with you all day.”

“You say the sweetest things, Waverly Earp.”

“Nicole Haught, all of you is sweet and yes I mean all of you.”

The redhead raised her eyebrow and kissed Waverly’s neck. “Oh, baby. I can’t wait to get back home.”

Waverly laughed. “What if I can’t wait?”

“We’ve already been up here long enough. Your sister will definitely interrupt us and I really don’t want her to see me like that.”

“Well you really need a shower, babe.”

Nicole went silent for a few minutes thinking about it. Waverly eating her out in the shower. It was a nice thought but they hadn’t done that yet. “Waverly, we haven’t yet. Are you sure?”

“I keep putting it off. If I don’t just rip the band aid off then I’ll never do it.”

“I don’t know, baby. I’m still kind of hungover a little bit.”

“Hey, how about you take a shower and I will get dressed and packed up? I’ll go hang out with Wynonna and then we can hit Shorty’s for lunch before we head back to the city?”

“I’m sorry. I just want to be sober for your first time in the shower.”

“Hey, it’s okay, babe.”

Nicole gets up off of the brunette and stands next to the bed looking down at Waverly. “You really are the best, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly smiled watching the redhead walk into her bathroom. She heard the water running so she got out of bed and got dressed. She packed her bag up and walked downstairs setting it by the door. The brunette sat on the couch next to her sister. 

“How have you been doing, Wy?” The brunette asked her. 

“I’m doing peachy, baby girl.”

“Nonna, are you sure?”

“Yeah, Wave. I’ve just been working a lot and just finished up the renovation.”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“I don’t have time for that kind of stuff.”

Waverly wrapped her arm around her and laid the dark haired sister’s head on her shoulder. “You’ll find someone. I mean I found Nicole when I least expected it. She surprised me.”

Wynonna thought about one person she felt drawn to but she couldn’t ask Waverly about him. “You’re my favorite person in this whole world, baby girl. You’re the light that keeps me going, Wave. I just need you.”

Waverly just held her sister close for the next hour until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Nicole set her bag down and walked around to the chair sitting down. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” The redhead wondered. 

“She just really needs me, Nicole.”

“Waves, what are you thinking?”

Waverly looked over at the redhead who looked genuinely concerned. “I’m thinking I need to stay a little while longer with her.”

Nicole looked back at her and saw worry on her face. “Okay but I kind of need to get back for work tomorrow.”

Waverly looked at Wynonna who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head off and laid her dark haired sister down on the pillow. The brunette stood up and walked over to Nicole offering her hand to her. The redhead took as she was led out the door to the porch. Once outside, Waverly jumped up on the railing and Nicole stood in front of her with her hands on the railing beside the brunette’s legs.

“Nicole, I really want to say something but.” Waverly started to say. 

“Then don’t say it, baby.” Nicole interrupted her. 

“Nicole, please.”

“No, Waves. Don’t rush it, okay? Wynonna needs you right now and we’re perfect. You and I can make it through anything we face together.”

“I don’t want to say goodbye to you yet.”

Nicole looked at the brunette who was about to cry. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against the brunette’s. “I’m not leaving you yet, baby. Didn’t you mention getting lunch at Shorty’s?”

Waverly smiled and let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, I did. Are you getting hungry?”

“Only hungry for you, Waverly.”

“Are you running out of lines, babe?”

Nicole smiled and leaned back to look at the brunette. “I never run out of lines when it comes to you, baby.”

Waverly smiled and shook her head. “So I guess you’ll have to leave after lunch, won’t you?”

The redhead nodded. “Are you okay with me taking your car back to the city?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine here. I have Wynonna’s truck when she’s not working.”

Nicole looked at her and struggled to ask her but she forced herself to. “How long will you be here with her?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t come back home as often as I should have after I moved and she’s in a rough spot.”

Nicole backed away from the brunette and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the wall of the house. “I feel terrible I kept you from her.”

Waverly shook her head and wanted to approach the redhead but gave her some space. “You didn’t keep me from her, Nicole. I was so caught up in my new job and then the books. It was a lot but you were never the reason I didn’t come home.”

Nicole couldn’t help it and tried to hold back tears until one fell and slowly rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes to hide it from the brunette. “They don’t want me. I don’t have one.”

It was very vague but Waverly knew what she was talking about. The brunette jumped down and walked over to her wrapping her arms around the redheads waist holding her. “I’ve got you, babe.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck melting into the embrace allowing her tears to fall. “Waverly.”

“Nicole, you don’t have to say anything. I’m here for you.”

“Please, baby, I want to. I miss them sometimes I really do. I think about going home all the time or even calling them but I can’t bring myself to do it. I feel like they should have reached out to me after all this time. I’m their only daughter.”

Waverly listened to her girlfriend sob as she told her what she was feeling. The brunette didn’t know what to say so she just held her for a few more minutes. “How long have you wanted to?”

“Since I met and fell in love with you. Since I found my family in you and your world.”

“Babe, why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because this is what I become when I bring it up. It’s my past and it hurts.”

Waverly leans back to look at her girlfriend. “Hey, if you ever want to go down that road then I will be by your side, okay?”

Nicole looked down through tear streaked eyes and nodded. She couldn’t say anything so she just pulled the brunette back in close and cried on her shoulder. They stood out there in each other’s arms for at least half an hour. Waverly held the redhead as she cried. 

Waverly felt bad that Nicole was feeling like this and hated that she had to stay home longer and not be with her as she drove back to the city. The brunette felt that Wynonna needed her more especially since she saw very little of her since she moved to the city.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Nicole woke up in the middle of the night a few days later. She looked at her clock. 3:30 AM. She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn’t stop thinking about Waverly, Wynonna and her own family. She has wanted to reach out to them for months. It was just so hard with her last memory of them being so harsh and rude. They had turned their back on her. 

She wanted to text or even call Waverly but she didn’t want to wake her if she was sleeping so she decided to pull her book out and start to read it again. She fell asleep a few pages into it and woke up to her alarm a few hours later. 

The redhead dragged herself out of bed and into the shower trying to wake herself up. She put her uniform on and she thought about how Waverly said she looked sexy in it. Nicole found herself wanting to cry but swallowed back the tears. She headed out of her apartment and to the Garden for some coffee before going to work.

Nicole walked in and Chrissy was working. She thought she was always working so she had an idea. She walked up to the counter. 

“Alright, blondie, you ready for me to take you out?” The redhead asked leaning her elbows on the countertop.

Chrissy turned around and looked at the redhead smiling. “Red, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask me.”

They both laughed as Chrissy turned back around to pour her cup of coffee. “I’ll come over when I get off work.”

The blonde handed Nicole her cup of coffee and smiled at her again. “I’ll see you then, Nicole. What kind of attire should I wear?”

Nicole stood up and dipped her coffee. “Something fun. We’ve both been working a lot and with Waves back home I just need to have some fun.”

Chrissy nodded. “Say no more, Haught.”

Nicole smiled and walked out of the Garden with her coffee heading to the station. She walked in and saw Dolls sitting at his desk so she walked over and sat across from it. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Nicole asked him.

He looked up from his paperwork. “We’ve got a big bust coming up later today so we’re here doing paperwork until then.”

“What kind of bust?” The redhead asked sounding way too eager. 

“Boss hasn’t said yet. They’ve been working on it for weeks and they need us as back up. It’s all hands on deck, Haught.”

Nicole nodded and went to her desk starting on paperwork. The redhead worked and finished up a stack. A couple hours later, she pulled out her phone and stared at her messages with Waverly. She thought about texting her and then Wynonna’s face appeared on her phone screen. She was getting a call from her so she stood up and walked into the bathroom for privacy. 

“Wynonna, hey, is Waverly okay?” Nicole said immediately.

“Well, hello to you, too, Red. Yeah she’s fine.” The dark haired sister said.

“Then what is it?” Nicole said worried and curious. 

“I need to talk to you about something without Waverly around.”

“Spill, Earp.”

Wynonna let out a deep breath and groaned. “Chill, Haught sauce, I’m getting there.” She paused and the redhead waited for to continue when she was ready. “I like Dolls.”

Nicole smiled knowing that Dolls liked her, too. “Alright, why are you telling me and not Waverly?”

“You work with him. I figured you could see if he wanted to go out with me.”

“Wait is that what this is all about? This is why Waverly is staying with you?”

“Yeah.” Wynonna said softly.

“Wynonna, you need to tell her that you like someone and then come to the city this weekend. There’s this basketball game between the fire and police departments.”

“Sounds sweaty, Haught stuff.” Wynonna snickered. 

Nicole laughed. “So you’ll talk to her and then come?”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to her. Hey, Nicole?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Nicole wondered. 

“I kept her from you this week.”

The redhead wanted to cry but couldn’t because she was at work. “You’re her sister, Wynonna, and I’ve already spent tons of time with her for most of the past year.”

“Alright, I’ll let you go. You probably have to get back to work.”

“I do. Hey, don’t be sorry. We both love her and that’s all that matters.”

“Quit stalling and get back to work, Haught.”

“Fine. Bye, Wynonna.”

The redhead hung up and walked out of the bathroom back to her desk. Dolls was sitting on edge as she sat back in her chair. 

“Was that Waverly?” He asked. 

“No, actually. It was Wynonna.”

Dolls perked up a little and Nicole laughed noticing it. “What did she say?”

“She might be coming to the department basketball game this weekend.”

Dolls was frozen with a look of shock on his face. “Okay okay. It’s cool.” He says as she casually walks back to his desk. 

Nicole smiles and laughs getting back to work. A couple hours later, they get the call to head out for the bust. Nicole would have liked more information prior to walking into this operation but that was the job sometimes. 

She hung back with Dolls and another squad in the back as they rushed into the building with her gun raised in front of her. The bust went smooth without having to fire a shot. They were only there in case there were a few who slipped through the cracks. 

The operation happened at the end of their shift and they didn’t have to deal with the paperwork from it so they went straight to the station. Nicole said goodbye to Dolls and headed to her apartment. She showered and put on some jeans and a button up. The redhead headed to Waverly and Chrissy’s apartment. She went inside and sat on the couch. Nicole closed her eyes relaxing after her long day at work. 

Chrissy came out and saw the redhead with her eyes closed. “Come on, Red. We haven’t even left yet. Don’t tell me I’ve already worn you out.”

The redhead opened her eyes and laughed. “I was just resting for a moment and getting some energy for tonight.”

“So are you going to tell me what we’re doing or is tonight a surprise?” The blonde wondered. 

Nicole stood up off the couch and pushed Chrissy out of the apartment. “It’s a surprise.”

The blonde groaned and walked out of the apartment with the redhead. Nicole stopped pushing her and walked beside her. They chatted as they walked into the night until the redhead led Chrissy into a club on the other side of town. 

Chrissy follows her inside and looks around nodding her head. “Okay, Red, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Nicole smiled and laughed turning around to look at her. “I don’t, Chrissy, but I had a feeling you might. I guess I was right.”

The blonde shook her head at Nicole. “Waverly was right. You do have a superpower.”

The redhead dropped her smile and zoned out thinking about the brunette. “Yeah.”

Chrissy looked over at the redhead who looked like she didn’t want to be here. “Nicole, what’s going on?”

The redhead saw the blonde was genuinely concerned. “Why don’t you go get a table and I’ll grab us some drinks?”

Chrissy nodded and walked over to a table. Nicole headed to the bar and waited until a dark haired girl looked over at her. 

“What can I get you?” She asked. 

“A beer and a white wine.”

The bartender nodded and turned her back to the redhead. A few moments later she turns around and hands over the two drinks. Nicole is about to walk away when she hears her say a familiar name. She stops in her tracks and waits to hear him talk. The moment that Southern drawl left his mouth she knew who it was. 

“Henry?” Nicole turned around and asked. 

He looked up at her and smiled. “Oh, hey, you’re Waverly’s girl, right?”

The bartender looked over at him. “Waverly?” She asked him. “I didn’t know you knew her.”

He looked over at her. “Well, I had no clue you knew her, either.”

“We don’t really talk much.”

Nicole make a disgusted face. “Uh, has she talked to you about the book?”

Henry peeled his eyes off of the dark haired bartender looking at the redhead. “Last week she said something about releasing it before her fall semester starts.”

Nicole smiled and nodded then turned to walk toward the table Chrissy was sitting at. Henry ran around the bar and stepped in front of her. 

“Hey, is she okay?” He asked her. 

The redhead nodded. “Yeah, she’s just spending time at home with her sister. Who’s the bartender? Also I didn’t know you worked here.”

“That’s Rosita. Yeah it’s just paying for me to go back to school. Waverly is very inspiring.”

Nicole smiled thinking of how her girlfriend had inspired her. “I know what you mean.” 

“I know we haven’t spend much time together, but are you okay?”

The redhead found herself looking into his warm blue eyes. They were showing genuine concern just like Chrissy’s did a moment ago. “I’m not in my apartment alone right now like I have been all week so I’m doing fine.”

Henry tilted his head at the redhead. “I can tell you’re not doing fine but I won’t press. I have to get back to work before Rosita kills me.”

Nicole smiled softly at him and watched him walk away back to the bar. The redhead caught another glance of Rosita before walking over to the table. She handed Chrissy her wine and sat down holding her beer but not drinking it. 

“Nicole, you’re really starting to worry me.” Chrissy said. 

“I thought this would perk me up but it’s not and I don’t really feel like being here right now.”

“Hey.” The blonde said as she reached her hand across the table and put it on Nicole’s arm. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Nicole started at the blonde’s hand on her arm. “I know and I’m sorry but I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Does this have something to do with Waverly?”

Nicole shook her head. “No not at all. We’re great, Chrissy. It’s personal.”

“Well, I’m not going to push you, Nicole. I’m just worried about you and you’ve got that shift in Purgatory coming up.”

“I do but what does that have to do with anything? I’ve always done my job and been professional.”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all. I don’t want you to be alone during that time if you’re still struggling.”

“I’m staying with Wynonna.”

Chrissy smiled. “That’s good.”

“I’m sorry if I was rude. I just don’t want to think about it.”

“Do you want to go home?” Chrissy asked her. 

“Not really. It’s too quiet and reminds me of Waverly who isn’t there. I just want to drink and sit in silence with you if that’s okay.”

Chrissy nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

They drink and sit in silence. It was a half hour later and Chrissy went to the bar to get them another round leaving her alone. Nicole felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she took it out and saw Waverly’s face on her phone screen. She flipped her phone face down and put her head in her hands. The redhead didn’t really feel like talking to her right now because she knew Waverly would ask. 

Chrissy came back and set the beer in front of Nicole as she sat back down. Nicole’s phone started vibrating again but she didn’t pick it up. Instead she lifted the glass of beer to her mouth and drank half of it. 

“If that’s who I think it is then she’s going to start calling me soon.” The blonde told her. 

Nicole glared at the blonde and knew she was right so she picked her phone up and called Waverly back. The brunette picked up after one ring. 

“Nicole, why didn’t you pick up?” Waverly asked her. 

“I’m out with Chrissy and I don’t really feel like talking.”

Waverly went quiet for a moment. “Wynonna said she called you.”

“She did.” 

“Why?”

“I told her to talk to you about it.”

“Well, she hasn’t yet.” The redhead was silent and didn’t know what to say. She was starting to get a little tipsy so she knew that wouldn’t well. “She did say something about coming with me to the city this weekend.”

“Yeah, I may have mentioned something about a basketball game happening and it would be good for her to come spend some time with you.” Nicole said not telling her the real reason. 

“Oh.” Waverly fell silent as she thought about Nicole in a basketball uniform.

“Waverly?” 

“Huh, what?” The brunette said snapping back to reality.

“Is that why you called me?”

“No, well not the only reason. We haven’t talked in a couple days.”

“Yeah I’ve been working.”

“Nicole. I keep thinking about what you said on the porch.”

The redhead closed her eyes and held back tears. “Baby, I can’t.” Nicole finished the rest of her beer and waited for the brunette to say something. 

Waverly took a deep breath and said the only thing she could say in that moment. “I love you, Nicole Haught.”

The redhead closed her eyes and replayed that in her head over and over. “Waves.”

“Babe, it’s okay. I’ll see you soon.”

Nicole just hung up and started crying right there in the bar. Chrissy walked around and wrapped her arms around her holding the redhead as she cried. A few minutes later, the blonde held Nicole as they left the club heading back to her and Waverly’s apartment. 

When they arrived, Nicole stopped Chrissy at the door. “I can’t stay here.”

“Red, what are you talking about?”

“She’s not here and I need her.” The redhead drunkenly admits to Chrissy. 

The blonde opened the door and led her into her room. “You’re drunk so you’re staying here with me.”

“Chrissy.”

“No. Waverly would kill me if I let you go home drunk and alone right now.”

Nicole decided not to object and crawled in bed next to the blonde. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in minutes. Her last thought was of wanting Waverly to be holding her right now. She didn’t want to talk. She just wanted to be held by her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The weekend came and that meant Waverly was coming home with Wynonna in tow. She got out of bed and made her some coffee sitting down on the couch. She dialed the brunette’s number. 

“Nicole?” Waverly said groggily. 

“Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to know when you and Wynonna were heading this way.”

Waverly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “We’ll probably arrive around lunchtime.” Nicole was silent on the other end of the line. “Hey, are you okay, babe?”

The redhead drank her coffee and took a deep breath. “I’ve been trying to not think about it.”

“How come?” The brunette wondered. 

Nicole held her coffee mug tight in her hand. “For one you’re not with me and I really don’t want to feel like this.”

Waverly smiled thinking about her girlfriend needing her but then it faded because the redhead needed her and she wasn’t there for her. “Feel like what, Nicole?”

Nicole shook her head trying not to cry. “Like I need them. Like I can’t do anything without them. Like I’m not strong enough.”

Waverly really hated that they were having this conversation on the phone. “You don’t need them, babe. You don’t need anyone, okay? You are extraordinary.”

“I really need you right now, Waves.” Nicole admitted. “Hey, why did I wake you?”

“Wynonna had to work and then we stayed up way too late.”

The redhead smiled wanting Waverly to see but she was alone. “Did she talk to you?”

“Yeah. I may have gotten her drunk and forced it out of her.”

“Waverly Earp, I can’t believe you would do such a thing.” The redhead said laughing. 

“Well, she kept me from you all week.”

“Baby, she didn’t do that.”

“I still can’t believe she told you first.”

“Waves, hey, she only told me first because I know him.” The brunette was still quiet on the other end of the line. “Your turn, baby. Are you okay?”

“I really missed her but I also really miss you.”

Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she proposed her idea. “Hey, it’s summer and you have some time before your book tour. What if you went back with Wynonna and spent some time with her?”

“Nicole. I don’t know.” The brunette was unsure. 

“What don’t you know?” The redhead asked her. 

“It sounds nice to spend some time at home with my sister but what about you?”

“What about me, baby?”

“Nicole, I don’t want to stay away from you for so long.”

The redhead smiled. “Waverly Earp, I’m a call or text away, and I’ll see if I can get another weekend off soon to come see you.”

“I can’t wait to see you soon, babe.”

“I can’t wait to kiss those lips of yours, baby.”

Waverly smiled thinking about the feeling of the redhead’s lips on hers. “How about we meet at the Thai place?”

“Sounds perfect. I love you, Waves.”

“I love you, too, Nicole.”

The redhead ended the call and tossed her phone aside drinking the rest of her coffee that had gotten cold. She put a movie on and started reading a book Waverly had recommended to her. The redhead had been reading a lot more which surprised her but there were moments when it was just the two of them reading. They were comfortable with the silence between each other and just got lost in the books they were reading. 

Waverly was driving Wynonna’s truck back to the city when she heard her phone text chime. 

“Hey, can you check that for me?” The brunette asked. 

Wynonna reached for her sister’s phone. The dark haired sister mockingly read the text from the redhead. “‘Hey, baby. I’m heading to the Thai place. I’ll be at my table whenever you get here.’ Wait she has her own table?”

“Yeah, she does. It’s kind of like her safe place in the city.”

“Safe place? Why does she need one?” Wynonna wondered curiously. 

“I don’t really want to be the one to tell you if she doesn’t want me to.”

“I understand. We’ll be hanging out a lot when she’s in Purgatory working.”

“Just don’t push her about it, Wy. It took her awhile to tell me. I mean she had to get stabbed in order to talk to me about it.”

“How are you doing with that, baby girl?” Wynonna worried about her sister. 

“With her being a cop? I mean she’s doing what she loves so I’m fine.”

“Wave.” Wynonna knew she wasn’t telling her the whole truth. 

“Fine. I hate it but at least I could distract myself with work during the semester. Now I’m always thinking about it. I don’t know what she’s witnessing. I still think about daddy and I don’t want her to shut me out or whatever.”

Wynonna looked over at the brunette and put her hand on her shoulder. “She’s got Dolls and he won’t let anything happen to her. Also she’s not daddy.”

Waverly smiled as she drove down the road. “So how long have you liked him?”

“We’re not talking about me right now.”

“Nonna, come on. How long?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and groaned crossing her arms over her chest. “Since we all hung out at the bar.”

“That was months ago. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Waverly, I don’t have the best track record when it comes to relationships plus he’s a cop and lives in the city. That’s just a recipe for disaster.”

“Come on, Wy. You know you can always talk to me, right?”

“Yeah, I know, baby girl. I just prefer to be alone sometimes because the universe hasn’t taken a liking to me in the past.”

The brunette reaches her arm out and puts her hand on Wynonna’s thigh. The dark haired sister smiled softly at Waverly’s hand and rested hers on top. They drove the rest of the way in silence for the next half hour. They arrived in the city and Waverly went straight to the Thai restaurant. She parked outside and they got out of the truck walking inside. The brunette led Wynonna to Nicole’s table in the back. Waverly sat next to the redhead and Wynonna across from her sister. 

“Hey, you two. How was the drive?” Nicole asked them.

“It was good.” Waverly said smiling at her sister and threading her fingers between the redhead’s. 

Wynonna looked over at them and smiled then looked down at the empty table. “Alright, Haught, where are the menus? I’m starving.”

“Oh, they have them, but they’re really good at knowing what you want.” 

“As long as I get some food I don’t care but I have to go use the John so I’ll leave you two alone for a minute.” Wynonna said as she stood up and headed to the bathroom. 

Nicole turned her head to finally look at the brunette. She was smiling so big and Waverly noticed. “It looks like you’re happy to see me, babe.”

The redhead laughed, her smile never fading. “You have no idea, baby.”

Waverly smiled up at Nicole so big she felt her face would freeze like that. “I am really excited about watching you play basketball today.”

Nicole shook her head. “I haven’t played since high school. I’ll probably be a little rusty.”

“You played in high school?” The brunette wondered. 

“Yeah. I guess I haven’t talked much about it. It makes me think about them too much.”

Waverly lifted her other hand to the redhead’s face. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me just yet. I’ll be here whenever you’re ready, okay?”

Nicole nodded and closed her eyes for a moment at the feeling of the brunette’s hand on her face. She opened them back up to stop from crying. “Waves, are you going back with your sister after the weekend?”

“I don’t know yet. I want to talk to both of you about it first.”

“Okay.” The redhead said. “Do you think Wynonna is hiding out in the bathroom so she doesn’t interrupt us like last time?”

Waverly smiled and laughed. “Maybe, but you also haven’t kissed me yet so there’s nothing to interrupt.”

Nicole leaned down and grazed her nose across the brunette’s. “I didn’t think it was possible to miss someone so bad.”

Waverly leaned up to fit her lips between the redhead’s when a familiar voice rings out. “I thought I was gone long enough. What were you two doing?”

They both smiled and pulled away looking over at Wynonna. “We were catching up, Wy.” The brunette told her sister. 

Wynonna sat down and raised her eyebrow at them. “So you two were just talking? Sounds boring.”

Nicole and Waverly looked at each other smiling. The redhead looked over at Wynonna. “So no pressure but he knows that you’re going to be there today.”

“Great, thanks, Red. You’re a big help.”

“Nonna, come on. Nicole is trying and I could have helped if you had told me.”

“I didn’t know how well you knew him so Nicole was the only one I could talk to about it.”

The brunette started to let go of Nicole’s hand but she squeezed it tight. The redhead looked over at the dark haired sister. “Wynonna. I wasn’t the only one. She’s your sister. You should have told her first.”

Wynonna looked over at Nicole who was giving her a death glare. “I didn’t know how. It’s hard for me to open up about things like that.”

Nicole didn’t know what to say but she did know how she felt. The redhead was about to speak up when the food came. Wynonna got way too excited and ate it all in record time. Nicole and Waverly laughed at her as they enjoyed their food. 

After they finished eating, Wynonna got in the truck while Waverly and Nicole stood outside. They held hands and looked into each other’s eyes smiling. 

“So I have a surprise for you. Do you want it before or after your game?” Waverly asked the redhead. 

“That depends on what the surprise is, baby.” Nicole told the brunette. 

Waverly leaned up and whispered in Nicole’s ear. “I was captain of my high school’s cheerleading squad.”

“Wow.” The redhead said as the brunette looked back up into Nicole’s eyes. “Oh, I definitely want that after, Waves. It gives me something to look forward to.”

Waverly smiled. “I really want to stay with you tonight, babe.”

“But your sister is here. I know, baby. It’s okay.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Waverly wondered. 

“I think we both know I’m the lucky one, Waves.” The redhead said as she leaned down and captured the brunette’s lips between hers. They both had been waiting all week to finally kiss. Nicole pulled away and Waverly instantly found her lips again. 

The brunette finally pulled back. “You know I could kiss you for.” Waverly started to say by then stopped herself. This wasn’t her plan but Nicole was making it really hard to stick to it. “I’ll see you later, babe.”

Nicole knew something was going on with her and wanted to ask but she decided not to. The redhead nodded and let go of her hands watching her walk away. She smiled and waved as the brunette drove off in Wynonna’s truck. She made her way back to her apartment to relax before the game later. 

Waverly and Wynonna headed to the basketball game. The dark haired sister stopped short of the door. The brunette turned back to look at her. 

“Wy, are you okay?” Waverly asked her. 

“I haven’t seen him since...what if I..I’m just really nervous and I hate it.”

Waverly smiled and grabbed her hand leading her inside the gymnasium. They made their way to the bleachers and sat down a few rows up. The two departments were warming up and both the sisters were ogling at the men in the fire department. Wynonna’s gaze found Dolls and Waverly’s found Nicole. They both smiled and began undressing them with their eyes. 

Wynonna saw Dolls’ tank top tight on his chest. His biceps were very large and his calves were defined. Meanwhile, Waverly saw the loose strands of Nicole’s braid on her forehead as she noticed her tank top showing off her arm muscles that she’d only seen while naked. Her basketball shorts were loose and her calves were flexing every time she jumped. 

They finished warming up and Nicole saw Waverly and Wynonna in the stands. The redhead jogged over to them. Waverly walked down and was eye level with the redhead. She reached her hand up and played with the loose hairs on Nicole’s forehead.

“It’s not just the police uniform that looks sexy on you, babe.” The brunette said. 

The redhead smiled and rested her hands on Waverly’s waist. She moved her thumb across Waverly’s bare skin showing as she wore a crop top. “I can’t wait to see your uniform later, baby.”

Waverly smiled back at her and rested her hands on the redhead’s neck. “You also looked really sexy warming up, Nicole.”

“You’re my biggest fan, Waves.”

“I’m your cheerleader, babe, and you’ve always got me in your corner.”

“You better kiss me before I have to go.”

Waverly leaned in and pressed her lips to the redhead’s softly. The feeling of Nicole’s lips on hers always felt like it was the first time. They both wanted to deepen the kiss but it wasn’t the time or place. 

Waverly pulled away. “You better go before I keep you here and kiss you.”

“You know I’d rather stay and kiss you.”

“Don’t make me take my surprise away from you, Nicole Haught.”

The redhead poked out her bottom lip. “Waverly.”

“The longer you stand here, the less likely it’ll happen.”

Nicole leaned in and kissed the brunette before she ran off to join the rest of the police squad. Waverly rejoined here sister who was still staring at Dolls. 

“So how are you doing over here?” The brunette inquired. 

“The view isn’t too bad so I’m doing better.” She said still keeping her eyes on Dolls. Wynonna eventually looked over at her sister. “Are you staying over at Haught’s place tonight?”

Waverly shook her head. “I’m going over after but I’m not staying.”

The dark haired sister cocked her head and raised her eyebrow at the brunette. “Wave, come on. I know you both are probably dying to have some alone time plus I feel bad for keeping you from her all week.”

“Wynonna, we already talked about it.”

“No. I say you stay over and that’s it. Baby girl, I’ve had you my whole life already. I’m getting kind of tired of you.”

“Hey.” Waverly said as she hit her sister’s arm. They both laughed. “Fine. I love you too Nonna.”

They watched the game but they only watched two people. At the end of the game, the police department pulled off a comeback to win the game by a point. They shook hands and thanked each other for the fair game. 

Nicole and Dolls headed over to Waverly and Wynonna. The redhead approached the brunette still standing eye level. Dolls hung back and so did Wynonna. Nicole looked behind at Dolls then behind Waverly at Wynonna. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Nicole wondered. 

“Coffee double date?” Waverly speculated. 

Nicole smiled and nodded agreeing with her. “It has to be Monday. We have to work tomorrow since today was the game.”

“Okay. I’ll tell Wynonna on the way home and you tell Dolls.”

“What about my surprise? Are you not coming over?” The redhead asked. 

“It’s a spontaneous surprise, Nicole so I have to go home to get what I need for it.”

“Don’t take too long, baby.” Nicole said as she leaned in and kissed her. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“I want you in your uniform still but I know you’re all sweaty and probably want to shower so you can if you want. I’ll hurry.”

“I’ll try my best, Waves.”

Waverly kissed her one more time before she turned around and grabbed Wynonna’s hand leading her out of the gymnasium.

Nicole turned and Dolls shrugged his shoulders. “So?” He asked.

“Since you two were acting like a couple of teenagers, Waverly and I decided we’re taking you two on a coffee double date Monday.”

“I’m just really nervous, Haught. It’s been too long since I’ve done this.”

“You’ll be fine, Dolls. Just be yourself.”

“How were you before you went out with Waverly?” Dolls wondered. 

“Well, I was working night shifts as a bartender and when we had coffee one morning I was exhausted so I couldn’t really think about it. I wasn’t nervous about actually being with her. I was more nervous to open up to her and talk.”

“That’s somewhat helpful. We can talk more tomorrow.”

Nicole nodded and waved to him as he walked away. She headed to her apartment to wait for Waverly. She really wanted to shower but the brunette had said she wanted her in her basketball uniform. The redhead decided to just sit on the couch and close her eyes when she got back to her place. 

Waverly opened her closet and grabbed her old cheerleading uniform and put it in a bag. She thought about taking something else to wear but the brunette really wanted to wear Nicole’s sweats. She grabbed her bag and told Wynonna bye and that she’d see her in the morning. 

Nicole didn’t hear the door open but she felt a touch. The redhead opened her eyes and saw Waverly smiling at her. 

“Hi.” 

“Are you ready for your surprise?” The brunette asked her. 

Nicole smiled and reached out grabbing her legs pulling her down on her lap. “I need a minute to wake up after my little nap and I want to hold you.” The redhead said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. 

Waverly smiled and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck. She leaned down and closed her eyes taking in the feeling of being held by Nicole.

“You stayed in your uniform. I thought you would have showered.” Waverly broke the silence. 

“I wanted to but you said you wanted me to stay in it so I did.”

“You could have showered, babe, if you really wanted to. I wouldn’t have been mad.”

“I know. It’s just that I would do anything for you, Waverly.”

Waverly leaned back and looked down into the redhead’s brown eyes. She glanced down at her lips for a moment before she kissed her. Nicole melted into the feeling of the brunette’s lips on hers and was surprised when Waverly dragged her tongue across her lip. 

She pulled away and looked up at her. “Waves, not that I don’t want to make out with you right now, but what about my surprise?”

“Oh.” Waverly said and her eyes widened. “Are you ready for it?”

“Always.” The redhead said as she leaned up for another kiss.

Waverly stood up and headed to the redheads bedroom with her bag. She put on her cheerleading uniform and shrugged in the mirror. “Alright here goes. You can do this. She’s going to love it.” The brunette said trying to give herself a pep talk.

She walked out of the bedroom and saw Nicole’s eyes widen like saucers and her jaw drop. Waverly shook her head and immediately went into her cheer routine. A few minutes later, the brunette finished and stood there waiting for Nicole to say something but she was silent. 

“You hated it didn’t you?” Waverly asked nervously.

“No, no I didn’t. I loved it, baby. Come here.” 

Waverly walked over and straddled her. Nicole lifted her hands to her hips with her fingers touching bare skin. “Did you really love it, Nicole?” The brunette asked still unsure. 

“Waverly, it was perfect and I loved every second of it.” Nicole said reassuring her. 

The brunette smiled and lifted her hand to the redhead’s braid. She leaned down and softly kissed her before pulling back. “So I have another surprise for you.”

“Baby, what did I do to get so many surprises?”

“You’re just you, Nicole. Perfect.”

Nicole leaned up and pressed her lips to the brunette’s neck. “Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“I know we agreed that I wouldn’t stay the night but Wynonna insisted. She said she felt bad for keeping us apart all week.”

“I told her that she didn’t have to be. You’re her sister and she should spend as much time with you as she wants to.”

“She said something about already having spent her whole life with me and you deserved some alone time with me.”

“Well, I’m not about to turn down hanging out with my girlfriend all night.” Nicole said before she leaned up and kissed her. “I’m going to go take a quick shower.”

“Good. You smell really bad, babe.” Waverly said as she held in a laugh. 

Nicole smiled knowing she was joking. “Oh, really? I smell bad, huh?” The redhead said as she lifted the brunette up and laid her down on her back climbing on top of her. “What about now, baby?”

“Nicole, get off. I’ll need a shower if you don’t.”

“That’s the point.” Nicole said and then Waverly just stared back at her. “What’s with the look?”

“I just didn’t think it was possible to be this happy with anyone.” Waverly admitted. 

“Waves, where did that come from?” Nicole inquired. 

“I don’t know. I just always thought something like this would never happen for me.”

Nicole just looked down at the brunette as she hovered above her. Waverly lifted her hand to the redhead’s face. The simple touch calmed her down. “Baby, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I just don’t want to think about my life without you.”

“Hey, hey, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere, Nicole.”

The redhead finally collapsed down on top of Waverly. The brunette wrapped her arms around her neck holding her close. “Waverly, I really needed you this past week.”

“I’m so sorry, babe. Why didn’t you call me?”

“You were with your sister and I was working.”

“Nicole, hey.” Waverly says softly as she rubs her back. “You can always call me, babe. Anytime.”

The redhead nuzzles into the side of Waverly’s neck and starts to cry. The brunette holds her and rubs her back trying to soothe her. Nicole finally lets it all out now that she’s in the brunette’s arms. 

“I’m so sorry, Waves. I’ve been laying on you all sweaty and gross. I’m going to go shower now.” Nicole said as she stood up off the couch heading to her bedroom. 

Waverly sat up and watched her head to her room. “Nicole, hey.” The redhead turned and looked at the brunette as she leaned against the doorframe. “Never be sorry for needing me, okay?”

Nicole nodded and then closed her bedroom door behind her. A few minutes later, Waverly heard the shower water running so she laid back down on the couch thinking about Nicole and had no idea what she was going through. The past week was just as hard on her not being able to truly be there for her girlfriend. 

Nicole stood in the shower and cried wanting to get it all out so she could spend some quality time with the brunette. She finally got out of the shower and put her flannel pants and tank top on. She walked out of her bedroom and went into the kitchen pulling out the leftover Thai from lunch. 

The redhead turned to Waverly on the couch. “Waves, hey, baby. You can go shower if you want now. I’ll just warm us up some Thai for dinner.”

Waverly sat up on the couch not realizing she had fallen asleep. She eventually stood up and walked over to her in the kitchen. The brunette stood behind her and rubbed her forearms. “Thanks, babe.” She kissed her back and headed to her bedroom. 

Nicole put some Thai in the oven to keep it warm while Waverly was in the shower. The redhead walked over to the couch and sat down picking her book back up picking up where she left off. 

A half hour later, Waverly came out wearing her sweats. The same ones she always wore when she was over. The same ones Nicole set aside for her. The redhead smiled at the brunette wearing her clothes. She would never get used to seeing it and she loved it. 

Nicole put her book down and stood up walking over to her. The redhead reached her hands out and put them on the brunette’s waist. Nicole pushed Waverly back against the wall and kissed her neck. 

“God, baby, I will never get used to seeing you in my sweats. You look sexy in them.” The redhead whispered in Waverly’s ear softly. 

The brunette smiled. “I just wish I had them with me when I was home.”

Nicole moved to the other side of her neck and kissed it. “You can take them with you if you want. I have plenty of sweats.”

Waverly closed her eyes and melted at the feeling of Nicole’s lips on her skin. “Nicole, what about dinner?”

The redhead leaned back and smiled. “I’m about to enjoy it, baby.”

“Nicole Haught!” The brunette practically yelled at her. 

“You’re my favorite thing to eat.”

Waverly started at her and took the redhead’s hands off her as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed two plates and set them on the table. Waverly went to get the Thai out of the oven and Nicole spoke up. 

“Hey, Waves. Would you mind eating at the couch? I kind of want to watch a movie with you while we have dinner.”

Waverly smiled over at the redhead and nodded. Nicole walked over and grabbed two wine glasses pouring the brunette her white and some red for herself. She went over and sat down on the couch. Waverly brought their plates over and sat down next to her. 

“Is this a date night?” The brunette asked. 

Nicole looked over at her and smiled as she leaned in and kissed her. “Every night is a date night, but yes this particular occasion is a date.”

Waverly shook her head and laughed. “You never stop, do you?”

“And I never will, baby.”

They sat on the couch and enjoyed their Thai and wine while they watched a movie. About halfway through they ended up wrapped in a blanket on the couch snuggling. They were in their usual position of Nicole behind Waverly with her arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist. The redhead nuzzled her nose into the back of Waverly’s neck kissing it every now and then. 

“Waves, do you want to go to my bed or stay here?”

Waverly had closed her eyes long before the movie ended and was almost asleep. “I don’t really want to move. Also our dishes need cleaning.”

“I can do it.” Nicole says and goes to move but Waverly doesn’t let her. “Baby, what about the dishes?”

“Just don’t move for a few minutes, Nicole, okay?” Waverly begged the redhead. 

Nicole smiled and kissed the back of the brunette’s neck softly. She simply laid there holding her girlfriend in her arms. The redhead smelled Waverly’s hair and smiled again because she smelled like her, like vanilla. 

It was longer than a few minutes and Nicole went to move again. The brunette begrudgingly let her get up so she could wash the dishes. Waverly sat up and watched her. She wanted to stand up and go over there as she watched her. Instead, she just sat there and smiled over at the redhead. 

Nicole finished up drying the dishes and putting them away. She walked back over to Waverly sitting on the couch. She looked down at the brunette. Waverly smiled up at her and scooted forward rubbing the backs of the redhead’s thighs. 

“Hey, are you okay up there, babe?” Waverly asked her. 

“Yeah.” Nicole said softly, barely audible.

Waverly stood up and grabbed Nicole’s hand leading her to the redhead’s bedroom. The brunette pulled her onto the bed and under the covers. Waverly wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist holding her tall girlfriend as best she could. 

“Nicole, can you talk to me?” The brunette wondered cautiously. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly didn’t know what to do or say to help the redhead. She thought back to when she couldn’t even be with her when all Nicole wanted to do was hold her. So that’s all Waverly did. She just held her close never wanting to let her go. Waverly laid her head on her shoulder and wished she could spend every moment like this.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Waverly woke up and looked up at the redhead still asleep. She slowly got out of bed careful not to wake her up. She went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. The brunette walked over to the couch and sat down smiling at the book on Nicole’s coffee table. She was reading yet another book she had recommended. 

The coffee was finished so she poured herself a cup. She opened the fridge and saw the almond milk inside that Nicole kept just for her. She poured some in her coffee and put the carton back. 

She decided to make Nicole some breakfast and chose to whip up some egg whites and turkey bacon. She was finishing up and heard the bedroom door open. Waverly looked up and saw Nicole walk out with her uniform on already. 

“Morning, babe.” The brunette said. 

“Morning, Wave.” Nicole said as she sat down at the table. 

Waverly poured the redhead a coffee and walked over to the table handing it to her. “Do you have a hard day at work today?”

Nicole took a sip of her coffee and watched the brunette go get their plates. “I don’t know. Every day is different.”

Waverly walked back over to the table and sat down with their plates. She looked up at the redhead across the table. “So what did you do last week without me?”

Nicole took a bite of bacon and smiled over at the brunette. “I finally went out with Chrissy.”

Waverly almost spit out her coffee. “Took you long enough.” The brunette said as she laughed. 

“Yeah, well it was fun but it didn’t really turn out. I might have to take her out again.”

“What happened?” Waverly asked her but then remembered. “Oh, that’s when I called you.”

“Yeah. You don’t know the whole story. I ran into Henry and an old friend of yours then got drunk and cried on Chrissy’s shoulder before sleeping with her.”

Waverly looked over at the redhead as she ate her breakfast. Nicole finally looked up at her. The brunette continued eating not wanting to ask the redhead but then she was curious what old friend. 

“Who?”

Nicole finished eating and took another sip of her coffee. “Rosita.”

The brunette swallowed her coffee quickly before almost choking on it again. “Oh, she’s in the city.”

“Henry is working with her and from what I could gather they’re together.”

Waverly stood up and grabbed her plate and mug when she finished her coffee. She walked over and started to wash their dishes. Nicole stood up and walked over standing behind her. The redhead put her hands on her hips and put her head down on top of Waverly’s. 

The brunette finished the dishes and put them in her drying rack. Waverly turned around and looked up at the redhead. “Call me when you’re done with work.”

“Baby, what is it?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly shook her head. “Nicole, go to work. I’ll tell you later.”

The redhead looked down at Waverly and searched her eyes. She lifted her hands to the brunette’s neck and rested her forehead against hers. “I love you, Waverly.” Nicole said and leaned forward to softly touch her lips to the brunette’s but pulled away just as fast. 

Waverly watched her go sit on the couch putting her boots on and straightening her tie. The brunette followed her as she walked to the door out of instinct and habit. 

Nicole put her hand on the doorknob and rested her head on the door. The brunette wanted to approach the redhead but there were conversations that needed to be had. Now was not the time to have them.

The brunette turned and went into Nicole’s bedroom closing the door behind her. The redhead heard her bedroom door close and made herself leave. She headed to work but couldn’t stop thinking about Waverly.

Waverly took off the redhead’s sweats and put her clothes on from yesterday heading back to her apartment. She walked in and found Wynonna on the couch. The brunette slumped beside her for moment before she laid her head in her lap.

The dark haired sister looked down at her. “What’s going on, baby girl?”

“I can’t propose to her, Wynonna.”

“What? Why?”

“We’re not ready. There’s just too much stuff.”

“Like what?” Wynonna wondered. 

“Everything, Wy. Her job and daddy, her family, it’s all just a lot.”

“Her family?” Wynonna asked. 

“Oh, yeah, uh, I guess I’m telling you now that I just spilled the beans about it. Her family doesn’t approve of her liking girls and they haven’t spoken in years. That’s why the Thai place is her safe place.”

“Damn, Wave. That is a lot. You both have pretty traumatic pasts.”

“Exactly. I feel like something is always going to come up.”

“Of course something is always going to come up. That’s life, baby girl. Tell me this. Do you want her by your side as these things come up? Do you want to experience life with her?”

“Yes, of course, Nonna.”

“Then why are you waiting to ask her when you know?” The dark haired sister asked her baby sister. 

“I don’t know, Wy. Maybe because I’m freaking out and scared.”

“You’re so cute, Wave. How do you want to ask her?”

Waverly sits up and turns to face her sister sitting cross legged. “I want to recreate our real first date when she took me to this French restaurant and then for a carriage ride. I want to take her to her favorite spot in the park and ask her there.”

“That’s really sweet, baby girl.”

“Yeah.”

Wynonna tilted her head at the brunette. “But?”

“But she proposed the idea of me spending my summer with you until my book tour before the fall semester starts.”

Wynonna reached her hand out and held her baby sisters in hers. “Waverly. I don’t know what to say.”

“Yeah I don’t either. I told her I wanted to talk to you and her about it.”

“Have you talked to her yet?” Waverly shook her head. “Uh, well, let’s see how this coffee date goes tomorrow. I might ask Gus if I can spend a little longer here if it goes well.”

The brunette smiled. “Sounds good, Nonna.”

The two sisters turn on a movie and order a pizza hanging out most of the day. Waverly had really missed her older sister and wanted to spend as much time with her as she could trying to make up for lost time. 

Nicole and Dolls were sitting in the squad car in silence. Most of their shift was spent in it because the redhead was still thinking about Waverly. Dolls had noticed and let her sit quietly but he had to know. He also remembered that she was going to talk to him about their double date tomorrow. 

“Hey, Nicole?” Dolls said. 

The redhead looked over at him because he hardly ever called her that. “Yes, Xavier?”

Dolls smiled getting one in return from the redhead. “You said you were going to help me out with the date tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah, I did.” Nicole said remembering their conversation after the game yesterday. 

“So?” Dolls insisted. 

“What do you need help with?”

“All of it. What do I do or say?”

“Just let the conversation flow. That’s what I did with Waverly.” The redhead stopped when she said her name. 

“What is going on with you?” Dolls asked her. 

“We’re good but there’s just a weird feeling in the air. It’s hard to explain.”

He reached out his hand and held hers. “Hey, you two are goals, Haught. Whatever this is you can make it through, both of you. You guys have done it before.”

Nicole smiled and nodded not letting go of his hand. “You’re right. Uh, we’ll be with you but Wynonna can keep up a conversation. My piece of advice? Talk about sports. Just a little tip.”

Dolls smiled and let go of her hand as he continued to drive their beat waiting for a call or something they drove across to investigate. 

Waverly had walked into her room when her phone rang. She looked at her phone screen and the redhead was smiling back at her. She answered her girlfriend’s call.

“Hi.” The brunette said. 

“Hi. How was your day?” Nicole asked.

“I hung out with Wynonna for most of it. Now Chrissy is here, too. How was your day?” Waverly wondered. 

The redhead was quiet because the brunette was on her mind all day. “It was fine. Just a couple of domestic disturbances. Nothing too big.”

Waverly walked into her bathroom for a little more privacy. “Nicole. I uh know there’s something to be discussed but I don’t know how to approach the subject. I don’t want to trigger you.”

Nicole was walking into her apartment. She took off her tie and boots undoing the top buttons of her shirt. The redhead sat down on the couch. “It’s okay. There’s really only one way to say it, and not really a good way around it.”

The brunette sat down and leaned back against the bathroom door. “What are we discussing first?”

“Can you come over or could we meet up? I don’t really want to do this over the phone.”

“Which one do you prefer?” Waverly asked her. 

“I really don’t want to be in public for this. Would you mind coming over? You don’t have to stay.”

The brunette smiled and nodded to herself. “Yeah, I’ll be over soon.”

Waverly hung up and walked out of the bathroom and packed a bag in case Wynonna said it was okay for her to stay with her girlfriend again. She walked out and saw Chrissy and her sister laughing. 

“Hey.” Waverly said not very happily. “I’m going over to Nicole’s to talk. Nonna, would you mind if I stayed the night again? We would meet you at the Garden in the morning for the double date.”

Chrissy looked between the two sisters. “What double date?” She asked. 

Wynonna turned to the blonde. “With Dolls.” She told Chrissy and then turned back to her sister. “Stay, baby girl. I had you all day. She can have you all night.”

Waverly smiled at her and grabbed her bag from her room. She kissed both their foreheads. “Thanks. Don’t have too much fun without me.” They laughed and pushed her out the door. The brunette made her way to the redhead’s apartment. 

Nicole had stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself walking into her bedroom. She put on her flannel pants and a hoodie. She towel dried her hair and headed to the couch. She walked out of her bedroom right as the brunette walked into her apartment. 

“Hey.” The redhead said to her. 

Waverly smiled and dropped her bag down by the couch. “Hi.” The brunette said back to her. 

Nicole was frozen in her doorway. She looked over at the brunette in high waisted shorts and a crop top tee shirt. She could only think about doing one thing right now. “Can I ask that we do one thing before we start discussing?”

Waverly nodded at the redhead who then walked up to her and grabbed her waist lifting her up onto the arm of the couch. Nicole moved her hands to the small of Waverly’s back and leaned forward pressing her lips to the brunette’s. 

Waverly lifted her hands to the redhead’s neck slowly threading her fingers through her hair. The brunette melted into the kiss and for a moment she wanted to deepen the kiss but she knew she couldn’t. Waverly simply let herself be kissed softly and gently by her girlfriend until Nicole pulled away. 

Nicole didn’t want to separate from the brunette’s lips but she did because they had things to discuss. Waverly’s legs had instinctively wrapped around her waist. The redhead kept her hands on the brunette’s back as Waverly kept threading her fingers in her hair. It was really hard to want to talk when she was doing that. 

“Alright, baby. Let’s uh talk.” The redhead said breaking the silence. 

Waverly nodded. “What about first?”

“Uh, you were awfully weird when I brought up Rosita this morning, and you didn’t say anything when I talked about sleeping with Chrissy.”

“Right.” Waverly said and unwrapped her legs from around the redhead’s waist and returned her hands to her side. She slowly moved back and sat on the couch. “Well, Chrissy called me the next day and told me so yeah she was right about you staying over with her. As for Rosita.”

Nicole saw the brunette pause and begin to think so she walked around and sat next to her in the couch facing her. She looked over at her and studied every aspect of her. How her eyebrows furrowed when she was deep in thought. How she brushed her hair behind her ear. How her jaw locked up.

The brunette kept looking forward. “It was high school and she was a year older than me. We were both in science club and we became really good friends. Outside of school at parties was when I start to think about what we had. I enjoyed being around her and talking with her because we had so much in common. We began to flirt and we talked every day. Yes, I was still dating Champ at the time and no I didn’t cheat on him. I definitely thought about it though. What would it have been like to kiss her? Someone I really liked.”

“So it was a crush?” Nicole asked trying not to seem offensive.

Waverly finally looked at the redhead. “Nicole, I didn’t know I liked girls, too. I wasn’t sure who I was. I didn’t know I could like girls the way I like boys. All I knew is that I really liked her and all I did was think about her.”

Nicole smiled and looked at her with soft brown eyes. “You had a crush, baby. You liked her like that.”

“I know that now but then it was all so weird and I liked being with Champ even though he was the worst most of the time. He was a good kisser when he wanted to be and sometimes good in.” Waverly started to say and stopped herself. 

The redhead looked at the brunette and laughed at Waverly seeming very weird talking about being with a guy. “Waves, you liked him, too. It’s okay. You like girls and guys. I just like girls. It’s okay.”

“So you said her and Doc seemed to be together?” The redhead nodded. “Huh. How is she doing?”

“She’s working at this bar I like to go to sometimes. I hadn’t been in awhile so I didn’t know. Doc said he was working to get through school. You inspired him.”

“Yeah, I know. He tells me how great I am every chance he gets, just like you.”

Nicole smiled at the brunette. “I really like him now.”

“So your turn now. What’s on your mind?”

Nicole got serious and the brunette looked over at her. She would get these little worry wrinkles on her forehead. She would mess with this ring she wore on her finger. She waited to see what she would say. 

The redhead finally spoke up. “I have had nothing but time to think and I don’t think I want to contact them. It’s been years and they’ve had their chances. If they really want to talk then I’m going to just let them make the first move.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked her trying not too sound too intrusive. 

“I’m pretty positive, Wave. There’s no point in worrying and making myself feel all kinds of doubt and whatever because of it. I just want to be able to focus on you and my job and our friends. They’re not here with me so why should they occupy my mind all the time?”

Waverly smiled at the redhead and nodded. “Okay. You’re a lot stronger than me, babe. I don’t think I could do that.”

“You’re the one who’s strong, baby. I mean you confronted your dad knowing the pain he’s caused you and still you came out so much stronger somehow.”

Waverly shook her head and laid her head back on the arm of the couch bringing her knees to her chest. She stared up at the ceiling. “Yeah. Maybe.”

Nicole scooted closer to her. “There’s no maybe about it, Waverly. You’re about to go on a book tour for your second book and then release your third which he is in. You are the strongest and bravest person I know, baby.”

The brunette just stared up at the ceiling slightly nodding. “Sometimes I don’t feel like those things.”

The redhead grabbed her legs and pulled the brunette toward her. Nicole put her hands on the small of the brunette’s back and sat her up to face her. The redhead wrapped Waverly’s legs around her waist and rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

“Hey, look at me, Waverly Earp. You are incredible, brave, selfless, caring, strong and the most extraordinary person in this entire planet. I will tell you every day of my life if I have to.”

Waverly looked at her and listened to all the compliments the redhead was giving her. She didn’t know how many times Nicole was ruining her plan but this was another moment on the list. She was torn between wanting to ask her right in this moment and wanting to kiss her. 

“What is it, baby?” The redhead asked. 

Now was her chance. Just ask her and there goes her plan or kiss her and keep the plan intact. She couldn’t decide so she just kept staring at her. The redhead noticed and leaned forward resting her forehead against the brunette’s. 

“Waves, just say it. I know you have a plan and want to stick to it, but you’ve wanted to say it for weeks now.” Nicole says as she’s reminded of when they first said they loved each other. 

“I can’t, Nicole. You deserve a plan.” Waverly told her. 

“Do both. Say it now and go with the plan, too.” The redhead said trying to reassure her. 

“Babe, I want you to really remember it and my plan will do that.”

Nicole leaned back and was looking into Waverly’s eyes. “Not saying it is killing you inside, baby. Say it now and get the worry off your chest. I promise I will remember your plan.”

The brunette looked into Nicole’s warm brown eyes. She saw herself in them. She was the redhead’s world. Waverly knew she was right so she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them back up to look at Nicole. The brunette raised her hands to the redhead’s neck slowly moving her thumb across her cheek.

“Nicole Haught, you are my favorite person. You are the one I want to wake up and fall asleep next to every day. I don’t want to walk through this life without you. I really want to be your wife. Please marry me, babe.”

Nicole found herself tearing up and nodded. She leaned forward and rested her forehead to the brunette’s for a moment before leaning back and looking at her. The redhead slowly moved her thumb across the bare skin of her back. She looked at the brunette, the love of her life, her entire world. 

“You are my everything, Waverly Earp, the love of my life. I really want to be your wife, too, baby. So yes, of course, I will marry you. God, I would marry you right now if I could.”

Waverly smiled and kissed her but then pulled back quick. “I would marry you in your pajamas any day, babe.”

Nicole smiled and laughed kissing her back. “God, I am so in love with you, baby.” The redhead leaned down and kissed her neck. “I would totally marry you in my pajamas, but only if you’re in my sweats.”

“I would love nothing more.”

Nicole smiled and rested her forehead against the brunette’s. “You want to go put them on now?”

“Just so you can take them off? No way.”

Nicole smiled and kissed her quickly before pulling away again. “That’s right. We haven’t yet, have we?”

“Nope.”

Nicole kissed her neck and ran her hands up her back slowly. “Waves, I really want to but I kind of just want to be with you and hold you, baby.”

Waverly pushed the redhead off of her looking at her. “Just so you know Wynonna is letting me stay with you again.”

“Baby.” Nicole said softly. 

The brunette noticed a blank look in the redhead’s eyes. “Hey, what is it?”

“I’m sorry. I just got to thinking when you mentioned Wynonna. Did you talk to her?”

Waverly nodded. “She wants to see how tomorrow goes with Dolls. She might see about staying in town longer if it goes well.”

“What about after that? Will you go back with her?”

The brunette threaded her fingers through the redhead’s hair massaging her scalp. “Nicole, what else aren’t you telling me?”

The redhead closed her eyes and melted at the feeling of Waverly running her fingers through her hair. “I’m so sorry, Waverly. I don’t know why I feel like this.”

“Don’t be sorry, babe. What do you feel like?” Waverly asked her. 

Nicole opened her eyes and looked at Waverly. She was looking back at her with the sweetest eyes and smile. “Like I can’t be apart from you for even a day. Like I want to be with you every second.”

“Hey, I know how you feel. I’ll be in the middle of a lecture and I’ll just say your name because your face pops into my mind.”

Nicole smiled and laughed. “Baby, you don’t.”

“I do. It’s really embarrassing especially to those who don’t know who you are.”

“You talk about me?” The redhead wondered. 

Waverly nodded. “Yeah, and now I can say that you’re my fiancée.” The brunette said smiling as she leaned forward and kissed her. 

Nicole smiled back at her. “I like the sound of that, baby.” The redhead said as she leaned in and kissed her neck. 

Waverly closed her eyes and melted every time the redhead’s lips touched the skin on her neck. “Hey, Nicole, am I about to be your dinner or are we going to eat actual food?”

Nicole leaned back and looked at her. “I’d love to have both, Waves, but I still want to just hold you so actual food. There’s still plenty of Thai.”

The brunette nodded. “Okay. How about you go warm us up some Thai and pour us some wine while I go take a shower?”

Nicole leaned forward and kissed Waverly immediately sliding her tongue in the brunette’s mouth. Waverly tastes her back as she threads her fingers through long red hair. Nicole pulls back and rests her forehead against the brunette’s.

“Okay. You’re going to have to get up otherwise I won’t stop kissing you.”

Waverly leaned down and kissed the redhead’s neck. “Nicole, is there any way that we could just make out on the couch? I missed your lips.”

“Waves, you know I will always want to kiss you, baby.”

Waverly pressed her lips to Nicole’s and pulled her down on top of her as she laid down. The brunette ran her fingers through the redhead’s hair before resting her hands on the back of her neck. Nicole’s hands found themselves moving down Waverly’s back to slowly lift her shirt up to touch her skin.

Nicole’s fingers on her bare skin was sending the brunette into a state of need and want, of pure desire for the redhead. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist as she slid her tongue inside the redhead’s mouth tasting her. 

Eventually, Nicole broke the kiss and pressed her lips to the brunette’s neck softly and slowly. The redhead moved her fingers around the front of Waverly slowly working their way up to her breasts. 

“Nicole, babe, I think it’s time we stopped.”

The redhead didn’t stop because she didn’t want to at this point. They had talked and Waverly finally asked her to marry her. She was on a high right now. She wanted to show the brunette just how much she loved her. 

“Waves, baby, I changed my mind. I want you. I need you.”

Waverly closed her eyes and just took in the feeling of the redhead’s lips and fingers on her skin. “Nicole.” It was all she could manage to say. 

Nicole finally leaned back and looked down at her as she removed her hands from her skin. “You want to go shower, don’t you? Fine. You better come out in my sweats and I’ll have actual food ready for us.”

Waverly smiled up at her. “I was actually going to say that I’m so in love with you, Nicole Haught, and I can’t wait to spend every day for the rest of my life with you.”

The redhead kissed her so fast that it shocked the brunette. Nicole pulled back and smiled down at her. “I love you more and more every day, Waverly Earp.” She leaned down and kissed her neck then whispered in her ear. “I can’t wait until I can call you my wife, baby.”

Waverly looked up into the redhead’s brown eyes and got lost in them. She would always get lost in her eyes. They were warm and inviting. They looked back at her like she was the only person in this world. 

“I really don’t want to leave you to go shower.”

Nicole smiled at the brunette. “Go, baby. I’ll be out here waiting for you. We’ll eat some Thai, have some wine and maybe watch a movie. I’m going to hold you so tight and kiss the back of your neck all night, baby.”

That’s exactly what they did. Waverly came out in Nicole’s sweats and joined the redhead on the couch. They ate Thai, drank wine and watched a movie. Waverly sat on the counter and watched Nicole do the dishes. The redhead kissed the brunette and picked her up carrying her to her bed. They laid down under the covers with Nicole behind Waverly. The redhead wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist holding her close and tight. Nicole kissed the back of her neck and they both fell asleep in minutes. 

The redhead couldn’t stop kissing Waverly’s skin because she had asked her. Nicole had told her to because she knew she’d wanted to for awhile. She knew the brunette would feel a lot better having asked her. It felt like it was getting in the way because she would stop and stare at her wanting to say it so many times before. Nicole’s lips were touching the brunette’s skin as she fell asleep thinking of how Waverly Earp was going to be her wife. She would be hers forever and that sounded like the most incredible thing in this entire world.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Waverly woke up to the sun shining through the window and Nicole’s arms wrapped around her. She missed waking up like this and couldn’t wait to wake up like this for the rest of her life. The brunette felt the redhead waking up behind her slowly. 

“I missed this part.” Waverly said.

The redhead mumbled agreeing with her as she kissed the back of her neck then her shoulder and her neck. “I missed you.” Nicole said as she moved one hand up the hoodie of hers the brunette was wearing and the other hand slipped underneath the elastic of the sweatpants. 

Waverly felt the redhead’s fingers graze across her skin and she took a deep breath. She felt like she could just explode at the touch. “God, Nicole.”

“I never want to stop touching you, baby.”

“I don’t want you to stop.”

Nicole slowly lifted the hoodie off of the brunette. She kissed Waverly’s back and held onto her waist. Her fingers dipped down underneath the inside the sweatpants. Waverly leaned her head back wanting to feel close to the redhead. Nicole noticed and kissed her way back up and kissed her neck. 

“You are extraordinary and I can’t believe you want to marry me.” The redhead said as she laid kisses all over her neck.

“How could I not want to marry you? I will make a list of all the reasons if I have to.”

The redhead slid her hands down farther in her sweatpants slowly rubbing her thighs. “If that’s what you want to do, Waves. You won’t hear me object.”

The brunette was really starting to crumble at the touch and needed the redhead. “Nicole, please, babe.”

Nicole smiled and kissed her neck some more. “Please what, baby?”

Waverly reached her hand back and put it behind the redhead’s neck. “You know what.”

“Like this?” The redhead wondered. 

“What do you mean like this?” The brunette wondered back.

Nicole turned and kissed Waverly’s cheek as she moved her hands back up the brunette’s thighs slowly. “I mean like the position we’re in right now.”

“Do you not want to like this?” Waverly asked her. 

The redhead kissed her neck again. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant. I don’t know.”

Waverly tried to angle her head to look at her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I just have never done it like this before.”

The brunette wanted to turn around and face her but decided against it if she was able to convince her. “Nicole, are you scared?”

“No, it’s not that. I’ve never thought about doing it like this. I like to face the person. It makes it more intimate for me I guess.”

“How can I make this more intimate for you?” Waverly asked trying to help her. 

“I don’t know, Waves.”

The brunette rubbed the back of Nicole’s neck trying to soothe her. “Hey, I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be sorry, baby. I’m just not sure about it.”

Waverly had her head angled at the redhead who couldn’t look at her. The brunette leaned in and kissed her neck as she put her hand on top of one of hers. She slowly guided Nicole’s hand back down and inside her thigh. 

“Babe, hey, look down at me.” Waverly told her. Nicole looked down and saw the brunette’s eyes staring back up at her. “I’ll help you but just stop me if you still feel unsure.”

Waverly guided the redhead’s hand up the inside of her thigh slowly and Nicole felt how wet the brunette was for her. “Waverly.”

The brunette gasped at the touch and tried to maintain eye contact with Nicole but it was hard. Waverly finally led the redhead’s fingers inside her starting slow at first. Nicole watched the brunette’s eyes close as she started to gasp and moan breathing heavily at the contact. 

The redhead smiled and leaned down kissing her neck softly. Nicole was watching the brunette as she helped the redhead to pleasure her. Waverly kept going slow because she just really wanted to be touched by Nicole. The brunette was able to open her eyes for a moment and saw Nicole looking down at her smiling. She leaned up and kissed her softly and gently. 

Nicole found herself melting into the kiss as Waverly kept guiding her fingers inside the brunette. The redhead was feeling so close to the brunette in this moment. Nicole resisted every urge inside her to roll the brunette on her back and climb on top of her. That would ruin this moment which was something she did not want to do. 

Waverly started to quicken her pace and broke the kiss as she felt the pleasure building up inside her. She gasped and left her mouth open as she looked into Nicole’s brown eyes. Eyes that looked straight into her soul. Eyes that made her feel safe and comfortable and loved every time she looked into them. 

Nicole watched the brunette as Waverly basically did all the work but it was the redhead’s hand inside her. She wanted to just let her be in charge but Nicole also knew what she loved. The redhead curled her finger and hit a spot that the brunette loved. 

“Oh, god, Nicole.” Waverly gasped as she shut her eyes and the redhead kept doing it.

Nicole smiled at Waverly even though she couldn’t see her. The redhead placed a kiss on her neck. “I know what you like, baby.”

“Yes, you do.” The brunette managed to say.

“Do you want me to keep going or let you have control again?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly slowly let go of the redhead’s hand and lifted it up to Nicole’s face. Her other hand was still behind her neck and she leaned up kissing her again. “Only if you’re good doing it like this, babe.”

Nicole smiled and started a quicker pace inside exploring the brunette occasionally hitting her sensitive spots bringing her closer to the edge. “I love you, Waverly, and I’m good doing it however you want.”

The brunette closed her eyes as the pleasure was rising quicker and quicker. She gasped and moaned. “Nicole.” Waverly said and then paused for a moment. “Can you slow down?”

Nicole obliged her girlfriend. “Yeah, of course, Waves. Why am I slowing down?”

“I don’t want it to be over yet.” The brunette admitted. 

“Oh, baby.” Nicole said as she smiled and kissed her. “It will never be over. I will always please you however and whenever you want.”

“Nicole.” Waverly moaned. 

“Shh, don’t talk. Let me watch and feel you come.” The redhead said as she picked up her pace inside the brunette again. 

Waverly leaned her head back feeling her pleasure rise quickly inside her. The redhead leaned down and kissed her neck for a few minutes before she felt Waverly’s walls start to clench and grip her fingers. The brunette started to gasp and moan her name louder as she gripped the back of Nicole’s neck. 

Nicole finally hit her most sensitive spot and felt the brunette’s orgasm flood over her. Waverly yelled her name out loud which made the redhead smile so big and kiss her neck. Nicole took in the feeling of the brunette coming undone by her. She couldn’t believe that she would be able to please Waverly Earp for the rest of her life. 

Waverly came down from her high and gasped when the redhead pulled out her fingers. She wiped her fingers on the sheets and continued to kiss her neck. Nicole gave it a few more minutes before she rolled the brunette on to her back and moved on top of her. The redhead pressed her lips to Waverly’s neck again and ran her hands underneath the hoodie feeling her girlfriend in a post orgasm bliss. 

“I can’t wait to be your wife, baby, and have all the morning sex we want.”

Waverly smiled and melted every time the redhead’s lips touched her skin. The brunette reached her hands underneath her hoodie and felt her girlfriend’s skin. Nicole moaned as she kissed Waverly and wanted to be touched by the brunette so bad. 

“Waves, we have that double date with your sister and Dolls.”

The brunette groaned. “I want to please you, babe.”

The redhead groaned as she placed a kiss under her ear causing the brunette to move her hands down Nicole’s side into her flannel pants. “Wave. I don’t want to be late.”

Waverly smiled and felt a rush of confidence come over her. She rolled the redhead over on her back and ran her hands down Nicole’s thighs. The brunette leaned down and kissed her neck. “We’ve been late before. They’ll get over it.”

Nicole smiled and closed her eyes letting Waverly take charge. She really loves it when the brunette is confident like this. “Baby, please.”

Waverly leaned back and looked down at the redhead. She slowly rubbed her thighs making her way inside and up so close to achieving the contact Nicole wanted. “Please what, Nicole?”

The redhead finally opened her eyes to look up into Waverly’s eyes. “You know what.”

The brunette leaned down and whispered in her ear. “I don’t want us to be late.” Waverly said before she got up off the redhead and took off Nicole’s sweats putting on the clothes she brought over from her place. 

Nicole laid her head back down on the pillow and sighed. Waverly came over and kissed her forehead before walking out of the redhead’s bedroom and waited for her on the couch. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed meeting the brunette in her living room and they headed to the Garden. 

They walked in and saw Wynonna already at a table. Nicole got them some coffees and Waverly joined her sister. 

“Hey, Nonna, how are you doing?” The brunette asked her sister. 

“Peachy, baby girl.” Wynonna said flashing a fake smile at her sister. 

“Wy, be honest.”

“Fine.” Wynonna groaned. “I’m nervous. I came 10 minutes early hoping it would calm my nerves but no luck.”

Waverly smiled at her sister. “Nicole and I will be here in a table far away. Just give us a look if you need to.”

“Thanks, Wave.” Wynonna smiled and reached her hand out to hold the brunette’s. She then noticed a glow on her baby sister. “How am I not surprised you two were late because of a certain activity?”

Waverly blushed and smiled down at the table. “Yeah, well, I asked her last night after we talked.”

“What?! What about your plan?”

“She told me to ask her. I think she could tell I’ve wanted to ask her but I kept stopping myself. She wants me to still do the plan though.”

“You’ve really got a good one on your hands, baby girl. So when’s the plan going to happen?”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to see what happens after this date.”

Wynonna nodded and looked over the brunette’s shoulder seeing Dolls walk in. “Alright, go sit with Haught stuff and make googly eyes at each other or whatever you two do.”

Waverly smiles and gets up walking over to the table sitting down with Nicole. They watch Dolls and Wynonna make small talk and a few minutes later they’re both laughing. 

“No, I’m sorry but you can’t drink beer and watch hockey. It has to be whiskey or no deal.” Wynonna told Dolls. 

He laughed. “Fine. If we’re ever watching a game together I will show you my ways.”

“I’ll be glad to prove you wrong.” Wynonna said cockily. 

Dolls smiled over at Wynonna. “Your eyes are so blue.”

Wynonna blushed and looked down at the table. No one has ever complimented her before. “Thanks. Your smile is nice I guess.”

“You haven’t done this much, have you?” He asked her. 

Wynonna shook her head. “No, I don’t do relationships or rather they don’t do me.”

“A beautiful woman like you has had to have been with someone before.”

Wynonna stared back at Dolls who looked back at her sincerely. “I haven’t. I’ve always been on my own.”

“You shouldn’t have to be.” Dolls said as he reached across the table and held her hand. 

Wynonna looked down and smiled at the comforting touch. She looked back up at him and only wanted to do one thing. “I don’t want to be too forward but do you want to get out of here?”

Dolls suddenly got nervous and pulled his hand back and looked away. “I don’t know.”

“Hey, I don’t mean it like that. I just...I’m sorry.”

Dolls looked over at her and shook his head. “I just am so new at this. I’m the one who’s sorry, Wynonna. I don’t want to jump into anything so quickly.”

“Dolls, we don’t have to leave. We can stay here. It’s just that I wanted to kiss you and didn’t really want to do it here.”

Dolls looked shocked. “Okay. Well uh how about we just hang out some more this week if you want and see where that takes us?”

Wynonna nodded agreeing with him. “Yeah, that sounds good. Do you want my number?”

Dolls pulled his phone out and handed it to Wynonna. She put her number in his phone and handed it back to him. He smiled and got up kissing the top of her head before he walked out. She smiled and shook her head thinking about how crazy that was. A guy actually likes her back. She might have a shot at a decent relationship for once. 

Wynonna eventually stood up and walked over to the table where Nicole and Waverly were sitting. They looked at her as she sat down next to the brunette. 

“So?” Waverly wondered. 

“It was nice. He wants to hang out this week.”

“That’s great, Wy. Why do you seem freaked out?”

“He’s a great guy, but it just seems like we’re both starting at the same place. We’re not good at relationships.”

“Nonna, you can just take it slow. It’s kind of what Nicole and I did.”

“Kind of?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly smiled over at her and the redhead smiled back. “We can talk later, babe.” She turned back to her sister. “You don’t have to rush anything.”

“I know, Wave. Well, I guess I’m staying a little longer then.”

“Will Gus be okay with it?”

Wynonna shrugged. “I think. She might only give me a few days but I’ll take what I can get.”

The brunette looked over at the redhead who nodded back at her and mouthed something to her. ‘Go. I love you.’

Waverly nodded back and stood up with Wynonna. Nicole watched them walk out and wondered about Dolls so she pulled out her phone and called him. 

“What’s up, Haught?” He answered. 

“Well, don’t you sound happy?”

“I am. It was really good. I really like her.”

“But?” Nicole knew it was coming. 

Dolls laughed. “But I’m scared like hell, Nicole. I’ve never been in a serious relationship and neither has she.”

“Hey, just take it slow. It’ll be okay.” The redhead told him.

“How do you know?”

“Well, I don’t but do you think she’s worth it?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well, then just take it one day at a time.”

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Haught.”

Nicole said by and hung up finishing her coffee. She stood up and threw it away walking out of the coffee shop and down the street. Waverly had asked her to marry her and so she headed to the nearest jewelry store to look at some rings.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Nicole woke up on Friday morning alone in her bed. Gus had let Wynonna stay all week so the brunette had spent it with her sister. Waverly had come over a couple of times for dinner and they talked on the phone every day. 

The redhead knew Wynonna would be going home soon and that Waverly would have to decide if she wanted to go with her or not. They hadn’t talked about it yet and she thought today would be the day her fiancée would bring it up.

She got out of bed and put her uniform on heading to work. They had a pretty big day yesterday so they decided to stay at the station and do all the paperwork today. 

Nicole sat at her desk and saw her phone light up with a text from Waverly a couple hours into her shift. She ignored it and finished the file she was working on. A few minutes later, she grabbed her phone and walked to the break room for some crappy coffee. She opened the text message and saw there were two more after it. 

‘Hey, babe. How’s work going?’

‘Wynonna is out and Chrissy is working.’

‘I need my sexy redhead.’

Nicole smiled at the texts and she typed out a reply. ‘It’s a whole lot of boring paperwork. What do you need from me, baby?’

She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table in the break room. A couple minutes later a message comes in and it’s an image. She opens it and it’s of Waverly in a lacy bra that she loves lying on her bed. She almost spits out the coffee in her mouth. Then a message comes through. 

‘Your lips on me.’

Why did she have to be working right now? She checked her watch and it was still 2 hours until lunch and Wynonna would probably be home by then. Could she take her lunch break at her apartment and invite her fiancée over? 

‘Are you still there?’ Waverly asked. 

‘Yeah, I’m still here, Waves.’

She wasn’t here really. She was in her own mind. She was with Waverly in her head. 

‘I’m going crazy all alone.’

Dolls walked in and she jumped almost spilling the coffee she was holding. “What’d I interrupt?”

Nicole smiled and blushed then she shook her head. “Nothing. Waverly is home alone and bored.”

“Why isn’t Wynonna with her?”

“She said she was out.”

Just then Dolls gets a text and he opens it. It’s from Wynonna. ‘Hi. Want to meet up for lunch later?’

He smiled. ‘I’d love that.’

‘I’ll come by the station and pick you up.’

Dolls shoved the phone back in his pocket. “Well, that was Wynonna. She wants to meet up for lunch.”

“That’s great. I’m happy for you.”

She looked down at her phone and saw two more messages from the brunette. 

‘Nicole, are you ignoring me?’

‘You better not be, babe.’

Nicole shook her head and typed out a reply. ‘I wasn’t ignoring you. I was talking to Dolls.’

“Are you almost finished with your paperwork?” Dolls asked the redhead. 

“Yeah, I’m halfway through. I should be finished by lunch. Are we going out after?”

“Yeah, I think so. That okay with you?”

“I’m tired of being in the station, Dolls. Let go crank out this paperwork.”

“Agreed.” Dolls said as he walked out of the break room. 

Nicole called the brunette and she picked up immediately.

‘Nicole, hey, babe.’

‘Two options for you. I can come over for a quick lunch or we can have a long dinner later.’

Waverly was silent thinking about her options. She wanted her fiancée now but then she wouldn’t be able to snuggle after and talk to her. ‘Fine. I can wait for you until you’re done with work. Call me when you get home?’

‘Always, baby. I love you.’

‘I love you, too.’

Nicole ended the call and headed back out to finish her paperwork and ate some Thai she had leftover in the fridge in the break room for lunch. Her and Dolls headed out and the afternoon was boring too but at least she wasn’t at the station. The two talked about their relationships and sports. Dolls told her about his lunch with Wynonna and the redhead thought about telling Dolls the news about her engagement to Waverly but decided against it. 

Their shift ended and Nicole headed back to her apartment. She would call the brunette after a shower. The redhead walked into her apartment and her bedroom door was closed. That’s not how she left it. She looked around with her hand on her gun as a habit. Nicole saw Waverly’s purse on the couch so she relaxed. 

The redhead had no idea what was happening but she opened the door to her bedroom anyway. She saw the brunette laying on her bed in nothing but that lacy bra and the matching underwear. Nicole dropped her jaw as she walked in and saw her fiancée half naked. 

“Wow, baby. That’s just wow.”

Waverly smiled so big at the redhead and stood up off the bed walking over to her. “What do you think, babe?”

“I think wow, Waves.” 

“Is that all you can say?” 

Nicole scanned her body and all her curves before looking into her eyes. “I’m speechless. There is literally one thing going through my mind.”

The brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. “What is that?”

“I really want to take a shower.” The redhead said.

“I think you’re going to want to wait to take that shower.” The brunette said and leaned up slowly and seductively kissing the redhead. 

Nicole melted into the kiss and thought how incredible lucky she was to be marrying Waverly Earp. She lifted her hands to the brunette’s waist feeling her fiancées bare skin. Waverly wanted to rub her fingers through the redhead’s hair but found it was up in her braid. 

The redhead broke the kiss and stood there frozen for a moment. “Waverly, I uh want to say something.”

Waverly looked up at her and she looked a little nervous. “Okay.”

“I want to say something, about us and the engagement. I was in the squad car with Dolls today and I didn’t tell him because I wasn’t sure if I should yet.”

“Why wouldn’t you be able to tell him? He’s your friend. I told Wynonna the day after at the Garden and Chrissy later that day. They know.”

The redhead nodded down at her. “I didn’t know how this all works. I wasn’t sure if you would want to be there when I told him or what.”

“You can tell him, babe. I don’t have to be with you.”

Nicole smiled down at her and kissed her. “Wait, I can’t believe you told Chrissy without me.”

Waverly shrugged. “Sorry.”

The redhead shook her head at the brunette. “I can’t stay mad at you, baby.” Nicole said as she lifted her up and Waverly wrapped her legs around her waist. She leaned up and kissed the brunette as she turned them around and pushed her back up against the bedroom door. 

Waverly really loves it when the redhead takes charge like this and that’s all she’s wanted all day. She’s wanted to feel her lips on her body. She’s wanted to feel the pure love her fiancée had for her. 

Nicole turned them around removing Waverly from the door and walked them over to her bed. She laid the brunette down on her back gently and started kissing her neck softly then made her way down her chest to her abs. The redhead looked up at Waverly and smiled. 

“God, you’re incredible, Waverly Earp.”

“So are you, Nicole Haught. Now tell me why you’re still in your uniform.”

Nicole kissed her way back up her fiancées body and whispered in her ear. “I thought you said I looked sexy in it.”

Waverly gasped. “You do, babe. I just want you, Nicole. All of you.”

The redhead leaned back and looked down into the brunette’s eyes. They were soft and warm. She stood up off the brunette and loosened her tie taking it off. She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. She took off her utility belt and unbuttoned her pants sliding them off her legs. 

Waverly was watching the redhead undress before her and she would always want to see this sight before her. She slid back onto the bed as she watched Nicole climb back on to the bed. The redhead reached back and took out her braid letting her long hair fall wavy onto her shoulders. The brunette bit her lip and laid down as Nicole laid on top of her kissing her softly and slowly. 

The redhead’s hands roamed the brunette’s body as Waverly’s fingers ran through Nicole’s hair. They made out passionately for the next half hour. Nicole’s lips finally made their way all over the brunette’s body kissing every inch. Waverly would never get used to how the redhead’s lips felt on her skin. 

They spent the next half hour exploring each other’s bodies very intimately leaving them both exhausted. At the end of it, Waverly laid snuggled into the redhead’s side. Nicole wrapped her arm around the brunette pulling her closer. They laid there just enjoying being in each other’s arms. 

Nicole broke the comfortable silence. “So uh Wynonna is going home soon. Are you going with her?”

Waverly closed her eyes and traced her finger across the redhead’s collarbone. “I don’t know yet.”

“What do you want to do?” Nicole asked her. 

“I want to stay here with you.”

“Why do I sense there’s a but?”

“Your very cute butt.” They both laughed. “But yes there is. If I stay here then I worry about you and it’s no guarantee that Chrissy will be there for me. If I go then I have my sister and maybe I can talk to my dad some more.”

The redhead grazed her finger across her arm and then ran her fingers through her hair. “Do what you need to do for you. Don’t base your decision on me.”

“I know. It’s just hard not to think about you.”

“Baby, I will always be here or there for you. Wherever and whenever you need me I’m there. You’ve always got me, Waves.”

“When you say things like that it makes things harder.”

“It’s true so why wouldn’t I say those things?”

Waverly swung her leg over the redhead’s legs and sat up straddling her. She laid down and kissed her neck. The brunette positioned herself on the redhead’s thigh with her own thigh between Nicole’s legs. Waverly started to grind herself on the redhead’s thigh causing her to give Nicole the same contact. 

“Nicole.” Waverly gasped in the redhead’s ear. “I love you so much, Nicole Haught.”

The redhead gasped and moaned wanting to roll Waverly over on her back but she rather enjoyed the brunette on top of her. It turned her on even more as she started to rock her hips with Waverly’s. The brunette was getting closer to the edge and bit down on Nicole’s neck as the redhead dug her nails into Waverly’s back. 

They both reached their climax and came at the same time and Waverly finally removed her teeth from Nicole’s neck. She licked and kissed the bruise and then laid down on the redhead’s shoulder. Nicole wrapped her arms around her and held her close. 

“Does all this sex mean you’re going home for the summer?” Nicole wondered. 

“I think so. Are you mad?” Waverly asked her fiancée. 

“About all the sex? Never. About you going home for the summer? Not mad, but I will miss you.”

Waverly kissed her neck. “I’m going to miss you more.”

“Waves, we’ll be good won’t we? I mean we’ll make it through this right?”

“Hey.” Waverly sat up and pulled the redhead with her. The brunette held Nicole’s face in her hands. “I know I’ll be home and then on my book tour, and you’ll be here working and then in Purgatory working, but we can text and talk on the phone every day, okay?”

“Yeah I know. It’s just that I’ve never been this serious about someone and done long distance like this before.”

“What about Shae?” Waverly asked surprising herself that she was asking about the redhead’s ex. 

Nicole raised her eyebrow shocked at the brunette asking about her ex. “Uh we never really did that. When we were together, we were together but when we weren’t together we just, I don’t know, weren’t.”

“I don’t understand, Nicole. What do you mean?”

She moved Waverly off her and got up walking into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. Waverly watched the redhead walk away from her. She was confused. They had talked about her before. Why was this any different?

The brunette stood up and pulled the sweats Nicole set aside for her in one of the drawers. She stood at the door and knocked. “Babe, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

Nicole stood on the other side of the door with her hand on it. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Waverly wanted to walk in and just hold her but she just walked out of her bedroom. She put some Thai into the oven to warm it up. The brunette walked over to the couch and sat down bringing her knees up to her chest. She laid her head down and closed her eyes thinking about why Nicole couldn’t talk to her about Shae. 

Nicole got out of the shower and put on her flannel pants and hoodie. She stared at her bedroom door afraid to open it and approach Waverly. Why couldn’t she tell her? The brunette was her fiancée, the love of her life. 

She found the courage and opened the door walking out to the couch where Waverly sat with her knees to her chest. Nicole kneeled down on the floor in front of the couch reaching out to rub the brunette’s legs. 

“Baby, hey, look at me.” Waverly lifted her head and looked at her. “I’m so sorry, Waves. I have no idea what you must be thinking. I just was so scared to admit something I never admitted to her.”

“What? And I’m not mad at you, Nicole. I just am worried about you and want you to know that you don’t have to be scared to talk to me.”

“I was in love with her, Waverly. I fell in love with her in high school and when we started up again after college I knew I wanted to marry her. I wanted to spend my life with her because she made it fun.”

Waverly looked back at the redhead and a part of her felt hurt but another part of her felt like she’d known. That’s who Nicole was. When she loved someone she really loved. 

“Nicole, I don’t know what to say.”

“I want to know what you’re feeling, baby. Please don’t hold back. Talk to me.”

“I can’t. I don’t really want to go there.”

“Waverly, please, baby. Don’t make me beg.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you wanted to marry her, Nicole. I knew you loved her but I didn’t know you wanted to be with her for the rest of your life. What does that make me? Do you not love me as much as you loved her? God, I just can’t believe you wouldn’t tell me about this! I mean what happened when you weren’t together?”

Nicole looked at her and listened nodding at her as she let out all her frustrations. “Waverly, I can’t even begin to explain how much Shae meant to me. She helped me see who I really am. She was this person who knew me, all of me. She was such a carefree and fun spirit and that’s what I needed for so long. I thought I wanted it forever. Listen to me. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, baby. I found something in you that I never found with Shae or anyone else.”

“Are you saying I’m not fun and carefree? Nicole, I just can’t stop thinking about you wanting to be with her. I like to think I know all of you, too. So what am I to you?”

“Waverly, I didn’t say that at all. Baby, she left me. She left me and then you walked into the bar. You do know me. I’m still the same person you want to marry. I’m still the same person you love. I’m still me, Waves. You are everything to me. You are all I think about. I can’t wait until the next time I see you. I can’t wait until the next time I can kiss you. I always want you close to me because you’re my home, baby. I need you.”

Waverly looked at her and believed the words coming out of her mouth but her head was telling her otherwise. “I put some Thai in the oven to warm up. I’m hungry.”

“Okay.” The redhead nodded and walked into the kitchen grabbing some plates and pulling the Thai out of the oven. She put some on their plates and walked back over to the couch. She sat next to her and looked over at her. Her knees were still close to her chest. “Wave.”

“Nicole, I can’t right now, okay? I just need to think.”

The redhead eats in silence next to her. This isn’t a comfortable silence that they’re used to. It’s a silence that neither of them like or want to be in. At the same time neither of them can remove themselves. They want to be near each other. They just can’t talk or look at each other. That’s what hurts the most. 

They finish eating and Nicole washes their dishes. Waverly doesn’t sit on the counter and watch her. She dries them and puts them away before walking back over to her. 

“Do you want to come to bed with me?” Nicole asked the brunette. 

Waverly looked up at the redhead. “Go on without me right now. I might join you later.”

Nicole softly smiled but it was a nervous smile. She wanted to lean down and kiss her head but she opted to just walk into her bedroom leaving the door open. The redhead crawled under the covers into bed. This is what she was afraid of. This is why she didn’t want to tell her. She didn’t want to lose her. She couldn’t keep it from her any longer.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Waverly hadn’t joined the redhead because when Nicole woke up she was alone. She got up and found the brunette still asleep on the couch. Nicole walked over to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. A few minutes later, Waverly wakes up and sits up looking over at her fiancée making coffee in the kitchen. 

Nicole poured herself a cup of coffee and then made her fiancée a cup just the way she liked it. Almond milk and honey. She turned around and saw the brunette sitting up looking at her. 

“Hey.” She said softly. 

“Hi.” Waverly said back to her. 

Nicole walked over to the couch and sat down handing Waverly her coffee. The brunette accepted it taking a sip. She smiled and shook her head. The redhead always knew what she liked. 

“Nicole, I’m sorry.” Waverly told her. 

“Why are you sorry, Waves?” Nicole wondered. 

She took another sip of her coffee. “For last night. For getting so mad at you for something that was in the past.”

Nicole set her coffee down on the coffee table and reached her hand to hold Waverly’s. “I’m the one who’s sorry for not telling you sooner, Wave. You have every right to be mad at me. I wanted to marry someone else.”

Waverly locked her jaw and shook her head trying not to think about that. “Why do you think you couldn’t tell me?”

“I couldn’t bare the thought of losing you if you thought I didn’t want to be with you which isn’t true at all. I said yes to you, okay? You asked me and I said yes, baby.”

“Nicole.” Waverly said and then paused looking into the redhead’s eyes. The same eyes that always looked back full of love which they were doing now. “You will never lose me. I just wish you wouldn’t be afraid to talk to me.”

The redhead let go of her hand and grabbed her coffee taking a drink. She sat with her back against the couch and shook her head. “Being honest with people I love hasn’t fared well for me. Everyone eventually leaves me and I’m alone.”

Waverly took another sip of her coffee and let her fiancée have space. It took everything in her not to comfort her in this moment. “Babe, I’m not going to leave you, okay? You’ve got me forever if you still want me.”

Nicole drank the last of her coffee and set the mug down as she turned over to look at the brunette. “Of course I still want you, baby. I’m just going to have to work on my verbal communication.”

Waverly drank the rest of her coffee and set her mug down beside the redhead’s. The brunette smiled and moved over to straddle her fiancée. She raised her hands to Nicole’s neck. “Can we work on some nonverbal communication right now? I missed waking up to your kisses.”

The redhead smiled and put her hands on her back as she slowly leaned up closer to the brunette’s lips. “You never have to ask me about that, Waves. My lips are yours.”

“Just please don’t be afraid to talk to me, okay, babe?”

“I’ll do my best, baby.”

Waverly closed the gap between them and fit her lips between the redhead’s softly and slowly. Nicole pulled back momentarily before she found the brunette’s lips again as she slipped her hand underneath the hoodie of hers Waverly was wearing. The brunette ran her hands up her fiancées face and her fingers threaded through Nicole’s hair. 

Nicole slid her tongue inside the brunette’s mouth tasting her. Waverly pulled away and then crashed her lips back against redhead’s in the next second. She really wanted her fiancée and make up sex is the best sex. 

Waverly pulled away and leaned down to kiss Nicole’s neck. “I need you, Nicole.”

The redhead moved her hands around to her front feeling her abs before sliding them up to her breasts. “I don’t have to work today, baby.”

The brunette leaned back and looked down at her fiancée melting at her touching her breasts. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Nicole smiled that cocky smile revealing her dimple and nodded at her. “Bed or couch?”

“I need you right now, babe.”

Nicole smiled and moved the brunette to lay on her back on the couch. The redhead kept her hands on Waverly’s breasts massaging them as she leaned down and kissed her abs softly. 

“I swear Waves. My sweats on you will always turn me on.”

“I’d rather not be wearing them right now.”

“I’m about to take this slow so get ready, baby.”

“Nicole.” Waverly begged. 

The redhead smiled and crawled up her body removing her hands from the brunette’s breasts. Nicole kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. “We have.” The redhead took Waverly’s earlobe in her mouth. “All day.”

Waverly shuddered underneath her fiancée and gasped. “Hey, Nicole? Before we get started I promised Wynonna we could all go out to the bar later since we’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Wave, baby, can we not talk about you leaving tomorrow? Can we just not talk?”

“Yeah, of course, Nicole. But one more thing.” Waverly said as she cringed ready to hear her fiancées reaction. 

Nicole leaned back and looked down at her raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Waverly looked up at the redhead. She was the same person she fell in love with. It was still her Nicole who loved her with everything she was. She loved her with her whole heart. 

“Actually, two things. First are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Waves. I should be asking you if you’re okay, baby.”

“It still hurts. It hurts that you didn’t tell me. It hurts to think about you loving someone else, you wanting to be with someone else.”

The redhead looked down at the brunette. She saw hurt and pain in her eyes but she also saw love and desire for her. Nicole reached out her arms and pulled her fiancée up to her pressing her lips to the brunette’s. Waverly was shocked for a moment but then she lifted her hands up to the redhead’s neck kissing her back. She pulled back and looked into her soft brown eyes. 

“I never meant to hurt you, Waverly. I just was so scared you wouldn’t love me if I told you so I kept it from you. I was wrong, baby, and I’m so sorry.”

“Nicole, hey. I am still so in love with you. I still want to be your wife. I can’t wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life by your side.”

Nicole kissed the brunette and pulled off her hoodie before pressing her lips back on her fiancées. Waverly took off the redhead’s as well as she fit her lips between Nicole’s. 

The brunette moved to sit on top of Nicole’s lap as she wrapped her legs around the redhead’s waist. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly pulling her closer kissing her back harder sliding her tongue inside her mouth. 

They finally broke the kiss and sat there in each other’s arms. “Babe, I know you wanted to not talk, but I kind of just want to sit here like this with you.”

Nicole kissed her neck softly. “You got it, baby. I’m right here, Waves. I just want to be with you.”

Later that night, Waverly and Nicole walked into the bar and found Chrissy, Wynonna and Dolls in a booth in the back. They made their way to them and sat down. Waverly put her hand on the redhead’s thigh and leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

“Do you want to tell Dolls?” She asked Nicole. 

“Later, baby.” The redhead told her. 

Wynonna looks between the two of them raising an eyebrow. “What’s going on with you two?”

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other for a moment and then the brunette looked over at her sister. The redhead kept her eyes on her fiancée. “We’re good, Nonna.”

“I don’t know. I’m sensing a different vibe between you two.”

Nicole looked over at the dark haired sister. “Can I talk to you at the bar?” She asked Wynonna. 

Wynonna averts her eyes to the redhead and nods following her out of the booth and to the bar. Nicole leaned on the bar silent for a few minutes thinking about her life when she worked here. This same bar where she met Waverly. She looked over at Wynonna. 

“She told me about going home with you for the summer and I just freaked out about doing long distance with her. Then when she asked about Shae I froze up.”

“Shae?” Wynonna wondered.

Nicole looked over at the brunette then back to Wynonna. “My ex from high school and then after college. I told Waverly that I wanted to marry her.”

“Haught.”

“I don’t want to hear it from you, okay? She already yelled at me. The pain I caused her by telling her that is something I never want to see again.”

“Nicole, I wasn’t going to yell at you. I just don’t know what to think.”

The redhead looked over at Wynonna. “I didn’t tell her for so long and I think that made it worse but Wynonna you have to believe me that that’s all in the past. I’m in love with your sister and I want to marry her.” The redhead pulled a ring out of her pocket. 

Wynonna’s eyes went wide and she silently screamed. “Haught! Didn’t she already propose to you? What about her plan?”

“I still want her to do her plan. She doesn’t know I have this and I want to surprise her before she leaves.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t tell her, but are you two okay?”

Nicole nodded and ordered a beer and a wine for Waverly. “Yeah, we’re good like she said.”

“Come on, Nicole. Spit it out.”

Nicole grabbed the beer and wine looking over at Wynonna. “I just want to hang out with my fiancée and our friends.” The redhead said as she walked over to the booth. 

Wynonna asked for another whiskey watching her walk away from her avoiding something. She took it and headed back to the booth sitting by Dolls. Wynonna can’t stop worrying about Nicole. She couldn’t wait to get some real quality time with her when she came to Purgatory for work. 

The bar was closing and they were heading outside. They all walked toward Waverly and Chrissy’s apartment. Nicole caught up with Chrissy and reached for her arm. 

“Hey, Chrissy. Can we uh talk?” The redhead asked her. 

The blonde turned around and looked at Nicole. “Yeah. What’s up, Red?”

The redhead watched Waverly keep walking with Wynonna and Dolls. “Remember what we talked about in the hospital when I got stabbed?”

“Of course, Nicole.”

“She leaves tomorrow to go home and who knows when we’ll see each other again and as you know she asked me to marry her. I went and bought a ring. Honestly I’ve been planning this since you gave me your blessing.”

“And you have it, Red, so what are you trying to ask?”

“I don’t know, Chrissy. I just I wanted to tell you I guess because you’re my friend.”

Chrissy threw her arms around the redhead and hugged her. Nicole smiled and hugged her back. They stood there for a few minutes before making their way to the apartment. 

They all sat in living room together talking and laughing. Waverly, Chrissy and Wynonna sat on the couch with Nicole sitting on the floor in front of Waverly and Dolls on the floor in front of Wynonna. A half hour later, Dolls left and Wynonna went into Waverly’s room. Chrissy then went into her room and Nicole joined Waverly on the couch. 

“I guess I’m going to go home then.” Nicole said as she grabbed the brunette’s legs and swung them over on her lap. 

“Are you sure? You can stay here on the couch or sleep with Chrissy.”

The redhead shook her head. “It’s okay, baby. I’m going to have to get used to it.”

Waverly leaned forward and put her hand on the redhead’s neck. “Get used to what?”

Nicole smiled softly at her fiancée and rubbed her thigh. “Not having you around. Get used to not being with you.”

“Nicole.” The brunette said softly. 

“Waverly, stop. Don’t say my name like that please.”

“Babe, what is it? Talk to me.”

The redhead looked at her and felt like it was it was about to be way too long since she would see her again so she lunged forward and kissed her. Nicole slid her hand to her back and pulled her closer sliding her tongue inside Waverly’s mouth but the brunette pulled back. 

“No. You don’t get to kiss this away, Nicole.”

“Wave, I’m just not feeling too optimistic about this whole long distance thing that’s all.”

“Why?” Waverly asked curiously. 

“Can we go for a walk?” The redhead asked back. 

Waverly nodded and they made their way out of the apartment walking down the street. Nicole kept her hands in her pocket nervous because she felt the sudden urgency to do this now. It was almost 1 in the morning when they had both walked on auto pilot to their spot in the park. 

They both stood there next to each other awkwardly in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable really just neither of them didn’t know the words to fill it. Waverly finally stood in front of her and lifted her hands up to her neck. The brunette kissed her. 

“I’m worried about you. What’s going on with you?”

Nicole looked down at her fiancée and closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them back up to look at her. “I know you already asked me and you have a plan, and you should totally still do it. It’s just that I’ve been planning this in my head ever since I got stabbed. Honestly I wanted to marry you the second you introduced yourself to me, but when I almost died it all became clear.”

The redhead slowly removed her hand from her pocket and held the box in her hand. Waverly looked down at it and her hands dropped to her mouth. “Nicole.”

Nicole opened the box to reveal a gorgeous but simple diamond ring. “You are my world, my everything, my light. Whenever I get to talk to you or see you or kiss you that is an incredible day. I can’t imagine spending a single day without you. My life is dedicated to loving you every moment I can get, and I want to show you how much I love you every second of the rest of my life. Waverly Earp, will you marry me, baby?”

Waverly had tears in her eyes as she looked from the ring to Nicole and then back down to the ring. “Yes! Of course it’s yes, Nicole.”

The redhead smiled and started to tear up even though she knew that would be her answer. Nicole took the ring out and put the box back in her pocket. She held Waverly’s hand and slid the ring on her finger. The brunette stared down at it on her hand for way too long. 

“Waves, are you okay? Do you like it?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly finally looked up at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I love it, Nicole. I just want to do my plan now.”

“I’m sorry. I just had to before you left and we were apart for the rest of the summer.”

“It’s just that I didn’t get you a ring, babe.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly. “I don’t need one to know that I’m going to be with you for the rest of my life. My heart is already yours, baby. It’s always been yours since we met.”

“Can we just stay out here?” The brunette pleaded. 

Nicole smiled down at her fiancée. “We can for a few minutes if you want, but I wish we could stay out all night. You’re driving home tomorrow and I want you well rested.”

Waverly nodded up at her and the redhead sat down in the grass separating her legs for the brunette to sit between. Waverly sat in between her fiancées legs and leaned back into her chest. Nicole leaned back with her and propped her arms up behind her. 

The redhead ran her hands through the brunette’s hair moving it to one side and kissed the back of her neck softly. Nicole rested her hands on Waverly’s waist as she rested her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. 

“What’s on your mind, baby?” The redhead asked her fiancée. 

“You. I still want to know why you’re so afraid of long distance.” Waverly told her. 

“Waves.” Nicole says and then goes silent thinking about Shae and her past. A past she hasn’t fully told her fiancée about. She needed to tell her now because she really didn’t want to tell her over the phone in the next couple of months. 

Waverly tilted her head to look at the redhead. “Hey.” The brunette lifted her hand to Nicole’s face gently rubbing her thumb across her fiancées cheek. “It’s okay, babe. You can tell me. I promise I won’t get mad at you for being honest with me.”

Nicole leaned into the brunette’s touch and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them back up and nodded. “Okay. When Shae and I weren’t together we really weren’t together. I saw other girls but then when she came back it was just the two of us. I’m afraid that the past will repeat itself and I’ll just slip back into that.”

Waverly slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to her fiancées trying to reassure her. Nicole accepted the comforting kiss and fell into it. The brunette’s lips were calming her down and she never wanted to part from them but Waverly pulled away. 

“Nicole Haught, if you ever feel like you’re going to repeat the past I want you to call or text me, okay? If I don’t answer right away then I want you to close your eyes and think of me.”

The redhead just nodded slowly. “Waverly, I’m so sorry I couldn’t let you in about it. I’m so ashamed of it and who I was back then. I’m not that person anymore, baby. You changed me. You showed me that I am loved and wanted and needed. You saved me and I can’t thank you enough.”

“Hey, babe. I know you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Wave, that week was so hard.”

“Nicole, hey, you are so strong. We can make it through this. I trust you.”

The redhead looked at her fiancée and pressed her lips to hers. “You always know what I need, baby.”

“I do, babe. Do you know what I need right now?”

Nicole smiled and kissed her neck. “Oh, yes I do know, Waves.” The redhead said as she laid down on her back and pulled the brunette on top of her. Waverly smiled as she kissed her fiancée. 

The redhead slipped her hands underneath her shirt pressing the brunette’s body closer to her kissing her back. Waverly slid her tongue into Nicole’s mouth as she ran her hands up underneath the redhead’s shirt. 

Nicole knew where this was going so she pulled back. “Waverly, wait. Are you sure, baby? I mean here and now.”

Waverly leaned down and kissed her fiancées neck as her hands roamed farther up Nicole’s side. “Yes, I’m sure. I don’t care where we’re at or when it is, Nicole. I will always want you. Plus it might be months until we can again.”

“Waverly.” Nicole gasped at the brunette’s lips on her neck. “Baby, stop for a second, please.”

The brunette stopped kissing her neck and looked down at her. “Nicole, you’re really starting to freak me out.”

“Please don’t, Waves. It’s just that it’s intimate and I want to keep it private.”

“Then let’s go back to your place.”

“I have work in the morning and you’re going home with Wynonna.”

“Nicole Haught, do you not want to do it with me?”

“Baby, that’s not at all what I’m saying. I want to so bad. It’s just that I don’t want to and then you’re gone for so long. I don’t want to feel like I’m doing it with you because you’re leaving. I want to truly make love to you because you’re my fiancée. I want to savor it and really enjoy it.”

Waverly nodded down at her. “Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“Hey, you weren’t doing that at all, Waverly. Now come here and put those soft lips of yours on mine, baby.”

The brunette smiled and leaned down pressing her lips to Nicole’s. Their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies as they lay there kissing. Their lips would part for a moment just to meet again a moment later. These were soft kisses exchanged between them. 

They didn’t want to but eventually they parted and Nicole walked the brunette back to her apartment. The redhead didn’t walk her up. She kissed her like it was the first and last time even though she knew she would see her fiancée again soon. 

Waverly watched her fiancée walk away from her. She was worried about her and didn’t want to leave her tomorrow. The brunette needed to go home and spend time with her sister. She needed to get away from the city and relax before her book tour and her third book being released before the new semester.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The first two weeks were rough and Nicole focused on work. She hung out with Chrissy and Dolls as often as she could. She even went to the bar a few times where Rosita and Henry worked. 

The end of the second week, Nicole walks into the bar and sees Henry working. She walked right up to the bar and sat on a stool. She waited for him to get to her. He smiled seeing her and greeted her. 

“Hey there, Miss Haught. What can I get you?” 

The redhead smiled at him. “Just a red wine, any kind.”

He turned around and poured her a glass. He turned back around and handed it to her. “So, how’s Waverly? She said she was going back home before the tour.”

Nicole nodded at him. “Yeah, she’s good. I don’t know if she’s told you but we’re engaged, too.”

Henry’s eyes widened and a huge smile came across his face. “I did not know that! I’m so happy for you two. Honestly, when we were writing the book she seemed kind of off for a few weeks there. I never asked her about it because I wasn’t sure if it was my place.”

Nicole looked softly across at the blue eyed man behind the bar. She hadn’t asked the brunette about that time. She never thought about wanting to know. 

“Yeah, it was rough. I had just been stabbed on the job as a cop and she told me her dad was one too then the chapter came up.”

“Nicole, I had no idea. I know that was a long time ago but I’m sorry.” He said and reached his hand across the bar to hold hers. “I guess that’s why she gave it to me then.”

“She called me wanting my advice. I agreed with giving it to you.”

Henry smiled at her letting go of her hand. “You really have an effect on her.”

Nicole smiled thinking about her fiancée as she took a sip of her wine. “Sometimes I don’t think I do. I feel like she has more of an effect on me or other people.”

“Nicole, you are very brave for being an officer of the law.”

The redhead smiles back at him. “It’s what gives me a purpose, and she helped me find that.”

“I know the feeling well. Her first book sparked something in me that I never thought about before.”

Waverly really was an incredible influence. “So, where’s Rosita at?”

“She’s in the basement getting some more alcohol they have stored down there.”

“Will she get mad that we’re talking right now?”

Henry looked around and his gaze landed on a door. He looked back at the redhead. “Maybe but there’s also no one yelling at me to get them a drink right now.”

“I’m going to regret asking this, but you and Rosita?”

“Oh, we’re not really together. It’s just hook ups. Neither of us are the relationship type.”

Nicole nodded because she was right. She regretted asking. “Right.”

Henry notices her regret. “Anyway, if you’d like we should all hang out sometime. You could bring that blonde you were here with that one time.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

Rosita walks up and glares at Henry who looks at the redhead and cocks his eyebrow at her. Nicole just smiles and drinks more of her wine as Rosita unloads the alcohol. The dark haired woman finishes and turns back to her. 

“So, Nicole, is it?” She asks her. 

Nicole nods. “And you’re Rosita.”

She smiles at the redhead. “How’s Waverly? It’s been a while.”

Nicole wonders why she came out if she keeps getting into conversations like this without the brunette around. “Good. She’s with her sister at home.” 

“Wynonna. Yeah, it’s been ages since high school. We used to be a tight knit group back in the day.”

The redhead really wanted to know more but it just didn’t feel right hearing it from someone she barely knew. She’d rather hear it from Waverly. Nicole finished her glass of wine. “I think I better get going then.”

Nicole stood up and started to leave when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see that it was Rosita’s. “You don’t have to go. I’m sorry if I said something wrong.”

The redhead sat back down. “You didn’t say anything wrong. It’s just that we haven’t talked about it yet and I’d rather hear it from her.”

“So you don’t know?”

“I mean I know about you two but that’s it. She hasn’t told me much else.”

Rosita gives off a small smile. “Oh, well, what did she say?”

“It really isn’t my place to say, Rosita.” The dark haired girl glared at her. “All she said was that you two were really close and there was some flirting.”

“That’s it?” Rosita pushed her. 

“She said more but I’m not about to say anything else.”

“Fine. Go get out of here before I get you drunk to spill all the secrets.”

Waverly kept busy the past two weeks without Nicole. She wasn’t worrying about her as much and with Wynonna around she was able to be distracted. During the day they would hang out but when her sister went to work at the bar at night she would work. 

The brunette would get ready for her book tour and the fall semester. There were times when she went to the bar not wanting to be alone any longer because her thoughts would go to the redhead. She would text her but wouldn’t get a response most of the time.

Tonight at the end of the second week the brunette stayed home and got some work done. Her semester was going to be busier with more classes to teach since they knew she was a second best selling author with a third book on the way. Waverly had just stepped out of the shower and put on Nicole’s sweats when her phone rang. She saw the redhead smiling at her on her phone screen. 

“Hey, babe. How are you?” Waverly greeted her fiancée. 

“Hi, baby. I’m okay.” Nicole told her. 

The brunette crawled under the covers. “You don’t sound okay.”

Nicole smiled laying in her dark room under the covers. “I really am. I don’t sound it because I had a drink at the bar where I ran into Henry and Rosita.”

“Nicole, you can hold your wine so it’s not that. Have you been going there a lot?”

“Yeah. I have to go there.”

“Why do you have to? You can just go to the one by my apartment.”

“Waves, that bar is where I met you. It’s our bar and it’s not the same without you. Plus Henry is good company. We’ve been hanging out a lot.”

“Nicole.” The brunette says softly. “I’m glad you’re getting to know him. He’s a good guy.”

Nicole didn’t want to talk about her anymore. “What about you? How have you been?”

“Good. I’ve been getting a lot of work done and being with my sister is really great.”

“What about your dad?” The redhead asked trying not to push. 

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it but haven’t had the courage to go back.”

“Do you need me to go with you?”

“No, it’s okay, babe. It’s sweet of you to ask though.”

“If you change your mind, I’ve got you, baby.” Nicole says and then goes silent for a few minutes. “Are you in bed?”

“I’m in your sweats.”

Nicole groans. “I shouldn’t have asked that.”

The brunette laughed. “Why not?”

“I might be tired but that image just turned me on.”

Waverly smiled and laughed a little. “Oh, babe, I’m sorry. I would take them off but I think that image wouldn’t help.”

Nicole bit her lip and moaned. “Waves, baby, I’m going to have to hang up on you if you keep talking like that.”

“No, don’t hang up!”

“Then stop turning me on!”

They both laughed. “Fine. What do you want to talk about?”

She thought back to what Rosita brought up earlier at the bar. “You during high school. Rosita might have insinuated there was something more than flirting between you two.”

“Oh.” Waverly said and thought back to high school. All those years ago. “There might have been several slumber parties where we almost kissed a lot. There was definitely lots of cuddling and stuff like that.”

Nicole nodded listening to her fiancée. “You were still with Champ though right? What if you weren’t?”

“I was still with him. He cheated on me a lot and definitely deserved an innocent kiss as payback. I really wanted to because I wanted to kiss her. If I wasn’t with him then I think we would have made out a lot.”

The redhead swallowed hard imagining Waverly kissing Rosita. “Would you have admitted how you felt?”

“I don’t know, Nicole. I think I would have told Wynonna and Chrissy first before telling Rosita.”

“Was I the first you admitted how you felt to?”

“Yes. It was a new chapter for me. Deep down I knew that I shouldn’t bottle it up anymore. So when I saw you behind that bar in that tee shirt and messy bun, I knew that I wasn’t about to turn away from my feelings this time.”

Nicole closed her eyes and remembered the first time she saw the brunette. It was her favorite memory. She was wearing a mini skirt and blouse pulled up to her middle exposing her abs with boots up to her knees. 

“You were a vision then and you’re still one now, baby. I’m glad you didn’t turn away except for that one time.”

“Oh, god, I’m so embarrassed by that.”

The redhead laughed. “Don’t be, Waves. If I could I would have run out to you but I was working. I just hoped you would come in soon so I could see you again.”

“I don’t know what I would have done if you had run out to me.” Nicole yawned super loud unable to keep it in any longer. “Hey, I should let you go, babe. Talk tomorrow?”

“Yeah, always. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Night.”

Waverly ended the call and put her phone on her night stand. She rolled over and curled up in Nicole’s sweats. She noticed that they were beginning to fade of the redhead’s smell. She was losing her scent and didn’t want it to fade so fast yet. The brunette attempted to hold on to it as long as she could as she fell asleep thinking about being in her fiancées arms soon.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Nicole woke up clinging to air. Another week had gone by and somehow it was harder than the first two. She laid in bed another hour before she rolled out going into the kitchen to make some coffee. 

Waverly startled herself awake from another nightmare. She’d been having them all week and they were all about Nicole. She sat up sweating as she ran her fingers through her hair. She thought these next two weeks would get better but they’re getting worse. 

Nicole turned on her coffee maker and closed her eyes as she heard the coffee slowly dripping down into the pot. She went to open the fridge to get some eggs out and saw the almond milk. The redhead stood there frozen for a few minutes before grabbing the eggs out and closing the fridge. 

Waverly finally got out of bed and made her way downstairs to make some coffee. She found her sister was already up, coffee already made and pancakes being made. The brunette sat down at the table and laid her head on it. Wynonna turned around hearing her head thud down on the wood. 

“Baby girl, are you okay?” The dark haired sister asked. 

Waverly shook her head and slowly raised her head to look at her sister. “No.”

Wynonna put the rest of the pancakes on a plate and sat them on the table. She poured herself and her sister a cup of coffee grabbing the almond milk out of the fridge. She sat down with two plates and forks reaching her hand out to hold the brunette’s.

“Wave, what’s going on? Is it about Nicole?” Wynonna wondered. 

Waverly nodded her head. “I thought we could do it. I thought we would be okay. We’ve done it before when I was writing my book and coming to terms with her being a cop.” The brunette’s jaw locked because she would never come to terms with it. “This is different. It’s harder on the both of us somehow.”

“You two talk though right?”

“As much as we can, but it still seems like it’s not enough.”

“I know how you feel. Things with Dolls are still going good, but I’m in the same boat as you. Well, not the same boat. We just started dating and you two are engaged.”

Waverly let go of her sister’s hand and put some pancakes on her plate drowning them in syrup. The brunette ate and drank in silence for a few minutes and Wynonna let her as she joined her eating breakfast with her baby sister. 

“Wy, it’s just that then I would have nightmares about daddy and now I’m having nightmares about her.”

“You want to talk about it?”

Waverly shook her head but then decided to let her sister in. “It’s mostly about her job and her getting hurt or worse.”

“Believe me I worry about Dolls, too, but they have each other’s backs. They’re good at their jobs.”

“Yeah, I know, Nonna.”

“Then why do I get the feeling you’re about to say something you don’t mean?”

Waverly kept eating thinking about it. She’s thought about it since the first week. “I don’t know if I can do this to her or myself.”

“Do what? Be with her?”

“Be away from her.”

“So your solution is to what, break up with her every time you’re apart? In that case Dolls and I are not together then.”

Waverly laughed and Wynonna laughed with her. She hadn’t heard her sister laugh in a while. “Wynonna, quit it. I’m being serious. I can’t just go over to her place when I want to see her which is every moment of every day.”

“Then why did you come home with me?”

“I missed you and I spent way too much time in the city with her and my job and Chrissy. I needed some sister bonding time.”

“There’s another reason and I don’t want to know do I?”

“Yeah. He deserves to know before he’s shocked and reads it.”

“He doesn’t deserve anything from you, baby girl.”

“Wynonna.”

“No, no. You are not getting me out there to see him.”

“I wasn’t going to drag you to see him with me. It’s just that now that I know why he hated me I kind of want to get to know him.”

Wynonna stood up and grabbed their empty plates washing them. “You go if you want, Wave. Just leave me out of it.”

Nicole finished eating and washed her dishes. She dried and put them away. She was walking over to the couch when her phone rang. The redhead went into her room where she left it on her nightstand. She picked it up and saw the brunette’s face. She smiled softly and picked it up. 

“Morning, baby.” Nicole greeted her fiancée. 

“Hi.” The brunette said back softly. 

Nicole sat down on her bed leaning back against the headboard. The redhead can tell something is up. “I know you’re not okay so I’m not going to ask because neither am I. So I’m just going to ask this. What are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling like I can’t do this.”

The words hurt but she’s been feeling the same way. “I know, baby.”

“So what do we do?”

“I don’t know, Waves. I’m thinking of one thing but I don’t want to say it. Also I don’t think it’ll help.”

“Yeah, I talked to Wynonna about it. She doesn’t think it’s sound logic either.”

Nicole smiled and let out a small laugh. “I agree, but I just don’t know what else to do.”

Waverly had an idea. “What if we don’t talk? We’re not breaking up, we’re just just giving each other space.”

Nicole swallowed hard. “So like last time?”

The brunette shook her head. “No, it’s not like last time. This time is different.”

“I’m sorry but it sounds exactly like last time.”

“Nicole.”

“Wave, if we’re doing this just say the word.”

Waverly was quiet. She didn’t want to but she also didn’t want to break up. “Babe, please. There has to be another way.”

“You know what it is.”

She did know and Wynonna had just suggested it. “You said you wouldn’t be mad about me coming home.”

“I’m not mad at you, Waverly. I was just saying that you know what the other way is.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“This isn’t about your sister. She texts me every now and then saying that she’s sorry and everything. This is about your dad. It’s been three weeks, Waves, and you still haven’t seen him.”

Waverly threw the phone on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. Why were they fighting about this? This was so stupid. She picked the phone back up. 

“You’re clearly mad, Nicole.”

Nicole let out a long sigh. “I don’t want to be but I am.”

“I don’t think I can do the other way.”

This was happening and neither of them could stop it. “Alright, well uh goodbye, Waverly.”

Nicole hung up before the brunette could say anything back to her. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. Wynonna had been sitting outside because she knew her baby sister would need her. The dark haired sister walked into the brunette’s room and sat on the bed wrapping her arm around Waverly. The brunette leaned into her and cried on her shoulder. 

The redhead grabbed the picture frame on her nightstand and threw it against the wall. It shattered and the picture fell out. She got out of bed and picked it up. It was a picture of her and Waverly from one of their camping weekends. She had finally convinced the brunette to go with her and this was one of the few pictures they took. Nicole found herself balling the photo up in her hands and then throwing it leaving it on the floor this time. 

That night Nicole went to the bar and ordered a beer. Chrissy hadn’t heard from the redhead so she joined her drinking in silence. Nicole didn’t want to talk but she also knew her friend wasn’t going to leave her alone. 

Henry and Rosita came by and insisted that she stop and go home, but Nicole argued that she was fine. It got later and later while Nicole got drunker. 

“Nicole, hey, let’s get you home.” Chrissy said. 

“I don’t want to go home.” The redhead finally got out slurring her speech. 

Rosita looked at the blonde. “I live in the apartment upstairs. She can crash with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Rosita said and pulled Chrissy to the side. “Does this have anything to do with Waverly?”

“Probably but she won’t talk to me and I haven’t heard from Waverly in a couple of days.”

They turn around and see Nicole making out with some random girl at the bar. They look back at each other and rush over to her. Chrissy pulls Nicole off the girl. 

“Hey, Nicole, it’s time to end the night here.”

“Nope. I don’t think it is.” Nicole said as she turned back to the girl and resumed making out with her. 

Chrissy turned back to Rosita. “What do we do?”

“Time for the big guns.” She said and walked over to Henry. 

He walked around the bar and separated the two. She looked into the redhead’s eyes and saw pain and grief. “Nicole, think about Waverly.”

“I’m trying not to, Henry.”

“Why is that?”

“We had a fight this morning.”

“That does not tell me why you are making out with this lovely young woman who is not your fiancée.”

“Well, we might not even be together anymore.”

Henry looked over at Chrissy and Rosita then back to Nicole. “Miss Haught, I do not believe for one second that Miss Earp broke up with you. Unless you broke up with her.”

Nicole looked back at Henry and brushed past him grabbing the girl’s hand heading out to the dance floor. Henry tried to reach out and grab her but she was too far. He walked back over to the bar. Chrissy was already calling Wynonna. 

“Chrissy, hey.” Wynonna said when she answered the call.

“We have a problem.”

Wynonna shifted slightly in her bed with Waverly next to her. “Oh no. What’s wrong?”

“Nicole is drunk and making out with a random girl while they dance at the bar. The one where Rosita and Henry work so we have eyes on her. What happened?”

“I don’t know. Waverly won’t talk to me. I had to ask Gus if I could skip work tonight so I could be with her.”

“Whatever it is it isn’t good. Nicole is just digging herself deeper right now.”

“Waverly refuses to go back to the city. I keep telling her I’m fine. I mean not really because now that I’m dating Dolls it’s hard but he understands. Anyway she won’t leave because of daddy.”

“How is he more important than Nicole right now?”

“I don’t know Chrissy. After she confronted him she wants to have this relationship with him.”

Chrissy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked over at Nicole making out on the dance floor seeing her hands move under the shirt. “Wynonna, you better hurry up because Haught is about to do something she’s going to regret.”

“Go, Chrissy.”

She hung up and ran over to the dance floor pushing the random girl off of Nicole. “Alright, Haught, you are coming with me. Now.”

“Why should I Chrissy? She doesn’t want to come. She doesn’t want to leave home.”

“Don’t you dare say it, red.”

“She doesn’t want me.”

“That’s a lie and you know it, Nicole.”

“Then why isn’t she here? I know I told her I wouldn’t be mad if she left but I thought it was because of Wynonna. Now Wynonna says they’re better than ever. How am I not more important than her father?”

Chrissy looks back at the broken and drunk redhead before her. She knows those words are hitting her harder than it would any other person. “Red, please.”

“No this isn’t about my lack of relationship with my parents okay? I want her to have one with her dad but she could have gone to see him anytime the past three weeks and she didn’t.”

“Haught, just go up to Rosita’s apartment above the bar and sleep this off. You’re drunk and I don’t want you to regret doing something.”

“Like what, Chrissy? Sleeping with someone who wants me?”

“Fine. If you want to sleep with her then do it but don’t come crying to me when you regret it.”

Nicole crosses her arms and let Chrissy walk away back to the bar. The redhead smiled and went back to making out with the random girl. 

Chrissy made it back to the bar. Rosita and Henry looked at her. “So?” They both said in unison.

“Nada. She did tell me that it’s about Waverly’s dad. She went home hoping to get to know him but still hasn’t seen him yet.”

“Really? He was the worst to her. Why would she want to get to know him now after all these years?”

“Wynonna said that she’s seen him already. He apologized and everything but she wants to tell him about the book.”

“Really? So that’s the real reason why she let me write the chapter?” Henry wondered. 

“Things have always been complicated between them.” Rosita said. 

“Yeah. What are you going to do about Nicole?” Chrissy asked pointing over to her. 

They looked over at her and she had moved them up against the wall as they continued to make out. They looked back at each other. Henry and Rosita shrugged. 

“Well, I can’t watch this so I’m going home.” Chrissy said. 

“We’ll keep an eye on her.” Henry told her. 

The blonde smiled at them and walked out of the bar. She pulled her phone thinking about calling or even texting the brunette but she needed to let herself cool down. She would go home and get some rest and see how she was feeling in the morning.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Nicole woke up with a horrible headache and half naked on a couch in an apartment she didn’t recognize. She sat up slowly and groaned. She looked next to her and Rosita had her arm wrapped around her. 

She was officially freaking out now. Rosita was also half naked, too so that wasn’t making the situation better. She remembers nothing from last night. The redhead slowly moved the dark haired woman off her and went to the bathroom. 

Memories were slowly coming back when she stepped onto the tile floor. Memories of vomiting but that was all that came back to her. She splashed her face with cold water trying to wake herself up and remember what else she did. Did she want to know what she did?

She left the bathroom and quietly put her clothes from last night on. She put on her shirt and noticed the vomit from last night on it and gagged. She made her way home as quickly as she could. 

She stripped her clothes off and stood in the shower letting the hot water hit her. It was starting to come back to her but only in flashes. She remembers drinking way too much and being drunker than she’s ever been. 

She let the water run cold until she stepped out putting her flannel pants and a hoodie on. She drank so much water and took some medicine for her headache before climbing into bed. 

Waverly woke up with a headache from all the crying probably. Wynonna had a coffee in her hand and a soft smile on her face. The brunette slowly sat up and took the coffee from her sister. She slowly drank it but it just wasn’t the same as when the redhead would make it for her.

They both sat in silence as the brunette drank her coffee. Wynonna didn’t want to push her but she couldn’t stop thinking about Chrissy calling her last night. She decided to just go for it. 

“Wave, Chrissy called me late last night, after you fell asleep.”

“Wynonna, just tell me. Quit dancing around it.”

“Nicole got super drunk and uh was uh kind of making out with some random chick.”

Waverly didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. She just sat there and drank her coffee. She looked down at the ring on her finger and took it off throwing it across the room. Wynonna jumped up and ran to pick it up. 

“Waverly Earp, what the hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like? It’s done. It’s over.”

“Are you kidding me, baby girl? It’s not over and you know that. Why are you doing this? And don’t say it’s because of daddy because we both know he’s not worth it.”

“Fine! It’s about me! I’m scared Wynonna! Is that what you want to hear?!”

Wynonna shook her head at her sister. “No, not particularly. Why are you scared?”

“She wanted to marry someone else. I just so happen to walk into her bar and that feeling is just gone. She was right about this whole long distance thing. Not being together. She was right to worry. She was right.”

“No, she wasn’t, baby girl. I know exactly how she feels right now. I’m pissed at you too.”

“I don’t want to talk about this with you.”

“No. We’re talking about this, Wave, because you’re not about to throw this love story away for daddy.”

“I’m pretty sure she did that last night according to what you said.”

“Waverly.”

“No, Wynonna, will you just leave me alone, please?”

Wynonna stares at her baby sister and walks out of the room to leave her alone. She sits on the couch and calls Nicole. It goes to voicemail so she leaves a message. She calls Chrissy.

“Hey, Wynonna.” The blonde greets her. 

“So what else happened last night?”

“I don’t know. I left. I couldn’t stand there and watch her throw it all away. I tried talking to her but she wouldn’t have it.”

“That reminds me of someone else I know. What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, Wynonna. Is Waverly going to go see her dad?”

“She hasn’t yet and I don’t know if she will now.”

“Her book tour is in a week. She’s in no headspace for that.”

“Yeah, Robert is going to kill her.”

“God, I should have just told Waverly to stay in the city and not come home with me. I guess I was being selfish for wanting to hang out with my baby sister.”

“Hey, Wynonna, that’s not selfish at all.”

“I just can’t help but think what would happen if I forced her to stay with Nicole in the city. None of this would have happened.”

“You don’t know that. They probably would have gone through it when they were apart next month.”

“At least they would have had more time together.”

“So who’s bringing who to who? Did that make sense?”

Wynonna laughed. “Yeah it did. How about I bring Waverly? I mean Haught has to work. Waverly just hangs out with me and works. She can work in the city.”

“Yeah, okay. See you soon.”

Wynonna hangs up and walks upstairs and into her room. Waverly is sleeping so she picks her up and carries her out to the car putting her in the passenger seat. She walks around and gets in the driver seat. She heads toward the city. 

Nicole woke up a few hours later to a missed call from Wynonna and Chrissy, and a voicemail from both of them. She didn’t listen to them. She really didn’t want to hear them yell at her. The blonde already did that last night at the bar. Oh god, what did she do?

The redhead ran her fingers through her hair and stared up at the ceiling. She knew this would happen. This was exactly what she was afraid would happen. What was Waverly doing? Why did it feel like she was pushing her away?

She went to close her eyes and last night was coming back to her. She was making out with some random blonde chick at the bar then they were dancing then she pushed her back against the wall as they kept making out. Nicole opened her eyes and immediately wanted to cry because of what she’s done but she just wanted to never talk to anyone ever again.

Wynonna parked outside Waverly’s apartment and Chrissy came down to find she was still sleeping. 

“Wynonna did you drug her or something?”

“No, Chrissy. She passed out after we fought.”

“Sounds like me and Nicole last night.”

“Want to tell me about that?”

“God, Wynonna, it was the worst. She just didn’t care at all about Waverly. It was a side of Nicole I’ve never seen before. She just turned her back on her.”

“Well, she had a reason. Waverly wanted to come home for daddy. She could have stayed with her this whole time but she chose daddy over her.”

“Why would she do that?”

“She says she wants to get to know him but I don’t know why she would choose to be away from Nicole.”

Waverly was waking up and when she realized she wasn’t at the Homestead she flung the door open and started yelling at her sister. 

“Wynonna, you little piece of shit! Why am I not home?”

“Because you don’t need to be home right now, baby girl. You need to be with your fiancée, Wave.” Wynonna said as she held the ring in her hand.

Waverly glared at her best friend and her sister. “Is she upstairs?”

They both shook their head. “She’s probably at her place.” The blonde said. 

“Fine. Take me to her place then.”

“I’m proud of you, Waverly.” They both said at the time. 

Wynonna drove her to Nicole’s apartment and they sat there for half an hour until the dark haired sister practically pushed the brunette out of the door. She made herself walk up to the redhead’s apartment door. She lifted her hand and knocked. What, why is she knocking? God, this feels wrong. Waverly turns to walks away when she hears the door open and freezes in the hallway. 

Nicole thought it was strange to hear someone knocking on her door so she went and opened it. She saw Waverly Earp in her sweats walking away from her. Normally the sweats would make her forgive her but then she remembered what she did to her. She remembered what the brunette did. A part of her wants the brunette to just walk away from her. 

Waverly wanted to turn around but she couldn’t find the strength. Nicole couldn’t find the courage to walk up to her because she didn’t fully know what she did last night. The redhead spoke up. 

“Waves.”

Waverly closed her eyes and shook her head. Hearing that name come from her mouth. Hearing her voice in person was not making this any easier. 

“Baby, will you look at me, please?”

Waverly didn’t want to. She didn’t want to look in her eyes. She didn’t want to face her. She slowly turns around and sees the bags under the redhead’s eyes. She notices how exhausted she is. 

“Yes?” The brunette said. 

Nicole’s eyes glanced down at her hand and didn’t see a ring. “You’re not wearing it.”

“That’s what you have to say right now?”

Nicole looked at Waverly and shook her head. She took a few steps toward her. “No. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? I can’t listen to you apologize.”

“Me apologize? What do you have to say?”

Waverly looked back at the redhead and crossed her arms. “I have nothing to say. It’s you who got drunk and made out with some random chick.”

Nicole looked at the brunette angry and on the verge of tears. She can feel the tears welling up in her own eyes. She promised her that she wouldn’t do this to her and she did it. 

“Really? You’re going to go there? Let’s talk about the phone call yesterday morning.”

“That doesn’t matter right now.”

“Yes it does, Waverly. What you said mattered.”

Waverly looked at the redhead and just wanted to hold her and be in her arms. “Nicole, I can’t right now. I really don’t want to.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Wynonna drove me here when I was asleep and her and Chrissy pushed me to come talk to you.”

Nicole looked at the brunette still standing in front of her when at any point she could have walked away. Her legs couldn’t stand for her anymore and she collapsed leaning back against the wall. She put her head in her hands. 

“Leave me again like everyone does if you want to then.”

Waverly looked down at the redhead unable to make eye contact. “I don’t want to leave you, Nicole.”

She looked up at Waverly. “Then why did it feel like it? Why do I feel like you dumped me yesterday?”

“It’s complicated, Nicole. I was just feeling like I wanted to spend time with Wynonna and get to know my dad.”

“Quit saying it’s about Wynonna. This is all about you and your dad. I don’t understand why you couldn’t tell me that’s why you wanted to go home.”

“I didn’t want to make you feel bad because of your parents.”

There it was. The reason she didn’t want to let her in. “Waverly, we’re getting..” Nicole started to say and then froze because she didn’t know if they were. “I need you to talk to me about everything. I need you to remember what you told me and not be afraid to talk to me.”

Waverly sat down next to her on the floor wanting to lean in and lay her head on her shoulder but she didn’t. “I’m sorry. It’s just really hard for me, Nicole. I thought maybe if I got to know my dad I could ask him why he never wanted to talk about his job. That way I could help you and I wanted to tell him about the book.”

“We can’t keep doing this to each other, Waves. I definitely can’t do what I did last night again.”

“I know, babe.” Nicole looked over at the brunette when she said that and she put her hand on her shoulder. “Do I want to know what you did last night?”

“I don’t even want to know.”

“Wow. You must have been really drunk then.”

Nicole laughed and the brunette laughed with her. “Yeah. I yelled at Chrissy. She was trying to understand and help me but we just ended up fighting.” The redhead leaned her head back against the wall. “She probably hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you, Nicole and neither do I.”

Nicole turns her head to look at the brunette. Waverly wasn’t looking at her so she could study her features. Her jaw was locking and eyebrows were furrowing. She tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“Wave, I deserve to be hated right now. I slipped up big time.”

Waverly turned to look at the redhead. “Maybe a little bit but it’s not all on you. I pushed you away. I practically forced you to go out and do whatever you did.”

“No, you didn’t force me. I should have stayed home.”

“I should have come back. I shouldn’t have gone home.”

“Baby.” Nicole said softly and put her hand on her back rubbing it. “Please don’t regret going home to be with your sister or try and see your dad. I should have been more patient with you. I just wish I could.”

“Hey.” Waverly said as she lifted her hand to her face. “I shouldn’t have tried to protect you. You did tell me to not forget the other people in my life once. I just should have told you.”

“I never want you to change who you are for me, Waverly. You are absolutely perfect to me, baby.”

The brunette looked at the redhead and she only wanted to do one thing. She lunged forward and pressed her lips to Nicole’s with an urgency. The redhead fell into the kiss before pulling away abruptly. 

“I’m sorry, Waves. I just can’t right now. Last night is a little too fresh, and I still don’t know what all I did.”

“It’s okay. Do you want to find out?”

“I don’t want to but I think I need to if we uh I mean if you’ll still want me after.”

“Well I might need some time and space.”

“Baby, please, let me be there for you this time.”

“Nicole.” Waverly said quietly. 

The redhead leaned in and rested her forehead against the brunette’s. “Waves, please. I need to be there for you. I have to so I can show you.”

“Okay.”

Nicole smiled and wanted to lean forward and kiss her but she couldn’t yet. Not until she knew. “Thank you so much, baby.”

“I’m going to go back to my apartment then so you can find out.”

“Wait. What if you just stayed here? I’ll come home right away and we can talk some more.”

“Uh sure.” Waverly wanted to lean in and kiss the redhead to reassure her but she knew she wasn’t ready. “Call if anything changes, okay? I.” The brunette stopped herself because it was habit to say those words to Nicole but she wasn’t really sure of things now. 

Nicole smiled and stood up offering her hand to Waverly. The brunette took her hand and followed her into her apartment. She sat on the couch while Nicole changed into some clothes. The redhead kissed the top of her head before leaving Waverly alone.

Nicole walked downstairs and saw Wynonna so she knocked on the passenger window. The dark haired sister glared at the redhead and rolled down the window. 

“Haught.”

“I know, Earp. I really messed up. I’m trying to make things right here, okay? She’s upstairs while I go find out what I did because I don’t remember. We’re going to talk after so if you want to go back to her place or home you can.”

Wynonna kept staring at the redhead like her eyes were lasers. “Fine. You better or else I’ll kick your ass everyday when you’re working in Purgatory next week.”

“I’d like to see you try, Earp.” Nicole said as she smiled and backed up from the truck. Wynonna smiled back at the redhead as she drove away. 

The redhead headed straight for the bar and up to Rosita’s apartment. She burst in and saw Henry and Rosita on the couch, naked. 

“Oh wow. That’s something I’ll never unsee. Now I’ll learn to knock.”

They both laughed and attempted to cover themselves. Rosita leaned up and looked over the back of the couch. “Oh, hey, Nicole. You took off this morning.”

“Yeah. I’m here because I don’t remember what happened last night.”

“Right.” Rosita said and Henry got off her. Nicole put her hand over her eyes quickly. The dark haired bartender found a shirt and put it on. She sat up and looked over at Nicole. “Nothing happened between you and I or you and that chick. I pulled you off her just as you both were about to in the bathroom.”

“Why does it feel like something did?”

“Probably because you’re hungover.”

“Walk me through the night. Please.”

“Well, you two were hot and heavy for hours eventually making your way into a booth until you led her to the bathroom. Henry noticed so I followed you in. You both had your hand in each other’s pants when I walked in. That didn’t stop either of you until I got in the way.”

Nicole covered her mouth with her hand. “So how did we end up half naked on the couch?”

“I brought you up and you vomited on your shirt so I took it off. You thought I was wanting to have sex with you so you took your pants off. For me, I sleep in my underwear and the only reason I was with you is because you kept having nightmares and saying Waverly’s name. I joined you on the couch to calm you down.”

“Good. Oh, god, I really screwed things up, didn’t I?”

“You sure did, Haught. You should probably give Chrissy a call, too.”

“Oh, great, Chrissy. I just want to forget last night ever happened. Sorry for interrupting.”

“No worries. I take it I won’t be seeing you at the bar anytime soon?”

“I’m staying as far away as possible for a while.”

Rosita laughs causing the redhead to laugh with her. “Waverly?”

“That’s a work in progress. Wynonna drove her back this morning and she’s waiting for me to come back and talk.”

“I know Wynonna told you already but if you hurt her again I will kick your ass.”

“I’ll add your name to the list. Thanks again for last night.”

“You got it. Now go to her.”

Nicole smiled at Rosita and walked out of her apartment. She pulled her phone out and called Chrissy. 

“Red.” The blonde greeted her. 

Nicole smiled at the nickname. “Hey. I’m so, so sorry for last night. Is there any way you can forgive me?”

“Only if you and Waverly will be okay.”

“I think so. Thanks for calling Wynonna and bringing her over. I’m on my way back to her now.”

“Back? Where have you been?”

“Rosita’s. I woke up half naked with her on her couch, but nothing happened with me or the chick from last night. Rosita stopped us in the bathroom.”

“Nicole, you really scared me last night. I’m sorry I left you but I couldn’t watch you anymore.”

“Chrissy, I’m sorry. I should have went home or just stayed home in the first place.”

“Whenever all this settles let’s get coffee or lunch or something before you go to Purgatory.”

“I’d love that.”

Chrissy hung up and Nicole hurried back to her apartment. She walked in and Waverly wasn’t on the couch or in her bedroom. The redhead laid on the bed and buried her face in her hands. What was she thinking leaving the brunette alone? Of course Waverly wasn’t going to stay and wait for her. She could never forgive her for getting drunk and kissing someone else.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Nicole had closed her eyes and fell asleep for a couple hours. She didn’t hear her phone ring or her apartment door open. She did, however, feel a hand on her face so she slowly opened her eyes. The redhead saw Waverly looking down at her. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you got back. I thought I would go for a walk then I wanted to change. I ended up getting some Thai if you want some.”

Nicole slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Hi. It’s okay. I just thought you’d left me for good. Yeah, I’m starving, baby.”

Waverly walked into the kitchen and grabbed some plates putting them on the table. Nicole wearily walked out of the bedroom and started to put some food on the plates. Waverly got them some water because neither of them needed alcohol right now. The brunette joined the redhead at the table beginning to eat. 

“I brought the sweats back because your smell was starting to fade.”

Nicole smiled thinking about the brunette still wanting her sweats to smell like her. “You can take a different pair then.”

Waverly looked over at her and didn’t want to jump right in but she did anyway. “I’m still not over you wanting to marry Shae. I mean you were in love with her for years and then all of a sudden you’re in love with me. I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

Nicole took a bite of her food and allowed herself to think about what Waverly just told her. “What can I say or do to show you that I don’t love her anymore?”

Waverly thought of one thing she could do. “I don’t know, Nicole. Now you’ve done whatever you did it’s just a lot.”

“I didn’t do anything, Waves. It almost happened, like really almost happened, but it was just hours of drunkenly making out with her.”

“Yeah, that still doesn’t help your case, babe, but it’s better than what you could have done.”

“I know and I will apologize every second I can because it was so stupid and I was acting out and I just slipped back into my old ways.”

Waverly took a bite and drank some water. “You don’t have to. I said I didn’t want to come see you so I understand that you were hurt. I was mad at myself after that phone call. I was angry that I couldn’t be honest with you. I just have so many regrets.”

Nicole ate in silence listening to the brunette talk about her feelings and regrets. “I just want to take back the past two days, Waverly. Do you think we could just apologize to each other like a hundred times and move past this?”

Waverly still thinks there’s only one way the redhead could apologize to her right now but she wasn’t sure where she was at. “Verbal or nonverbal apologies?”

Nicole ate her last bite on her plate and looked over as the brunette finished as well. She stood up and grabbed their plates walking over to the sink and washing them. Waverly smiled and walked over jumping up on the counter watching the redhead. The brunette couldn’t really get a read on her in the moment. 

“Nicole? Are you okay?” Waverly asked her after she finished dried their dishes and put them away. 

Nicole stood there leaning on the sink looking down into it. She closed her eyes and another memory came flooding back to her. She was pushing the girl up against the bathroom stall wall in the bar. She could feel herself put her hands down in her pants and the girls hands on her skin in her pants. Then she got pulled away from the girl. 

Waverly saw Nicole’s jaw tightening and her eyebrows furrowing so she put her hand on her back. The redhead flinched away from the touch. 

“Babe.”

Nicole finally looked up at the brunette who looked back at her with the most sincere eyes. She did a terrible thing and yet Waverly was still here willing to kiss her maybe even still want to be with her. 

“Please don’t call me that. I don’t deserve to be called that. Not from you.”

“Nicole, please, talk to me.”

“I can’t. This is worse than wanting to marry Shae.”

“Hey, uh, come here.” Waverly said hesitantly. Nicole looked at the brunette and reluctantly moved over in front of her. Waverly slowly lifted her hands to her neck and held her gaze. “You said something about forgetting.”

“I can’t forget this. I just remembered something and it’s so painful to relive.”

“Just tell me what you want to do.”

“What do you mean?” Nicole wondered. 

“I mean I’m here and I won’t leave you until I go on my book tour.”

“Why?”

Waverly looked into the redhead’s brown eyes and saw emptiness. “You are the best part about my life, Nicole Haught. I’m sorry a million times for not letting you in and for not choosing you.”

Nicole felt tears welling up behind her eyes. “I’m sorry for getting mad and well everything else I don’t want to say out loud.”

“You’re my top priority until my book tour next week.”

“Waves, I don’t deserve to be chosen. I don’t deserve any of it.”

“Well, too late for that because I’m choosing you. I will always choose you.”

“God, I’m so sorry, baby.”

“I know. Let’s go curl up on the couch and watch some Golden Girls.”

Waverly slides off the counter and grabs Nicole’s hands walking over to the couch. The brunette sits down and leans back against the arm of the couch. The redhead sits down and Waverly separates her legs for Nicole to sit between them. She does so and leans back against the brunette’s chest. Waverly grabs the blanket over the back of the couch and covers them. 

Waverly’s phone rings and she picks it up quickly because Nicole fell asleep an hour ago. 

“Hello.” Waverly says. 

“Hey, baby girl.” Wynonna said to the brunette. 

“Hi, Nonna. I’m sorry. I just wasn’t thinking straight. You were right.”

“You’re my sister, Wave. I love you and I know Nicole is worth more than daddy. She makes you happier than he ever did or could.”

Waverly looks down and runs her fingers through her hair. “Yeah, I know. I feel terrible for saying what I said and doing what I did. She’s so broken right now and that’s my fault.”

“Please tell me you’re staying here.”

“Yes I’m staying. I’m not leaving her except for my book tour.”

Wynonna smiled on the other end of the line. “Good. I’m going to stay with Chrissy at your place tonight and go home in the morning.”

“Did you bring my stuff from the Homestead when you drove me back in my sleep?”

“Of course, baby girl. It’s all in your room.”

“Thanks. I’ll get it when she goes to work. Tonight and tomorrow is all about her.”

“As it should be, Wave. Also I left your ring on your desk in your room if you still want it.”

“Yeah, thanks, Wy. You’re the best sister in the world.”

“You’re my favorite person in the world, baby girl. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Wynonna.”

The brunette hung up the phone and set it on the coffee table gently and carefully as to not interrupt Nicole sleeping. The redhead started to stir in her arms and open her eyes. Nicole looked up at the brunette and smiled. 

“Who was that?” Nicole asked her. 

“Wynonna. She was making sure I was staying so she could go home tomorrow. She brought all my stuff and put it in my room.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I shouldn’t have left you in the first place. It was dumb and probably the worst thing I could have done, especially to us.”

Nicole closed her eyes and just took in the feeling of being in her arms. “I really wanted to believe in us but we just weren’t ready yet. We needed to enjoy being.” The redhead stopped short of saying it because she wasn’t sure if they still were. 

“Wynonna left it on my desk.”

“Are we?”

“Let’s just be together for the next week and take things slow. I’m going to be going on my book tour and you’re going to work in Purgatory.”

“So will we be doing long distance again?”

“Technically but let’s not call it that. We just need to get back in to the swing of things again.”

“The swing of things?”

“Yeah, being together and talking. Like really talking.”

Nicole sat up and turned her head to look at the brunette. “Talking? About what?”

“Anything and everything. Whenever something comes up we tell the other no matter what.”

The redhead looked away and thought of the memory that came flooding into her mind earlier. Nicole turned back to look at Waverly. “In that case, what I remembered about last night was being at the bar in the bathroom stall about to have sex before waking up half naked with Rosita in her apartment.”

Waverly was shocked. That was a lot and she didn’t know what to say or how to react. She was silent for several minutes and Nicole let her process the information. 

“Uh okay. You said nothing happened, right?” Nicole nodded. “Alright, but did you want to?”

“I was drunk and mad and feeling a lot. Part of me did, yes but the other parts were alcohol driven. I just needed to feel something else.”

“Okay.”

“That was too much, wasn’t it?”

“No, no.” Waverly said shaking her head. “I just didn’t think what I said would drive you to that point.”

“Somehow I just reset to this default mode inside me and that’s all I knew for so long.”

“I’m sorry, Nicole. You told me but you also didn’t tell me. I should have paid more attention to you.”

Nicole lifted her hand to Waverly’s face rubbing her thumb across her cheek. “Hey, you’ve paid more attention to me than anyone ever has, Waverly. I’m the one who put up walls with you.”

Waverly raised her hand to Nicole’s face doing the same thing that the redhead was doing to her. “I did the same so it’s on both of us. God, can we just agree that we have to do a lot more talking from now on?”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “Yes I agree. Do you mind if I kiss you now?”

Waverly shook her head. “I don’t mind at all.”

Nicole glanced down at the brunette’s lips. She moved her thumb down her cheek and to her lips. The redhead slowly moved her thumb across her bottom lip. It still felt soft so she leaned in slowly and gently touched her lips to Waverly’s. 

The brunette had closed her eyes when Nicole moved her thumb across her bottom lip waiting for the kiss. It finally came and she instantly felt safe and at home. The redhead’s lips had a way of making Waverly feel like she was on fire and at the same time on cloud nine.

Nicole didn’t want to part from the brunette’s lips but she did for a moment. In that moment she shifted her body closer to her and pressed her lips to the brunette’s with a sense of urgency this time. Waverly fingers immediately found themselves entangling in Nicole’s hair. 

They both wanted to deepen the kiss but instead their bodies mutually agreed and pulled away. The two rested their foreheads together not wanting to separate from each other. That was a kiss weeks in the making. They both needed that kiss to calm themselves down and remind themselves that they do in fact still love each other.

“God, baby, I’m so sorry. I promised you and myself I would never do that again. I just can’t believe I needed you so bad.”

“Nicole, hey, it’s on me, too. I shouldn’t have left. I should have told you the real reason why I wanted to go.”

The redhead thought to herself about their engagement. She didn’t want to ask the brunette but she had to. She couldn’t hold these thoughts to herself. 

“Waves, did we rush things?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly leaned back and looked at the redhead. “Do you mean our relationship or the engagement?”

“Both.” Nicole said hesitantly. 

The brunette looked into Nicole’s soft brown eyes and saw that she was unsure. “What do you mean? Are you doubting being with me?”

“No, no, not at all, baby. I just wonder if we took things a little slower.”

“I think my feelings would still be the same. Wait, is this about you?”

“I think so. I just think I shouldn’t have jumped into anything. I feel like I pushed you.”

Waverly runs her hands through Nicole’s red hair and rubs the back of her neck slowly with her fingers. “You didn’t push me at all. I wanted this.”

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m just feeling really insecure about myself and us a little bit.”

“Do you need to slow down?” Waverly wondered. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you do anything.”

“Of course I’m sure, babe. Do you want me to leave and you call me later?”

Nicole shook her head. “I kind of want you to stay if you don’t mind.”

The brunette shook her head and pulled the redhead close laying her head on her shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

Chrissy walked into her and the brunette’s apartment to see Wynonna and Dolls making out on the couch. 

“Hey, you two.” The blonde said. 

Wynonna and Dolls separated and looked at her. “Hey, Chrissy. You just get off work?” She asked her. 

“Yeah, what have you two got planned tonight?” Chrissy asked them. 

Dolls looked at Wynonna. “Take out and a movie?” He asked her. 

Wynonna smiled over at him. “Sounds good.” She said to him. 

“I guess I’ll change and go out then.” Chrissy said. 

Dolls and Wynonna looked at each other then back to her. “You don’t have to leave.” Dolls told her.

“No it’s okay. I won’t find what you two have sitting in here third wheeling.”

“Alright. See you later.” They both said and then looked back to each other. 

“I like this little surprise visit.” Dolls said. 

“Well, it wasn’t for you. No offense.” She told him. 

“None taken. Haught had been acting strange the past few weeks. I didn’t think anything of it.”

Wynonna reached her hand out and put it on his arm. “Hey, I didn’t even see it in my sister this whole time either.”

“I hope they’re okay.” He said. 

Wynonna then got this serious look in her eye. “That won’t be us, will it?”

Dolls lifted his other hand to her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. “I really like what we have right now, Wynonna. I don’t want that to change.”

“I do too, Dolls, but they are so solid and it happened to them. I’m just worried I guess.”

Dolls leaned in and kissed her. Wynonna melted into it feeling the comfort it was giving her. “Hey, one day at a time, okay?”

Wynonna nods agreeing with him. “Yeah, okay, you’re right. Right now I’m starving so Chinese?”

“You got it.” Dolls said and leaned in to kiss her again. “Don’t pick a cheesy movie.”

“No promises.” Wynonna said as she stood up off the couch and went to rummage through Waverly’s movies. Dolls watched her as he dialed his favorite Chinese place ordering them some food. 

Chrissy headed to the bar near their apartment and sat down at the bar. She really wanted the redhead to still be working there but she wasn’t. She looked up and saw a tall, blonde guy with his back to her. He eventually turned around and smiled at her. 

“Hey there! What can I get you?” He asked her. 

Chrissy seemed star struck by him and she couldn’t answer for a few moments. She shook her head and answered him. “Uh a Pinto Grigio please.”

He turned around and poured her a glass. Turning back around he set it down in front of her and introduced himself to her. “Here you go. By the way, I’m Robin Jett.”

“Hi. I’m Chrissy Nedley.” The blonde told him as she took a sip of her wine. 

“This is my first day.” He whispered to her. 

Chrissy laughed at him. She didn’t know why but she did. “I couldn’t tell. Are you new to the city, too?”

“Yeah, I just moved here last week.”

The blonde smiled at him. “Maybe I can show you around sometime.”

“I’d love that, actually.” He told her. “Alright, this guy is being really impatient down here. Will I see you around?”

Chrissy nodded. “I’ll stop by tomorrow.”

He smiled at her and walked down the bar to help the customer. Chrissy enjoyed her wine and ordered some food from him a few minutes later. The blonde was smiling all night because she had hope to find someone like Waverly and Wynonna have.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Nicole woke up the next morning and could feel Waverly’s arm around her waist as she lay behind her. She laid there as still as she could so the brunette didn’t wake up. This was all she had wanted for weeks. 

Waverly could feel the redhead moving ever so slightly in her arms as she slowly woke up. The brunette hardly ever held Nicole in her arms but this was one of those cases where she needed to. She took a deep breath and smelled vanilla. God, she missed that smell.

The redhead heard Waverly inhale behind her. “Did you just smell me, baby?” Nicole wondered. 

Waverly smiled when she heard her voice. “I did, babe. I love your smell. I missed it so much.”

Nicole wanted to turn around and look into the brunette’s eyes but this position was what she needed right now. “Waves, about what I said last night.”

“Nicole, it’s okay. I’m fine with it.”

The redhead placed her hands on Waverly’s arms wrapped around her. “I just don’t think we should right now.”

“Hey, stop explaining yourself, babe. I understand completely.” Waverly told her. 

“You promise you’re not mad at me, Wave?” Nicole asked her. 

“I promise, Nicole. This is something you’re going through right now and I’m here for you however you want me to be.”

The redhead really wanted to say those words. She really wanted to tell her. Nicole decided not to because she felt she needed to get past this first. “Waverly, I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Why don’t you?”

“I don’t want to move. I like the way you hold me like this.”

“I can still hold you if you turn around, babe.” The brunette told her. 

Nicole laid there for a few more moments like this before she slowly turned over and looked down into Waverly’s eyes. The brunette still had her arms wrapped around her waist. The redhead moved her hands up to Waverly’s neck and slowly rubbed her thumbs across her cheek. 

“You’re something else, Waverly Earp.”

The brunette smiled softly up at Nicole and rubbed her back. “Nicole Haught, you’re the one who’s something else.”

The redhead shook her head. “Most people would have already left me by now, but you’re not most people, Waves.”

“I thought you wanted to kiss me.” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled. “I still do, baby. Are you not liking my flirting right now?”

The brunette shook her head. “I didn’t say that at all, babe. I was just curious about that kiss.”

The redhead couldn’t stop smiling. “I just really missed you and flirting with you, Waves.”

“Well, you can keep flirting if you’d like.”

“Everything about you is perfect, baby, but there’s one thing I missed about you the most.”

“What’s that?” Waverly asked the redhead. 

Nicole leaned down so close to the brunette’s lips. “Your soft lips.” The redhead said as she gently pressed hers to Waverly’s. 

The brunette was melting like an ice cube and Nicole was the sun. Waverly kissed her back and she wanted to roll the redhead on top of her but she didn’t. Nicole wanted to be held so she obliged her. 

Nicole pulled back and looked down at the brunette. Her eyes were still closed and mouth was open. The redhead studied her very carefully for a moment before leaning back down and kissing her again. Waverly’s lips were the only thing that could calm her down most times. It was as if nothing else was happening around them. 

Waverly really wanted to deepen the kiss so she slowly dragged her tongue across Nicole’s bottom lip. The redhead pulled back and immediately kissed her back sliding her tongue into the brunette’s mouth shocking her. Waverly’s tongue against her own was something she’d missed. Something she’d longed for.

Before they realized it they were making out. Nicole was running her hands through Waverly’s hair and she was running her hands up under her shirt feeling the redhead’s bare skin on her fingers. Neither of them thought anything of it because it felt right. It felt natural. 

Waverly pulled back and was breathing heavily. “Nicole, we should stop.”

“Yeah, sorry, Waverly. I just got carried away.”

“Hey, it’s okay, babe. I really like kissing you and I didn’t want to stop either.”

“Baby, if I could I would spend all my time kissing you.”

Waverly smiled and laughed. “There she is. There’s my flirty Haught.”

Nicole smiled and laughed with her. “I’ve always been here, Wave. I just needed you to coax it out of me.”

“You didn’t need me, Nicole.”

“I do need you, baby. I need you every second of every day.” Nicole admitted to the brunette. 

Waverly was about to say something but then her phone rang. She briefly let go of Nicole reaching for it. She grabbed it and went back toward the redhead putting one arm around her waist. The brunette sees that it’s her sister calling so she answers.

“Hey, Wy. What’s up?” Waverly greeted her. 

“Morning, baby girl. I’m just getting ready to head back home. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks, Nonna, for dragging me back to the city. You were right.”

Wynonna couldn’t believe her ears. “I’m sorry. What was that, Wave?”

The brunette smiled and laughed to herself. “You were right, Wynonna.”

The dark haired sister smiled. “I love you so much, baby girl, and Haught stuff makes you happier than I’ve ever seen you. I wasn’t about to let you just throw it away for someone who will never make you as happy as she does.”

Waverly nodded agreeing with her sister. “Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be just hunky dory, Wave. I’m going to have your well whatever she is to you now keeping me company for a little while soon.”

The brunette looked up at Nicole who was watching her intently. “I love you, Wynonna.”

“I love you, too, baby girl. Talk soon.”

Waverly smiled and hung up the phone. She reached back and set it back on the nightstand. The brunette looked back up into the redhead’s brown eyes. Eyes that made her feel she was home. Eyes that knew exactly who she was and loved her anyway. 

“Is Wynonna okay?” Nicole asked her. 

“Yeah, she was calling to let me know that she was heading home and checking in. She also said she’s excited to have your company soon.”

The redhead smiled and shook her head. “What have I gotten myself into?” Nicole wondered. 

“It’s Wynonna, babe. Anything can happen when she’s around.”

“I can believe that. I just don’t want to uh not be uh near you.”

Waverly lifted her hands to the redhead’s face slowly rubbing her thumbs across her cheek. “Hey, let’s cross that bridge when we get there, okay? Right now focus on this moment and then the next.”

Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath nodding. She opened her eyes back up a few moments later. “Okay, okay. Is there any way we can just lay in bed all day like this?”

“Of course. Whatever you want, babe. I’m here for you.”

They fall asleep and woke up to Nicole’s phone ringing a few hours later. The redhead asked Waverly to get it for her so she reached around her and answered it. 

“Hello.” The brunette says. 

“Wave? Where’s Haught? Is she okay?” Chrissy wonders. 

“She’s right here with me, Chrissy. What’s going on?”

“I wanted to see if she wanted to go out to lunch because I feel bad.”

“Why do you feel bad?” The brunette asked the blonde. 

“I’m sure she told you we got into a huge fight the other night. She’s my friend and I’m worried about her.”

Waverly looked at the redhead and moved the phone away from her mouth. “Chrissy wants to get lunch with you. What do you think?”

Nicole looks at the brunette and kisses her forehead. “I’ll get lunch with her.”

Waverly smiled and returned the phone to her mouth. “Where do you want to meet?”

“That pizza place we always order from.”

“Alright. Hey, Chrissy? Thanks.”

“No problem, Waverly. She’s my friend, too, and I kind of love her too.”

Chrissy hung up and the brunette handed her phone to Nicole. The redhead took it and set it on the nightstand on her side of the bed. She looked back at Waverly and rubbed her side. 

“Do you want to come to lunch?” Nicole asked the brunette. 

“Do you want me to?”

“Baby, you know my answer. I’m asking you if you want to come eat lunch with us.”

“Part of me wants to but the other part wants you and Chrissy to have this lunch for just the two of you.”

“Okay. What will you do if I go by myself?”

“I’ll go back to my place and do some work. I still have stuff to prepare for my book tour.”

“We’ll bring you some pizza after.”

“Sounds good, babe.”

Nicole walks into the pizza place and sees Chrissy at a table with a pizza. She walks over and sits down across from the blonde. 

“I didn’t know what you wanted so I got half cheese half pepperoni.”

The redhead smiled at Chrissy. “Perfect.” She grabs a slice of each and looks back at her. “I’m really sorry. You were trying to help and I just pushed you away. No one has ever done that for me before so I didn’t know how to respond.”

The blonde took a bite of her pizza. “Hey, enough apologies, Red. You were going through some shit and I could have done a better job of being there for you.”

“That’s not on you, Chrissy. I don’t let a lot of people in because they just let me down in the end.”

“So are you and Waverly?” The blonde asked nervously. 

Nicole finished off her first slice. “We’re okay. We’re trying to work through it.”

“But are you?” Chrissy was afraid to say it. 

Nicole shook her head as she picked up her second slice. “I wasn’t fully ready for it especially right before she went home for so long.”

“Nicole, you told her to ask you and then you asked her yourself with the ring.”

“I know, I know, Chrissy. It was a lot of emotions coursing through me. I didn’t think I was ever going to see her again. I wanted her to know. Plus I told her because it was killing her not to ask me.”

Chrissy grabbed a third slice and started eating it. “I know you two love each other so much and you want to get married but you don’t have to rush it.”

Nicole finished her slice and grabbed another one. “I feel like I don’t want to go another day without knowing that I will.”

“You will, Haught. You’re the only one she loves. She loves you more than anything.”

Nicole smiled over at the blonde and finished her slice wanting another one but opting out because she said she would take some back to Waverly. 

“I’m sorry I shut you out, Chrissy. You’ve been one of the few friends I actually have. You should have known that about me before you saw it firsthand.”

“Quit apologizing, Red. I forgive you.”

The redhead nodded. “I told Waverly we’d bring her home some pizza.”

“Did she go back to our place?”

“Yeah. She said she had some work to do to prepare for the book tour.”

They both look and see there’s two slices left. “Let’s just finish this off and get her a whole one. She likes all the veggies on it.”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “Okay.” They grab a slice and finish it off continuing their conversation. The redhead finally lets her in and tells her everything. The blonde sits there and listens to her friend. When they get Waverly’s pizza they walk out and head back to Chrissy and Waverly’s apartment. 

Waverly was sitting at her desk in her room. She had so much stuff to do to prepare for her book tour. She’d never done one before. Yes she’d done book events and signings but nothing of this magnitude. This was different and she was starting to worry. 

The brunette had become occupied when she saw the ring Wynonna left on her desk. She sat there and fiddled with it, putting it on her finger then taking it off. She was staring at it in her hand when she heard the faint closing of the apartment door. A few minutes later her bedroom door opened. Waverly was so preoccupied that she barely heard it open or Nicole’s voice.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up seeing the redhead. “Hi.”

Nicole noticed the ring in her hand. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Yeah. I’ve just got a lot on my mind.” The brunette answered her. 

“Tell me what’s on your mind, Waves.”

Waverly set the ring back down on the desk and stood up walking over to her bed. She sat down on it leaning back against the headboard. Nicole joined her on the bed sitting next to her. The redhead leaned back and turned her head looking at the brunette, studying her. 

“I’ve never done a book tour before. Book signings and events are one thing but this is a whole other ballgame.” Waverly paused but Nicole knew there was more. “I’m just really worried that I’ll fail or worse. I’m just having lots of doubts.”

“Waverly Earp, you will be incredible and everyone will love you. I have no doubt about that.” The redhead told her. 

The brunette turned and looked at Nicole smiling. “You always say exactly what I want to hear. How do you do that?”

Nicole moved closer to the brunette smiling as she gently put her hand on Waverly’s thigh. “I’m just saying what I’m thinking and probably everyone else who loves your books.”

“How was lunch with Chrissy?” Waverly asked the redhead trying not to just lean in and kiss her. 

Nicole smiled. “It was really good. I told her everything.”

“That’s great, babe. How are you doing?”

Nicole took her hand off the brunette’s thigh and rubbed her forehead. “I don’t know. I’m just really torn right now.”

“What about?” Waverly asked her. 

“Everything, Waverly. Things were really good with us and then you left. I had my job and your friends but you weren’t here with me. I didn’t feel complete. I felt empty. Then I literally reverted back to who I was a few years ago. I don’t know who I am without you and I hate this feeling.” Waverly reached her hand out to hold her hand but the redhead pulled away. “No. Baby, I can’t do that with you right now.”

“Nicole, hey, please I’m right here. I’m listening to you.”

“Listening doesn’t seem enough.”

“Then tell me what you need, babe.”

Nicole finally looked at the brunette and moved to straddle her as she leaned down and kissed her. Waverly was shocked but then reciprocated the kiss as she lifted her hands to Nicole’s neck. The redhead moved her hands to Waverly’s waist slowly sliding her fingers underneath her shirt. The brunette felt Nicole’s fingers graze her bare skin and pulled away. 

“Wait, wait, Nicole, wait.”

“Baby, please this is what I need.”

“Babe, please I want you to talk to me. Just tell me what I can do for you.”

“Waves, kissing you is what I need. It’s the only thing that calms me down. It’s the only way I can feel safe.”

“Nicole, I’ll kiss you until my lips can’t kiss you anymore, but there has to be something else I can do to help you. You just told me that you don’t know who you are without me.”

The redhead moved off of Waverly and laid down staring up at the ceiling. “I was lost for so long, baby. When I met you it was like everything clicked into place for me. You make me whole, Waverly, and I just can’t go back to who I was. I did for one night and it was terrible. I don’t want to be without you.”

“Nicole, you’re still not telling me what I can do for you.”

The redhead turned her head to look up at Waverly. “Don’t leave me, baby.”

“Nicole, this week I’m all yours but then I have to go on this book tour.”

“I know you do, Waves. I mean don’t dump me.”

“Babe, listen to me. I love you. Loving you is the best thing I’ve ever done. You have changed my life for the better. I would never break up with you.”

Nicole looked up at the brunette. “Chrissy and I brought you your own veggie pizza.”

The brunette smiled down at Nicole. “Thanks.”

“Do you want to go eat?” The redhead asked her. Waverly shook her head. “Waves, you should go eat. I’ll go home and call you later.” Nicole says as she sits up and moves to stand off the bed. 

Waverly watched her walk to the door and as soon as she was about to leave she jumped off the bed and hurried over to her shutting the door. Nicole turned around and looked down at the brunette. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” The redhead wondered. 

Waverly grabbed her hand and led her to the bed sitting her down on it. She lifted her hand threading her fingers through her hair. 

“I’m giving you what you need.” The brunette moved Nicole’s hair to the side and pressed her lips to the redhead’s neck. 

“Waverly, baby, where is this going?”

The brunette leaned back and looked down at Nicole. “Babe, wherever you need it to go.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and laid her head on her stomach. “Waverly, I’m sorry. You don’t have to. We don’t have to.”

Waverly runs her hands down her hair and rubs her back. “Nicole, I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

“Your pizza is getting cold.”

“It’s called a microwave or an oven. They’re both used to warm things back up when they get cold.”

Nicole laughed and Waverly smiled. “Waves, if I stick around will you be able to concentrate on your book tour?”

“Yes. I’ll feel better if you do. Chrissy is here so you two can hang out while I work.”

The redhead leaned back and looked up at Waverly. “Please go enjoy your pizza before I keep you in here way too long.”

The brunette smiled down at Nicole and leaned down kissing her softly before she walked away from her. The redhead smiled as she left the door to her bedroom open. Nicole laid back down on Waverly’s bed and put her hands on her head. 

What was she doing? Being all needy and clingy? This wasn’t her. This wasn’t who she was. Who she is. She is confident and sure of herself. She knows exactly who she is without Waverly. She’s a cop. She’s brave, selfless, fearless and strong. She’s strong. 

Why did the brunette make her so weak that she forgot all that? What was it about her that made the redhead forget? It was the brunette who gave her the confidence to step into what she wanted to be. It was the brunette who showed her that she was wanted and loved and needed by someone else. It was Waverly Earp that completely turned her world upside down.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Nicole finally stood up off the brunette’s bed and walked out of her room. She went over and laid down on the couch putting her hands on her head. Waverly was eating her pizza talking to Chrissy at the table. She didn’t want to be here but at the same time she did. 

Waverly finished her pizza and saw the redhead laying down on the couch. She had things to do for her book tour next week. She also promised Wynonna she would spend as much time with her as she could. Nicole would have to work this week so she could do her work then. She already said she would do it this way.

Waverly walked over to the couch where Nicole was laying kneeling down next to her head. She put her hands on top of Nicole’s. The redhead felt the touch and moved them so she could see Waverly but still held onto her hands. 

“Waves, hey, I thought you were going to work.” Nicole wondered.

Waverly smiled at her. “It can wait until tomorrow. Let’s go for a walk.”

“Waverly.”

“No. I have all week to prepare while you’re at work. When you work, I work. When you’re off, I’m off.”

“Baby, are you sure? This book tour is big.”

“Nicole Haught, you better come with me or I will dump you and tell Wynonna and everyone you broke my heart.”

Nicole looked at her and knew she was serious plus the redhead knew the long list of people who would literally kill her for breaking Waverly’s heart. She stood up off the couch and practically ran out the door. Waverly smiled and followed her out.

They walked around for about an hour or two and somehow they always found themselves gravitating to their spot in the park. They sat down next to each other sitting in a comfortable silence for a while before they finally turned to look at each other. 

“Nicole.” “Waverly.” They both said at the same time.

They smiled and laughed before Waverly insisted Nicole speak. “I told Chrissy this at lunch but I should have told you first.” Waverly looked at her and listened. “When I told you that I wasn’t with Shae when we were together I meant it. I saw other people. But when I was with her it was a different story. I never saw other people during those times. Anyway, I would go out and get drunk and find someone to hook up with. It was a cycle that I felt like I was stuck in for years. Shae had just left so I knew what was about to happen. Then you walked into the bar. Waverly when I say you changed my life I mean it. I no longer wanted to do whatever the hell I had been doing with my life.”

Waverly sat there and listened to her. “That’s what you meant. Is that why you proposed to me?”

“Yes.” Nicole said softly.

“I still don’t know why you couldn’t just tell me that’s why you were afraid.”

“I didn’t want to scare you off because of who I was.”

“That’s not who you are, Nicole.”

Nicole looked over at her and smiled. “Thanks for saying that but it doesn’t change the fact that that’s a part of who I am. No matter how fast I try to run away from it.”

“You don’t have to run away anymore.”

“Waverly, I’m a horrible person for what I’ve done to you.”

“Please stop saying that. I know exactly who you are, babe. Selfless, brave, loyal, strong, independent, caring, kind, and so many more things I might have to make a presentation about it.”

Nicole shook her head and laid down looking up at the sky with her arm behind her head. “I don’t know why you would when half the time I don’t feel like any of those things.”

Waverly looked down at her and could still see the emptiness in her eyes. “Can you tell me?”

Nicole turned her head toward her. “Tell you what?”

“I love you.”

Nicole stared up at her and saw so much in her eyes. Mostly pain but also love. “I did something terrible. Why would you be able to tell me knowing what I did?”

Before Waverly knelt next to Nicole laying on the couch earlier she went back in her room to start working but when she sat at her desk she saw the ring. Now she pulled the ring out of her pocket and looked down at Nicole. The redhead’s eyes dropped to it in her hand. She sat up and looked between her and it waiting to hear what she was thinking.

“When Wynonna told me what you did, I took this off and threw it across the room.” Nicole’s eyes started to water as she tried to keep back the tears. “I said it was over that we were done. It was a heat of the moment and my emotions were speaking for me.” Waverly paused as her eyes were starting to water as well. “Nicole, I need you in my life because you make it better. I need my bonus blanket so I can sleep otherwise I get nightmares when I’m not with you. I still want you, babe, and I still want to marry you if that’s what you want.”

“Waves, I thought we were going slow.”

“We are. I mean we still can.” Waverly puts the ring in the redhead’s hand. “Here. When you’re ready I want you to give it back to me. I just wanted you to know.”

Nicole looked down at the ring in her hand then back up at Waverly. “Okay.” She said and then remembered something she had told her. “Nightmares? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You would’ve dropped everything to come to me.”

“Why would that have been a bad thing?”

“Because you had to work and that’s what they were about. Your job and what could happen to you.”

“Waverly.” Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “I thought we were past this.”

“I thought so, too.”

Nicole laid back down in the grass and shoved the ring in her pocket as she put her hands on her head closing her eyes. “I can’t do anything except be there for you but I couldn’t because you weren’t here.”

“I know.”

“So what now?” Nicole was starting to sound angry.

“What do you mean?”

“Now you’re here but then we both leave again in a week so what happens then?”

Waverly laid down on her side and faced Nicole. “Hey, look at me.” Nicole reluctantly turned over on her side and looked at her. “Let’s focus on right now, babe. We have all week to think and talk about it, okay?”

Nicole nodded. “I did it again, didn’t I? I went a little crazy.”

Waverly smiled and lifted her hand to her face rubbing her thumb across her cheek. “It’s kind of adorable when you go crazy.”

“Adorable?” Nicole asked her as she smiled back at her.

Waverly nodded. “You sure are, babe. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“What else about me is adorable?” Nicole wondered.

“Well, let’s see. Your dimple when you smile, the way you can quote Golden Girls, the way you get into any sport that is on tv, and uh well everything about you is adorable, babe.”

Nicole smiled and showed off her dimple making Waverly smile back at her. “I might want that presentation after all, baby.”

“Really?” Waverly perked up.

“Maybe if you need a break from your book tour stuff I wouldn’t mind it.”

Waverly smiled so big the creases came out next to her eyes. “Okay so I already have it all mostly planned out. I just have to get the perfect wipes.”

“Your presentations are always iconic, Waves. I mean the university gave you another class next semester.”

“Yeah. I’m really worried about that. My work load is going to be crazy and I’m releasing the book.”

“You’re releasing it early and then you’ll have all the time to focus on your classes. You’re going to rock it.”

“What about you? What happens after Purgatory?”

“I’ll still have a few months left of being a rookie then I’m not sure. I haven’t thought about it.”

“Do you stay at the same station with Dolls?”

“I don’t know. He might get a new trainee.”

“I don’t like that idea.”

“I know, baby. That’s months away so let’s not worry too much, okay?”

Waverly nodded and scooted closer to her. Nicole’s hands found themselves naturally rest on her hips. “Nicole.”

“Yeah, Waves?”

“You’re my best friend. I’ve never loved anyone like this. I’ve never felt like this about anyone.”

“There was always something missing with Shae. I only wanted to be with her forever because I thought that I wouldn’t find what I found with you. Something more than just a passionate love for one another. You understand me like no one else has, Waverly.”

“You were patient with me, babe. Now it’s my turn. I’m here for you in whatever capacity you need me to be until you’re ready to give it back to me.”

Nicole smiled and gently rubbed her thumb across her skin where her shirt had slowly lifted up. “I love you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly smiled back at her and raised her hand to her neck. She slowly leaned in and met the redhead’s lips. Nicole felt safe when their lips finally met. She’s never felt more safe or at home than when she’s with her. Nicole slowly slipped her hand down her pants and gently squeezed her ass. Waverly pulled back but her hand was still on her ass.

“Nicole Haught, are you for real right now?”

Nicole smiled and squeezed her ass again and leaned down to kiss her neck. “I’m so for real right now, baby.”

“It’s the middle of the day and in public where everyone can see.”

“We don’t have to be in public.” Nicole said as she lowered her voice seductively.

“Is this what you need? Just have sex for the rest of the day?”

“Are you saying you don’t want that?” Nicole asked her.

“What about talking and telling each other everything?”

“Waves, you’re really turning me off right now, baby. You said something about nonverbal apologies at one point.”

“I sure did, babe.”

“So let’s go back to my place and apologize to each other for the rest of the day nonverbally.”

Waverly whispered in her ear. “There won’t be anything nonverbal about it. We’re going to be incredibly verbal, babe.”

Nicole let out a gasp and a moan at the same time before removing her hand from her ass and yanking her up with her as she did a speed walk leading her back to her place. Nicole led them inside her apartment and straight to her bedroom where she shut the door and proceeded to pin Waverly back against it pressing her lips to hers. 

Waverly lifted the shirt off of Nicole as she unbuttoned and slid her jeans down her legs. Nicole’s lips found her neck as she started to suck and Waverly leaned back against her door as she took off her pants. Nicole lifted Waverly’s shirt off her and kissed her again this time slipping her tongue inside tasting her. 

They had kicked off their pants leaving them in their bras and underwear as they made out against her door. Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up pinning her back against the door kissing her chest and abs. Waverly wrapped her legs around her. Nicole was feeling very feral today so she started to nip and bite at the skin on her abs eliciting a loud moan from Waverly.

“Nicole, babe.”

Nicole smiled and looked up at her. “You are absolutely beautiful, baby.”

She went back to nipping at the skin of her abs and Waverly threaded her fingers through Nicole’s hair as she leaned her head back. She didn’t know how many times she had wanted Nicole like this. There were countless nights and mornings where she needed the redhead and her touch.

“Take me to the bed. Now.”

Nicole pulled her away from the door and walked over to the bed gently laying her down as she crawled on top of her kissing her way up to her neck as she sucked and bit. 

“Now what?” Nicole asked.

“Do whatever you want to me. This is your apology to me. Mine comes later and it’s a surprise.”

Nicole leaned back and looked down at her. “Oh, baby. I like the sound of that.”

“Quit stalling and get on with it. I need you. Now.”

“Yes ma’am.” Nicole said.

Waverly smiled and chuckled but then it faded into moans when she felt Nicole’s lips on her neck and chest before settling on her abs. Her hands threaded and gripped the redhead’s hair. Nicole smiled against her skin as she pulled her underwear off and moved inside her thighs until finally plunging her tongue into her wet folds.

“Shit, Nicole.” Waverly moaned.

That urged Nicole even more so she kept up a quick pace before she hit her most sensitive spot sending the brunette over the edge fairly quickly. She wasn’t about to stop there. It had been weeks since she had touched her and felt the brunette come undone by her touch. 

She kept going until she felt Waverly couldn’t go anymore which was surprisingly 5 orgasms later. Nicole slowly crawled up her body kissing her way up before she laid down on top of her nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She laid sweet kisses on the skin of her neck waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

“That was just the beginning, baby.” Nicole told her.

“I can’t move.”

Nicole smiled and kissed her neck again. “I figured. That’s why I stopped. It’s going to be a long night. We’re going to have to pace ourselves.”

Waverly let her breathing settle before she said anything. “This is going to sound horrible but we should fight more often.”

Nicole smacked her stomach noticing all her bite marks. “That is horrible!”

“Ow!” Waverly shouted and pushed her off of her as she stood up walking to the bathroom.

Nicole was going to follow her inside but met the door slamming shut. “Wave! Baby!”

She heard the water running and then the door opened to reveal a completely naked Waverly in front of her. “Surprise, babe.”

She didn’t know how but she walked inside and shut the bathroom door behind her. “Waves.” Nicole said softly when she realized.

Waverly stepped toward the redhead as she backed up against the sink. Nicole looked down at the brunette and pulled her lips into her mouth. Waverly put her fingers under the hem of the redhead’s underwear as she kissed her abs. Nicole threw her head back and let out a gasp. She missed the brunette’s touch.

“Are you ready?” Waverly asked as she lifted her hands up to take her bra off.

“Wait, Waverly, wait, baby.” Nicole pleaded.

Waverly had already taken her bra off so she dropped it to the ground and looked up at her. “What is it? Do you not want to?”

Nicole shook her head. “No, no it’s not that at all. I just.” She paused and looked down at the brunette. “I don’t know. You don’t. We don’t.”

Waverly lifted her hands up to her neck and tilted her head down to look into her eyes. “Nicole, hey. I want to. This is what I want. You’re not making me.”

Nicole closed her eyes and nodded. She felt Waverly’s hands leave her neck and felt her lips on her abs again. She felt her fingers slide her underwear down and off her and then Waverly’s lips inside her thighs as her hands spread her legs wide. 

Waverly knelt down and pulled Nicole’s legs wide as she kissed inside her thighs. Nicole knew what was coming and started to beg for it as she thrusted her hips closer to her. Waverly smiled and made her way through wet folds.

“Wave.” Nicole moaned out.

Waverly flicked her tongue around inside the redhead as she reacquainted herself with how she tasted. A few minutes later, she quickened her pace and hit her sensitive spot as she felt Nicole’s orgasm hit her.

“Fuck, baby.” Nicole screamed out as she rode it out.

Waverly licked her up and led her into the shower where she proceeded to kiss her breasts and suck on her nipples. Nicole threw her head back again and reached her arm out as she stabilized herself with her hand on the wall. The brunette lowered her hand down her front and reached her thigh. She slowly slipped her fingers inside her.

“Shit.” Nicole moaned.

Waverly smiled and walked her into the wall at the back of the shower. She leaned up and pressed her lips to Nicole’s as she sped up her pace inside her. She then latched her lips to the redhead’s neck as she sucked and bit the skin. Nicole was so close to the edge again so quickly.

“Waves, oh my god, baby.” Nicole moaned.

She felt Nicole’s orgasm flood over her and then she dropped down to her knees. The brunette held onto the redhead’s legs steadying herself and Nicole. Waverly slowly slid her tongue inside the redhead as she tasted her slowly.

“Waverly, please, baby.” Nicole moaned.

Waverly pulled out and looked up at her. “What is it?” She asked her.

She looked down at the brunette. “I don’t know. Just uh I want it slow and fast.”

Waverly nodded and went back to her slow pace to start off with. Nicole found herself getting close again for a third time and started to move her hips in rhythm to Waverly’s tongue inside her riding her face. 

“Oh, Waverly, god, baby.” Nicole moaned and reached her arm out to put her hand flat against the wall. 

Waverly tasted every last drop of the redhead before she pulled out and looked up at her. “Do you want me to stay down here or come up there?”

Nicole was breathing heavily and trying to calm down for a second. “What’s comfortable for you, baby?”

“Nicole Haught. This isn’t about that. Do you want my tongue or my fingers inside you?”

“Stay down there, Waves.” 

Waverly looked up at her and smiled rubbing her legs as she kissed inside her thighs. The brunette had an idea so she decided to see what Nicole thought. “I think your shower is big enough for this, babe.”

“Big enough for what?” Nicole wondered as her eyes were still closed.

“I want to lay down and you sit on my face.” Waverly said waiting for her to say something.

Nicole opened her eyes and looked down at her. The redhead noticed the nervousness in her eyes but it was only because she had no idea what she was going to say. She wouldn’t have asked unless she was comfortable doing it this way which they’ve never done before and they were going to do in the shower.

Nicole knelt down with her and looked her directly in the eyes. She lifted her hands to the brunette’s face and kissed her softly and slowly. She nodded telling her that she wanted to do that, too. Waverly tilted her head and gave her the look to make sure she was really cool with it.

Nicole nodded again as she moved her hands down to her waist and slowly laid her down in her back gently on the floor of the shower. She never broke eye contact with her the whole way. She hovered over her looking at her as they laid there in the shower.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Nicole told her as she kissed her.

The redhead sat up and scooted her center down her body slowly until she was sitting on top of her face. Waverly didn’t wait a second before she slipped her tongue inside her making slow circles with it. Nicole began to rock back and forth on her face to match the slow movements. 

Waverly put her hands on the redhead’s legs to try and stabilize her but Nicole needed her hands to go somewhere. She tried to set them on top of the brunette’s hands and that seemed to work momentarily until she was close.

Nicole moved her hands to her head and ran her fingers through her hair. “Baby, I’m coming.”

Waverly picked up her pace inside the redhead and felt her contract and tremble above her as she rocked her hips on her face through her third orgasm. Nicole was still going and the brunette was not about to deny her what she wanted so she moved and flicked her tongue around finding new spots inside the redhead to hit.

Nicole didn’t know what Waverly was doing but her third orgasm quickly turned into a fourth one and as she thought she was coming down from it she was wrong. The brunette kept going inside like it had been months but it was only weeks. The redhead did not mind at all so she kept thrusting herself on her face as she had her fifth orgasm. 

It was at this point that Nicole stopped and slid down Waverly’s body before plopping down on top of her. She couldn’t take any more but she really wanted to keep going. Her body however was telling her a different story.

“How are you doing, babe?” Waverly wondered.

“That last one was really something, baby.”

“I know.” Waverly laughed. “I figured that’s why you stopped.”

Nicole laid there as her breathing returned to normal. “But now it’s your turn. Have you recovered?”

“Mhm.” Waverly mumbled.

Nicole smiled and grabbed her waist lifting her up as she stood them up. Waverly wrapped her legs around the redhead. Nicole leaned up and kissed her as she turned them around and pinned her back against the wall. For a few minutes, they just kissed enjoying the feel of their lips on the others while their tongues began to dance.

Nicole unwrapped her legs from around her and set her down as she pressed her lips to her neck. Her hand roamed down her side and to her thigh as she lifted it up. Waverly held it there as she leaned her head back and pulled the redhead closer to her. Nicole slid her hand up inside her thigh and teased her knowing what kind of reaction she would get from the brunette.

“Nicole, please.” Waverly moaned.

Nicole smiled as she moved her lips down to her breasts taking a nipple in her mouth sucking on it lightly. “What, baby?”

“You know I hate when you do this.” 

Nicole continued to place kisses on her breasts and chest slowly starting to bite at the skin. Her hand would graze past her entrance and then away going back and forth. “Do what, Wave?”

Waverly was trying really hard not to be mad at her right now but she really missed her touch. “Just please, babe.”

Nicole leaned back and looked down at her, first at her body seeing all the marks she had made on her and then to her eyes. “You’re mine, baby. I will never get used to that. I’m sorry for teasing you so much all the time. I just really like hearing you beg for me. There’s something reassuring about hearing you need me so bad, Waves.”

Waverly looked up into her eyes that suddenly changed emotion. She wasn’t looking into the eyes of Nicole who wanting to fuck her senseless. She was looking at Nicole who loved her so much. She lifted her hands to her face and rubbed her thumb across her cheek. “Hey, I love you so much it hurts, Nicole Haught.” 

Nicole closed her eyes and leaned into her hand. She remembered the first time she said that to her. She opened her eyes back up. “Baby, I’m so sorry. I did it again.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here with you, babe.”

Nicole shook her head. “It’s not okay. I just get waves of my past coming back to haunt me. All these doubts just out of nowhere flood my mind. I hate that they’re always very inconvenient.”

“Listen to me.” Waverly said and dropped her leg down from being wrapped around her. “You are not that person anymore, okay? You are Nicole Haught, a badass cop. You are not a drunk and reckless person who doesn’t care about anybody in fear of being left again. You are strong and loyal and caring and you look at me like I’m the only person in this world. No one has ever looked at me like that.”

Nicole smiled and nodded down at her. “Okay, okay.”

“You made my best friend and my sister love you so much that they teamed up and drove my ass back here when I wasn’t thinking straight. They care about you as much as I do and they know that when we’re together we make each other pretty damn happy, babe.”

Tears welled up behind her eyes as she smiled and nodded at her again. “Yeah. They’ve been more of a family to me than my actual family.”

Waverly looked up at her in shock because she hasn’t mentioned her family in a while. She reached around her and turned the water off. She stepped out and pulled the redhead with her as they made their way into her room. She gave Nicole her favorite pajamas and put some of Nicole’s sweats on. 

She walked them to the couch where she sat down and leaned back against the arm. She spread her legs and patted the space between them. Nicole sat down and leaned back into her. Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed the top of her head.

“Tell me when you’re hungry and I’ll order a pizza.” Waverly said.

“I have plenty of Thai in the fridge.” Nicole told her.

“Well, just tell me and I’ll warm some up.”

Nicole grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over herself and the brunette. “Thanks.”

Waverly ran her fingers through her wet hair. “For what?”

“Everything. For coming back and not leaving me after what I did. For holding me right after I ruined our sex night. For still loving and choosing me. For being here. For being you.”

Waverly kissed the top of her head. “It’s the least I could do for making a stupid choice and not realizing how much it would hurt you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the full story to begin with, baby.”

“Hey, shh. We’re here now and we’re okay. I promise we’re okay, babe.”

“I can’t forget that it’s in my pocket of my jeans on the floor.”

“What?” Waverly wondered.

“The ring.”

“Oh.” Waverly said then fell silent for a few minutes. “Do you work all week?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I asked for Friday off so I could go down early and get used to the area.”

“But you don’t start until Monday.”

“I know, Wave, but you know me. I like to be prepared.”

“That sounds like me.”

“Well, maybe you rubbed off on me a little bit.” Nicole heard her laugh. “When do you leave?”

“My flight leaves Saturday early so I’ll have Sunday to relax and prep. Monday is the first one in New York I think. I’ll be there most of the week and then Chicago, Atlanta, Dallas, and finish in LA.”

“That sounds busy.”

“Yeah. Robert said it’s going to be a lot and I won’t have much down time.”

Nicole was quiet for a few minutes not knowing if she should say the next thing or not but they made a promise to each other. “Will you be able to call or text?”

“For you, of course, babe. You’ll be working like crazy with Nedley. Purgatory can get pretty crazy for a small town.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean you’ll be busy with Wynonna a lot anyway when you’re not working.”

“Sorry, but I forgot about that part. Is it okay if I stay in your room?”

“Of course. I’ll just need a couple pairs of your sweats before I leave and make sure you’ve worn them. I want your smell to last the whole time.”

“Seriously, Waves? You’re a weirdo.”

Waverly leaned down and whispered in her ear. “I know you love me for it.”

“I really do, baby.” Nicole said as she leaned back to look up at her. Waverly leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. “I’m getting hungry now.”

“You get the wine and I’ll get the food.”

“Of course, like always. Then we’ll come back over here and watch a movie to make it a date night.”

Waverly looked down at her. They hadn’t had one of those in a while. She smiled and leaned back down to kiss her softly. “Only if you flirt with me, babe.”

Nicole smiled up at her. “It wouldn’t be date night without it. You’re in my sweats so it’ll make it a whole lot easier.”

Waverly pushed her off and got up walking into the kitchen to pull the Thai out of the fridge. Nicole smiled as she stood up and walked in to grab two glasses and poured them each a glass of white. Waverly looked and saw her do that.

“Nicole. You can have some red you know.”

“Yeah, I could, but I drank it all so there’s only your white left.”

Waverly glared at her and then realized why she must have finished off her red so she nodded at her. “Go over and pick a movie. One we haven’t seen.” Nicole stuck out her bottom lip after she put the wine away. “You better stick that lip back in, missy, or you’re getting no more action tonight.”

Nicole complied and walked over to the couch setting their glasses down on the coffee table scrolling through Netflix. Waverly came over with their food about 15 minutes later and sat down next to her. Nicole had found an action movie they both would like because it had history in it as well as the action sequences the redhead loved.

They finished with their dinner and wine about halfway through and got back into the position they were in earlier to finish the movie. When it finished, Nicole looked back up at her and she nodded. She put on a movie they both loved and had seen too many times to count. 

Nicole then turned around and looked down at the brunette as she was in between her legs. “Round two?”

Waverly grabbed her by the back of her neck and forcefully pulled her down into a eager kiss. Nicole grabbed her hips and slid her down to fully lie down on her back. Waverly slipped her other hand underneath the tank top Nicole was wearing grazing her fingers across her abs. Nicole moved hers underneath the hoodie Waverly was wearing and slowly rubbed her fingers up her side.

Nicole broke the kiss to her surprise and rested her forehead against the brunette’s. “Wave, do you want?”

“No, just you.”

“I want to extra apologize for earlier in the shower.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for that.” Waverly moved her hand from the back of her neck to her cheek calming her down. “I’m in your sweats, babe, and I’ll keep them on for you no matter how much I want you to take them off.”

Nicole smiled down at her as she leaned down and pressed her lips to her neck. “How did I get so lucky?” 

Waverly smiled and moved her hand back to the back of her neck. “I just so happened to walk into the same bar that you were working at, babe.”

Nicole leaned back and smiled down at her. “Thank you for living so close to the bar where I worked at, baby.”

Waverly pulled her down and kissed her slipping her tongue into her mouth. Nicole moved her hands down and tucked them underneath the hem of her sweatpants. Waverly’s hands on the redhead’s abs did the same thing. Eventually their fingers were inside exploring each other. Waverly was rocking her hips up into Nicole’s fingers as the redhead was matching her rhythm and pace with the brunette’s fingers inside her.

They spent the next several hours exploring each other in the same position. Nicole on top and Waverly underneath her and their mouths never parting unless they had an orgasm which was usually at the same time. They wanted to do that all night but exhaustion hit them and they fell asleep right there on the couch. 

Nicole laid on top of the brunette who had her arms around the redhead’s waist. Nicole had shifted her body to the side so not all her weight was on top of her as she laid her arm across her chest. Her head would nuzzle into the crook of Waverly’s neck every now and then. 

They drifted off to sleep quickly in each other’s arms. Waverly was smiling holding the redhead in her arms, not from the make up sex they had but from fully realizing that Nicole was her home. She didn’t know why she couldn’t see that earlier when her head was so clouded with her dad. The redhead was always her top priority on several occasions when they started dating so why would her father change that? Nicole was her future and she would be damned if she would let her father get in the way of that no matter how bad she wanted to have a relationship with him.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Nicole startled herself awake and saw the brunette was still asleep. She slowly moved off her and grabbed their dishes heading into the kitchen. She checked the clock and it was 3:30 in the morning. She put her hands out and leaned against the sink closing her eyes shut hoping tears wouldn’t escape but one did.

She opened her eyes and started to quietly wash their dishes. A few minutes later she put them away after drying them. She turned around and saw Waverly leaning against the table watching her. Nicole leaned back against the counter top looking back at her crossing her arms. It was a few minutes of this before the brunette spoke up.

“Why are you up, Nicole?” Waverly wondered trying not to sound mad.

“I had a nightmare.” Nicole told her.

“And?” Waverly said.

“And what, Waverly?” Nicole’s voice was starting to get louder.

“And we made a promise to each other. Don’t you dare break it so fast. I will walk out that door right now.”

“Wave.” Nicole started and then stopped for a minute looking down at the ground. “Please don’t go.” She finally looked up to meet her angry eyes. “I’ve been having them for at least a week now. I thought they would go away.”

Waverly walked over to her and rubbed her arms trying to calm her down. “What are they about?” She asked the redhead.

“You leaving me and never coming back.” Nicole saw her about to speak and cut her off. “I know what you’re going to say. It’s not real and it’ll never happen. I know that, but there’s still a small part of me that thinks it will happen.”

“Nicole.” Waverly was saying as the redhead brushed past her pacing in the living room in front of the couch. The brunette watched her not quite sure what to do for her. “Let’s go to bed, babe. I’ll hold you while you try to get some more sleep before your alarm goes off.”

She looked over at Waverly as she stopped pacing. The brunette was here with her. She had woken up from so many nightmares wishing that she were with her but she found herself alone. She felt her knees start to buckle underneath her and regained her balance. 

Nicole walked over to her and held on to her waist as she leaned down and captured the brunette’s lips on hers. Waverly kissed her back softly as she lifted her hands to her neck. Nicole pulled back and rested her forehead against hers as she kissed it gently.

“I love you so much it hurts, baby.” The redhead said.

Waverly smiled. “I love you, too, Nicole. What was that kiss for?”

“I’ve had so many nightmares where I’ve wanted you to be here and now that you are I just had to.”

Waverly leaned up and pressed her lips back to the redhead’s again. Nicole’s fingers found their way underneath the hoodie Waverly was wearing. The brunette pulled back this time.

“Babe, bed, sleep.” She said.

Nicole smiled and chuckled to herself. “What’s wrong, Waves? You can’t form full sentences.”

Waverly shook her head. “Not when your fingers are on my skin like that.”

Nicole continues to rub them across her bare skin moving up her side slowly. “Like this?”

“Nicole Haught, you have work soon and you really need your rest.”

“Suddenly, I’m not feeling very tired, baby. Maybe you can help me out.” She said as she leaned down and kissed her neck moving her hands up to her breasts.

Waverly threw her head back and threaded her fingers through Nicole’s hair. “I’m only going to because I’ve missed being with you.”

Nicole leaned back and tilted her head and cocked her eyebrow at her. The brunette nodded and took her to her bedroom pushing her on to the bed as she laid down on her back. Waverly crawled up and straddled her legs leaning down and planting her lips on her neck. The redhead was glad there was a pillow behind her because she slammed it back.

Waverly took her tank top off her and planted her lips on the redhead’s nipples taking one in her mouth sucking on it. Nicole bucked her hips up into the brunette. Waverly smiled and moved to the other one before moving down to her abs nipping and biting at the skin.

“Waves, baby, shit.” Nicole moaned.

Waverly spent the next few minutes marking her like she had done to her earlier that night. “Hey, babe, what do you want?”

“I want you. Now. So bad, baby.”

“That’s not what I’m asking, Nicole.”

Nicole gasped and moaned trying to think what she wanted. She finally opened her eyes and looked at her. “Are you comfortable doing both?”

Waverly stopped what she was doing and looked up at her. She saw the nervous smile on her face and moved up to press her lips to hers. “For you, I’m comfortable with anything, babe.”

Nicole cupped her face and pulled her in for another kiss. “God, I love you so much, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly smiled and made her way down her body. Over the next hour or so the brunette had her tongue and her fingers inside the redhead exploring and tasting every bit of Nicole. Waverly knew she would be exhausted when morning came but she didn’t care. She was giving Nicole what she needed and she was more than willing to do whatever she wanted. The brunette was choosing her and she made a promise to herself that she always would no matter what.

Nicole’s phone alarm went off a few hours later and they both groaned. Neither of them moved as the alarm kept blaring. Waverly was laying on top of Nicole with her arm around her waist. Nicole had her arm wrapped around her pulling her closer to her.

“Babe.” Waverly groaned. She reached over and hit snooze before returning to pull Waverly into her side. “You have work, Nicole.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Nicole mumbled.

Waverly took those few minutes and moved closer into her side until her alarm went off again. Nicole sat up and shut her alarm off this time. The brunette moved up with her and leaned in to place a morning kiss on her lips.

“Okay. I need to actually shower and get ready now, Wave.”

“I’ll make you some breakfast.” Waverly said as she crawled off the bed and left her bedroom.

Nicole made her way into her bathroom and showered quickly before she put her uniform on with her boots, belt and all. She tightened her tie up and walked out to find waffles and coffee on the table. She smiled and sat down drowning her waffle in syrup on her plate. She took a bite and looked up noticing the brunette staring at her.

“What’s with the look?” Nicole wondered. Waverly shook her head and starting eating. “Wave.”

She chewed and swallowed chasing it with she coffee. “I forgot how hot you looked in your uniform.” Nicole choked on her coffee. “Are you okay there, babe?”

“Uh huh, yeah.” Nicole mumbled.

She tried to eat without looking over at the brunette who was giving her certain eyes as she ate. Nicole finished and stood up quickly kissing the top of her head as she headed for the door throwing out a quick ‘I love you’ as she shut the door.

Nicole headed straight for the garden hoping Chrissy was working. She walked in and saw her blonde hair and let out a sigh of relief. She walked up to the counter leaning down on it. Chrissy practically jumped and shrieked out loud when she saw the redhead.

“Jeez, Red. Warn a girl.” The blonde said.

Nicole laughed. “Sorry. Could I get two coffees?”

“Two? And the other isn’t an almond milk latte? What’s going on, Haught?”

Nicole stood up straight. “It’s for Dolls. It’s an apology coffee for the past few weeks. I shut him out big time and I can tell he wanted to ask but didn’t want to push me.”

Chrissy turned around and grabbed the two coffees for her. She turned back around and slid them across the counter taking the redhead’s money. “How are you and Wave? She hasn’t been home the past couple of nights.”

Nicole smiled and shook her head trying to hide the blush in her cheeks. “Uh, we’re good, really good in fact, but uh also still trying to work through it.”

Chrissy noticed the smile fade from her face and reached her hand out to hold the redhead’s. “Hey, you two can work through it, Nicole. I know Waverly really hates herself for doing what she did.”

“Chrissy, I really appreciate where you’re going with this but we’ve talked about it way too much. I just want to move past it.”

The blonde nodded and removed her hand from Nicole’s. “Okay. So uh what do you want to talk about it then?”

“How about hanging out before I leave?”

Chrissy perked up with a huge grin on her face. “I might stay over a couple of nights this week so maybe we can have dinner and a movie. I’m not really ready to go out yet.”

“No, yeah, of course, Nicole.”

Nicole smiled softly as she left and headed to the station. She walked in and sat in the chair at Dolls’ desk. He looked up at her as she slid the coffee across to him. He raised an eyebrow as he brought the cup to his mouth to drink moaning because it tasted a lot better than the break coffee he had just gotten for himself.

“What’s with the coffee?” Dolls asked her.

“I’ve been in a supremely shitty mood lately and an even worse friend to you. It’s an apology and I have a long story for you. Are we going out today?”

Dolls shook his head. “No. We’re stuck in here all morning. Maybe we’ll be able to go out later.”

Nicole looked over at him. “Dolls, what’s going on?”

“Your rookie year is almost done. You’ll be a full fledged cop.”

“Yeah, and what does that mean for us?”

“It means that we won’t be together anymore unless my boss says so.”

“Can’t you tell them to not do that?”

“I can but it doesn’t have much weight.”

Nicole stood up and went over to her desk to start her paperwork. She pulled out her phone and texted Waverly. 

Waverly had crawled back into Nicole’s bed and fell back asleep for a couple hours and woke up to her phone ringing. She grabbed it and saw it was Nicole so she answered it.

“Babe, hey, what’s wrong?” Waverly asked because the redhead never called when she was at work.

“Waves, I texted you. I just. I’m kind of freaking out over here.”

Waverly put her phone on speaker and looked through her messages. She had received four texts from her. The panic escalating in each message. “Nicole, you’ve got me. I’m right here, honey. What is it?”

Nicole was in the bathroom leaning back against the wall until she slowly slid down to the floor bringing her knees to her chest. “Dolls said we might not be together after and he had no control over the matter. I don’t want another partner, baby.”

She could hear the fear in her voice as she sat up in the bed. “Nicole, listen to me. You still have months left until anything happens, babe. So just close your eyes and focus on now. Just breathe.”

Nicole did as she said and Waverly sat there listening to her. After a few minutes, she spoke up. “Thanks, baby. I don’t know what happened to me.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I freaked you out when I didn’t text you back.”

Nicole smiled. “I guess this was good practice.”

Waverly smiled and laughed as she heard the redhead laugh, too. “Yeah, I guess it was. Are you good now?”

“Yeah. Are you still at my place?”

“I was sleeping some more since someone kept me up.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, baby.”

Waverly smiled thinking about it. “I wasn’t saying it was a bad thing. I’m just saying I was tired from a certain activity that happened on the couch and the bed and the shower.”

Nicole smiled thinking about everything they did yesterday. “Why do I get the feeling we’re going to be making up for missed opportunities this week?”

“Oh, we’ll be doing that and trying to get ahead of what we’ll miss coming up.”

“Tonight we’ll have to be a little quieter. I’m going to come over when I get off. I stopped by the Garden and told Chrissy we could watch a movie and eat dinner like we used to.”

“I wanted you to use it on me tonight, babe.”

Nicole bit her lip and closed her eyes trying to compose herself. “Waves. Don’t tempt me, baby.”

Waverly smiled and shook her head slightly. “Or I might have you keep your uniform on and ride you..all..night...long.” Waverly said the last few words slow and low.

Nicole ran her hand through her hair and her messy bun fell out. “I get off for lunch in an hour, Wave. I’m coming over and we’re going to fuck, baby.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

“God, I love you so much, Waverly Earp.”

“I love you, too, babe.”

Nicole hung up and stood up off the floor as she fixed her hair back in her bun. She walked out and sat at her desk doing more paperwork watching the minutes tick by until lunch. 

Waverly laid down in the redhead’s bed smiling so big as she closed her eyes knowing if she stared at the clock the minutes would not go by any faster. She fell asleep and woke up being pulled off the bed. She rubbed her eyes and saw Nicole with this look in her eyes. The same look from yesterday as she crashed her lips into hers. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist as she slipped her tongue into Waverly’s mouth. The brunette held on to her tie as she kissed her back harder. Nicole pulled back and lifted the hoodie off of her. She squatted down and kissed her breasts gently but then remembered she couldn’t take this slow. 

Nicole went over to her night stand and grabbed it. She took her pants off and unbuttoned her shirt leaving it and her tie on. She got everything situated and then turned back to Waverly as she picked her up and slowly lowered her onto it. Waverly gasped feeling the cock fill her up.

Nicole walked her to the wall and proceeded to thrust her hips forward plunging it inside the brunette. Waverly leaned her head back against the wall and dug her nails into the redhead’s shoulders. After a few minutes Waverly screamed out her name and she pulled her off the wall and laid her down on the bed. She never pulled it out of her as she crawled them up the bed biting at the brunette’s neck.

“Nicole.” Waverly moaned as her nails moved to her back. 

Nicole kissed her cheek and started her thrusts again. “Baby, shh. No talking unless you’re screaming my name.”

“Fuck, Nicole!” Waverly screamed loudly feeling herself getting closer to the edge again.

Nicole could feel it by the way her nails dug into the skin on her back. She could feel her drawing blood but she didn’t care. She kept up her pace and in this position she could feel herself getting close, too. Nicole leaned down and sunk her teeth into Waverly’s neck as her orgasm came over her. Her hips slowed as she rode it out but then returned the rhythm of her previous pace.

About a half hour and about 6 orgasms each this time, Nicole pulled the cock out of Waverly and took it off setting it aside. She hovered above the brunette who wasn’t moving and her eyes were closed. Nicole brushed her hair that was matted with sweat away. She looked down at her neck and noticed that she definitely drew blood. She leaned down and kissed it.

Waverly opened her eyes and grabbed her tie pulling her down into a soft kiss that neither of them wanted to end, but Nicole pulled back and looked down at her. “That was the best lunch break ever.” 

Waverly laughed and Nicole joined her. “Can we do that every day this week?” The brunette asked her.

“I may have to be on bottom tomorrow and have you do all the work.”

Waverly shook her head. “Nope, sorry. It’s either you on top or nothing at all.”

“Oh, is that right?” Nicole said as she smiled and leaned down whispering in her ear. “I’m willing to take that bet and see how long you last.”

“Are you sure you want to place that bet, babe?” 

“I’m absolutely positive, baby.” Nicole said as she got off her and sat on the edge of the bed buttoning her shirt up.

Waverly noticed the blood and sat up. “Hey, stop, Nicole. Take it off.”

Nicole looked back at her. “Giving up already?”

Waverly smiled and shook her head. “No. I drew blood when I scratched you, babe.”

Nicole took her shirt off and noticed the blood stains. “Oh, well, don’t look at your neck, then.”

Waverly shot up and walked to the bathroom. “Nicole!”

Nicole smiled as she stood up and walked to her closet grabbing a clean shirt putting it on. She buttoned it up and pulled her pants up tucking it in. Waverly walked out of the bathroom and had her hands on her hips. Nicole scanned her body because she was still completely naked. She was also bruised and marked everywhere and now she had blood dried on her.

“Somehow you’re more beautiful when you’re all marked up from my teeth.”

Waverly glared at her and shook her head trying not to smile but Nicole was in her uniform again and she crossed her legs. “You need to go back to work.”

Nicole smiled and walked up to her placing her hands on her hips pulling her in close. “And why is that, baby?”

“You in your uniform is turning me on again and you need to actually have lunch.”

“I’m surprised you can stand right now. I’m having trouble myself.”

Waverly lifted her hand and grabbed her tie pulling her into a kiss. “I’m going to shower. You go eat some Thai real fast then go back to work, babe. Text if you need me. I promise I’ll answer this time.”

“Are you staying here?”

Waverly shook her head. “No. I’m going to my place and get some work done.”

Nicole nodded. “Okay. I’ll get a pizza and come over when I’m done with work.”

Waverly lifted up on her toes and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Nicole walked back into the station only to turn around and walk out with Dolls. He said they were going on patrol the rest of their shift but Nicole didn’t believe him. He had an ulterior motive. They sat in silence for an hour before she finally spoke up as they sat in an alley with the radar gun in her hand. 

“Dolls, why are we on patrol? I thought you said we might not be able to go out.”

“When you went out to lunch, I went to talk to my boss. I asked him if I could keep you when you were done with your rookie year.”

“What’d he say?” Nicole asked worried about the answer.

“He said he didn’t know. He’d have to wait and see. I told him we would even move stations if we had to stay together.”

“Move stations?”

Dolls finally looked at her. “Don’t worry. I won’t move you too far.”

Nicole smiled at him because he knew why she’d asked him. “That reminds me. I have to tell you why I was so sketchy for awhile there.”

“You don’t have to, Haught. I’ve been talking to Wynonna. We’re together, remember?”

Nicole smiled at him and nodded. “Did she tell you?”

“Only what she knew which is what happened but not why it exactly was so rough on you.”

Nicole then proceeded to tell him everything. He sat there and listened intently not judging her at all because his past was exactly easy to talk about either. Nicole couldn’t finish when someone sped past them going way over the speed limit. Dolls put it in drive and sped after them.

They caught up with them 20 minutes later and they had pulled over. They both got out of their car with their weapons drawn telling them to turn the car off and put their hands on the wheel. Dolls took the driver side and Nicole took the passenger. They reached out to open the doors and they charged after them with knives.

They both fought them off disarming them in seconds but not before they got some battle wounds in the process. They cuffed them and threw them in the back heading back to the station. Nicole pulled out her phone and looked at the time. She realized they were going to be working late with the paperwork from this so she texted Waverly. She neglected to tell her about what happened, only that she would be late so she should order a pizza for them.

Waverly was sitting at her desk when her phone went off and her apartment door opened. She walked out with her phone and slumped on the couch with Chrissy.

“Hey, Wave.” Chrissy said closing her eyes.

“Long day?”

Chrissy nodded. “Is Red on her way?”

“She texted when you came in. She’ll be late and we should get a pizza.”

“How are you two?” The blonde asked her turning her head at her opening her eyes.

“I mean we are really great, couldn’t be better, but.”

“You don’t know where you’re at exactly.”

Waverly looked at her best friend. “How’d you know?”

“Nicole is my best friend, Wave, and she came by the Garden this morning to get an apology coffee for Dolls.”

Waverly smiled and laid her head on her shoulder. They both closed their eyes but the brunette spoke up. “We should order that pizza before we fall asleep.”

“We have Chinese in the fridge. Let’s just close our eyes for a little bit.”

Nicole went to her apartment and into her bedroom throwing some sweats in her bag. She also grabbed an extra pair of pants and shirt for work tomorrow. She makes her way to the brunette’s apartment. 

The redhead walks into Waverly and Chrissy’s apartment seeing them sleeping in the couch so she walks into her bedroom dropping her bag and stripping her clothes off stepping into the shower. She gets out and wraps a towel around her walking into the brunette’s bedroom. She sees Waverly sitting on the bed.

“Hey, baby.” Nicole said grabbing the sweats out of her bag. Waverly had this look on her face that Nicole couldn’t get a read on. “Waves, what is it?” She moved over to sit on the bed resting her hands on her thighs.

“I don’t know.” She said and then she looked at her arms noticing a huge gash on her arm. “What happened to your arm?”

“We pulled someone over after they were speeding. They came at us with knives. It’s a defensive wound. Dolls has one, too.”

Waverly traced her finger over it slowly looking at it. Nicole didn’t take her eyes off of her. “Chrissy is warming up some Chinese for us and getting a movie ready.”

Nicole lifted her hand and traced her fingers over the bite mark she made on her neck earlier. “Waverly, talk to me. What’s up?”

Waverly finally looked up at her. “I’m fine. I’m just worried. I’ve been thinking about you and us since lunch.”

“Did you get any work done?” Nicole asked her.

Waverly nodded. “Can we just go eat and watch a movie?”

“Yeah, let me get dressed. I don’t think Chrissy can handle all this.”

Waverly smiled and Nicole leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before she stood up and dropped her towel putting her sweats on. She offered her hand to Waverly who took it and led them into the living room to the couch. Nicole sat down and spread her legs and the brunette sat in between them. Chrissy put their plates on the coffee table sitting down with them. She played the movie and they enjoyed each other’s company until it was time for bed.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It was not the week they had in mind but it wasn’t a bad week. They were together when Nicole wasn’t working but Waverly was quiet for the most part. It was Thursday and she had just walked out of the station and didn’t have to work until Monday. It felt great but it was a new town with new people. She pulled out her phone and called Waverly. She answered after one ring.

“Hi.” Waverly said softly.

“Baby, I don’t like the sound in your voice right now.”

“I take it you’re done with work since you’re calling me so just come to your place.”

“Waves, I’m on my way, but tell me why you’re at my place right now and not yours working.”

“I’ve been at your place all day working.”

Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Nicole put her phone back in her pocket and started running at a nice slow pace to cut the time in half hopefully. She did and when she opened her apartment door Waverly was on the couch with her laptop and papers everywhere.

She took off her belt and loosened her tie undoing the top buttons of her shirt. She quickly took her boots off and sat down on the tiny open section of the couch. She looked over at the brunette who was still glued to the laptop screen.

“Wave.” Nicole said softly.

Waverly finally realized she was in the room with her and looked over at her. “I lied to you, babe. I know we made a promise and I said a bunch of things about leaving you if you lied to me but I just couldn’t get something off my mind all week and I didn’t work so I’m doing it all now. Your place is just so relaxing and centers me. So if you want to kick me to the curb it’s okay I get it.”

“Waverly. Come here.” Nicole said as she stood up and sat on the edge of the table.

Waverly put the papers she was holding down and walked over to her sliding in between her legs. Nicole put her hands on her waist rubbing her hands up and down her side. “I know you were lying to me and you didn’t break it because you’re telling me now. That’s what we do. We wait patiently for the other to be ready to talk. And I don’t want to kick you to the curb.”

Waverly nodded and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. “I know I told you to hold on to the ring and give it to me when you’re ready but I want to give the ring to Chrissy to hold for us until we are ready. I thought I was ready but I’m not, Nicole. I don’t know why but I’m just not ready for that commitment yet. I just started my life as a professor and I’m a best selling author. I just want to enjoy that and be with you.”

“Why are we giving the ring to Chrissy? Also I agree with you. I just started becoming a cop and I need to learn to be a better person for you.”

“So neither of us are staring at it or thinking about it all the time. Wait, a better person for me?”

“Yeah. I just need to be completely open with you more. I know I’m not ready for that type of commitment for at least two more years. I’m not ready for that step. I agree that we aren’t ready if we can’t even do long distance.”

“We’ve done it before.”

“I think it’s because we had just started dating. Anything was possible then.”

“That feels like years ago.”

“It’s almost been one year, babe.”

“Despite a few moments, it has been a pretty great year. The best of my life.”

Waverly smiled and shook her head blushing. “There you go again.”

“What?”

“The flirting. We were being all serious and then boom you flip into this charismatic flirt.”

Nicole smiled and pulled her in closer to her. “That wasn’t flirting. It was a fact. This on the other hand is flirting.” She leaned in close and whispered in her ear. “That mini skirt does wonders for your ass, baby.” Nicole said as she moved her hands and squeezed her ass.

Waverly let out a laugh and a moan at the same time. “I still have work to do, Nicole.”

“You can’t take a quick break?”

“I don’t need to waste any more time.”

Nicole lifted her legs and wrapped them around her locking the brunette in place. “It’s not a waste of time, Wave.”

“Nicole Haught, let me go.”

Nicole shook her head and watched Waverly try to wiggle herself loose. “You having some trouble, baby?”

Waverly stopped and crossed her arms glaring at the redhead. “Are you packed for Purgatory?”

“Nope.”

“It looks like we both have things to do.”

“I’ll go to that stand and pick us up some falafel later.” Nicole said as she dropped her legs freeing her.

“You’re lucky you’re my best baby, Nicole Haught.” Waverly said as she turned to walk back to the couch.

“What, no kiss?” Nicole wondered.

“You don’t deserve one right now.” She says as she sits back down on the couch putting her computer back on her lap.

Nicole smiles and retreats to her room closing her door and packing. She hops in the shower when she’s done. She steps out and wraps herself in a towel. She walked into her room wanting to put some sweats on, but opted for jeans and a police tee shirt. It was a little over an hour later so she walked out and Waverly hadn’t moved at all. She walked over and kissed the top of her head. She was going to head to the door but she felt herself being pulled back to the couch.

Waverly was kneeling on the couch looking up at the redhead holding her arm. “Hey, you.” She said as she walked her fingers up Nicole’s arm.

“Hi, baby. What’s going on, Wave?” Nicole said as she watched her fingers walk up her arm giving her chills.

“I’m just sorry for this week. We were supposed to be hanging out and having tons of sex but I just brought the mood down with my thinking.”

Nicole grabbed her hand and held it in hers. She lifted it to her mouth and kissed her knuckles. “Listen to me, Waves. This week was perfect and everything I could have asked for, baby. I was with you. I love you, Waverly Earp. I want it all, the ups and the downs.”

“Kiss me and then go get our dinner.”

Nicole smiled and leaned down holding tight to her hand as she kissed her. Waverly fell into the kiss and pushed herself up toward her kissing her back. Nicole pulled back and looked at her kissing her knuckles again. “I’ll be back soon, baby. I love you.”

Waverly smiled and pulled her hand back to her chest. “I love you, too, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole smiled back and shot her a wink before walking out of her apartment. She went to the falafel stand a couple blocks down and got them two before heading back home to her. She was smiling the whole time until she felt something on her back and then something cold touch her neck. She was being led down an alley and then the person came into her view.

“Officer Nicole Haught. It’s been awhile.” They said with the knife still to the redhead’s throat.

Nicole walked through the door of her apartment and shut the door frozen in the entryway. Waverly turned to look at her noticing her pale complexion and walked over to her. She grabbed the falafels from her hand and put them down on the table. She lifted her hands to Nicole’s neck rubbing her thumbs across her cheeks.

“Nicole, hey, what’s wrong?” Waverly asked her softly.

She stayed quiet and avoided eye contact with the brunette for a few minutes before finally looking down into her eyes. She immediately felt safe looking into them and a small smile came across her face. “Waves, uh.” Nicole said and took one of her hands and guided it to her scar on her side under her shirt. “Do you remember when I got this?”

Waverly felt her guiding her hand along her scar from when she was stabbed. Her face fell thinking about that day and the following month. “Yes, I do remember.”

Nicole swallowed hard before she continued. “She got away that day apparently and has been watching me. Us. Since then. She had a knife to my throat again and said she wanted to meet tomorrow morning at the Garden. Alone.”

“Babe, Chrissy is working in the morning. Did you tell Dolls?”

“No, I didn’t tell him and everything will be okay.”

“Nicole.” Waverly said as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

Nicole wiped the tear away and kissed her forehead. “Everything will be fine, baby. I was trained for this, Wave. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, Nicole. That doesn’t mean I’m not worried or terrified.”

“Are you finished working?” Nicole asked her and Waverly nodded. “Alright. How about you get your things situated and I’ll get our dinner? I’ll hold you while we eat, okay?”

Waverly nodded and walked over to the couch saving her work on her laptop before shutting it down. She put it in her bag and gathered all her papers up putting them in her bag with her laptop. She sat down and waited for Nicole to come over with their food. 

“Hey, baby, do you want some wine?” She asked the brunette.

“No, thanks, babe. I’ll just take some water.”

Nicole got them two glasses of water grabbing their falafels heading over to the couch. She sat down on the other end of the couch and handed Waverly her food. She took it from the redhead setting their water down on the coffee table. Nicole leaned back against the arm of the couch and spread her legs as Waverly scooted closer to her turning her back to her. 

Waverly leaned back into the redhead’s chest and Nicole threw the blanket over them as they ate their falafels. Nicole had one arm around the brunette’s waist and the other holding her food. They were both relatively quiet while they ate tossing their trash onto the coffee table when they finished. Waverly leaned over and grabbed their waters handing Nicole hers.

After a few minutes, Nicole spoke up. “Hey, Waves, what do you want to do tonight?”

Waverly leaned back and tilted her head up to look at her. “I kind of just want you to hold me right now.”

“Okay. Want me to turn on a movie or something?”

“Go ahead. You pick.”

Nicole kissed the top of her head when she snuggled back into her chest. She reached for the remote and started a movie she’d always wanted to see but never did. She wrapped both her arms around Waverly and pulled her closer resting her chin on top of her head. 

The next morning they were still on the couch with Waverly snuggled back into Nicole’s chest. The redhead had her arms wrapped around her tight and as she woke up Nicole slowly moved her hands underneath her shirt. They had fallen asleep in their clothes before the movie ended. 

Waverly felt the redhead’s fingers graze her bare skin waking her up. “Nicole, babe, you have to.” She couldn’t say it when she full remembered what she had to go do.

Nicole tilted her head to the side and kissed Waverly’s temple. “I know, baby. It won’t take long. I’ll just see what she wants and come right back home before I head to Purgatory.”

“Please be safe.”

“Always.”

Nicole moved to get up and went to her bathroom taking a quick shower. She put her uniform on just in case with all her bells and whistles. She walked out of her bedroom to see Waverly curled up on the couch asleep. She leaned down and kissed her head before walking out the door heading to the Garden. She walked into the coffee shop and didn’t see her around so she headed straight for the counter.

“Chrissy.” Nicole said rather forcefully.

The blonde whipped her head around. “God, Haught. I told you to warn me. Wait, why are you in your uniform? I thought you were going to Purgatory today.”

“I am but remember when I got stabbed?” Chrissy nodded. “Well, she got away and she’s back. She jumped me last night getting dinner and wanted to meet.”

“Does Wave know?”

“Of course she does. Text Dolls and tell him to be ready a couple blocks away.”

“Why can’t you?”

“I left my phone at home for a reason, Chrissy. Just please.”

Nicole sat at a table by the door and waited until she came in a few minutes later. The redhead watched her sit down across from her placing her knife on the table.

“No funny business, Officer.” She told Nicole.

“Why’s that?”

“Or my new partner will grab your girl.”

Nicole clenched her jaw. “Alright, I’m here. What do you want?”

“Well, after your cop buddies shot my old partner when he sacrificed himself for me to get away I’ve been keeping my eye on you. You and Waverly hit a rough spot there when I stabbed you but you patched things up then the latest scandal. Your life is very interesting, Haught. I want to make sure you know that I’m here to make your life miserable.”

Nicole kept clenching her jaw and now her fist on her lap. “Why? Why tell me? You could have gone years without me knowing.”

“True.” She said as she cocked her head to the side. “But I want you to live your life paranoid for a little while not knowing what I’ll do next because bank robberies was just the beginning.” She stood up and Nicole stood with her grabbing her arm and pulling her in close. She grabbed her knife and lifted it to Nicole’s throat again. “I said no funny business.”

“You can threaten me all you want but don’t go near her, you hear me? You touch her or even look at her and I swear I will end you without blinking an eye.”

“Ooh, okay, so Haught is a little fiery, huh? Living up to your hair color there, Red?”

Nicole smiled very cockily at her. “You don’t even know.” She said as she put a hand on her gun in her holster.

She looked down and saw the movement. “Nuh uh there, Haught stuff. I also know that blondie back there is your friend, too, so if you try anything right now then I move my hand slightly and you’ll have to watch me do the same to her.”

Nicole glanced over at Chrissy working with her back to them. She looked back into the soulless eyes of the criminal in front of her. “I wouldn’t dare do anything right now. I was just warning you.”

“Warn all you want, Officer. I’m always one step ahead of you.” She said as she lifted the knife to her cheek and slowly slid the knife down it. “A little reminder that’s more visual this time. Until next time.” She pulled the knife from her skin and walked out of the coffee shop.

Nicole immediately relaxed at her absence and felt the sting from where her blade had been on her skin. She walked over to Chrissy who almost jumped across the counter. Nicole threw her hand up.

“I’m fine. Let me call Dolls.” Chrissy handed the redhead her phone and she called him.

“Haught, are you good?” Dolls asked her when he answered.

“I’m good. She just cut my cheek. She’s been watching me and she’s got a new partner. She wants to torture me.”

“Nicole, are you okay?” He wondered.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just I’m worried about Waverly now. She said if I tried anything that her partner would grab her.”

“Do you want me to see if I can follow her on her book tour?”

“I’d like that but let me talk to her first.”

“Alright, text me after and hey. Don’t have too much fun without me in Purgatory.”

Nicole laughed. “You got it. Hey, thanks for being on standby in case things got out of hand.”

“Of course. You’re my partner and I’ll always have your back.”

Nicole smiled and handed her phone to Chrissy. “Text her and tell her I’m coming home.”

Chrissy grabbed her phone and held her arm down not letting her go anywhere. “You stay right there. I’m going to try and clean this up before you go freak Wave out with a gash on your face.”

“You’re probably right. I told her everything would be fine and she cut me again.” Chrissy had grabbed their first aid kit grabbing an antiseptic cloth rubbing her cheek. “Ow! That stings, Chrissy!”

“That means it’s working, Red! Now stop wiggling.” Nicole complied and clenched her jaw as the antiseptic began to work. A few minutes later, Chrissy finishes patching her up. “Alright, it still looks bad but it won’t get infected at least.”

“How do you know all this stuff?” Nicole wondered.

“My dad is the Sheriff, Nicole. You’ll meet him soon and know what I mean.”

“Oh, we’ve met already.”

“So you should know why I know about this stuff then.”

Nicole tilted her head and smirked. “Okay, thanks. Uh there’s something else. She mentioned you so keep your head on a swivel, yeah? Being raised by your dad I know you can take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, of course, you got it. Did she mention Waverly?” Nicole nodded. “I assume you’re sending Dolls with her if he can.”

“Yeah. He’ll ask, but if he can’t I’d like him to watch you.” Chrissy nodded. “I’m going to talk to her now.”

“Take it easy, Red. I just got you back.” Chrissy said as she reached out and held her hand.

“I love you, too, Chrissy.” Nicole said and smiled squeezing her hand before heading out and back to her apartment.

Nicole stood outside her apartment for a few minutes breathing and calming herself before she opened the door and saw Waverly’s head turn so fast to look at her from sitting on the couch. The brunette stood up just as fast and ran to her jumping in her arms as she threw hers around the redhead’s neck and her legs around her waist. Nicole stumbled back against the door just as she closed it. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and under her legs holding her up. Nicole laid her head on Waverly’s shoulder next to the brunette’s on hers.

“Hey, baby. I’m fine. Everything is okay.” She whispered to her.

“I know. I got Chrissy’s text.” Waverly said quietly.

“We have to talk, Waves.” Nicole said trying not to scare her.

“I’m listening, babe.”

Nicole smiled and laughed to herself quietly. “Okay. She was warning me that what happened was just the beginning. She threatened you and Chrissy if I tried anything which I didn’t but the threat is still there.” Waverly was quiet waiting because she knew there was something else. “Dolls is seeing if he can go with you on your book tour.”

“Robert has a whole team of security, Nicole. He doesn’t have to.”

“Wave.”

She leaned back and looked into her eyes and finally scanned her face. “Nicole Haught!”

“What?”

“Your face!”

“Oh, yeah...she also said this was a reminder that she’s out there watching making my life miserable not knowing what she’ll do next.” Waverly went to touch it but she leaned away. “Chrissy already cleaned it, baby.”

“Why are you wanting Dolls to be with me?”

“I’ll feel better knowing he’s there. Someone I know is there with you.”

Waverly put her hands on Nicole’s neck and leaned forward resting her forehead on hers. “I trust you and I love you. Even if Dolls isn’t with me, I’ll be fine. I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be with your sister in crazy town, baby. I think I’ll be good, too.”

“What about Chrissy?” Waverly asked. 

“If you’d rather then I’ll text Dolls and tell him to stay with her since you have people.”

“Do that, babe. I’d feel safer knowing he’s with her than with me. Robert is super prepared with this book tour.”

“Okay.” Nicole walks into her room and grabs her phone with Waverly still attached to her. She texts Dolls and tells him to stay and keep an eye on Chrissy. She sets her phone back down and tilts her head to look at Waverly. “Waves?”

“Huh?” Waverly mumbled.

“Are you going to get off of me? I kind of have to head out.”

Waverly leans back and raises her eyebrows at her. “I’m sure Purgatory will still be there if you leave a little later.”

Nicole smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking you’re still incredibly hot in your uniform.” Waverly said and leaned down to kiss her neck.

“If you don’t tell me then it’s going to happen in bed.” Nicole said knowing full well that she had a feeling Waverly wanted couch sex.

“I like the couch better, babe.”

Nicole smiled and walked them back out the bedroom. “I thought so, baby.” She sat down on the couch and Waverly moved to straddle the redhead pressing her lips to Nicole’s. They spent some time making out and hands roaming their bodies. Nicole went to move her hands under her shirt but Waverly pulled back. 

“Not yet, babe. You first.” She said and slid off her down to the floor.

Nicole looked down at her as she took her boots off then moved up to take her belt off. Waverly then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down and off her legs slowly. She rubbed Nicole’s legs and kissed inside her thighs slowly and softly working her way up to her underwear.

“Waverly.” Nicole moaned as she leaned her head back on the couch.

The brunette looked up and grabbed her tie pulling her down to press her lips to the redhead’s. Nicole was shocked but reciprocated the kiss for a moment. “You still being in your shirt and tie is making this that much hotter and turning me on.”

Waverly returned her lips inside Nicole’s thighs before she could respond to her. She kissed the wet patch forming on her underwear and the redhead thrusted her hips forward involuntarily at the touch. Waverly smiled and looked up at her as she took her fingers and slid her underwear down and threw them over with her pants. 

The brunette spread Nicole’s legs so she could see how ready she was for her and kissed her way up to her folds slowly licking up her arousal before diving inside her. Waverly made slow circles with her tongue at the entrance to get her started. 

“Shit, baby. God, I love your tongue inside me, Waves.” Nicole moaned out as she tried not to thrust her hips forward into her face to make her go faster.

Waverly took her time because she knew it would be awhile before she could taste her again. She kept a slow and steady pace for about ten to fifteen minutes before she picked it up. The brunette went deeper and faster inside her and Nicole couldn’t control her hips now.

“Slow down, Wave.” Nicole pleaded with her knowing she wanted to really savor this and have this orgasm last as long as possible.

Waverly obliged the redhead and slowed down as she let up a little bit. She rubbed Nicole’s thighs slowly as she moved slow circles around inside the redhead. She wasn’t thrusting her hips into Waverly’s face anymore. Nicole was simply sitting there leaning her head back taking it all in.

She made another ten minutes before she was begging Waverly. “Faster, baby. I can’t hold off any longer.”

Waverly moved her hands to her ass and pulled her closer to her face as she moved her tongue deeper and faster inside the redhead. Nicole’s hips were starting to thrust into her again begging for the pleasure to overcome her. Waverly felt her body start to tense up and contract and then Nicole screamed out in pleasure.

“FUCK, Wave!” Nicole moaned and Waverly kept up her pace inside her. The redhead thought her high would come down but it was still going. “Oh, god, baby! I’m still coming!”

Waverly didn’t want to stop as she felt a second orgasm in a row hit the redhead. The brunette slowed down and moved to pull out but she felt a hand on her head and fingers run through her hair. “Not yet, Waves. I’m already close again, baby.”

She smirked as she returned to her fast pace inside her noticing that she was indeed close again. Waverly enjoyed every last moment she could as her face was buried inside her. Nicole moaned her name through a third orgasm before pulling Waverly out and up to her mouth. The redhead could taste herself on the brunette and that was turning her on again.

Waverly felt Nicole’s lips against hers as her tongue slipped inside her mouth and she moved up to straddle her lap. Nicole lifted the brunette’s shirt off and pressed her lips back to hers. They made out for a few minutes before Waverly pulled back to look at the redhead.

“I didn’t get to ask you. How do you feel, babe?”

Nicole smiled and slipped her hands up the mini skirt she still had from yesterday when she slept in them. “I feel amazing. Thanks for convincing me to wait to leave, baby.”

“I’m surprised you lasted that long before coming.” Waverly smirked.

“I am too but it gave me two incredible orgasms in a row followed quickly by a third.”

“Do you want to do that to me now?”

“Uh huh.”

Nicole lifted her up and sat her down next to her on the couch as she knelt down on the floor. She looked up at her and smiled the dimple popping out. She pulled her mini skirt and underwear off all at once and threw it on the pile with her stuff. The redhead kissed inside her thighs exactly like Waverly did to her.

Waverly leaned her head back and pushed her hips forward as Nicole spread her legs wider. The redhead worked her way up to her folds licking the arousal up first before slowly entering. She made slow circles around inside her with her tongue. 

“Alright, baby, just talk to me, okay?” Nicole said. 

“Yeah.” Waverly mumbled under her breath.

Nicole went back in and started slow for awhile. She really savored being inside and tasting the brunette. It was about fifteen minutes later when Waverly’s hips started to thrust but she stopped them trying to hold off. Nicole rubbed her thighs as she continued her slow pace inside her.

Waverly made it ten more minutes before she couldn’t take it. “Faster, babe.” She moaned out to the redhead.

Nicole grabbed her ass and pulled her closer burying her face deeper as she flicked her tongue around faster inside her. Waverly’s hips were thrusting now almost begging for it. Nicole could feel she was getting close so she didn’t stop.

“SHIT, Nicole!” Waverly moaned as her orgasm hit her. The redhead kept going harder and faster inside her. Her high wasn’t coming down either. “Fuck, oh god, I’m still coming! Nic!” The brunette moaned unable to finish her name.

That just urged Nicole on even more as she held onto her ass and bobbed her head harder and faster inside her not allowing her to come down giving her a third orgasm as well. Waverly’s hips had stopped thrusting but the redhead was helping her out. A few minutes later, she felt Waverly finally come down so she pulled back and immediately pressed her lips to Waverly’s.

Waverly accepted the unexpected lips on hers as she was trying to regain her breath. She tasted herself on the redhead’s tongue when she slipped it inside her mouth. Nicole had positioned herself on her leg and involuntarily started grinding on her thigh as she made out with her. She eventually had to pull back and let out her moans.

“Oh, Waverly, oh baby, yes!” Nicole screamed. Waverly sat there and watched her come on her leg. She was smiling so big her face started to hurt. Nicole finally came down from her high and looked at her. “What’s with that look, Waves?”

Waverly shook her head as she kept that huge grin on her face. “Nothing, babe. You’re just so incredibly hot and and sexy when you use my body to make yourself come.”

Nicole blushed and shook her head feeling embarrassed and then a little guilty. “Sorry. You just make me so wet and horny all the time.”

“By all means, use my body however you see fit. I don’t care if I don’t come at all.”

Nicole smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly and slowly. “In that case, I have an idea.” She said raising an eyebrow letting a cocky grin spread across her face.

“What’s stopping you?” Waverly asked her.

“What came out of your mouth when I was face deep inside you, baby.”

“Oh, that. Uh yeah, I kind of couldn’t finish your name.”

Nicole smiled and leaned in whispering in her ear. “That was almost as hot as you wearing my sweats, Wave.”

Waverly gasped. “Are you going to test out that idea now or what, Nic?”

Nicole leaned down and kissed her neck. “Yeah, yeah, give me a minute here first.” She said as she started sucking on her neck for a minute knowing she’ll leave a nice mark on her. 

Nicole got off the brunette’s leg seeing what came out of her still there. She loosened her tie and took it off. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and took it off throwing it on the floor with everything else. She leaned down and reached around Waverly taking her bra off and then hers. 

The redhead grabbed the brunette by the waist and moved her to lay down the full length of the couch laying her face down. She climbed on top of her positioning herself on the back of Waverly’s leg. Nicole kissed the back of her neck as she moved her hair to the side.

Waverly turned her head and Nicole pressed her lips to the brunette’s slowly. Nicole pulled away but kept her face close to hers as she grabbed onto her hips pulling her back into her. The redhead moved her thigh in between her legs.

“So at first my idea was to just mindlessly grind against the back of your leg, but I thought I might please you a little, too. How does that sound, baby?”

“Uh, yeah, okay.” Waverly mumbled out.

Nicole smiled and kissed her. “If you want me to just use you to get off by myself then I’ll do it, baby. I changed my mind because I really wanted this to be the both of us since we’re uh you know.”

Waverly kissed her again to reassure her. “Yeah, I know, babe. In the future though you can always use my body however you need to so you can get off since I apparently make you wet and horny all the time.”

“Hey! That was rude.” Nicole said defensively.

“Are you saying it’s not true?”

“You know I could just as easily get up and leave us both wanting for a lot longer than we’d like.” Nicole told her.

“Only if you dare, Nicole. Are you willing to risk it?” Waverly asked her.

Nicole laid there on top of the brunette feeling her breasts firmly pressed against Waverly’s back. The redhead’s thigh in between the brunette’s legs as the back of Waverly’s leg is between her legs. Honestly she could stay in this position all day but she had places to be.

“First, we need to remember this position for later because this is really nice.”

“Okay, babe, but let’s not do it often because you’re kind of crushing me a little bit.”

Nicole kissed her softly and grazed her nose across hers. “I’m only a tiny bit sorry because you’re about to appreciate being like this.”

“You’re an ass.” Waverly said.

“I believe your ass is about to make me have multiple orgasms.”

“You know you keep flirting, Nicole. I’m hearing a lot of talk but not really seeing the action.”

Nicole smiled and held onto her hips tight as she pulled the brunette back into her while she slowly started to grind against her leg and thrust hers into her. She heard Waverly gasp and let out a small moan. “How’s this for action, baby?”

Waverly closed her eyes and her breath hitched a little. “Okay, yeah, don’t stop.”

“I won’t, Wave.” She said leaning in to kiss her as she kept up her movements. “This may be my idea, baby, but tell me how you want it. This is about us, okay?”

Waverly gasped and moaned feeling Nicole’s thigh rubbing her in exactly the right place bringing her closer to the edge feeling the redhead rub herself on the back of her leg. “I want you to slow down, babe.”

Nicole slowed her pace and she watched the brunette underneath her finally open her eyes. “Hey, you.”

“Hi.” Waverly managed.

Nicole leaned in and kissed her softly trying to make it last as long as she could before she pulled back. “Waves, I know this isn’t the right moment, but I really am going to miss you.”

Waverly smiled and then closed her eyes as Nicole sped up slightly. “You’re right about that.” She opened her eyes back up. “I’ll miss you, too.”

“Don’t forget my sweats when you leave, okay?” 

“I won’t, babe.” Waverly couldn’t stand it anymore. “Okay, Nicole, I need you now. I want you to go faster and kiss my back. Don’t stop until I say so, okay?”

Nicole kissed her again. “You got it.” She quickened her pace already hearing her breathing pick up under her. She kissed every inch of skin on the brunette’s back and she could feel herself getting close so she decided to help Waverly along. Nicole reached her arms around her front and palmed her breasts massaging them.

“Yes, shit, Nic.” Waverly moaned.

Nicole surprised herself and the brunette keeping this up for another 20 minutes and 4 orgasms later. The redhead laid there with her hands on Waverly’s breasts and kissing her back as she listened to her breathing return to normal. Nicole smiled as she waited it out and savored the moment for a few minutes.

“Alright, baby, I think it’s time I head out now.” Nicole said.

Waverly shook her head. “Nuh huh.” She mumbled under her breath.

Nicole laughed and kissed the back of her neck. “I.” She kissed her cheek. “Love.” She pressed her lips to Waverly’s softly and slowly. “You.”

Waverly smiled at her. “I love you, too. But wait how come you just did that but you didn’t want to finger me from behind as you were the big spoon?”

“Really?” Nicole asked as she got off her. “Now who’s the ass?”

Waverly smiled as she sat up and watched her walk to her bedroom. “Maybe but it was my ass that helped you get off several times if I remember correctly, Nic.”

Nicole peered out of her doorway staring back at her. “Don’t you dare say that right now, Wave.”

Waverly smiled and walked over toward her. “Say what, Nic?”

Nicole looked to see her standing in the bedroom doorway. She glared at her as she put some jeans on and slipped a hoodie on over a tank top. The redhead walked over to the still naked brunette leaning against her door. She looked down at her attempting to keep a straight face and be mad at her.

“You know what, Waverly.” Nicole said as she pulled her lips into her mouth keeping her composure.

“You better get going. I’ve already kept you long enough, babe.” Waverly said.

Nicole nodded and clenched her jaw as she walked over and slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked back to the brunette and leaned down kissing her. “I’ll call you when I get to the Homestead, baby.”

“Stay safe, Nicole. I’d like you to come back to me in one piece, okay?”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “Always. You be careful, too, Waverly. There is still so much more that I want to experience with you.”

Waverly stood up on her toes and kissed her softly. “Please leave and I mean that in the nicest way possible.”

“I know, baby.” Nicole smiled and walked past her to the door. “You better not be checking out my ass, Waves.”

Waverly smiled as she then glanced her eyes down to her ass. Nicole looked back and saw her eyes staring down at her ass and smiled. She walked out of her apartment and threw her bag in her car hopping in the drivers seat heading to Purgatory.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Nicole pulled up to the Homestead and relaxed back into her seat closing her eyes for a minute. Usually she would listen to music but without the brunette it just wasn’t as exciting so it was silence the whole way. Her thoughts would roam from Waverly to work and then worry after this morning. She sat there trying to calm herself down when she heard tapping on her window. She smiled when she saw Wynonna and grabbed her bag getting out.

“Hey there, Wynonna.” Nicole greeted her.

“Haught stuff, what are you doing here so soon? Whoa, what happened to your face?!”

“I just wanted to get used to the area and talk to Sheriff Nedley about my assignment here, and it’s a long story. I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay, I’ll hold you to that. You wanted some extra quality time with yours truly, didn’t you, Red?” Wynonna said with a wink.

Nicole laughed and shook her head. “Whatever you say, Earp.”

“I’m heading to work. Are you going to stop by?”

“Yeah. I’m going to get settled inside and call Waverly. I’ll be by for dinner and a drink or two.”

Wynonna nodded her head and hopped in her truck driving away from the Homestead. Nicole walked inside and went up to Waverly’s room throwing her bag inside on the bed. She walked back downstairs and flopped down on the couch. She pulled her phone out and called the brunette.

“Hi, Nic.” Waverly said when she answered.

Oh, God. Why did she ever mention anything? “Hey, baby. I made it. What are you doing without me?”

“Chrissy and I got a pizza and we’re going to have a Harry Potter marathon.”

“Haven’t you two already seen those movies?”

“Yeah, we watch them all at least twice a year, maybe more.”

Nicole smiled at how cute and adorable she was. “When’s your flight leave?”

“Not until 10 but I still have to be there at 7 to check in and everything.”

“Are you packed and ready?” Nicole wondered.

“I’m packed, but I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“You’re more than ready, Waves. You got this.” Waverly was still quiet on the other end of the line. “Well, I’m about to go to Shorty’s and eat dinner while Wynonna is working.”

“Nicole, don’t let her get you drunk.”

“I’m responsible plus I don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow. I just want to go talk to Sheriff Nedley about my assignment.”

“Okay. I’m just warning you now. She can be very persuasive.”

“I don’t think you remember the time that I drank half her whiskey and got drunk, baby.”

“Speaking of, you better stay away and keep your wits about you because if I have to come down there.”

“Wave, hey, I’ll be totally calm and collected, okay? Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do, but I don’t trust him.”

Nicole nodded. “Neither do I, but I’ll have Wynonna with me.”

Waverly was quiet for a minute and Nicole didn’t push her. “You know I love you, right?” The brunette asked her.

“Yeah, baby, I know. What’s on your mind?”

“Just you and what we did earlier.”

“I’m hanging up on you.”

“Wait, why?”

“Because you can’t just mention that while we’re not with each other.”

“Fair enough. Go eat some food and have fun with Wy. I love you, Nic.”

Nicole closed her eyes and gasped. “I love you, too, Waves.”

The redhead parked in front of Shorty’s and hopped walking in. She took a few glances around just scan the scene. It had become habit and one she wanted to establish fast since she would need be on her toes from now on. Her eyes met Wynonna’s behind the bar who was eyeing her curiously. She walked over and sat at the bar waiting for her to come to her.

Wynonna had seen Nicole walk in but stand still for several minutes looking around. She eyed her until the redhead saw her and walked over. She got back to work pouring a beer for the man who just asked her for one. She handed it to him and walked over to her.

“Do you want the same thing as last time you were here?” Wynonna asked her not pushing her to talk yet.

“Yeah, sure. Can I have a glass of red with it?”

“You got it.” Wynonna smiled and went back to the kitchen to put her food order in. She came out and poured her glass of wine sliding it to her. “Your wine preference is very on point.”

Nicole smiled as she took a sip. “So how are you and Dolls?” She asked the dark haired sister.

“We’re good. We could be better but we’re good. Don’t you two talk?”

Nicole shook her head. “I kind of went depressed lone wolf there for a little while. We haven’t really talked in weeks.”

“Right. You’re good now, right?” Nicole nodded. “How are you and Waves?” She asked the redhead.

“We’re good, too, but we’re not. Neither of us were truly ready for it even though we both want to. It’s not time and you were right.”

A cocky little grin came across Wynonna’s face. “I’ve been doing good with this whole right thing lately.”

Nicole took another sip and shook her head laughing at her. “Yeah, don’t let it get to your head.”

“Too late, Haught. So when’s the story about your face?”

“After when you get off, and yes I know it’ll be late but I’ll be up anyway.”

Wynonna nodded knowing she’ll get the full story later. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed her food. She handed it to her and let her eat as she kept working. She gave Nicole another glass of wine and then cut her off because she knew she would have to drive home. She also didn’t want another incident like at the bar in the city. 

Nicole was laying on the couch sleeping when Wynonna came home around 2 in the morning. The redhead heard the door close and shot straight up sitting on the couch. The dark haired sister walked over to her and sat in the chair. Nicole was breathing heavily and looked at her phone seeing she had a couple texts from Waverly.

“I wish you were holding me, Nic.”

“You probably fell asleep so night babe. I love you.”

Nicole smiled at them and then locked her phone setting it on the couch. “How was work?”

“You were a bartender so you should know. Now talk to me, Nicole. What’s going on?”

Nicole put her head in her hands. She didn’t talk to Waverly about telling her sister but she had a feeling Wynonna wasn’t about to give her a choice. She looked up at the dark haired sister with her arms crossed. 

“Uh so to start remember when I got stabbed during that bank robbery?” Wynonna nodded and her demeanor wasn’t as angry. “Well, last night I was going to get dinner for Waverly and I when I got jumped by her. She told me she wanted to meet so I did this morning. Anyway, she’s been watching me and threatened Waverly and Chrissy. She wants to make my life miserable. I have no idea what she’s going to do next or where she’ll pop up out of nowhere.”

“We’ll talk about her threatening my baby sister in a minute. What happened to your face?”

“She stood up to leave so I kind of got in her face and that’s when she drew the knife to my neck. I threatened her for threatening Waverly so that’s when she told me about knowing Chrissy. She then made sure I had a more visible reminder of her this time before she left.”

Wynonna looked over at the redhead. “Maybe we don’t have to talk about her threatening Wave. I should have known you would have done something like me.”

“I guess we’re more alike than you think, Wynonna.” Nicole said as she laid down and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Nicole, I really regret getting off on the wrong foot with you. I know I’ve already apologized for that, but you’re a better cop than him. You’re a better person.”

The redhead turned her head to look over at Wynonna. “I know I said I would never hurt her and I did. I’m not a better person, but she makes me want to be.”

“Haught, listen to me, okay? You are nothing like our daddy. He was a verbally abusive alcoholic father who neglected her most of her life. He wanted nothing to do with her. You on the other hand have cared more for her and have never once intentionally hurt her. Yes I know what you did but that wasn’t you.”

“It was me, Wynonna. That’s who I was before her. Now she makes me want to be a better person. That is still inside me and I’m scared it could come out again especially with all this stuff with my stabbing coming back up.”

“Does she know?” Nicole shook her head. “Why don’t you tell her?”

“I don’t want her to think I’m scared or weak and not be able to handle what’s coming. I have to be strong for her because I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to her.”

“She won’t think that, Nicole.”

Nicole finally sat up and looked over at Wynonna with a new wave of worry over her face. “Wynonna, she is my everything. She’s all I think about. Everything about her is perfect.”

Wynonna’s face softened. “Red, you are so whipped.”

Nicole glared at her but she should have known she wouldn’t be able to be serious. “On that note, I’m going to bed. Good night, Wynonna.”

“Sleep well, Haught sauce.” Wynonna said and saw Nicole smile over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs.

Wynonna stood up and poured herself a glass of whiskey knocking it back before heading upstairs to her bedroom to sleep. She laid down in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes but sleep didn’t come so she went downstairs and walked outside sitting on the porch until the sun came up the next day.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Nicole and Wynonna spent the weekend hanging out at the Homestead watching all the movies they loved but Waverly hated. They spent their nights at Shorty’s and Wynonna made sure Nicole didn’t get crazy drunk. It was a fun weekend all in all.

Monday morning she reported for duty and Nedley gave her a Sheriff’s Deputy uniform while she would be in Purgatory. It was khakis, a black shirt, extremely uncomfortable black boots and a light tan Stetson hat. She changed in the bathroom and walked out with an awkward face and Nedley noticed. 

“You okay there, Nicole?” He asked her.

The redhead stretched her legs in the khaki pants. “Yeah. I’m just going to have to get used to the uniform. It’s different from the one I wear in the city.”

“Alright, well, don’t let everyone know that.” Nicole raised an eyebrow at him in question. “Your face, Nicole. It kind of gives you away.”

“Right. Got it. I’ll do my best to mask it.” Nicole said and made her way over to a desk that Nedley set up for her.

It was desk duty for a few days. She thinks he did that so she could get used to the uniform. She appreciated that, but wanted to get out soon. She did get out on patrol after that for the rest of the week and for the second week. It was easy work for the most part. Purgatorians were fairly calm and she was grateful for that, but it gave her more time to think which was never a good thing.

Her third week was about to start tomorrow and Nedley had informed her a couple days ago that she would be on night duty that week. It had been awhile since she’d worked nights but it was only for a week so she would muster through. She laid in bed and started to read a book when her phone rang so she answered without seeing who it was.

“Hello.” The redhead said.

“That’s all I get?” Waverly said.

Nicole set her book down and perked up. “Hey, baby. I didn’t see it was you. I was reading.”

“Sorry, it’s been a few days. Chicago and Atlanta happened quickly and Robert didn’t give me a day to breathe in between.”

“Are you breathing now, Wave?”

Waverly smiled and shook her head. She missed the redhead. “Finally, but only because I’m talking to you, Nic.”

Nicole smiled and blushed. She really missed the brunette. “So how’s it been? It’s only a couple more weeks left.”

“It’s been amazing, Nicole. I wish you were with me, babe.”

“I wish I were, too, baby.”

“How’s Wynonna? How’s Purgatory?”

“She’s great and it’s surprisingly good. I think that’s about to change though. I go on night shift this week.”

“Purgatory night life is crazy town. Have you seen him?”

“I haven’t talked to you in days and you want to talk about your ex? But to answer you no I haven’t seen him.”

“Sorry. I just worry about you around him.”

Nicole got quiet thinking about the conversation she had with Wynonna a couple weeks ago. “Hey, Wave, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, of course, honey. What is it?” Waverly wondered.

“I’m scared that I won’t be able to be who I need to be for you because of her. I don’t want to revert back like I did. That’s a part of me that I can’t just erase and it makes me feel weak.”

Waverly remained quiet for a minute piecing it all together. “Listen to me, babe. You are brave and strong and a fighter. I know who you are and I trust you with my entire being, Nic.”

Nicole closed her eyes and nodded swallowing back tears. “Thanks, baby. I just don’t want anything to happen to you. I’d die before I let something happen to you.”

“I love you, Nicole Haught. You are my life.”

“I don’t want to cry right now. Can we talk about something else, baby?”

“I’m just laying here in bed wearing your sweats.”

“Definitely not that, Waverly Earp.”

“But, Nic.” Waverly pleaded.

“But nothing. I’m not about to have phone sex with you right now.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Oh, I’m lots of fun, baby. I’d just rather not do it over the phone.”

Waverly sighed heavily. “So night shift, huh? It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah, it has, but I think I have to for the assignment.”

“Just one week though?”

“Yeah, five days and then one more week until I see you again.”

“I can’t wait.”

“We’re going to make out for hours, maybe even until we fall asleep.”

“That does sound fun.”

“See? I told you I can be fun, baby.” Nicole said that and then yawned.

“Are you tired?” Waverly wondered.

“Not at all, Wave. I’m thinking about kissing you.”

“Is your uniform still hot?” Waverly asked her.

“I don’t think so, but you might. Khakis, black button up and a light tan Stetson.”

“I can’t really imagine it. What if you sent me a pic?”

“Waves.”

“Nic.”

She couldn’t say no to that. “Fine, but it’ll be when I go in tomorrow night. You better not get off on it either.”

“Now you’re back to being no fun.”

“Do you have a signing tomorrow?”

“Yeah I have one in the morning and then one in the afternoon.”

“Okay. Text or call me whenever. Wynonna and I will probably be doing whatever all day until we both go to work.”

“I will, babe. Are you going to sleep now?”

“I sure am, but I’ll probably wake up in a couple hours when Wynonna comes home from work.”

“You might want to stay up for awhile after so you used to being up at night.”

“You’re smart, baby. This is why I keep you around.”

“Really? That’s the reason why you keep me? For my brain?”

“Sure is.” Nicole said and she could feel the glare through the phone. “I love you, baby.”

“I hope you sleep horribly, ass. I love you, too.” 

Nicole smiled and hung up laying down turning off the lamp beside her drifting off to sleep. Waverly was right. She should get used to being up at night but right now she was exhausted.

It was Wednesday night and it had already been a long week. She was sitting at her desk when she saw Sheriff Nedley approach her. He sat down across from her desk in the chair. He looked up at her nervously.

“Sheriff, what’s going on?” Nicole asked him.

“Wynonna just called me and warned me about Champ being at the bar drinking with his buddies. She said we might get a call about it and told me to not bring you then said something about you needing to protect Chrissy and Waverly.”

Nicole clenched her jaw and fist situated herself in her chair. “Well, I’m a cop. It’s my job to respond no matter who it is, Sheriff. As for your daughter.” She paused. “One of my first calls was a back robbery. It was going smoothly until I slipped up and didn’t know about the second perp until a knife and gun were on me. She stabbed me and left a scar on my side, but now she’s back. She’s been watching me for months. She threatened Chrissy but don’t worry I warned her. My partner is also watching over her. That’s how I got this on my face. Chrissy cleaned it up for me.”

“Yeah, she’s had lots of practice. Her mom wasn’t around much so it was just the two of us.”

“That’s what she told me. So if we get a call are you going to leave me here?”

“You’re here to work and you’re one of my best officers I have right now. I’ll be sad to see you leave and go back to the city.” He said as he stood up and walked back into his office. 

Waverly would be asleep and she needed time to think this thought over for awhile. She returned to her paperwork for a couple of hours sitting silence in the station. She checked her watch and it was after 1 when her radio began to static. 

“We need anyone available to come down to Shorty’s. We have a situation.”

The Sheriff’s door swung open and he eyed Nicole as he walked by her desk nodding at her. She stood up and followed him out to his car. Nicole got in the passenger side and looked out the windshield as he drove the few minutes to the bar. He parked outside and locked the doors. She looked over at him and raised her eyebrow at him.

“Sheriff, what are you doing?” Nicole asked him.

“I’m making sure your heads on right.” He told her.

Nicole’s fist was clenched without realizing it so she flattened it holding her fingers out. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She looked back to Nedley and nodded. “I’m good, Sheriff. Let’s go.”

He nodded and unlocked the doors as he climbed out of his car. He pulled his gun out of his holster as Nicole did when they walked in Shorty’s. Wynonna’s eyes met Nicole’s when they entered the bar. She followed the dark haired sister’s gaze to Champ and his buddies as they fought with some biker guys by the pool table.

“Haught, you get the biker guys. I’ll get Champ and his friends.” Nedley said as he headed toward the fight.

Nicole headed in that direction and stood between them with her back to Nedley facing the biker guys. She pushed them back and they threw a few punches due to momentum but then stopped. Nicole dodged and ducked getting a few in herself to make them realize she didn’t want to fight them.

Nedley pushed the boys back away and looked over his shoulder at Nicole who nodded. The redhead talked to the bikers and said she wouldn’t throw them in the drunk tank if they would just leave. They all looked at each other and nodded at her. She watched them leave and she walked over standing next to Nedley.

“Alright, boys, it’s time to go home.” The Sheriff told them.

Champ noticed Nicole walk up and stand next to him. “Since when did you start working here?” He asked as he stepped toward her.

Sheriff put a hand on his chest. “Easy there, Hardy. She’s been here for a couple of weeks now and she has one more left until she leaves.”

He looked at the Sheriff. “I didn’t ask you, Sheriff. I asked her.” He said as he turned his gaze back toward her.

Nicole looked over his shoulder at Wynonna at the bar. She shook her head at her urging her to not to do what she was thinking. She looked back to him. “It’s just a quick assignment then I’ll be be leaving.”

“Leaving my town or my girl?” Champ asked as he took another step toward her.

Nicole looked at Wynonna again and she shook her head telling her that she couldn’t do it. The dark haired sister noticed and ran around the bar toward the redhead. Wynonna put her hand on Champ’s shoulder and he turned around to look at her. The moment his head turned to look at her he was on the ground.

Wynonna looked up at Nicole then to Nedley. “Am I under arrest?” She asked him.

“If you pour me a drink right now before we drag him to the drunk tank then no.”

The Sheriff looked up at the rest of the boys who furiously nodded their heads at him and practically ran out the doors. He walked over to the bar accepting the drink from Wynonna. Nicole bent down and handcuffed Champ pulling him into a chair. She walked over to the bar and accepted a drink from Wynonna as well. She downed it and Nedley told her to meet him in the car as he dragged Champ outside.

Nicole looked over at Wynonna sliding the empty glass back to her. “Waverly will be mad.” She said softly to her.

“That’s why I did it for you, Haught. I’m her sister. She’ll forgive me a little faster than if it were you.” Wynonna said.

“I wanted to do it and maybe that’s why you told Nedley not to bring me.”

“He told you about that huh?” Nicole nodded. “I’m a little shocked you didn’t though.”

“I told Waverly that I would be calm and professional when I was on the job.”

Wynonna looked over at the redhead who dropped her head down looking at the bar. “Nedley’s probably waiting on you so you better go.”

Nicole looked up and smiled at her before walking out of Shorty’s. She slid into the passenger seat and Nedley drove them back to the station. They got out of the car and led Champ into the drunk tank to let him sleep it off. He had a nice shiner on his eye and that made Nicole smile before she went back to her desk.

The redhead pulled up to the Homestead and trudged up the steps into the house. She pulled her boots off and hung the Stetson up. She walked upstairs into Waverly’s room shedding her clothes off leaving them on the floor. She slipped into some sweats and stared at the brunette’s bed wanting her to be in it.

She walked out and down the hall to Wynonna’s room and slowly walked inside. The dark haired sister turned when she heard the door open. “Nicole?” She wondered.

“Yeah, it’s me, Earp. Do you mind if I sleep with you? I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

Wynonna nodded and scooted over lifting the covers up as Nicole crawled in next to her. Wynonna wrapped her arm around her shoulder as Nicole laid her head down on her shoulder and her arm on top of her stomach. “Is this about what happened at the bar?”

“A little bit.” Nicole told her.

“Do you uh want to talk about it?” Wynonna said trying not to push her.

“Nedley said I was his best officer and that he’d be sad when I left to go back to the city.”

“Haught.”

“I know, I know, Earp. I just uh I don’t know.”

Wynonna was quiet for a few minutes. “I assume Waverly doesn’t know yet.”

“This all happened during the shift and she’ll be waking up soon getting ready for another busy day ahead of her.”

“Alright, okay. Just don’t do something without talking to her about it. I promise I won’t tell her anything, okay?”

“Don’t lie to her if she asks you, Wynonna.”

“I won’t, Haught, but you know you can talk to me right?”

“Yeah, I remember, Earp. Can we sleep now?”

Wynonna pulled the redhead closer into her side as she felt Nicole drift off to sleep in her arms in a matter of seconds. She laid there staring up at the ceiling as her thoughts drifted from Nicole to Dolls and then ended up on her baby sister. She had slept alone for a long time and this was the first time since Waverly was here earlier in the summer that she was sleeping holding someone in her arms. Sleep came quicker because of it and she welcomed it.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The next day they let Champ stew in the cell. The day shift ignored him and when it came for Nicole to start her shift she did for the most part. It was easier to when she was out on patrol but she would have to be at her desk to do paperwork for a few hours. 

Nicole sat at her desk hearing him yell and scream and ignoring her gut instinct she stood up and made her way to the cells in the back of the station. She walked in and he stopped making a ruckus. She shut the door behind her leaning back against the wall.

“Just the officer I wanted to see.” He said as a smile came across his face.

She glared back at him. “Why is that?” She asked him.

“I don’t understand why.”

“I’m sure there’s a lot you don’t understand, Champ.”

“I love her and want to be with her. That should be enough.”

Nicole is no longer reading anger on his face like she did last night. “It wasn’t enough for her and if you don’t know why then you shouldn’t be with her.”

“What do you have that I don’t then?” He asked her somewhat genuinely.

“Why are you asking me this?”

“I want to win her back.”

“You’re never going to be with her. She doesn’t want you back.”

“You better watch your back, Officer Haught. The second I get out of here I’m coming for you.”

She left and walked back to her desk attempting to continue her paperwork. She only had one more hour of her shift left and Waverly would be waking up soon. She texted her to call her when she woke up and then put her phone away so she could concentrate.

She drove the cruiser Nedley had been letting her use while she was here back to the Homestead. She pulled in and threw it in park walking into the house. She made it into the brunette’s bedroom when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was Waverly.

“Morning, baby.” Nicole said when she answered.

“Hey, Nic. What’s going on?” Waverly asked her.

Nicole smiled as she laid down on her bed. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? What did you do?”

“Nedley and I brought Champ in the other night and I talked to him.”

“Nicole. Why did you arrest him?”

“He and his friends got into a fight with some biker guys. He said some things to me and was wanting to fight but Wynonna stepped in.”

Waverly drank her coffee in her hotel room as she finished her breakfast. “Babe, what’d he say?”

“He wanted to know if I was leaving you.”

“Well, I’m proud of you and mad at Wy. Now about you talking to him.”

“Don’t be mad at her, Wave. It was me or her and she had my back, baby. He still wants to get you back. He wanted to know why him loving you wasn’t enough.”

“Nic, I’m mad because I told her not to do this. I told both of you!” Waverly’s voice raised without her realizing it.

“I’m tired and you’re mad. I really don’t want to do this right now. Cool down and call me later.”

Waverly let out a loud huff and hung up. Nicole was mad at herself, too, for confronting him at the station so she tossed her phone where Waverly normally laid. She curled up with her uniform still on and cried herself to sleep.

Nicole woke up to Wynonna downstairs making all kinds of noise so she got up and took a shower. She put on some sweats because she was not in the mood for normal clothes. She walked downstairs and noticed she was struggling outside. She walked onto the front porch and saw her trying to change a flat tire on her truck. She regretted being in sweats right now. She ran upstairs and changed into some shorts and a tank top running back down to help her out.

“Earp, drop the tools and back away!” Nicole yelled as she was back outside approaching her.

Wynonna dropped them, threw her hands up and backed away. “Aye, aye, Officer Haught to trot.” Nicole rolled her eyes and got to work changing her tire. Wynonna noticed she was unusually quiet. “Hey, what’s up?”

Nicole wanted to ignore that question but it was Wynonna. She would press her until she finally told her. “I told Waverly about Champ.”

“What did she say?”

“Well, she’s not thrilled, Wynonna.”

“What did you tell her?”

Nicole focused on changing the tire for a minute because there were nuts and bolts involved that she couldn’t lose. A couple minutes later, she responded to her. “I told her about the scene at the bar and then I also said I talked to him at the station.”

“Haught, what’d you say?” Wynonna crossed her arms and wondered.

“It’s not what I said but what he said.”

“And?”

Nicole finished changing the tire and stood up with the tire iron in her hand. “He is going to come for me the second he’s out of the cell and he wants me to leave her so she can be with him.”

Wynonna looked at her and was finally able to see how swollen her eyes were from crying recently. “Is that why you were crying?”

Nicole looked away from her and shook her head. “I’m mad at myself for confronting him and then Waverly is pissed at me, well, she’s pissed at us. She yelled at me when we talked when I got home.”

“Nicole, let her be pissed and if she calls again yelling at you then give the phone to me or something.”

“I told her to call me later so we’ll see if that happens.”

“I don’t have to go into work until you do so want to order a pizza or Chinese and watch some movies?”

“Only if I can get some Wynonna cuddle time.”

Wynonna smiled. “You got a deal, Haught.”

They both left the Homestead and headed to work. Nicole pulled into the station when her phone rang. She saw it was Waverly so she took a couple deep breaths and answered it.

“Hey, Waves.” She said softly.

“Hi.”

“Are we about to fight?” Nicole wondered.

“You tell me.” The brunette said.

“I don’t want to.”

“I just want to know why.”

“Why what?”

“Why you would confront him after.”

“I don’t know, Waverly.”

Waverly closed her eyes and breathed. “I don’t want to feel like I can’t trust you, Nic.”

“You can trust me, baby. I won’t go near him.”

“Just.” She started and then paused. “Be safe. I love you.”

Nicole smiled and then it faded as she saw Champ walking out of the station. She slumped down in her car so he couldn’t see her. “Waves, I love you, too, but I have to go right now.”

“Nicole.”

Waverly said but Nicole hung on her and shoved it in her pocket as she she stealthily got out of the car. She quickly and quietly moved to the door and ran into Nedley’s office. He looked up startled and then he stood up walking over to her.

“Sheriff, I did something stupid.”

“I know. We have cameras in the holding cell areas.”

Nicole’s eyes widened and she stood frozen. “Is there any way I can be on desk duty until next week?”

“Sure thing, but you know he can walk in here, right?”

“Then I’m going to request that I not be alone.”

“Yeah, you got it. Be smart, Nicole.”

“I’m trying, Sheriff.” Nicole left his office and sat at her desk getting to some paperwork. She was hard at work for only an hour until her phone vibrated in her pocket.

“Did Waverly call yet?” Wynnona asked her.

The redhead typed out a reply. “Yeah, she’s not mad. Well...I don’t know I kind of hung up on her when I saw Champ.”

“HAUGHT!!”

“I know, Earp...”

A few minutes later. “You should be okay Champ wise. He’s here at the bar.”

“Earp.”

“I know, Haught...”

She put her phone on her desk and got back to work waiting on a radio call that never came. It was a relatively quiet night in Purgatory which didn’t sit right with the redhead. Everything in her told her to go out on patrol or at least go to Shorty’s and see if Wynonna was okay. That was the paranoia talking. This is exactly what she wanted from her.

Nicole pulled the cruiser up to the Homestead and saw Wynonna’s truck so she smiled glad to she she was alive hopefully. She walked in and saw feet hanging off the couch. She walked over to see a bag of frozen vegetables on Wynonna’s head and one on her hand. The redhead stood above her and crossed her arms. 

Wynonna saw her and slowly opened her eyes, she knew she was home when she heard the door but hoped she went upstairs. “Oh, hey, Haughty. How was work?”

“Quiet thanks to you apparently. What’d you do, Earp?” Nicole questioned her. “You know what. Wait.” The redhead pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Waverly putting it on speaker. 

“Nicole, why are you calling me? You should get some sleep babe.”

“I would, Waves, but I walked in and found Wynonna on the couch with frozen bags of veggies on her head and hand.”

“WHAT?!” Waverly yelled.

“Spill, Wynonna.” Nicole agreed with the brunette.

Wynonna slowly sat up and groaned from her head throbbing. “Chill, you two. Champ came in last night and he got drunk. No shocker there. Then he goes on about you and Nicole, baby girl. I told him to shut his trap. He didn’t so then Shorty did. He still didn’t so I clocked him and uh well he wasn’t as drunk as I thought he was so he fought back.”

“Why didn’t I get a call about it?” Nicole asked.

“Shorty backed me up. He even ran him out with the shotgun.”

Nicole and Wynonna stared at the redhead’s phone waiting for her to say something. Silence. “Wave? Are you still there, baby?” Nicole asked.

“I’m here, Nic.” Wynonna looked at Nicole and the redhead shrugged her shoulders back at her. “Will you two last another week?”

“He’s still going to want you even after Nicole goes back to the city, Wave.” Wynonna told her.

“I get that, Wy, but can you two just keep to yourselves from now on? I don’t want to have to cut my tour short because one of or both of you are in the hospital.”

Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other and nodded. “We can, Waves.”

“Thank you. Nicole go take a shower and let me talk to Wynonna first, okay?”

Nicole put the phone off speaker and handed it to her. She walked upstairs and stripped her uniform getting in the shower. 

Wynonna put the phone to her ear. “I’m so sorry, baby girl. He just got on my last nerve.”

“He’s not worth it, Nonna. What would Dolls think if he knew you kept picking fights with my ex?”

“He might back me up actually, Wave.”

“Fine. I guess you’re right, but still I don’t want to have to worry about you. I already worry about Nicole.”

Wynonna laid back down and put the frozen veggies back on her wounds. “I’m really sorry, Waverly. It won’t happen again. I’ll just tell Shorty to handle it or call Nedley.”

“Thank you. So how’s it going with her. Has she been okay?”

“Yeah, for the most part. She’s really cool and fun to be around.” Wynonna was whispering.

“Why are you whispering? Is she right there?”

“I don’t know but it’s better to be safe.”

“I’m glad you two are getting along, Wy.”

Wynonna smiled. “Me too. She hasn’t said much about you two. We just talk about her.”

“We’re just trying to be together and date. We know we want to be with each other forever but neither of us are ready for what that means.”

“I know what you mean. Dolls and I are talking when we can.”

“You know the city is a few hours away.”

“I know. I just don’t want to be all needy and have to be with him all the time. No offense.”

Waverly smiled. “None taken, Nonna. Maybe you and Nicole could go into the city this weekend. Get away for a couple days.”

“That’d be nice, baby girl. How’s the tour?”

“Great. It’s very busy but I’m having fun.”

“What kind of fun, Wave?” Wynonna asked with a certain tone in her voice.

“Is Nicole out of the shower yet?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna looked over her shoulder at the stairs and in that moment the brunette’s bedroom door opened. “Speaking of the Haughty toddy with a rockin’ body.”

“Wynonna.” Waverly said and Wynonna could feel the glare.

The dark haired sister reached the phone back and Nicole walked down the stairs grabbing it and heading outside out of earshot. She closed the front door and sat on the porch swing. “How are you, baby?”

Waverly breathed for a moment and smiled as she slung her bag over her shoulder. “I’m already feeling better now.”

Nicole smiled and brought her knees up to her chest. She was wearing her sweats ready for bed. “Yeah? You’re not mad?”

“Only a little but I’m more worried.”

“Why are you worried?”

“With her and now Champ I just worry, babe. I suggested to Wynonna that you two go to the city this weekend.”

“That sounds perfect. I can check up on Chrissy.”

Waverly had walked out of the hotel lobby and slid into the limousine Robert had for her in every city. “I leave for LA tomorrow.”

“You’ll fit right in there, baby.”

“Really? Why is that?” Waverly wondered.

“You’re an angel, Waves. My angel.”

Waverly smiled as the car pulled away. “Okay, keep going.”

“Keep going where?” Nicole asked her.

“You know where, Nic.”

Nicole gasped and sighed hearing that name come from her mouth. “Whatever you’re wearing right now, Waverly, you look really sexy in it.”

“You don’t even know what I’m wearing.”

“I don’t care what it is because you’re still sexy no matter what you wear.”

“I didn’t get to tell you but you look hot in that uniform. Those khakis really make your ass squeezable and that Stetson. Babe, I don’t know what’s hotter. You in the tie or the hat.”

“You saying that about my ass really makes me want to do that thing we did on the couch before I left.”

Waverly’s gasped quietly and closed her eyes remembering it. “One week, Nic. One week.”

“God, baby, I know.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you so bad.”

“Waverly, we need to stop talking like this. I need sleep and you’re about to go to a book event.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I hate it when you’re right.”

“I know you do, baby, but just think. I’ll let you punish me however you see fit next week.”

“However?” Waverly asked her.

Nicole had a bad and a good feeling about this. “Yes, Waves. However.”

“Oh, babe. I love you so much Nicole.”

Nicole shook her head and stood up. “Have a good day. I love you too.”

“Sleep well, Nic.”

Nicole hung up and walked inside the house to find Wynonna passed out on the couch. She grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin for her setting it on the table. She replaced the frozen veggies for new bags and went upstairs collapsing on Waverly’s bed. She had one more night shift left and then one more week left in Purgatory before she went back to the city. Most importantly she was going to see Waverly Earp in one week and she was more excited about that.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Wynonna was driving her pick up truck into the city with Nicole in the passenger seat. They both agreed a weekend away in the city would be good for them. Nicole had finished her last night shift and Wynonna had asked Shorty for a few days off. He gave them to her because he knew she needed a break especially after the last week and Champ.

The dark haired sister pulled up and Nicole had her drive around for a little while before going to Waverly and Chrissy’s apartment. Wynonna put her truck in park and looked over at the redhead. Nicole was looking out the passenger window in silence. She had been quiet ever since she had pulled into the city.

“Nicole? Are you okay over there?” Wynonna asked her softly.

The redhead heard her voice but didn’t register what she said. She looked over at her. “Huh?”

“Jesus, Haught. You don’t look so good.” The redhead looked pale as a ghost.

“I’m fine, Earp. I just haven’t been sleeping well lately and being back here.” Nicole couldn’t finish her thought.

Wynonna put her truck back in drive and headed to the Garden. She got out and Nicole followed her inside. Chrissy saw them walk in and the dark haired sister sat the redhead at a table. Wynonna walked over to the blonde at the counter. 

“Wynonna, what’s going on with Nicole?” Chrissy asked her.

“To start, she was on night shift this week. Second, Champ and third I think being back in the city is bringing something back up.”

Chrissy turned and poured two cups of coffee for them handing them to Wynonna. “Dolls has been watching over me and nothing. I think this is exactly what she wanted to happen. Has she talked to Waverly?”

“I don’t think so. Just me.”

“I get off in a few hours. Just wait here with her and we’ll go back to the apartment together.”

Wynonna smiled and grabbed the coffees as she walked over to sit with the redhead. Nicole gladly took it and looked out the window. The dark haired sister looked over at her worried. She texted Waverly and then Dolls. 

Nicole was laying on the couch and Wynonna and Chrissy were in the blonde’s room talking. The apartment door opened and Dolls walked in noticing the redhead on the couch. He walked over to her and lifted her legs sitting down resting them back on his lap. She looked over at him and a small smile came across her face.

“Hey there, Haught. You look like shit.”

Nicole laughs and slowly sits up bringing her knees to her chest. “Thanks a lot, Dolls. It’s nice to see you, too.”

“I heard you had a rough week.” Dolls said to her.

“It’s been a rough month.” Nicole told him.

He looked over at her and the smile faded from her face. He scooted over and pulled her into his side wrapping his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder accepting the comfort he was giving her. They laid there for at least an hour before Wynonna and Chrissy saw them. They let them be and talked among themselves until they got hungry.

The next morning, Nicole woke up in the brunette’s bed with Wynonna’s arm wrapped her. She felt her front pressed to her back and cursed herself for waking up. She tried to close her eyes and fall back asleep. It worked until her phone rang waking them both up.

“Haught, tell your phone to quiet down.” Wynonna said sleepily not moving.

Nicole smiled and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. “Hello?” She said groggily.

“Nic? Hey, how are you doing, babe?” Waverly asked her.

“I’d rather be in bed with you.”

Nicole felt a slap on her back. “I’m going to ignore how that sounds.” Waverly said.

“You Earp’s give excellent cuddles.” Nicole told her.

“Just don’t tell Dolls you’ve snuggled with me more than he has.” Wynonna whispered to the redhead.

“Come on, Earp. You enjoy cuddling with me.” Nicole whispered back to her. 

“Just don’t move and I’ll try not to listen to you flirt with my baby sister.” Wynonna told her.

“Should I leave you two?” Waverly asked the redhead.

“No, baby, don’t go. You’ve got my full attention now.” Nicole told the brunette.

“Thank you. Now tell me how you’re feeling, Nic.”

Nicole closed her eyes and thought she could get away with good, but Wynonna would chime in so she decided to really talk to the brunette. “I’m not okay, Waves. I don’t sleep well. Even with Wynonna beside me, I still have nightmares.”

“How long has this been going on, Nicole?” Waverly asked her.

“Two weeks.” She said quietly.

“Nicole Haught. I thought we talked about this. We made a promise to each other.”

“I know, Wave, and I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t like talking about this stuff on the phone. I want to spend my time talking with you about other stuff.”

“Ew, gross, Haught stuff. I’m right here.” Wynonna said and Nicole smiled waiting for Waverly to say something.

“Babe, I love that you’d rather talk about other stuff with me, but I’d like to hear from you and not my sister about what’s going on with you.”

Nicole nodded so that she could accept knowing the brunette could not see her. “Okay.” She told her.

“If that’s all then let’s talk about other stuff.”

Nicole really wanted to but she hadn’t told Waverly the full truth yet. “Wave, I uh can’t stop thinking about when she’ll pop up or what she’ll do. Then now with the whole Champ thing.”

“What Champ thing?”

“He said he was coming for me when he got out.”

“Nicole.” Waverly said softly. That tone meant two things. Either she was about to be upset or comfort her. She hoped it was the latter. “Don’t let him of all people come between us. I love you, Nic.”

The redhead smiled and heard a knock on the door. It opened and Chrissy walked in sitting on the foot of the bed. “Hey, baby. Chrissy is here so I’m going to let you go. I love you, Waves, and I hope you have a great day.”

“Try to have a good day, too.” Waverly told her.

Nicole smiled and hung up looking at the blonde. “What’s up, Chrissy?” The redhead asked her.

“Dolls called in and got the day off so we are all going to spend the day together.”

“Sounds fun, Chrissy but give us five more minutes here.” Wynonna told her. 

Nicole and Chrissy smiled at each other. “Does Wave know about you two?” The blonde asked the redhead. 

“Yep.” Nicole said nonchalantly. 

Chrissy looked over at Wynonna. “And what about Dolls?” She asked her. 

Wynonna was about to answer when Dolls walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe. “What about me?” He asked and then looked at the redhead and the dark haired sister snuggling in bed. “Oh. You’re talking about Haught getting more action from my girlfriend than me?”

Wynonna sat up quickly while Chrissy and Nicole stared at each other. The blonde stood up and walked past Dolls staring at Wynonna like a deer in headlights. The redhead got out of bed and headed to the bathroom leaving them to talk. 

Dolls snapped himself back to reality and walked over to sit where Nicole was laying. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, Wynonna. I know we’ve talked around it but haven’t really spoken it aloud yet.”

Before he knew it her lips were on his as Wynonna kissed him. He raised his hand to her neck as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end, but Wynonna pulled back and smiled at him.

“So if I’m your girlfriend does that make you my boyfriend?” She asked him as a smile came across her face. 

He smiled and leaned in to softly press his lips on hers again. “Only if you want me to be.”

She smiled and kissed him again. “It’s just I’ve never had one before so I don’t really know how this goes.”

“Well, it typically goes that we’re happy to be dating officially as boyfriend and girlfriend then we make out.”

“You had me at happy and making out.”

Dolls smiled and yelled out. “Hey, Haught!”

Wynonna raised her eyebrow at him then heard the redhead answer. “Yeah, what?!”

“What are you doing in there?” He asked.

She was curious and wanted to pop her head out but decided not to when it clicked in her head. “I’m actually going to take a shower!”

Dolls smiled and turned back to Wynonna. “So making out huh?” 

Wynonna nodded and straddled his lap before pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and melted into the kiss. It got heated after a few minutes and their shirts were off. 

Nicole was in the shower and the water turned cold. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Her clothes were in Waverly’s bedroom where Wynonna and Dolls were doing god knows what. 

“Is it safe to come out?” She asked.

Wynonna groaned and broke the kiss. Dolls looked up at her and rubbed her side. “Hey. Let’s go have a great day and then an even better night. What do you say?”

“I say I want to prank Haught but you might take tonight away so.” Wynonna said as she put her shirt on and stood up off him. “I’m going to stop while I’m ahead.”

Dolls grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He stood up and kissed her one last time before walking out closing the door behind him. She watched him walk away checking his ass out as she smiled. 

“Alright, Haught pants, you can come out.”

Nicole walked out in her towel and raised her eyebrow at Wynonna. “Where’s Dolls?”

“He’s in the living room. He wouldn’t let me prank you.”

The redhead glared at her and walked over to the brunette’s dresser. She opened the drawer and pulled out a shirt and black skinny jeans. She turned back to put them on but Wynonna had her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. 

“What?” Nicole asked her. 

Wynonna shook her head. “Nothing. You just uh make my sister really happy that’s all.”

Nicole smiled and grabbed her clothes getting ready in the bathroom. The redhead leaned against the sink and took a deep breath before she got dressed. She was going to have a good day. She wasn’t near Champ and she was with her friends. Her family. 

They were all sitting on the couch back at the apartment watching a movie and eating pizza. It was a long day and Nicole was feeling tired as she laid her head on Chrissy’s shoulder. She felt her phone vibrate so she pulled it out hoping she wasn’t bothering anyone. 

“Nic, are you free to call me?” Waverly texted her. 

“Sorry, guys. Waves want me to call her.” Nicole said as she stood up off the couch. She looked at them and they all nodded at her so she walked into the brunette’s room closing the door. 

The redhead called Waverly as she sat down on the bed. “Wave, hey, you okay, baby?” 

“For the most part, yeah.” Waverly told her. 

“Tell me what happened.” Nicole said softly. 

“I was at my event and signing today when I spotted a familiar face in the back. He didn’t approach but I just got this really bad feeling, Nicole.”

“Who was he, Waves?” Nicole wondered. 

“Someone I hadn’t seen since high school. He had this weird fascination with me then.”

Nicole clenched her jaw and closed her fist as she took a deep breath. “What’s his name?”

“Why? So you can go ask Nedley?” Waverly’s voice seemed upset. 

“Waverly.” She paused for a second. “I just want to know more about him, baby. It’s part of my job.”

“Fine. Whatever.” 

Nicole expected her to hang up but she didn’t. “Wave, talk to me, please.”

“It’s too much. I can’t.”

“Baby, you don’t have to yet if that’s the case. I’m right here for you, Waves.”

She could hear a muffled cry from Waverly. “How was your day, babe?”

“Yeah it was good for the most part.” Nicole said. 

“What did you guys do?” Waverly wondered. 

“We went to the mall and did some shopping then we went to the movies after and actually ended up going to a museum. It was Wynonna’s idea.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

Nicole smiled and laughed. “I’m positive, Wave.”

Waverly was silent for a minute before she spoke up again. “I’m about to walk into a dinner with Robert. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Always, baby. Hey, I love you, Waverly.”

“I love you too, Nicole.”

The redhead smiled and laid down closing her eyes. Before she realized it she was sleeping. Waverly was safe and that’s all that mattered. Nicole thought this guy could be with her but she didn’t know that for sure. She would talk to Chrissy and Wynonna first before going to Nedley. She wanted to make sure she had all her bases covered. Nicole would do anything to protect the brunette.


	50. Chapter 50

“No! Baby, no! Please don’t go, Waves!”

Chrissy woke up to Nicole yelling and screaming in Waverly’s bedroom. She jumped out of bed and ran into the brunette’s room. She saw the redhead jerking her body and still yelling.

“Let her go! No!”

Chrissy went around to Waverly’s side of the bed and laid down wrapping her arms around the redhead hoping that would calm her down. She stopped jerking and wiggling but kept screaming so she rubbed her back. 

“Hey, hey, Nicole. It’s not real. Hey, it’s okay. Wake up.” Chrissy told her. 

It took a minute but Nicole finally woke up and looked at Chrissy before laying her head down on her shoulder. The blonde kept rubbing her back soothing the redhead. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Nicole. I’m here. I’ve got you, Red.” The blonde assured her. 

“It was horrible, Chrissy.” Nicole muttered. “I did something stupid and then I was helpless as she hurt Wave and I had to.” Nicole stopped talking and started crying. 

“Hey, shh, I’ve got you now. It wasn’t real, okay? She’s fine.” Chrissy insisted.

In between sobs, Nicole tried to talk. “I know. I just. She’s my. I.”

“Haught, quit talking and let me hold you until you fall back asleep.” The blonde told her. 

Nicole let out a short laugh before she stopped talking and let the tears fall. She let Chrissy hold her and rub her back until she stopped crying. A few minutes later, her breathing returned to normal and she fell back asleep in the blonde’s arms. 

Wynonna and Nicole headed back to the city after the four of them enjoyed brunch. The redhead was quiet most of the drive again and Wynonna didn’t push her. It wasn’t until a song came on the radio that gave her a little bit of life. Nicole would turn from the window and start belting it out. Wynonna would smile and laugh joining her watching the redhead brighten up for a few minutes. 

The dark haired sister pulled up to the Homestead and she followed Nicole inside. She watched the redhead go straight to her liquor cabinet and pour her a glass of whiskey putting the bottle back and walking to the fridge. She grabbed a beer out of it and walked over to the couch sitting down as she turned on Netflix.

“Hey, I’m going to go pick up some dinner. Got any requests?” Wynonna asked her. 

“Whatever you want.” Nicole said flatly.

Wynonna stood in the doorway of the Homestead looking at the back of her head as she put on a movie. She didn’t know what to do for her except be there for her. She forced herself to walk out of the house and to her truck getting in heading into town. 

Nicole downed the whiskey and set the glass down on the coffee table. She chased it with some beer before she laid down slowly falling asleep. Maybe she could sleep better not being in the city. That’s what she thought at least. 

Wynonna pulled up to the Homestead almost an hour later. She picked up some burgers from Shorty’s and he got carried away chatting with her. She finally had to tell him that she left Nicole unattended and he let her go. She put her truck in park and grabbed the food. As she was about to open the door, she heard yelling. 

Wynonna burst in and noticed Nicole flailing about on the couch. She put the food on the table and ran over to the couch straddling her and holding her wrists. 

“Haught! Wake up!” Wynonna yelled at her.

Nicole kept trying to move about, but this time her fists closed and she was swinging at her. “No! Let her go!” The redhead yelled back.

“Nicole! Wake up, god damn it! It’s not real!” Wynonna screamed back at her. 

She threw a couple more fists at the dark haired sister before opening her eyes and jerking herself up into a sitting position. Wynonna backed away from her but still held her wrists.

“Wynonna?” Nicole questioned. 

“Yeah, Red, it’s me.” Wynonna told her. 

Nicole looked around and the movie was still playing, Wynonna held on to her wrists and was sitting on her legs. “What happened?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I walked in on you screaming and yelling then you tried to punch me.”

“Can I have my hands back now?” The redhead wondered. 

“Are you going to go for my face again?” The dark haired sister inquired. 

“Don’t tempt me, Earp.” Nicole said as she glared at her. 

Wynonna glared back at her before she released the redhead’s hands back to her. She pushed herself back off her legs sitting on the other end of the couch. “So are you going to tell me what that was about? I thought you were dying in here.”

Nicole looked over at an extremely worried Wynonna. She hadn’t seen this look on her and she wasn’t a fan. I guess that’s what the dark haired has been seeing in her lately. 

“It’s about Waverly. I do something stupid and she gets to her somehow. I have to watch her hurt her.” Nicole stops and closes her eyes to keep the tears from falling. “Then after hours of torturing her where I feel helpless she kills her.”

Wynonna scoots forward her and rubs her legs. “Nicole. You know that won’t happen, right? You’re not going to do anything to put her in danger, Haught.”

“Earp, you don’t know that. I can’t tell her about this. What if she?”

“She won’t, Nicole. She won’t.” Wynonna interrupted her train of thought. 

Nicole let a tear fall down her cheek as Wynonna smiled back at her. “What’d you get for dinner?” She asked. 

“Burgers and fries.”

“Get me me another beer while you’re at it. After we can cuddle and watch movies.”

Wynonna smiled and stood up. “Only if I’m the little spoon this time, Haughty.”

Nicole smiled up at her and nodded. “You got yourself a deal, Earp.”

Nicole was finally back on day shift which she was happy about but that meant she was home alone at night until Wynonna got home from work. She was glad to be on a similar schedule as Waverly which meant they could talk until Wynonna arrived home. 

Most nights one of them would fall asleep while on the phone. Waverly would experience the redhead’s nightmares when Nicole fell asleep on her. Wynonna would come home to her screaming and yelling when it wasn’t Waverly who snapped her out of it. 

Waverly wouldn’t be able to sleep well after she had to wake Nicole up through the phone. She was all alone and no one to cuddle with her unlike Nicole who had Wynonna. The brunette only had a few days until she was on a plane back to the city. 

Nicole was in the station on her last day working in Purgatory. She would miss the small town and its tendency to be on the quiet side. She wouldn’t miss the uniform. She was out on patrol one last time and it was quiet for a couple hours so she headed back to the station. 

Once the redhead set foot in the station she saw him. Champ. He was making his way toward her and there was nowhere to run. She didn’t want to anyway. She had to face him. She walked right up to him.

“Champ.” Nicole said clenching her jaw. 

“Officer fire crotch. I hear it’s your last day. I haven’t seen you around so I thought I’d wait for you.” He told her. 

“Why would you wait for me? I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“I want you to walk away from her.”

“Why? So you can waltz back in and then cheat on her a week later? I don’t think so.”

“She knew what she was getting into and she still dated me for years.”

Nicole’s fist clenched at her side. “And now she doesn’t want that anymore so how about you walk away from her?”

“Because I still love her! She thinks she wants you but she doesn’t know what she wants!” He was yelling at this point. 

Nicole saw Nedley walk out of his office over his shoulder. He walked up to them and handcuffed him before he knew what was happening. He looked over her shoulder and saw a red Jeep pull in. He sat Champ down and whispered in her ear. 

“Go to my office and close the door, Haught. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Nicole looked at him and then huffed off into his office being careful not to slam the door shut. Nedley walked up to the door before she could walk in.

“Waverly, I’d wait out here for about 10 minutes because Champ is in there and they just got into it.”

“Is she okay?” Waverly asked him. 

“She’s pissed because she thinks I’m pissed at her. It was just a verbal sparring.”

Waverly nodded and walked to a bench sitting down and waiting. She scrolled through her phone as she sat there but then put it away worrying about Nicole. 

Nedley walked in his office and immediately the redhead began defending herself. 

“Sheriff, I’m so sorry. He was just here and I couldn’t avoid him.” Nicole said as she sat on the couch. 

“Yeah I know, Nicole. Calm down I’m not mad at you.” He assured her. 

Nicole let out a sigh of relief. “Why’d you tell me to come in here then?”

“Well, I had to separate you two and you have a visitor.” Nicole’s eyes lit up. “Wait here. I’ll send them in.”

Nedley walked out and saw Waverly standing in front of Champ. He was glad he handcuffed him when he saw him stand up and walk Waverly back into the wall. The Sheriff rushed over and pushed him back to sit down in the chair. He turned to the brunette. 

“I thought I told you wait outside.”

“You did, Sheriff, but.” Waverly said trying to explain herself. 

“No buts. Now go outside and cool down.”

Waverly walked outside and Nedley grabbed Champ walking him back to the holding cells. He threw him in one and left ignoring his harsh words. Nedley walked outside and Waverly threw her arms around him. 

“I’m sorry.” The brunette said. 

“It’s okay, Waverly. It’s nice to see you too.” He said as he hugged her back. 

“I had to tell him so he would back off but that just riled him up.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself. Are you cooled down now? There’s someone in my office who wants to see you, but she doesn’t know it’s you.”

Waverly pulled back and smiled at him. “Thanks, Sheriff. Chrissy is good by the way.”

“You better take care of each other.”

“We will.” She told him and walked inside the station. She stood outside his office for a minute. She was about to see the redhead for the first time in a month. And it was going to be in her uniform at that. 

Waverly opened the door and saw Nicole stand up when she saw her and start to walk to her. The brunette’s eyes quickly scanned her body and she shut the door. She quickly closed the gap between them and leapt up into Nicole’s arms as she pressed her lips to the redhead’s. 

Nicole was shocked and fell backwards on the couch as the brunette fell on top of her kissing her with so much passion. Nicole’s hands rested on Waverly’s lower back as the brunette put her hands on the redhead’s neck. They kissed for a moment before Waverly pulled back.

“Hey, Nic.” Waverly said after she finally caught her breath again.

“Hi, baby.” Nicole said as she gently kissed her nose. 

“I missed your lips.” She told the redhead. 

“I missed you.” Nicole said as she moved her hands down and squeezed her ass. “And your ass.”

Waverly smiled and laughed as she grazed her nose across the redhead’s. “I missed your flirting.”

Nicole quickly kissed her one more time. “We should probably get up before Nedley walks in on us making out on his couch. Plus I’m still not done with my shift.”

“Fine.” Waverly says as she softly kisses her. “I’ll be waiting for you at the Homestead.”

Waverly stood up and walked toward the door. Before she could open it, Nicole walked quickly toward her and grabbed her arm spinning her around into her as she pressed her lips to the brunette’s. They both melted into the kiss again and before it got heated the redhead pulled back.

“I just had to do that again before you left and I had to get back to work.” Nicole told her. 

“Okay.” Waverly said out of breath. 

“What? Did I take your breath away with that one, baby?” Nicole asked as she smiled down at her.

“You always take my breath away, Nic.” Waverly told the redhead.

Nicole gasped and opened the door walking her out to her Jeep. She pinned her back against the driver’s side door and leaned down to kiss her neck. “Once Wynonna is gone for work, we are going to make sweet passionate love all over the house.”

Waverly gasped and shuddered underneath her as the redhead’s hands were on her waist and her lips pressed to her neck. “Nic, go finish your shift before I throw you in the back of my Jeep.”

Nicole moaned as she sucked on her neck for another minute before pulling back to look down at her. “You look sexy, Waves and I can’t wait to see this outfit on the floor of the Homestead.” The redhead squeezed her ass before walking away throwing a wink back at her as she walked back into the station.

Nicole sat at her desk in the station ignoring her phone and watch and the clock until Nedley came out and told her she was done. She stood up and threw her arms around his neck. He leaned into it and hugged her back. 

“I’m going to miss you, Nicole. You kept Wynonna in check.” Nedley told her. 

Nicole smiled and laughed out loud. “She’s trying, Sheriff. Just don’t let her get into too much trouble while I’m back in the city.”

“Keep in touch. I might be looking for some good officers soon.”

“I will, sir.” Nicole said and pulled away grabbing her things and heading back to the Homestead. 

Nicole pulled up to the Homestead and saw Wynonna’s truck still there so she was in no rush. She walked up and opened the door finding them on the couch laughing and drinking. Nicole smiled and kicked her boots off and unclamped her belt from her pants. She hung her hat up on the coat rack and walked over to them.

“Hey, you two.” Nicole said as she stood behind the couch looking from Wynonna to Waverly. 

They both looked up at her and smiled. “Hey, Nic.” “Hey, Haughty.” They said at the same time and laughed. 

“Have you been talking about me behind my back?” Nicole wondered. 

Wynonna and Waverly glanced at each other and smiled before looking back to the redhead. “Nope.” They said simultaneously.

Nicole glared between them before landing her gaze on the brunette. “Wave.” She said sternly. 

“Only that you’re a really good big spoon, babe.” Waverly said and Wynonna glared at her. “What? I can’t lie to her. Look at this face.”

Wynonna looked up at her as the redhead raised her eyebrow at the dark haired sister. “I feel very vulnerable right now.” She looked down at the time on her phone. “And would you look at that? It’s time for me to go to work.” She said as she jumped up off the couch and ran out the door grabbing all her things on her way. 

They both watched her stumble out the door laughing at her then their gaze fell back to each other. They swallowed hard knowing what was said earlier about this specific time of the day. Nicole rubbed the back of her neck shyly. 

“So uh do you want to talk first or what?” Nicole asked her. 

Waverly shook her head. “I want you to come sit on the couch with me but bring your hat.”

Nicole smiled revealing her dimple and the brunette blushed as she watched her go grab it from the coat rack. She walked over and sat on the couch putting her Stetson on the coffee table. 

Waverly swung her legs and sat on the redhead’s lap straddling her legs. She lifted her hands to Nicole’s neck as she leaned down and softly pressed her lips to the redhead’s. Nicole’s hands naturally went to her hips as she pulled the brunette closer to her. 

Waverly pulled back from the kiss slowly savoring every taste of the redhead. “We haven’t made love like this in a while, Nic.”

Nicole smiled and chuckled. “No we haven’t, Waves. What do you want to do, baby?” The redhead asked her. 

“I just want you, Nicole. I don’t care what or how we do it. I need you, babe.” Waverly told her.

“I take it you want to do it here to start then, right?” Nicole questioned but knew the answer. 

“You know me so well, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole smiled and lifted the brunette’s shirt off her kissing her chest. Waverly unbuttoned the redhead’s shirt and took it off her as she kept pressing her lips to the brunette’s chest and neck. Nicole began quick work unhooking her bra and tossing it on the floor. The redhead’s lips instantly found Waverly’s nipples sucking on them. Waverly threw her head back and moaned. 

Waverly found her composure and took Nicole’s bra off as well leaning down to kiss her neck. Nicole smiled as the brunette’s chest was in her face as she kissed it gently. Waverly wanted to run her fingers through her hair so she took out her braid. 

Nicole couldn’t take it anymore so she lifted Waverly off her lap and laid her down flat on the couch. She kissed her neck and moved her hands down to pull her skirt off. Waverly kicked it and her underwear off into the floor with the rest of her clothes. Nicole leaned back and looked down at the completely naked brunette underneath her. 

“You are extraordinary, Waverly Earp. Are you even real, baby?” Nicole said as she scanned down her body noticing every curve and muscle of her finely toned body. 

Waverly looked up and saw the redhead still in her khakis. “I know I said those khakis make your ass look great but I’m going to need them off of you, Nic.”

Nicole smiled and leaned back on her knees slowly undoing her belt. Waverly smiled and bit her bottom lip as she watched the redhead undress in front of her. Nicole took the belt off and dropped it on the floor then she stood up and turned around so the brunette could see her ass in them. She slowly slid them down her legs and Waverly could feel a pool start to collect on the couch. Nicole looked back and winked before she took her underwear off and stood there for a second.

Waverly was begging for any kind of contact at this point as the redhead turned around and climbed back on top of her. Nicole held herself up hovering above Waverly as she looked down at her with her hands on either side of her waist. The brunette pulled her down and kissed Nicole slipping her tongue inside her mouth the second their lips touched. Nicole moaned at the taste of her tongue on hers and slid her hands underneath the brunette’s back as she collapsed on top of her. 

Waverly was gasping into her mouth as the redhead’s body fell on hers feeling skin on skin. Nicole had started to move her body up and down feeling everything like it was their first time. They had made out naked when they first started hanging out but it was nothing like this. She wasn’t scared now. She knew what she wanted. She knew who she wanted. 

Waverly pulled back but Nicole didn’t stop moving her body across hers. It was giving both of them a sensation they never felt before. They weren’t getting the contact they wanted or needed to fully be pleasured but they were getting there. Nicole pressed her lips to the brunette’s neck softly and hearing the moans escape from Waverly’s mouth was music to her ears. 

“Talk to me, Waves.” Nicole said. 

“This is a new feeling, Nic.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole didn’t stop her movements. “It’s good though, right, baby?” She asked. 

Waverly moved her hands behind her neck urging her to keep kissing her neck. “Very good, babe.”

Nicole smiled and kept doing what she was doing. Waverly closed her eyes and really savored this feeling of the redhead’s body moving against hers. Nicole’s lips on the skin of her neck. The brunette involuntarily bucked her hips up into Nicole. 

“Hey, are you ready now?” The redhead asked her. 

“Nic, I’m always ready.” Waverly told her. 

Nicole smiled and thought she couldn’t stop ever around the brunette. She moved her thigh in between the brunette’s legs already feeling her arousal. She then moved herself on Waverly’s thigh giving herself the contact she desired. 

“I love you so much it hurts, Waverly Earp.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you so much it hurts, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole kissed her slipping her tongue into Waverly’s mouth as she started to move her body against the brunette’s slowly. They started to moan in each other’s mouths never breaking the kiss. Nicole started to slowly speed up her pace as she felt it was needed. They would break the kiss to catch their breath only for their lips to meet once again. Eventually, they both felt they were coming close to their climax and parted their lips but kept their foreheads pressed together.

“Nic.” Waverly moaned. 

“Waves.” Nicole moaned right after the brunette. 

Nicole was going as fast as she could and a few minutes later they both felt their orgasms hit at the same time. The redhead kept up the pace and slowed down as they rode out their high together. They laid there not moving for a minute until Nicole kissed her neck and spoke up. 

“I don’t think we’ve made love like that ever, Waves.” 

Waverly smiled and kissed her shoulder. “Maybe if you count what we did on the couch a month ago in your apartment.”

Nicole smiled and laughed. “Okay, yeah. That was some pretty intimate and passionate love making.”

“I think it’s because of the couch. We always have some great sex on the couch.”

Nicole laughed again and kissed her neck. “We do, baby, but I don’t know. I prefer the bed.”

“Want to go up there now? I have something I want to do and what we need is up there.”

Nicole leaned back off of her looked in her eyes. She saw them become darker with lust and desire. “Waverly, why do I have a feeling this is why you want my hat?”

Waverly smiled and leaned up to whisper in her ear. “You’re going to be my cowboy and I’m going to ride you.”

Nicole gasped and moaned along with her body shuddering all at the same time. “Oh, baby, let’s go.”

The redhead grabbed Waverly by her waist and sat up letting the brunette straddle her as she leaned up and kissed her. Waverly lifted her hands to the redhead’s neck moving her fingers slowly across her cheeks. She pulled away and leaned back grabbing the Stetson from the coffee table. She turned back around to look down at Nicole.

“My cowboy needs her hat before I can ride her.” Waverly said as she put it on Nicole’s head. 

Nicole looked up at the brunette and a smile came across her face causing her dimple to pop out. “Waves, you know I don’t have to have a hat for me to be your cowboy.”

Waverly smiled down at her and lifted the bill of the hat up slightly. “Oh, I know, Nic. Ever since you sent me that photo I’ve had several dreams and fantasies about it.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up as she stood up off the couch. She moved her hands underneath the brunette’s thighs holding her up as she pressed her lips to Waverly’s. The redhead walked and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom never once parting from her lips. Nicole laid them down on the bed climbing on top of her moving her lips to her neck. 

“Have I said how much I missed you, baby?” Nicole asked the brunette in between kisses on her neck then down her chest as she stood up off her. 

Waverly smiled watching her open the drawer and put on the strap on. “No you haven’t, babe. How much do you miss me, Nic?” The brunette wondered. 

Nicole couldn’t stop smiling as she took in Waverly’s body wiggling on the bed. She climbed on top of her and slowly lowered herself on top of her. Waverly could feel the tip tease her entrance and she had to stop herself from grabbing Nicole’s hips and plunging it fully inside her. 

“God, I missed you so much, baby. So much.” Nicole said as she placed another kiss on her collarbone softly. 

Waverly reached her hands out holding on to Nicole’s waist flipping her over on her back and sat on her legs in front of the cock. She eyed the redhead as she took it in her hand and slowly stroked it. Every time she went down the base of it would rub against Nicole in just the right spot. The redhead closed her eyes and moaned whenever the brunette did that. 

“I have to make sure you’re hard for me.” Waverly said. 

“Shit.” Nicole gasped. 

Waverly smiled and put it in her mouth and sucked on it doing the same thing as before. Nicole had begun to buck her hips up into the air so she stopped. 

“Alright, Nic, are you ready for me?” Waverly asked her. 

“God, yes.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly sat up and positioned her entrance on the top of the cock. Nicole opened her eyes knowing the brunette would want her to watch. Waverly put her hands down on her abs bracing herself as she slowly lowered herself onto the cock. Waverly closed her eyes and gasped at the feeling of it filling her up. It’s been awhile since they’d done it like this. Last time Nicole was on top and it was just pure lust. Waverly wanted this to mean more than just a fuck. 

Waverly eventually was flush against the redhead’s skin. She sat there for a moment and opened her eyes looking down at Nicole as she bit her lip and shook her head at her. 

“Ride me, baby.” Nicole said to her. 

Waverly slowly started to rock herself back and forth on the cock which was also rubbing the base of it against the redhead. Nicole would occasionally thrust her hips up forcing the cock deep into the brunette hitting her sensitive spot. 

“Nic.” Waverly would moan every time she did that. 

“I’m sorry. You’re riding me, Wave.” Nicole said. 

“No.” Waverly stopped for a second. “Do that some more.”

Nicole looked up at her and her eyes met hazel ones pleading. “Waverly, are you sure?”

“Positive. Just keep doing that and then I’ll continue to ride you.” Waverly assured her. 

Nicole thrusted her hips up into her forcing the cock deeper inside her and causing Waverly to moan louder every time. She felt herself getting closer to the edge so she started to rock herself again. Combined with the grinding and Nicole’s thrust, Waverly felt her orgasm hit her hard and fast and she thought she would ride it out but there was another right behind it. 

“Shit, Nic, I’m coming again. Don’t stop.” Waverly moaned and begged the redhead. 

Nicole kept bucking her hips up faster and forcing the cock deeper to constantly hit her sensitive spot as her second orgasm came rushing over her. Waverly did indeed ride this one out so she collapsed down onto the redhead. 

Nicole smiled and laughed. “You seem exhausted, baby.”

Waverly laughed with her. “I’m exhausted because I just had two in a row. That happens every time I ride you.”

“I love it when you ride me, Waves.”

Waverly kissed her chest. “And I love riding you.”

“Do you want to come off it?” Nicole asked her. 

“Nope. I want to feel your cock inside me as we have this serious talk.”

“Serious talk? Am I in trouble?” Nicole wondered. 

“I mean.” Waverly said and Nicole playfully slapped her arm. “I’m kidding, Nic. You didn’t have to hit me.”

“Maybe I want you to punish me, baby.” Nicole told her. 

“Not now. We really do need to have this talk.” Waverly said.

Nicole sat up and lifted Waverly off the cock sitting her next to her. She took it off and put it away in the bedside table. She turned around and looked at her holding her hand. 

“Who goes first?” Nicole asked her. 

“You since it looks like you haven’t been sleeping well, Nic.” Waverly said. 

“Yeah.” Nicole looked away from her and closed her eyes leaning back against the headboard. “I’ve been having some pretty intense nightmares about you. I end up doing something dumb and putting you in danger with her. She tortured you for hours and I watch helpless. It ends with her killing you and I hold you in my arms watching you die.”

Waverly looked over at the redhead telling her all this unable to look at her. “Nic, look at me, babe.” Nicole slowly turns her head to look at her tears welling behind her eyes. “You are not dumb, okay? You are so smart and you love your job. You know what you’re doing. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

“Wave, I’m exhausted, baby.” Nicole says. 

“Come here.” Waverly says and let’s the redhead lay on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around her shoulder pulling her in closer. “I’ve got you. That guy I told you about. He was at all my events the rest of the week.”

“Did he approach you?” Nicole asked the cop in her coming out. 

“No he always stood in the back and then left quickly and quietly when it was over.”

“I don’t like the feeling I’m having about this.”

“What feeling?” Waverly asked her. 

“The feeling that he’s her new partner.”

“Why do you think that?” Waverly wondered. 

Nicole sat up and stood up off the bed heading to the dresser pulling out some sweats. She put some on and then threw some at the brunette. She smiled and stood up putting them on as she walked over to her. 

“Nicole, let me in, please.” The brunette said as she lifted her hands to her neck. 

The redhead put her hands on her hips and pulled her in close. “I was getting there, Waves. I just didn’t want to get super intense with you naked.”

“Fine. Can we get back in bed?”

Nicole shook her head and led her downstairs to the couch. She smiled at their clothes all over the floor. She picked them up and ran them upstairs coming back down quickly. She sat on the couch and Waverly sat in her lap wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Put on a movie and I’ll tell you.” Waverly chose one of their favorite movies and looked back to the redhead. “She told me that she had a new partner when I met her at the Garden. She said she could easily tell him and he would grab you. It’s smart she would choose someone who knows you so well.”

“And how do you know that, Nicole?” The redhead looked up at her as she rubbed her thumbs under hoodie she was wearing feeling the brunette’s bare skin. “Nic, tell me you didn’t.”

“I kind of did, Wave, but I talked to Chrissy and Wynonna before going to Nedley. I want to have all my bases covered, baby.”

Waverly leaned down and rested her forehead to the redhead’s. “And that’s why I told Champ to fuck off earlier.”

“I’m sorry. You did what now?” Nicole asked her. 

“I told him to back the hell away from me and you. I was over and through with him for good.”

Nicole leaned up and pressed her lips to the brunette’s softy before pulling away. “God, I love you.”

“So you’re not mad at me?” Waverly asked her. 

“No, baby, I’m not mad at you. I’m proud of you. I always will be, Waves.”

“I couldn’t take it anymore, babe. I had to stand up for myself and for us. You’re what I want now and forever.”

Nicole swallowed what seemed like bricks when Waverly said that to her. Forever. The brunette still wanted her forever. That sounded really good to hear and she knew she wanted it to but neither of them were ready for that step. Even so it still sounded really nice. 

“I will be by your side for as long as you want me, baby.” Nicole told her. 

Waverly leaned down and kissed her as her hands ran through her hair. Nicole’s hand wandered underneath the hoodie up and down her side. The redhead would never get used to how it felt to touch Waverly like this. Simply touch her bare skin and feel her. 

Nicole pulled back. “Wave, let’s slow down. I know Wynonna doesn’t come home for awhile, but I kind of want to just enjoy being with you.”

Waverly smiled and kissed her softly before jumping off her and running to the fridge. “There’s no food in here.”

“Wynonna and I usually get take out.”

“Alright, well, I’ll order us some take out then.” Waverly said as she walked over and sat next to her on the couch. She laid back and rested her legs on top of Nicole’s lap. “Just you wait. When we get back to the city I’m going to spoil you with some homemade food, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole smiled over at the brunette excited to cook for her. “If it means I get to watch my baby in the kitchen then I’m all for it.”

“I’m going to have to lay some ground rules for the kitchen aren’t I?” Waverly wondered. 

“Eh, probably.” Nicole said and rubbed her legs. “I better have a say in some of these rules.”

“Eh, probably.” Waverly said and felt a pinch under her thighs. “Ow, babe.”

“Oh sorry I forgot you were sensitive under there.” Nicole said as she smiled an evil grin.

Waverly glared back at her and ordered them some take out. She put her phone on the coffee table and looked over at the redhead. “So what’s next? I mean obviously take out date night with some light flirting and kissing now, but when we head home to the city tomorrow.”

Nicole looked away not having thought about it for a little while. Waverly had a way of taking her mind off things. She looked back at her and smiled. “I don’t know, Waves, but whatever happens next I’m ready for anything. As long as I’ve got my baby I’m good.”

Waverly smiled and laid down watching the movie she had picked. It was one they had both seen before but since they didn’t have to focus they were able to screw around a little bit during. The brunette knew Nicole was handsy and wanted to play that to her advantage. They spent the night just being with each other and hanging out for the most part. All they needed was each other and nothing else mattered to them in these moments.


End file.
